Chosen by the Valar: Book II
by Kali.Incarnate
Summary: Helena has been sent to change the story of how the Battle of the Lonely Mountain ended and meet her One. With Fili and company at her side, Helena will face adventures and trials on their journey to reclaim Erebor. Book II is Desolation of Smaug, be kind and rewind to the first book if you haven't already. Fili/OC and Sigrid/OC
1. Coming from the Carrock

_Welcome to Book II! I just couldn't wait. Hope everyone likes it, enjoy. Also, some of the Khuzdul might change as I now have a lovely person helping me out._

Side Note: None of this belongs to me still

 **Chapter 1 Coming from Carrock**

Three days. It had taken the company three days to climb down the massive rock structure the Eagles had left them on. One could suppose it had only taken less than two if taken into consideration their resting periods due to Thorin's injuries and much needed sleep amongst everyone. Helena had opened her eyes that night they had escaped Azog and Goblins, the color back to her normal blue-green but the bland stare that focused on them was more than worrying. She hadn't even taken notice of her state of undress when Dori presented Fili with his light overcoat and Ori's scarf to create a makeshift dress for her. Nothing could be done for shoes however, seeing as how they had lost all of their bags back in the cave at the Misty Mountains. Helena had to be carried, and the only ones who could go near her were Fili, Kili, and Thorin without her baring her teeth at them.

The Durin brothers took turns piggybacking the petite young woman, Thorin unable to do so because of his healing wounds. At night she would sit away from the others, next to one of the brothers, under Thorin's duster to keep her warm. No words came from her, barely a gesture was given as a response, and Fili had to coax the smallest amounts of food into her. When the company reached the forest below, Gandalf announced there was a river nearby to be used to clean themselves up.

Fili and Kili traded looks, knowing what the other was thinking, but unsure how to go about the task. While they all were in need of a bath, Fili was more concerned about getting his One clean. He was hoping that a washing would help her come forth from her trapped mind. He looked at her as she was on Kili's back right now, her arms limp around him and her head resting on his shoulder; eyes looking but not taking in anything. Agitated, Fili called out to his Uncle.

"Thorin!" The dark haired king turned from his conversation with Balin. "We are going to take her a different part of the river." Thorin nodded his head and Fili led his brother carrying Helena away.

The river was found easily enough, the sound of gurgling water leading them faster than they would have thought. The afternoon sun was high in the sky reflecting off of the clear blue water and the brilliant green banks of grass. Kili went to one knee about ten feet from the water and released the legs he was holding.

"Helena, **nan'ith** , you need to stand." He felt her arms tighten in response and he moved an inch, checking behind him to see if she was standing on her own. Arms dropped from his body as she stood, weaving slightly, with Fili at her side in case she was to fall.

Her eyes weren't on either of them at the moment, but rather at her feet which were bare in the soft grass. Both of the brother's eyes widened at the sight of her wiggling her toes in the earth. Though when they flicked their gazes up to her face, they saw no change from the emptiness from before.

"Come **Ê** **khî** , look at the water. Would you like to bathe?" Fili knew he was talking to her like a child, but in her state that was what she reminded him of- a small dwarfling unable to fully communicate yet. He had taken off his boots, socks, weapons, and over coat already in preparation. As he led her to the water, Kili took off the weapons he carried and placed them to the side before undressing.

Normally he would have hopped into the water naked as the day he was born, but right now he left on his small clothes. Kili went to the water's edge and rinsed his clothes off first so they could start drying as he washed himself. After laying the clothes in a sun filled patch of grass, he moved away from Fili and Helena down the stream but close enough to rush over if they needed help.

Fili had his hands holding onto Helena's, he stepped into the water. Her eyes watched unseeing as the water changed its course around the dwarf's legs. He watched as she toed the water before stepping in with both feet. He squeezed her hands to gain her attention. "You need to take off the robe so you can clean up better."

Her eyes blinked at him as he released one of her hands to pull at the scarf securing the overcoat. He kept his eyes on hers the entire time, noting the spark of emotion. While he wasn't sure what it was, he was glad to see almost any response. Letting go of her other hand, he removed the coat from her shoulders with his eyes still on hers watching for any sign of fear or fight. Fili tossed it and the scarf to the bank, assured Kili would take care of them when he was down. He wondered for a moment about taking his shirt off, but decided against it figuring the lightly rushing water would rinse it well enough.

Helena still hadn't noticed she was in her smalls, but her body had as Fili spotted goose bumps climbing over her arms. Grabbing her hands again, he tugged her down with him as he brought himself to sit in the shallow water, more so to him than her. When Helena sat on the river bottom, the water line reached just above her shoulders and her braids floated around her. They sat there until Helena removed her hands and let them float in the water between them. Behind her, he saw Kili had finished washing and sat at the bank after dusting the coat Helena was wearing and laying it next to his clothes. While his brother still hadn't dressed since his clothes were wet, Fili chose not to comment on it and cupped some water in his hands to pour over Helena's head.

Her eyes blinked as the cool water ran into them and he did it again. After the third time Fili saw another flicker of emotion in her eyes and watched as she repeated his action to him. A great smile crossed his face and he ducked down further so she could reach him. They took turns repeating this action until Fili stopped her. He tore off a piece of his undershirt and brought it to her face where her eyes were watching his hand. Fili gently rubbed the grime away from her face, moving down her neck and to her arms. He paused at chest, wondering the best way to wash the rest of her. His eyes flicked to his brother and Kili turned his eyes to the sky.

"Helena, I need you to stand so I can clean the rest of you."

Her eyes bore steadily into his and he didn't move until she held out her hands to his waiting ones. Once they stood, water splashing against her knees, Fili continued to wash the dirt away making sure to bring his eyes to hers every so often. He only felt her tense when he started to wash her legs and he did so as quickly as he could. He sat back into the water and she followed suit, watching him as he cleaned himself the best he could while semi-dressed. Once done, Fili stood and again held out his hands to her, leading her from the water to lay on the grass to dry, the warm sun beating upon their skin.

Helena was on her stomach to the right of him while Kili was to his left on his back. Fili had taken off his shirt and pants, leaving him in linen pants that went to his ankles. He had only done so once Helena had closed her eyes. A twig snapped nearby and both brothers tensed at the noise, only relaxing when Thorin stepped through the trees. The dark blue eyes took in the scene before him, nodding at them before turning and leaving. Fili and Kili both collapsed back to the earth, closing their own eyes in some semblance of rest.

A shuffling to his right pricked at his ears but Fili kept his eyes shut. When warm skin met his, he opened his eyes to see Helena had curled herself up like a puppy at his side. Hesitantly, he placed an arm around her exposed skin and held her close. The body under his arm relaxed and her breathing slowly evened out. The three stayed in the clearing by the river until Thorin returned near dusk to bring them to the camp that had been set up.

As the company travel the forest in the direction Gandalf led them, Helena slowly became more responsive. Not talking, but her demeanor was starting to show parts of her former self. She would sit with the brothers still, but instead of staring off into space she would play with their hair. On the fourth day after landing on Carrock, her robin had found them, its distressed calls reverberated around them when it landed on her shoulder. He barely left her space since then.

Their easy, but fast pace trek, didn't last long as Warg howls came to them one day. All of them turned to look behind them, they knew the Riders were far enough away due to the barely there sound of the Wargs, but close enough nonetheless. Gandalf rushed them on into the night, stopping them to have Bilbo check behind them. As Bilbo left, everyone fell to the ground to catch their breath. Fili sat on a rock, holding Helena bridal style as she had fallen asleep not minutes before.

* * *

" **Ê** **bunumsi u'zagh**."

Helena opened her eyes to the name she had been called once before. She wasn't laying down this time as she usually was, but leaning against a tree. Her eyes blinked rapidly as her mind started to clear and the events that had happened rushed her, breaking down the wall she had built against the memories. Her breath started to come out in gasps and she fell to the side, retching. A hand came to pull her braid away from her face and she flinched at the contact. She squeezed her eyes closed as the memories of what the Goblin King had been feeling coursed through her body once more, bile rising in her throat.

"Why?"

The question was uttered so devastatingly that Aulë couldn't bring himself to answer her. Instead he looked to Vána, who was on Helena's other side now.

"There are different answers to your question, young one. We couldn't stop what was going to happen anymore than you could. When the past is changed, the events taken place are changed with it, we were unsure of what was going to happen. What you were forced to feel isn't something we would have ever wished upon one we consider ours."

"Why give me this gift if it would harm me?" Helena whispered, still in the same position as she continued to feel sick.

"It was never intended to harm you, **nâthu amê.** No gift can ever be perfect and true in its nature, for there is good and bad in the world and everything that is done will come with both."

"Can you take it away?"

The two Valar looked at each other. "We don't have that ability, only Eru does as he is the one that bestowed it on you." Vána explained.

Helena took a deep breath and sat up. Vána handed her a water skin which Helena took gratefully. She notice the both of them sat next to her watching her intently. "What?"

"When are you going to speak to your One again? It has been days since you had become lost in your mind." Aulë asked of her.

"How long?"

"Almost a week and a half."

Helena was quiet as she examined the water skin still in her hands. She hadn't recognized the passing time from them escaping the Goblins or what had happened. She realized looking at her hands that her arms were bare and took notice of what she wore. Her eyes widened as she recognized Dori's coat and Ori's scarf at her waist, her arms and legs were showing more than they had in years.

"You lost your clothes to the Goblins." Vána said softly, "Along with almost all of your company's belongings."

Her breathing became irregular as she stared at the scars on her arms in remembrance.

"You need to wake your mind up Helena, staying this way isn't good for anyone. We can only bring you out of it in your sleep, you need to go to your One, let him help you heal." Aulë grasped her chin, "Please do this for us."

"Why would I want to wake up, to remember everything again?"

"We have another gift waiting for you, one I promise you will like more than the others we presented you with."

At her torn look, he let go of her face. Vána grabbed one of her hands and placed two new gold flowers, wrapping her fingers around them. "To replace the one taken from you and another to give to someone else. Please try and wake up, no one deserves to be alive without truly living."

Helena looked at the flowers in her hand. "What are these good for if the luck they hold doesn't work?"

"It will come to you in time. Take them, please."

She raised her eyes to the woman at her side giving a pleading expression and nodded. "Will you let me go now?"

Vána sighed and nodded herself. A hand came into Helena vision and she was unprepared for the touch that came to her head nor the want of forgiveness that rushed through her as her vision darkened.

* * *

Fili adjusted his grip on Helena as Bilbo made his way down the rocks to where they were waiting to hear his report.

Dwalin stepped forward first. "How close is the pack?"

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?"

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem."

Gandalf interrupted, "Did they see you? They saw you!"

"No, that's not it."

The wizard smiled "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

Bilbo looked exasperated at the following chuckles and that no one is hearing him out. "Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

Everyone stopped and looked at him with worry, Gandalf being the first to ask, "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Ye..." He paused and looked curiously at Gandalf. "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger."

Bofur turned to Gandalf in disbelief. "You knew about this beast?" He watched the wizard turn away. "I say we double back."

Thorin shot down the idea. "And be run down by a pack of Orcs."

Gandalf spoke up from where he was standing. "There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

Thorin leveled his stare at him. "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

Dismay was apparent in all of their faces. "What choice do we have?"

A roar split the evening air, coming from the bear Bilbo had seen. Gandalf's face turned grim, "None."

* * *

 _I was briefly worried about how people would react to how I'm writing Helena in her after shock, but decided if someone doesn't like it they can stop readying. Trauma does crazy things to a persons mind, be glad I didn't have her with multiple personalities. Anyways, I think we will stay at Beorn's for a few chapters. Gotta have time to heal._

 **Ê** **khî** \- my one

 **nan'ith** \- sister

 **Ê** **bunumsi u'zagh-** roughly means 'my beautiful warrior'

 **Nâthu amê** \- daughter of mine


	2. Beorn's Home

_It has been brought to my attention that I was writing 'Carrock' instead of 'the Carrock'. Honestly have no idea how this slipped my attention because I was saying it in my head as I wrote... So if you see Chapter 1 reposted, that is why. I am so excited about the response the last chapter received. I'm sure I mentally squealed. I know Helena seems a little weak at the moment, but give it time. She won't stay that way, I didn't design her to be a weakness. True, she is kind of a burden like this and it isn't only her getting hurt, but it's dwarves. From what I know they are very protective of their women no matter what goes wrong. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Lots of things going on here._

Side note: If I won the lottery, my walls would be lined with Tolkien books so I could be closer to owning this verse.

 **Chapter 2 Beorn's Home**

The force of Fili running had woken Helena and he re-positioned her onto his back as the company ran through plains and across streams. As they ran, they could hear the howls of the Wargs closing in on them. The company came to a sudden stop when an earsplitting roar sounded nearby, the dwarves unaware that their hunters had also halted. Gandalf looks at the trees around them and urges them forward.

"Come on! This way, quickly!"

Panic obvious on the dwarves features, they turned and followed in a run after the wizard. Bombur was still looking behind them in shock as his brother pulls his arm.

"Bombur, come on!"

As they exited the forest, a house surrounded by a hedge standing in the middle of a plain came into view. Hope filtered briefly through the company as the snarls and roars were closer and louder.

"To the house! Run!"

The company ran across the plain, each of them looking at Bombur in surprise as he outruns all the rest of them in his fear. They ran through the gated opening in the hedge and to the front door of the house.

"Come on, get inside!"

Bombur, who reaches the door first, threw himself against it but bounces off it onto his back when the door didn't budge. The rest of the dwarves caught up and began throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looks back as a massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them.

"Open the door!"

"Quickly!" Thorin, pushing through the dwarves pressed against the door, managing to raise the exterior bolt and opening the doors. The entire company spils into the house and tried to slam the door shut, but the bear has already had its snout into the closing door. It roared, trying to push the door open as the dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and pointed it unsteadily at the bear as he stood in front of Fili and Helena, whose eyes were wide upon the bear.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin yelled as they all shoved against the door. And with a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it.

"What is that?" Ori asked through his fear and shock

Gandalf look at them with slight amusement and then to the door with some sadness. "That...is our host."

They all turned to him in bewilderment.

"His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer."

"He's a furrier?"

Gandalf looked down at Bilbo. "Good gracious no. And try not to mention that word again. He is a skin-changer" Gandalf repeated. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

"He's leaving!" Ori exclaimed peeking out of the crack between the doors.

Dori comes up behind him and pulls him from the large wooden doors. "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf said sounding exasperated. "Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." He turns away to look at the door once more and whispered to himself, "I hope."

The dwarves and hobbit wandered the Hall of Beorn, inspecting the animals and piles of hay that were in the back half of the house. Fili found a corner with a large enough hay pile to accommodate them and Kili, who he whistled to calling him over. He set Helena to her feet, turning to see her studying their surroundings with some clarity. Kili had already settled down in the hay with a flop after removing weapons and duster, Fili followed example but kept his coat in hand.

"Helena."

She turned at his call. Fili beckoned her closer, noticing what she held as he went to pull her gently down. There were two golden flowers held tightly in her hand, he was surprised they weren't crushed at the strength of the grip. "When did you get these?"

Helena stared at the flowers blankly and then back to him. No answer was given. Sighing lightly, Fili pried her fingers apart and set the flowers from her hand to the ground beside them, her eyes following them. He then tugged her down to sideways next to him, her legs over his and her head on his shoulder, and covered her with his coat.

"Sleep."

He brushed his fingers against her hair as she stared up at him. Soon, she was lulled back to sleep and Fili followed her into peaceful rest.

* * *

Fili woke the next morning to cheerful chirps and opened his eyes to see Helena's robin perched on his nose. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes as he watched the bird hop from his face to his chest. Turning his head to glance at his One, he saw her awake already and staring at the bird as well. Her small hand came forward to brush its brightly hued chest and it chirped, ruffling its feathers in pleasure. Fili sat up with Helena on his lap and inspected the state of the rest of the company. He felt her little hands picking at the straw that had tangled into his hair while he slept. Looking at her once more, he saw the barest hint of a concentrated expression as she worked through his hair, the bird darting next to her hands helping her. Turning his attention forward again, he saw his Uncle awake with Balin and Dwalin who were speaking lowly to each other and darting glances to the front of the hall.

Fili's jaw almost dropped when he spotted the large man walking about the kitchen area with animals at his feet helping to set the table. He slapped Kili on the stomach, effectively waking him. "Look at this."

Kili sat up, rubbing a hand across his face, and looked to where his brother was pointing. His own face dropped in astonishment as he saw the skin-changer and animals circling the table. His expression changed to excitement. "Let's go talk to him!"

Fili was barely able to grab his brother's coat as he jumped up. "Let's go talk to Thorin first." He moved Helena from his lap, standing and then pulled her to her feet. Holding her hand, he pulled her along to the three older dwarves in conference.

"Good morning Uncle." Fili said, gaining their attention. He saw their eyes rove over him, his brother, and pausing on Helena before going back to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very, haven't had to sleep in hay in some time. Forgot how comfortable it was." Fili felt Helena's hand slip from his and he saw her move over to Kili, reaching up to pull the straw from his tangled hair as well. Kili's focus moved from the skin-changer to the girl behind him. A smile ghosted across the face of his Uncle as they stood there watching her and her bird clean the hair of the youngest member in their company. The moment of peace was interrupted as the back door of the house slammed open and the strangest looking man they had ever seen step into the hall.

"Beorn! I swear to God if you don't tell these sheep to stop following me I'm going to make a new coat out of their wool! They won't let…me…sleep…" The man's sentence staggered off as he spotted the new guests that hadn't been there the night before. Confusion set in as he stared at them. "What the hell are you?"

Booming laughter came from Beorn as the dwarves looked at the stranger slack-jawed. "What do ya mean, 'what are we' laddie? We're dwarves!" Dwalin stated proudly with some gruff.

"Dwarves?" He looked to their host, "Are they yanking my chain?"

"We are doing no such thing, my good man." Gandalf made his appearance from the same doorway behind the stranger.

"Uh huh…" His voice trailed off as he spotted the only female in their midst. His face contorted in confusion, "Helena?"

At once, the five dwarves stepped in front of her, blocking the path to her as she looked over Kili's shoulder non-responsive. The slamming door had already woken up several of the other dwarves and they stood behind the other, tensed and ready to fight.

"How do you know her name?" Thorin demanded.

It was the stranger's turn to be slack-jawed. He looked down at the…dwarf, who was half his height, and answered with emotion in his tone. "She looks like my sister, but it can't be her. She certainly didn't have a stone embedded in her head." He paused, "And she would have greeted me by now."

"She hasn't spoken in days, lad." Balin offered up. "Can you prove you are her brother?"

A pierced eyebrow went up. "How am I suppose to do that?"

Eyes went to Fili who was standing next to his brother in a protective stance. "Two questions. If either are wrong, you aren't to come near her."

The dark brown eyes of the stranger bore down on him. "What are they?"

"Your name."

"Gavin."

Fili gritted his teeth. "Your _full_ name."

"Gavin Caine DuBois."

The other's eased slightly at his nod. "What did you do for Helena that she is unable to do herself, but can on other's?"

Both eyebrows lifted and eyes flicked over to her. "Braid her hair, which looks like someone else took over for me." Commenting on her new hair style.

None of them came forth with the information on who or why, but at Fili and Kili's nod they relaxed slightly. The rest of the dwarves were up now, Bilbo still sleeping away, and were gathered near each other. Gandalf broke the silence by thudding his staff to the ground below.

"Now, Beorn has been kind enough to offer us food. Let's not be rude; sit down and tell him our story."

At the mention of food, most of the company perked up and rushed the table. The Durin's trailed behind, Thorin in front and the brothers behind him on either side of Helena gently ushering her along. Their eyes watched Gavin as he watched Helena pass without as much as a spark of recognition in her eyes. He frowned at her behavior, having seen something similar before but nothing to this degree. As he went to reach towards her, the old man behind him grabbed his arm. The three dwarves stiffened at his movement but kept walking. Gavin turned to the man behind him with a frown.

"I wouldn't advise going close to her right now, she isn't stable."

"What happened to her?"

Gandalf sighed, "Come sit. We are about to tell Beorn our story, it may do you well to listen also."

Gavin followed him to the table and sat across from Helena and the two dwarves that stayed on either side of her. The blonde one was talking to her lowly as he set a small piece of bread, some honey, and clotted cream on her plate while she inspected the huge bee hovering in front of her. He frowned again, her unresponsive face was bothering him. Watching them out of the corner of his eye, he filled his own plate and cup. "She can't have bread."

Fili stopped what he was doing and glared over at him. "If she couldn't have it, I wouldn't have given it to her. It isn't much and shouldn't upset her."

"No. She's allergic to bread, if she eats it she will get very sick. I've seen it." Gavin insisted.

The blonde's glare intensified. "I would never do something like that to her. She was partially healed of her sickness." With that, Fili turned away from the man and ignored him.

Gavin however kept his eyes on Helena as she ate the food slowly, a robin at her plate stealing little bread crumbs. His eyes trailing to the overprotective dwarf at her side. Gavin noted the similar braids they wore in their hair and wondered at the significance. His ears picked up on the conversation happening on the other side of the table and his attention was pulled to the tale Gandalf and Thorin were telling. Although the old man was doing most of the storytelling. Gavin listened with intrigue as they told about landing in Goblin Town, escaping, running into Orcs and Wargs, and the large Eagles that took them to safety. Parts of the story seemed to be either glassed over or missing intricate pieces entirely, and it set his mind on edge.

Once the unblinking stare of Helena's brother was elsewhere, Fili took his turn to look over at him. Truly the most interesting person from the race of man he had come across. His exposed arms were well muscled and covered in styles of tattoos he had never seen before. His black hair was pulled into a bun, showing off the sides of his head that were shaved off. There were multiple piercings in his ear and two on his brow, a short beard covered only his chin and a trimmed moustache over his mouth. The clothes he wore were simple, a tunic that laced up at his chest and long sleeves rolled back, linen breeches tucked into calf high boots that looked thick and heavy. Fili dragged his eyes away from his perusal of the man's tattoos again, back to his One and his own breakfast.

"A very good tale!" Beorn exclaimed. "The best I've heard by far, if it is true. If beggars all came with such stories I would appear kinder." He stood and looked down at Thorin. "You are welcome to stay, no harm will come to you on my lands." With that, he left the table and headed outside.

Gandalf sat back in his seat and pulled out his pipe. Bofur hopped down from the high bench to where the hobbit was sleeping to wake him so he could eat before all of the food was eaten. It was mostly quiet as the company continued to eat, now joined by Bilbo, and Gavin turned his eyes back to Helena. He started to see her gaze focused on him, but not entirely. It was like she was staring past him while looking straight at him. He looked at her arms, it taking him a moment to realize she wore no sleeves. In fact, she didn't seem to be an actual outfit.

"Where are her clothes?"

The dwarves all stopped and looked at her, then him. Thorin was the one to speak up.

"They were lost in our battle against the Goblins."

Gavin frowned yet again at the simple statement, knowing there was more to the story than that. "Beorn has extra clothe around here somewhere you could make something for her as I don't believe there is a dress laying around." His eyes bore into the blonde dwarf at Helena's side. "Will you speak with me?"

Fili frowned at the question. Looking to his brother, Kili nodded. He would stay with Helena while Fili spoke to her brother. If they were as close as Helena made it seem, Kili was sure he was burning to know why his sister hadn't recognized him in any fashion. The four of them left the table, Fili giving Thorin a look, and went out the back door.

Outside of the house was filled with different animals and vegetation, and ahead of them was a small outcropping of trees which Gavin pointed towards. "There is a waterfall in that part of the land if you are interested. I know how much she loves the water."

With a nod, Fili gestured for the man to lead them to their destination. He brought them through the thick of the trees to a clearing that resembled the river they had stopped by days before. The main difference was the waterfall Gavin had mentioned coming from a small cliff not ten feet up, pouring into a pond that led into a stream. Kili pulled Helena forward as her eyes were once again on the soft grass that was once again beneath her feet. Fili and Gavin stood at the line of the trees watching them.

"You will tell me exactly what happened to put her back into a state like this."

Fili jerked in place. "This has happened before?"

"Not to this extreme as it appears. The last time she was like this was a few years back when she was attacked on her way home."

"What happened then?"

Gavin paused to look down at the dwarf that reached his waist. "It was night and I was coming to pick her up since it was a shadier side of town. A few men jumped her in an alley and attacked her in different ways. Helena has the ability to fight, very well, but when it is something like that she will forget. I came just in time to stop them from going too far, but wasn't able to catch any of them as my focus was on her. She was crying, her clothes torn partially from her. Suddenly she stopped and growled, and when I saw her eyes in the street light, they were such a light blue I was startled for a second. And that was all it took as she'd jumped up and ran after the men who had attacked her." His eyes switched to Helena that was now standing in the pond. "I was barely able to stop her from killing one of them. I'm not even sure how she found them, the only reason I did was I ran after her and followed the yells. For three days after that, she didn't speak or move. I had to force her to eat and use the bathroom."

"Did she ever act like that before then?" Fili asked quietly.

"Yes, but never to that degree. And I fear that is mostly my fault."

"How?"

The man turned a frosty expression to him. "I've told you a story already. Now you tell me about what happened."

Fili abbreviated his story of their journey, leaving out most of what happened before they had entered the wild. What he did expand upon was the stone gifted to her and what came from it. Fili saw the dark cloud over the man's head as he told him what had transpired in Goblin Town, the pure fury making him wary to tell him more. His story continued with her fighting the White Orc and the days that followed with her not interacting with anyone. Fili fell silent as his tale came to a close and he watched his brother flick water at his One while she sat in the water, her robin nestled at the crook of her neck.

"What is she to you?"

Fili looked up in surprise, not exactly expecting that question to be first. "We are intended, each other's other halves- created for one another."

"And she agreed to this?"

He smiled, remembering the day in Rivendell that she had said yes. "She was very happy to accept my proposal and gifts."

Gavin looked down at the happiness and pride in his voice. "You know about her past?"

"Parts of it."

"And still you want her, despite how she is damaged?"

It was Fili's turn to frown and glare at the man Helena called brother. "There is nothing wrong with her that time won't heal. Anything that happened in her past made her who she is today and I wouldn't change her for any reason."

Gavin grinned at the dwarf, hearing the answer he wanted. "Let me ask you this then: if she can read emotions with that stone, why haven't you just touched it?"

Silence reigned before he answered, "Because I'm afraid of what might happen. She was so close to expanding her gift through skin contact instead of just through the stone. I don't want her to fall further into her mind than she already is, I don't think she will come back."

He rolled his eyes at that. "From what I understand, you mean her no harm therefore she won't retreat more than she has. I think you should try it, she needs to come back and deal with what happened to her."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

Gavin almost didn't hear the question from the dwarf. Looking to his sister once again, he sighed. "Seeing what I have since walking in that door, she trusts you- and the other two- more than she has anyone in her past aside from me and her father. No one has ever gotten that close. The fact that she allows you all to touch her in this state is a testament to that. She wants to come back, but it is probably the memories of what she experienced at the hands of that Goblin King keeping her away. Do as I suggest, let your feelings for her bring her back." He paused as though thinking of something. "I would do it alone however, she doesn't like to be this bare around others."

Fili nodded, thinking she could wear one of their shirts to cover her arms if it bothered her that much. The two males stood quietly side by side watching the dark haired dwarf and Helena in their small water battle when she finally responded with small splashes of her own.

"When do you think I should try your idea?"

Gavin contemplated the dwarf for a moment before sighing and crossing his arms. "As Helena always said to me 'Sooner is always better than later, waiting for something to happen almost always leads to bad results'."

"Hmmm…" Fili looked at their surroundings again, taking in the peaceful atmosphere. "Perhaps now wouldn't be a bad idea? I don't think we will find a more secluded spot while we are here." He looked up at the tattooed man. "Do you know of the stories behind her scars?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Only some."

He nodded, face grim. "They aren't my story to tell."

"And I wasn't asking." Fili retorted. "I don't know why or how you were sent here, but as you are the only person she considers family from her home and you know her past; I am glad you are here." With that, the dwarf left his side to his brothers.

* * *

 _The fun has arriiiived, yeah! Points to anyone who knows what movie that is from. Gavin is here! *Dramatic pause* What kind of service will he provide? We shall see as I am still figuring out all of those details. Stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Waking Up

_Be prepaaaared! That is all. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, and/or followed the story._

 **Chapter 3 Waking Up**

Gavin watched with amusement as his sister's fiancée talked to the other dwarf who nodded and stepped away. He came over and Gavin saw that there was at least an inch in height difference between the two. He noticed Helena was being helped from the water as the clothes she wore were bogged down from sitting in the pond. He look curious at the bird flitting around them, wondering at it since it hadn't left her side. His attention returned to the brunette dwarf in front of him.

"My brother thought it might be a good idea if we weren't nearby in case he succeeds in waking her up."

Black eyebrows shot up. "Brother?" The two couldn't have looked more different.

A belly laugh came from the dwarf, "It's the hair, right? Fili looks like our father and I our mother."

A frown appeared at the mention of the name. "Fili?"

"Yeah," a hand pointed behind him, "Him. Oh, we never introduced ourselves. Names Kili, Son of Dis. My brother is Fili."

The names swirled around Gavin's head with a sense of déjà vu, as though he had known the names for years. He looked down at the proffered hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Kili."

Kili laughed and smacked the man on the other arm after releasing his hand. "Come, we will wait on the other edge of the trees in case they need us, Fili said to only come if our names were called. While we wait, perhaps you could tell me stories of Helena when she was younger? Fili has been filling her ears with embarrassing stories about myself and I have nothing to retaliate about her with."

"Oh I have stories." Gavin said with a grin, appreciating the easy-going dwarf. "But I didn't meet her until she was older, so any toddler stories you are after I can't provide."

"That's okay, I'm sure what you have will be enough arsenal."

Back at the river, Fili had stripped Helena of the soaked coat and had her dressed in his over tunic which fell to her knees. Her eyes took in her arms that had disappeared under the fabric and flapped the excess material slightly. He draped the coat and scarf over a nearby boulder, and feeling a little silly, asked her robin to give them time alone. The bird chirped in response and flew away, going back to Helena, Fili grinned at her as she continued her childish actions. Taking her hand, he led her a bit from the water and sat down, pulling her onto his lap with little resistance. Her blue-green eyes watched him with no emotion as he crossed his legs and settled her facing him with a leg on either side of him. A position he would have enjoyed in another setting. He wrapped his arms around her waist, noting the weight she had lost, and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know if this is going to work or not." Fili started, not expecting a response. "But you can't stay like this Marlûna, you aren't eating enough to survive for long. I don't know what I would do without you." He sucked in a breath, preparing himself. Keeping one arm around her waist, he brought the other to the back of her head. "I'm sorry." And he pressed their heads together.

He felt her body shudder and then tense, her body raised slightly as her back arched and her mouth fell open with a scream. On the other side of the trees, Gavin and Kili stopped laughing at the chilling sound. Gavin started to stand, only to be stopped by the dwarf.

"Don't. It means she woke up, wait for our names to be called."

Helena's mind cleared and the first thing to rush forward was every horrible memory of Goblin Town and she heard someone screaming. It didn't register that it was her until she needed to take a breath and she felt hot tears rolling down her face. Her screams turned to wails as she struggled to be free of whatever was holding her.

" **Ê abnâmul ugrur**."

The voice came at her like a light breaking through the darkest of night. Helena slowly realized that what was keeping her in place were arms. Her eyes opened a sliver and was looking into the sapphire eyes of the dwarf who had claimed her as his. The name was repeated and the steady flow of tears kept coming as she tried to stop the emotions that had run through her at that creatures touch.

" **Ê khî**." The deep voice crooned another name to her. Her jumbled mind recognized it and Helena opened her eyes further. Her voiced was quivering as she spoke for the first time in days.

"Fili."

He brought his other arm back to her waist and crushed her to him. Her arms flying up around his neck and her face left his to bury in his hair. He felt her tears falling on his skin as he rocked her trembling body. Nothing was said as they sat on the grass, the sun shining down on them and the sounds of the waterfall were their only companions as Helena cried. Fili wasn't sure how long they sat there, only knowing it was long enough for his legs to fall asleep.

Her tears subsided and Helena lifted her head. Fili removed his arms from around her and brought his hands to her face, wiping away the tears that lingered. He noticed her irises gleamed emerald in her red-rimmed eyes, her tanned skin had paled and her cheeks were flushed.

"Why did you wake me up?"

The softly uttered question clawed at his heart and he leaned his forehead to hers again, dropping his arms to her middle again. "Because no one deserves to be alone, at least of all you. I don't care if it makes me selfish, I wanted you: My One, back at my side. To hear your voice."

Helena could feel the sincerity of his words, fighting with the revulsion she still felt from days ago. "You are selfish." His eyes closed in sorrow. "You don't know how to share me, not even with my own mind."

His face lifted a little. "You were hardly eating **Marlûna** , you never talked, you barely responded to anything that happened." He let out a shuddering breath. "I was so scared. The thought of losing you is unbearable to me."

Helena moved her hands to his hair and clung to the wavy strands. She could feel his pain and worry, the shame that he couldn't protect her as he had promised. She tugged at his hair, "I thought I told you to stop feeling ashamed for events you couldn't control."

A laugh escaped him and pulled her in closer, now flush against his chest. "Mahal, I missed hearing your voice."

She smiled at him and brought a hand to rest on his face, trying to smooth away the wrinkles she didn't remember being there before. Guilt filled her as she realized she had probably been the cause of most of those wrinkles. Her eyes fell to the fabric that had fallen away from her wrist, revealing the start of her scars. Panic rose in her throat as she looked down at what she wore, recognizing it as one of Fili's shirts.

"They all saw me, didn't they?"

It was more of a statement than a question and Fili nodded his head.

"Yes. But no one has spoken a word of it since then. They will respect your privacy until you wish, or ever want to, impart your stories to them."

Helena felt the panic subside in her slightly. She tilted her head to the right where the waterfall was. "Where are we?"

"We are on Beorn's land staying as guests. He changes into a bear and is fearsome enough that neither Orcs nor Goblins will come here." He saw her wondering gaze and guessed at what she was thinking. "He is not here right now and the rest of the company is at the house, except for…Kili." He didn't mention her brother waiting with his, Fili wasn't sure what type of reaction would happen after her breakdown. And he wasn't about to make his One cry again.

"Do we have to go where they are?"

At her small voice, Fili tugged at the long braid at her back. "No. I can have Kili bring us food and blankets if you want to stay here for the rest of the day." At her nod, he called out his brother's name.

Kili stood at the call and stopped Gavin once again from standing. "Wait. If he was sure of her, he would've called you as well. Stay here until I come back or one of us calls for you."

Anger lined his face as he glared at the dwarf. "I am her brother."

"Yes, but one she had come to terms with that she would never see again. Fili would have a good reason for not wanting you to appear before her right now. Please, just wait."

Gavin settled himself on the ground again, seething.

Kili made his way through the trees and was met by the sight of his brother on the ground with Helena straddling him, their heads still pressed together. "Really, you couldn't wait?" He was unprepared for the rock that sailed at his head and bounced off with a 'thud'. "Ow!" He brought his hand up to the affected area and saw Helena staring at him with red eyes, his brother's hand replacing itself on her back again. "Are you back with us?"

Fili snorted and Helena replaced her head to his. "Your brother is an idiot."

"We already knew that. Kili, stop whining and come here."

Kili did so and plopped down next to them, pulling on the braid at the side of Helena's head. "I'm glad to see you again."

Helena gave a sad smile, "But I never left."

"You know what I mean."

Fili rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Kili, I need you to bring us some blankets and food for the next day. We will camp here until she is ready to go back." The emphasis on the 'you' was apparent and Kili caught it.

"Dori is probably going to make her a dress, I'll see how long it is going to take him."

Helena's head popped up at that, "How does he know how big I am?"

Kili answered her, "You aren't that big **nan'ith** and he can guess pretty accurately." He stood and brushed the dirt from his pants. "I shall return."

When he returned over thirty minutes later, he found them in the same position as before. He placed everything next to them and as he turned to leave again, a hand holding his stopped him. Glancing down he saw Helena holding his fingers blindly, her eyes not open as she squeezed his hand. After he returned the pressure, they let go of each other and he left the clearing. Kili had explained to the company what was going on, as well as her brother. Now he had to figure out how to keep Gavin from going to where she was and surprising her.

* * *

Fili spent the rest of the day telling Helena what happened once they escaped Goblin Town, for she remembered next to nothing of the days between then and now. They remained sequestered in the meadow undisturbed the entire time. Fili mentally thanked his brother as night fell and the stars came out, the both of them looking up at the sky while Fili told her stories of the stars. She fell asleep listening to the sound of his voice, her head on his shoulder, arm across his chest, and a leg thrown over his. He knew the instant she had fallen asleep as her body went completely limp and he tightened his arm that was around her, falling to sleep also.

Fili jerked awake when he was hit, first in the chest and then kicked in the leg. His eyes shot open to see Helena thrashing around, tears rolling down her face. He gripped her back where his arm had slackened in sleep and grabbed her arm that was flailing, holding her the best he could to his body.

"Helena, wake up!"

His voice didn't register to her at all as her body tried to arch away from his to escape. A whimpered 'No' falling from her lips as he kept his hold on her, trying to talk her awake. Fili let go of Helena's arm and readjusted his legs to bring himself into a sitting position with Helena straddling the leg she had thrown hers over. He bracketed his arms around her, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, and sang to her as before.

Now that the time has come

Soon gone is the day

There upon some distant shore

You'll hear me say

Long as the day in the summer time

Deep as the wine dark sea

I'll keep your heart with mine.

Till you come to me.

There like a bird I'd fly

High through the air

Reaching for the sun's full rays

Only to find you there

And in the night when our dreams are still

Or when the wind calls free

I'll keep your heart with mine

Till you come to me

Now that the time has come

Soon gone is the day

There upon some distant shore

You'll hear me say

Long as the day in the summer time

Deep as the wine dark sea

I'll keep your heart with mine.

Till you come to me

It was a song he had picked up from merchants when he had traveled to a town of men when he was younger and seemed to do the trick as her crying ceased. Her quiet didn't last though, he felt Helena's body tense up again and she sucked in a startled breath. Fili felt as she exhaled against his neck and loosed his arms when she jerked back, now awake. Her eyes were wild as they desperately looked around her for the demons of her nightmare to keep chasing her.

" **Ê abnâmul ugrur, abbad**."

Helena looked at him when he spoke, her eyes focusing on his face. Tears started to fall again as the tail ends of her nightmare still played in her mind. Almost desperately, she wove her hands to his hair and placed her head against his to seek comfort. "Make it go away."

"Make what go away, **Kurduluh**."

"I don't want to remember it, what that Goblin was feeling. Please, Fili, make it go away."

He stared into her eyes that were so close to his, hearing the pain in her voice. "How?" Whatever response he had been expecting wasn't the one he received as her trembling lips covered his and his cheeks became wet from her tears.

Helena sealed her mouth over his, desperate to remove the lingering feelings of her capture. Fili's arms tightened around her as she sucked on his bottom lip and his mouth fell open to return her kiss. In the back of his mind, Fili knew that he shouldn't be doing this while she was in this state. But his desire for her at the initiation of the kiss overwhelmed his rationality and beat it back further as she pressed herself to him, trying to get as close as possible. Fili pushed his tongue into her mouth, moaning when she returned the gesture timidly. His senses returned though when his One rocked back on the leg she was straddling and he tore his mouth from her with some difficultly, breathing hard.

"Helena, stop."

Her only reply was placing her mouth on his neck and pressing into him more. Fili fought to control himself as her lips pressed down on his skin. Roughly he grabbed her hands which had moved from his hair to his shoulders and knocked her onto the ground, careful not to let her head hit the grass too hard, and held her arms above her head as he pinned her underneath him. Fili almost groaned at the sight she presented, her swollen mouth open and panting with her cheeks flushed nearly made him forget why he had stopped her. He pulled back slightly as she tried to arch into him.

" **Marlûna**. Stop!" Her eyes focused on his face at his near shout. "This isn't right, it won't make you forget."

Her now green eyes welled up with tears again. "I just want to make it go away, please Fili, I want what you feel to remove what it felt."

Fili shook his head, "No. Not by taking advantage of you while you are this distressed." He let go of her wrists and sat back on his knees, one of his legs still between hers, and closed his eyes to bring the rest of his control to the surface.

" **Ma mahdijn**."

He opened his eyes at her cry in shock. Fili leaned back over her, placing a hand on either side of her head, on the outside of her arms that were left where he had put them. "Look at me." His rough voice had Helena fixing her eyes to his. "I will never leave you, never by my own free will."

Helena flung her arms around his neck and clung to him. Fili slipped an arm under her back and gathered her to him, rolling them slightly so they were on their sides. He stroked her back with one hand as she shook against him, her tears soaking his shirt. They laid on the edge of the blanket, wrapped around one another as Helena fell back into her slumber. Fili kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

" **Men lananubukhs menu**."

* * *

Gavin looked to his left from the tree he was leaning against watching the couple in the clearing. He saw Kili emerge from the shadows and moved next to him. "Little late for a midnight stroll."

"I should be saying that to you, I was camped out here." Kili retorted. They stood in silence, watching the now slumbering couple. "Are you more satisfied now?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "It's only natural for me to be worried. But yes, slightly more than before. Any man – or dwarf – who will resist a woman throwing themselves at him is worth more thought."

"My brother is anything but dishonorable." Kili let out a sigh and looked to the moon. "Well, I'm going to try and get some more sleep. I would suggest the same if you want to try and talk to her tomorrow." With that, he turned and headed back into the direction he had come from.

Gavin stood in the same position for a while longer before leaving the area as well without a backwards glance.

* * *

 **Penelope's Song** \- Loreena McKennitt

 _I absolutely love her, the songs she writes are beautiful. To those who are reading these notes, something to look forward to the next chapter: not much._

 _I'm kidding. Slightly. Helena goes back to Beorn's house and meets the others. Chapter 5 is the one I'm excited to post...just let that linger in your minds for the next day..._

 **Ê abnâmul ugrur** \- my beautiful echo

 **Ê khî** \- my one

 ** **Marlûna** \- love**

 **nan'ith** \- sister

 **Ê abnâmul ugrur, abbad** \- my beautiful echo, I am here

 ** **Kurduluh** \- my heart**

 **Men lananubukhs menu** \- I love you

 **Ma mahdijn** \- don't leave me


	4. Retreating

_I love you all, really. I was stuck on this chapter at a certain point but after reading the reviews and talking about it I was able to figure out what I wanted to get written for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it._

Side note: Everybody wants to be a cat, cause a cats the only cat- who knooows where it's at.

 **Chapter 4 Retreating**

The next morning brought a shame filled Helena who wouldn't lift her eyes from the ground. She remembered everything she said and did the night before and it hung around her like a cloud. Helena had never acted that way in her life, she hadn't even gone on more than a handful of dates since… She shook her head from those thoughts and ate the food Fili gave to her, ignoring his attempts at conversation not noticing when he crouched in front of her.

"I'm going to throw you in the water if you don't look at me."

Her head snapped up at the threat and Helena dropped the last piece of fruit when she noticed how close he was. A frown was set on his face as he stared at her intently.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself."

"There was no reason for me to act that way." Helena said softly, still in partial disbelief she had kissed him.

"There is no shame in seeking comfort **Marlûna**. I just don't think we should be intimate when you are that distraught." He kept her gaze, urging her to understand that it wasn't her that made him push her away but the situation. He grinned wickedly and her eyes widened. "Besides, I wouldn't complain if you acted that that again."

Helena blushed and turned her head away. "How far is the house from here?" She asked, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Five to ten minute walk. Did you want to go there?" Fili cocked his head at her curiously, he had thought she would want to stay away for at least another day.

Helena looked at her bare legs, her scars and tattoos displayed in the sun. "I miss their company, I'm sure I worried them. I feel as though I should apologize for inconveniencing them during the time I was…" she trailed off, not sure how to phrase how she was before. "And I want to see how far Dori is on the dress Kili said he was going to sew for me."

"I was rather liking you dressed in my shirt." Fili watched as a blush crept up her neck and stole across her face. He wondered if it was going to be this easy to distract her from her dark thoughts for the time. "But I suppose I can't keep you all to myself, as selfish as I am."

Helena helped him gather up the blankets and basket of remaining food before donning the overcoat and tying the scarf around her waist in some semblance of covering. Just because they had seen almost all of her before didn't mean she was going to parade in nothing but a shirt around them. Daemyn made his reappearance once they had gathered everything up again and retook his place on her shoulder. Fili led her through the trees, being careful of her still bare feet. He frowned, wondering how they were going to provide her with shoes again. At the edge of the tree line, they spotted Kili standing there as if waiting for them.

"I was coming to see if you needed anything, but it looks as though you decided to come back." Kili announced when they were close enough. "Did you miss me that much?" He asked of Helena.

"Not so much you."

Kili placed a hand over his heart, his face stricken. "How low you strike at me! How can you not miss this face?"

Helena stared at him blandly, internally smiling as she was glad he was acting the same as before. "Quite easily."

Fili snorted behind her at his brother's wounded expression. He nudged her forward towards the skin-changers home, "Come on. I'm sure the others are up by now."

Helena took a step forward and stopped again at the sight of all the animals and plants surrounding a large wooden house. Fili had to prod her again as she kept staring on in wonder. He guided her through the wandering animals, stopping only once when she stooped to pick up a kitten that attacked her foot. With a hand on her lower back, he led her to the back door where Kili was standing with his hand ready to push it open. Stepping inside, the three saw the rest of the company sitting at the table breaking their fast. Bilbo was the first to spot her and yelled out her name, causing the rest of the company to go quiet before turning to her and doing the same.

"HELENA!"

Her eyes widened and she skirted behind Fili clutching the kitten as most of the company came charging at her. A staff came out of nowhere and tripped the leading dwarf, Bofur, causing a domino effect with the rest of them. Gandalf peered around the column he was behind and winked at them. Loud shouts and grunts came from the dwarves as they laid in a pile a few feet from the three at the back door. Thorin rolled his eyes as Balin chuckled and Dwalin shook his head, they had stayed seat when the others jump up to rush the girl. Only Bilbo was able to make his escape from the dwarf pile on the floor and stood in front of Fili, leaning to one side to get a better look at Helena whose head was only visible as she watched them.

"It is good to see you Helena."

Her eyes went to the hobbit, the small spark of fright still visible. "Hello Bilbo. How are you?"

"Very well. We have been worried about you." Bilbo stated, placing his hands in his waistcoat.

By then the company at their feet had picked themselves up and were standing before Fili, Kili, and Helena. Nori spoke first, "We have a gift for you!"

Helena eyed them curiously as Ori was pushed forward by Dori with a bundle of blue clothe in his hands. The scribe was blushing as he held out the bundle to her. Helena stepped out a little from behind Fili to reach what he was offering her. She placed the kitten on the floor so she could shake it out, then realizing it was the dress Kili had told her about. "But how…" She was absolutely confused. "It's only been one day. Hasn't it?" She looked to Fili for confirmation.

"Dori and Ori stayed up all night to finish it, even Nori helped." Thorin spoke up, now standing near his company.

Helena hugged the dress to her chest, tears stinging her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Well come on, let's see it." A chorus of voices came after Oin spoke.

"Probably should let her change in another room, don't you think."

Helena froze as the unknown, but known, male voice came from behind her. Her eyes were impossibly wide as she slowly turned to spy the man bracing his arm on the door frame. "Gavin?"

"My Lena."

She blinked up at him, his face even further away than it had been in her world. Helena took an uncertain step backwards. "You can't be here."

"Oh I'm very much here, how I'm not entirely sure. Woke up in a hut in a forest with a short, crazy man with a bunch of animals claiming to be a wizard. Can't say I'm even sure where here is, although I'm told it is Middle Earth."

Helena's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, "Is it really you?" The words of Aulë coming back to her, ' _We have another gift waiting for you…'_ and she was unable to tear her eyes away from the face she had known for years. "They sent you to me?" She asked mostly to herself.

Gavin looked confused at that. "I'm still not convinced this isn't an elaborate dream and I'm in a coma."

Fili placed a hand at the back of her neck and whispered in her ear, "Ask him a question only he would know."

She relaxed slightly under the warmth of his hand as she thought of a question. "How did your sister die? How old was she?"

Everyone watched as the man's face fell in sorrow, his arm dropping to his side. "She drowned, in the lake behind our cabin. She was only twelve."

Silence hung over them for barely a moment before Helena ran forward to him and Gavin scooped her up like a child, holding her close as she threatened to choke him from the strength of her hug. The robin that had been perched on her flew off the moment she started running, but she didn't notice. Gavin called her by his name for her again, "My Lena. You are as small as you were when I first met you."

A muffled 'shut up' came from her and he laughed. Only he heard her next sentence as she barely whispered it against his tunic. "I never thought I would see you again."

He waited until she loosened her arms, ignoring the stunned looks on the faces in front of him. Once Helena pulled her arms from him, he picked her up from his waist and set her to her feet again. "Go, try on your dress."

Helena grabbed Fili's hand and looked at him in question, who in turn looked at his brother. "Are there any rooms we can use?"

"Come, you can use the one I slept in." Thorin motioned them to follow him.

Once they were gone, Bofur turned to his cousin. "Well, I guess that answers whether he is her brother or not." Bifur grunted in agreement back at him in Khuzdul.

"What do you mean?" Gavin inquired of the dwarf with the oddest hat he'd ever seen.

"The only person the lass would go near for the longest time was Fili. She had only lain eyes on you for a minute."

"We trust the lass's judgment on this matter." A dwarf with a great white beard told him.

Thorin entered the hall once more with Kili at his side, "She will be out in a moment."

Everyone waited patiently for pair to reappear, the Ri brothers fidgeting nervously and Gandalf looked on in amusement. In the quiet of the hall, a door was heard opening and Fili was seen walking towards them with an amused smile on his face. None of them could make out the girl behind him, only her hand on his arm. Gavin was the only one who could make out the most of her from his height and position by the door. He caught her eyes and smirked.

"Well?"

Fili, still grinning, answered him. "She's a little shy about it, I don't think she was expecting it to fit as well as it does."

"Come on lass, let us see how the fellows did." Bofur called out to her.

Helena peeked her head around Fili, her nervousness showing as all eyes were on her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped to the left enough to show off the dress she was in. All of the dwarves murmured their consent and appreciation at the skill of the three dwarves in their company.

"It fits ya well lassie." Dwalin said, still sitting at the table.

The dress was a cobalt blue with a wide neckline that sat on the curve of her shoulders, the chest and stomach area was slightly loose – allowing room when Helena gained back the weight she had lost – and was cinched together in the front with a drawstring casing, it fell into a wide skirt that brushed the floor when she moved. The sleeves were loose, tighter at the biceps before billowing out at her wrist. There were drawstring up the arms and around the hem at the wrist so she could tie them out of the way if she needed.

"Color me surprised," Bofur claimed. "How did you manage to get that near to her size without measuring her?"

Dori looked insulted. "I'll have you know that we know what we are doing when it comes to fashion."

"And Kili helped us." Ori piped in.

The accused dwarf held up his hands, "Hey, I only said if it was too small or large in certain areas."

"Thank you."

The soft spoken words were almost missed when Helena said them, looking at her toes peeking out from under the dress.

"You are most welcome Miss Helena, it was our pleasure." At Dori's words, Nori let loose a jaw popping yawn.

"If you all will excuse me, I'm going to catch up on some needed sleep." He wandered off and Dori followed, ushering Ori along with them.

* * *

Another day passed with the company catching up on their rest and relaxing in Beorn's house amid the animals. The brothers Ri were now working on a pair of shoes for Helena after catching up on sleep after their all night dress creation. Gavin provided an extra leather jerkin to provide for the base of the shoes Dori was working on while Ori worked on the lining with the same clothe from the dress.

The day was spent with Gavin spending the entire time with Helena and the Durin brothers listening to the story of their journey he hadn't heard before. Usually he would be helping Beorn with chores, but the large man understand and had just waved him off. While they talked, he focused his gaze on whomever was speaking at the time, but his eyes were also constantly on the actions of his sister. She was practically in the dwarf's lap, not that he would have minded Gavin was sure of that, but she never left his side. Whenever another dwarf would come by she would lean away and into Fili, her fingers turning into claws on which ever appendage she had a grip on at that moment. Her behavior itched in the back of his mind. He frowned when he realized she had regressed, something that had happened only twice before after her mother's boyfriend had attacked her. That wouldn't do at all. And what was with that robin that flitted around them? It hadn't left her alone still since she came back.

Night fell over them and the company retreated to their claimed spots to turn in for the evening. Gavin watched as Helena clung to the side of her fiancée even in her sleep. His dark eyes met with the blue once as he was dared with a look to say anything. Gavin stepped back with his arms raised in surrender, a smirk on his face. He watched as the three went to the far corner of the hall to settle down for the night. Sighing, he stood as well going to the back door. Gavin found solace outside in this strange land he had appeared in, although it was a little better now that there was one person now here that he knew. He stopped his trek to where he normally slept when the old man that was with them earlier came into sight sitting on a carved bench, smoking his pipe.

"Where have you been?" Gavin just now realizing he hadn't seen the other man since the morning.

"Hmm…" The wizened man looked over at him, "Oh just out and about. Splendid spot for smoke rings don't you think?" Taking another draw from his pipe, smoke rings were sent into the air, flitting in and around each other in all sorts of different colors and changing shapes. "I'm afraid we haven't been introduce, I am Gandalf. And I am a wizard."

"Gavin." Suspicion clear in his voice.

His short answer didn't deter Gandalf at all. "I have heard of you, although I'm sure you've not heard of me. But perhaps you have heard of Radagast, my cousin who lives near the Southern borders of Mirkwood?"

Gavin was now watching the wizard with a narrowed eye. "It was Radagast that brought me here. Landed in his house not a week ago, babbling some nonsense about getting me somewhere for a meeting."

Gandalf hummed again, watching his smoke rings fade away. "Best turn in for the night, I shall see you in the morning." He stowed away his pipe and used his staff to help him stand. With a nod to the man before him, he left heading to the trees lining Beorn's property.

Gavin watched him leave, wondering if all wizards in this land were this nutty. He watched the gray wizard until he couldn't see him any more before heading once again to his camp set up around the side of the house.

* * *

The dawning sun woke Gavin in time to see Beorn in his bear form near the bee hives kept in the front part of the property. He watched in interest as the bear changed into the great man he was accustomed to, the fact that he was nude not bothering Gavin in the slightest. Beorn disappeared through the front gates of the hedges and reappeared a few minutes after the sounds of a hammer left the air. The skin-changer spotted Gavin once he was closer to his house and gestured him inside. He rolled up and off his makeshift bed, glaring at the sheep surrounding him yet again. Scowling even further as they too woke up and trailed after him into the house. Inside the warmth of the hall, Gavin went over to Beorn who stood in the kitchen with some dogs. He pointed at the sheep still following him, "Make them stop that."

Beorn raised a thick eyebrow, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "They seem to like you Master Wolf, I do not think they will stop." The large man did however turn to the white and black sheep and say, "Go and wake them."

Baffled as to why the company was going to be waken right after dawn, it didn't linger as he heard one of the dwarves yelp that a sheep had bitten his butt. A deep chuckle left him as the disgruntled dwarves started appearing from their various spots, the only ones not upset were Helena and the small creature with large, furry feet. Gavin turned around to see the dwarf leader being herded down the hall with a black sheep head butting his knees, the dwarf in question was cursing out loud about the things he was going to do to the animal. Of which he promptly stopped when he laid eyes on Beorn.

"I shall assume those threats were sleep spoken." He turned his black eyes to the rest of the company, "So you are all still here!" Beorn reached forward and picked up the hobbit who stood close and yelped as he was held in one hand. "Not eaten by Wargs or Goblins or Wicked bears yet I see. Little bunny is getting nice and fat again on bread and honey." He finished his sentence by poking Bilbo in the stomach. "Come and have some more!"

Helena was trying to hold in her laughter at the indignation on Bilbo's face at be called a bunny. It was amusing to see she wasn't the only one who had drawn that comparison with the hobbit. After not seeing the great man before, at least in her conscious state, still was amazed to see how tall he was. At least two feet above Gavin's six foot stature. He was dressed in only trousers, showing off muscles and scars that made up his body, his wild black hair fell past his shoulders and a great beard covered half of his face.

After everyone was sat at the table, Beorn began to regale them with stories that sent them laughing and left many a dwarf wandering why he was being so nice to them now and where he had been since their arrival. His stories ventured into a tale of where he had gone, the Warg and Goblin he had found, and the graves news that they were still being hunted by both parties. The mountains surrounding Beorn's land was shadowed with the allied enemies, waiting.

"It was a good story, that of yours," said Beorn, "But I like it still better now I am sure it is true. You must forgive my not taking your word. If you lived near the edge of Mirkwood, you would take the word of no one that you did not know as well as your brother or better. As it is, I can only say that I have hurried home as fast as I could to see that you were safe and to offer you any help that I can. I shall think more kindly of dwarves after this, to have killed the Great Goblin!" Beorn paused the smile falling from his face. "But I would know, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin looks at the skin-changer from his seat. "You know of Azog? How?"

Beorn reached over to pour more cream into the glasses of Helena and Bilbo before answering. "My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

Bilbo spoke from his spot, "Are there more of you?"

"Once there were many."

Helena caught the look in his eyes as Beorn turned away. "And now?"

"There is only one."

The table went quiet, unsure of what to say until Bilbo spoke yet again. "What did you do with the Goblin and the Warg?"

Beorn chucked fiercely. "Come and see!" The company, including Gavin and Gandalf who had shown up sometime during the stories, followed him out the front door to the front gate they had ran through a few days ago. The Goblin's head was stuck outside the gate and a Warg-skin was nailed to a tree just beyond. A common thought went through the heads of the company: Beorn was a fierce enemy.

Gavin was appraising the skill of their host when he heard his sister's name being called. He turned around to see her pale and shaking with Fili's hands holding her up, her bird flying around them in distress. He frowned as all of the company's attention was quickly focused on her. This definitely wouldn't do and there was no way he was going to allow it to stay this way. He brought his gaze back to the creature parts hung before them.

"So this is what you are all up against, huh? Ugly things. Helena," he didn't hear a reply but continued anyway, "If this is what you are going to be fighting against, we should check and make sure you haven't gotten rusty in the time you were away from me." This time he did turn around and saw all of the company staring at him. He pinned his dark eyes on his sister, "We are going to spar. Now."

* * *

 _I am VERY excited to get to the next chapter. Hope everyone liked the meshing of book and movie in this chapter. Toodles!_


	5. Emerging

_Finally! This was a little harder to write as I am still learning to write fight scenes and I acted this one out by myself. Felt a bit like an idiot, probably from the look my cat was giving me. Anywho, hope you all enjoy this chapter as well._

 **Chapter 5 Emerging**

Helena was numb as she was dragged back into the house by Fili, who was arguing with her brother.

"She isn't ready to fight yet! She only just came back to her senses." The other dwarves were shouting their agreements.

"Then she isn't allowed to leave here."

The simple statement stopped all of them and brought Helena back to reality. "I'm not leaving her behind." Fili gritted out.

"If she cannot fight, then she is a burden. From what Beorn has said, the next part of your journey isn't an easy one. So either she shows me that the skills I taught her are still strong or she stays here."

Thorin came forward, "You taught her how to use a sword?"

"Yes. I continued her training after her father died."

The raven haired dwarf looked at him in consideration before turning to his nephew and soon to be niece. "If he is was in charge of her instruction, then he will be the best of all of us to decide where her skills lay right now. As much as it pains me to say this, if Helena cannot defend herself properly anymore then I agree with her brother. She will stay here and be retrieved after we reclaim Erebor."

Fili's jaw dropped, unable to believe what his uncle was suggesting. Leave his One behind while he continued on the quest. He looked behind him at Helena and saw the devastation written all over her face. Kili stepped forward, "Uncle…"

"This is my word, either she spars and comes out at least even with her partner or we leave her behind."

"She doesn't even have boots Thorin."

As soon as he spoke Dori stepped forward. "Here you go." In his hands were small leather and cloth boots, very similar to the ones Fili wore. He took them from his hands with a glare.

"Get your weapons, I'll meet you in the back of the house."

The dwarves dispersed to find their own weapons to practice as well and Helena watched dumbly as her brother left the house. He wouldn't really leave her behind, would he? Her wide eyes moved to Fili who was glaring viciously at the door his uncle and her brother had left through, his hands strangling the calves of the boots he held. Kili appeared in front of them, his face grim as he held the three of their weapons in his hands.

"I know it isn't fair, but if Thorin commands, it will be done." Kili said softly to her. "Besides, if you can take down Uncle in a sword fight you can beat anyone of us."

Helena looked to the younger dwarf as the rest of the company filed out. To her surprise, he was holding her bow and quiver in one hand with her sword tucked under his other arm with his and Fili's. His certainty at her skill lifted her spirits slightly. "You managed to hold onto my weapons the entire time?"

"Couldn't leave such tools to the Goblins now could I? So put your boots on and let's go show your brother you can still beat others in a fight."

Nodding, she tugged at the hand Fili was still holding and brought his attention to her. "Come on, they won't wait forever." Helena placed her other hand on his that was holding her new shoes. Reluctantly, Fili loosened his grip and allowed her to take them from him. Seating herself on the ground, she dusted off her feet before pulling the boots on and tightening the strips of cloth that bound them tighter against her legs. Helena stood once again and tested out how well they fit, surprised once again at the skills of the dwarves.

"Here." Kili handed the belt and sword to place around her hips before giving her the bow and quiver of arrows. He gave his brother his dual swords and gestured them to the door where they were greeted by the sight of Thorin and Gavin standing side by side some feet away, waiting for them. When the three arrived in front of the pair, Thorin spoke first.

"You will be sparing against Dwalin."

Helena looked past them to see the battle scarred dwarf waiting in a cleared out patch of grass with his twin axes in hand. "I've never fought against axes Gavin."

Gavin, who had been looking her over seeing what weapons she held, met her eyes. "Perfect time to see if you can then. Do you have your short sword?"

"It got lost in the Misty Mountains I'm assuming."

He frowned, "What about your daggers?"

Kili held a bag out to the man. "This is all that is left." Helena looked at him from the corner of her eye, wondering where he had stashed those.

Gavin grabbed it, loosening the knot to see what had been saved. He hummed and looked at them. Drawing the bag closed, he set it on the bench next to them. "Hurry up, he's waiting."

Helena relinquished her bow and arrows to Kili before stepping away from the group and over to Dwalin, hand on the hilt of her sword. The dwarf was standing with his feet apart and arms crossed with an axe in either hand.

"Are ya ready lassie?"

Taking a deep breath, Helena drew her sword and set her feet in stance. She knew that all around them was the company forming a loose circle to watch them, and in front of her was Gandalf who was looking on in interest with Beorn and Bilbo.

Dwalin gave no warning he was attacking as his left axe hooked onto her blade and the right came at her head. Helena threw herself back in time and twisted her blade from under his axe, spinning to her right. The older dwarf didn't relent though and aimed the flat of his axe at her back, hitting her in the shoulder. Helena hissed at the pain, coming full swing and brought her sword up from her right to strike at him. The right axe pushed her sword while the other went for her stomach, forcing her to spin away yet again. This time she distanced herself far enough out of his immediate reach. Helena took a step forward quickly, aiming for Dwalin's neck. Unfortunately he caught her once again hooking the undersides of the axes on blade and pushed into her. She was forced to drop her sword, droppng to one knee as she swung at his feet. The dwarf was barely able to jump away.

They continued fighting, Dwalin having the upper hand almost the entire time. Gavin was glad to see that she was able to still hold her own, especially against the aggressive looking dwarf. Unseen by the two combatants, he nodded over to Beorn who gave him a stern look before throwing something into the middle of their fight.

Helena froze as a Goblin head rolled in front of her feet and one of Dwalin's axes knocked her sword from her hand. The other hit her stomach on the flat side before he kicked into it, sending her onto her butt. Out of breath, her eyes were glued to the Goblin head in front of her unable to focus on anything. Thorin had to grab Fili and throw him back when he went to run to her side.

"Wait." Was all he said as his nephew glared at him.

Everyone waited for a minute, waiting for her to stand back up. They had been instructed by Thorin via Gavin that no one was to go near her while she was still sparring, even if she hit the ground.

"Get up." All eyes went to the heavily tattooed man. "Now."

Helena didn't move from her spot.

"I didn't teach you to be weak, don't tell me all of my years of instruction were wasted because you can't carry on after seeing that thing. Get up, _Nicole._ "

A hiss left her lips as soon as the name fell from his. " _Don't_ call me that." Eyebrows raised from almost everyone in the company at the vehemence in her voice.

"Then don't retreat into her. I thought we had broken you of this habit, freezing at whatever scares you. Obviously I was wrong and she has more power over you than you let on. Maybe I'll start calling you by that name again. I hadn't realized you were regressing back in our world, or maybe it's this one doing it. Maybe I should call off the courtship since I am your only family here, leave you here with Beorn where you won't get in the way or have to face any danger."

Dwalin was the only one close enough to see her eyes start to bleed into more of a blue color and he cast a worried look to Thorin who was now holding Fili's arms as he was trying to attack Gavin. Kili was even being restrained by Gloin who was nervously looking up at the man.

"You will NOT leave me here!"

"Then GET UP! I have yet to see a reason why you should continue to accompany these dwarves."

At his words, Helena growled and Dwalin barely had time to react as she leapt into a roll at her sword, coming back up and swinging at him. She ignored the presence of the head at their feet and she forced him to fight and dance around with her, their weapons moving at great speed. Helena ignored everything around them even as Beorn continued to throw body parts around them to distract her. Dwalin could see her eyes had turn completely blue now as her face was close to his, pressing her sword into his axes. The shortness of her stature gave her an advantage as she released the pressure she was pushing against him and ducked, driving her elbow into his side where his liver was. He dodged the foot that came at his knee as he tried to catch his breath, throwing an arm to block her incoming blow. She jumped over a leg on the ground and danced under his raised right arm. Dwalin turned to his left to catch Helena's blade coming at his throat, he retaliated by hooking the flat underside of an axe at her side with the other at her arm as her sword rested on his neck.

Both of them froze, breathing hard. Behind her, Helena heard someone clapping. Turning her head just enough to see over her shoulder, she saw Gavin with his hands in one last clap.

"About time."

She dropped her sword, sticking it into the ground, and Dwalin released her side from his axe. Helena held at one of her hands and looked him square in the eye. "Give me one."

Dwalin looked down at her, then his axes. Reluctantly, he set Ukhlat in her smaller hand. Watching as she tested the weight, he wasn't prepared for her to spin around and throw it at her brother with both hands. Eyes were wide all around the company as the man ducked away and came up with a grin. He looked behind to see the axe buried into a stump some feet beyond him where it had landed, handle shaking from the force. Gavin grinned and looked at his sister, "Welcome back Helena."

She snarled at him before whipping around, her braid catching Dwalin's hand stinging it effectively. They all watched as she stormed off, stopping briefly to kick the Goblin's head which went sailing to the left of Beorn's home. Bofur let out a whistle at the distance.

Thorin let go of Fili's arms but had to stand between him and the man at his side as Fili bared his teeth at him. Gloin had released Kili as well and took a step back, not worried that the youngest dwarf would attack. Thorin had his hands braced against Fili's shoulders.

"Stop. You know this had to be done."

Fili pushed forward again, growling with his eyes on the grinning man behind his uncle. "Not to where his words hurt her."

"I said what I did for a reason short stack, this isn't the first time it has happened. Her past comes back to haunt her all the time and coddling her will only work for so long as she will continue to retreat back into herself. Think of it as a swift kick in the ass back to reality. Hugs and sweet words only work so well when healing her. If you think that will make her feel better now, go after her. Honestly, I dare you. Helena is going to be violent for the next few hours at least."

Fili threw off his Uncles hands and walked away in the same direction Helena had, which he noticed was the way to the waterfall. Everyone watched in silence, not saying a word even after he left. Beorn moved about the grass, collecting the Goblin remains to throw off his property. Kili was the first to ask the question that they had all wondered.

"What did you call her?"

"Hmmm…" Gavin looked down at the brother who was visibly less livid than the other. "Oh, Nicole. It was the name her mother gave her at birth, she hates it very much. I wouldn't suggest ever calling her by it." He tilted his head in thought, "Did you all know Helena wasn't her real name?"

"Aye, she mentioned it when she met us the first day." Said the dwarf with the white beard. "Said her name was Helena Echo Wright."

"Did she keep any of her birth name?"

Gavin looked to another dwarf who had spoken, one with red hair in a bowl cut. "Technically no, Wright is her dad's last name. The other who names she chose from their origins."

Bilbo and Gandalf had crossed the grass by now and were standing now standing next to the rest of the dwarves. The hobbit was nervously looking over his shoulder where Helena and Fili had disappeared. "Should we send someone to check on them?"

"Nah, they'll be fine." Gavin was looking interestingly at Dwalin. "Nice moves by the way, do you fight with any other weapons?"

* * *

Fili came out of trees to see Helena standing in the small pond throwing stones violently at the rocks at the waterfall. The water was only at her ankles and she had had the foresight to remove her boots before entering the water. He watched her draw back her arm before launching another rock, the sound of it hitting the large boulder echoed in the clearing.

"Helena."

"Go away." The words were spoken through clenched teeth.

"I told you I would never leave you of my own will."

"Well I want you to, so go away." Another rock was thrown.

Fili shucked off his coat and removed his boots and socks before wading in the water next to her. He saw her body tense up and placed a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off. His eyebrows shot up and this time place his hand at her waist. He jerked back quickly when she dropped the rocks she held and swung a fist at him. His other hand caught it and surprise colored his face and anger was on hers.

"Your brother warned me you would be violent, but I didn't think you would try and hit me."

"Let me go and it won't be a try."

Fili just grinned at her, liking the fight she was presenting. With his hand at her waist still, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder ignoring the fists beating against his back.

"Dammit Fili, put me down!"

His grin widened as he went further into the pond up to his thighs. "Okay." He lifted her from him and dropped her into the water below.

Helena let out a shriek as she hit the water. Finding ground, she stood up and spluttered out the water, wiping her eyes to see Fili laughing at her. She hissed at him and he only laughed harder. She went forward and shoved at his chest. He didn't move an inch and grabbed her wrists, pulling them to his sides and her to his chest. Helena thrashed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Let me go!"

"No." Out of the corner of his eye, Fili saw a boulder protruding from the water a few feet from them. It was high enough to sit out of the water on. He turned slightly and stepped forward, making Helena step either with him or fall into the water again. She continued to struggle as he moved to the rock now in front of him.

Helena felt something solid collide with the back of her legs and was suddenly lifted at the waist, her arms set free. For all of three seconds before Fili was restraining her again, this time his hands were on top of hers with his fingers under her palms and thumbs curving around her wrists. Like this, he held her in place without letting her hands scrape on the rough surface. He took the last step forward and placed himself between her legs. Helena glared up at him.

"Come any closer and I'll bite you."

Fili's eyes lit up at her threat and leaned in closer. "I wouldn't mind you biting me at all."

"You wouldn't say that about certain spots."

"If I become that bare around you **Marlûna** , I would hope your mind will be too distracted to think about biting me there." His face inched closer.

Helena tried to back away as his breath fanned over her. "Do you enjoy pain?"

"Are you going to bite me, **Pundurith**?"

Her eyes flared up in anger. "I am not a cat," she hissed at him.

"Really? Your behavior would suggest otherwise. Hissing, attacking, trying to bite me, not to mention how you look like a disgruntled kitten that got its fur wet." She growled at him. "Maybe I shouldn't get close to your mouth then." He nudged her braids aside with his nose and placed his mouth at her neck, nipping her slightly. Helena arched against him and tried to move.

"What the fuck? So you bite me instead?" She felt him smile against her neck and shivered when he licked her.

"I'd much rather kiss you, but not if you are going to bite my lip off." His moustache braids tickling her skin as he spoke. Then he bit her lightly again.

Helena growled at the sensation, trying to stay angry at the fact he had her trapped. She eyed his exposed neck briefly before lurching forward and sinking her teeth into the meat of his shoulder. She felt him stiffen, then jerk forward into her and she released him from her bite. Helena pulled back as he did, seeing his eyes were darkening to an almost black color.

"Let me go."

"No."

He was too fast for her and she felt him before her brain processed he had moved. Fili's mouth had captured hers and was rubbing his tongue against her lips. When he nipped her bottom lip, her mouth fell open and she responded and both of them fought for dominance as Helena remained trapped against the rock. When they stopped kissing, both of them were breathing heavily and Fili leaned his head against hers. Helena's eyes fell closed, moaning as everything he was feeling filled her. Neither of them notice the sounds behind them in the trees.

"Hey, Fili! Helena! You guys aren't figh- Oh come on!"

Kili had come through the forest and jerked them both back to reality. Fili leaned back to let Helena compose herself and when her eyes cleared, she glared at him and then smiled. Fili eyed her nervously at the wicked looking grin and had no time to react before she head butted him, sending him backwards and releasing her hands. He groaned and put a hand to his head as he heard his brother laughing. Helena jumped from the rock and waded towards land, walking heavily as she was completely soaked.

She looked over at Kili who was still laughing at his brother who was trying to shake his vision clear. She eyed his clothing before calling to him. "Kili, give me one of your shirts."

He stopped laughing. "Excuse me?"

"Give me. One. Of. Your. Shirts." She said slowly to him.

He blinked at her, not used to her ordering him and took off his top tunic before handing it over. He watched stunned as she began to untie the laces of her dress before he realized what she was going to do and quickly moved his eyes from her. Fili was out of the water now and had picked up his coat and footwear, not putting them on since he was wet. He stopped and looked at his One however when she stripped the dress from her body standing in her smalls, every mark on her visible. She drew what he now noticed was one of Kili's shirts over her head and place her sword belt at her hips after removing the scabbard. She was putting her boots on when Fili spoke.

"Did Mahal bless you with the skull of a dwarf as well?"

Helena didn't answer him, just stood and started walking away with her soaked dress in hand with her scabbard.

"Are you going to ignore and be angry with me for the rest of the day **Pundurith**?"

She stopped and turned around, her eyes settling on Fili who was now next to Kili. Helena snapped her teeth at him, the barest of a smile on her lips as she turned away and left the brothers in the clearing. Kili turned to his brother and eyed the neckline of his under shirt.

"Are you bleeding **Nadad**?"

Fili lifted a hand in question after seeing where his brother was looking. He felt the punctures in his skin and saw the blood on his fingers when he looked at them. He grinned, "She even has teeth like one."

Kili rolled his eyes at his brother. "And here I was worried that you two would be fighting."

"Oh we were, in a sense."

* * *

 _First of all, I mean no harm to the name Nicole. I've just never been fond of it myself. Nicolette on the other hand I can appreciate. Anyways, just to explain a little bit: trauma can force a person to create an outward and inward persona, sometimes more than two. What Helena did was something of the sort, with Gavin forcing her to combine who she was with who she needed to be to survive._

 **Pundurith** \- kitten


	6. Time Left at Beorn's

_I'm glad everybody is liking the character development in here. This chapter is also meshed with parts from the book. I sit at my laptop at my table, the script in one tab, my book to the left of me, and a drink to my right. Ranging anything from black tea to a Fireball mixer, on the list of reasons no one can really know what is going to happen. (Laughs evilly) Right now it's Ginger Ale because I'm an idiot and ate too many tacos. Damn spices. Oh well. Love all around to those who took the time to read my story, you people are awesome._

Side note: Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy.

 **Chapter 6 Time left at Beorn's**

Not a word was said when Helena walked into the house dressed only in shirt that barely went to her knees and fell past her fingertips. No one spoke, but a whistle rang out and almost every eye went to the human man who had done so. Gavin was sitting on a barrel, hands behind his head and legs crossed in front of him grinning as he looked her over.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in, nice legs."

Helena grinned sweetly and with her dress in hand, scabbard out of sight beneath it, walked over to where he sat on the way to the hall with bedrooms. With her stride, Helena kicked out her left foot to catch his kneecap with her heel which made him grunt in pain and lean over. Which was when she hit him upside the head with the sheath of her sword. When Gavin let out a curse and held a hand to his head, Helena snatched up the bag that was on his lap.

"These are mine." Gavin sat up after her assault and grinned at her again. She ignored him and turned to the stunned dwarves behind and at her side. "Thorin, I'm taking your room for the time being." She didn't ask, but told him and left everyone behind her. A door was heard slamming and another one opening, all eyes swiveled to see the Durin brothers entering the hall.

Thorin looked at his nephews warily as Fili was grinning ear to ear and Kili was shaking his head looking as Thorin usually did after one of their pranks. "Did something happen?"

"No."

"Yes."

The brothers spoke at the same time and Fili landed an elbow in Kili's stomach. A door was heard crashing against a wall and heads turned yet again to the hallway, Gavin grinning as Helena came storming back towards them with her dress still in her hand. Once in front of them, she launched the clothing at Fili who caught it and was looking at her in interest.

"Hang up my dress to dry, asshole."

Gavin thought his face was going to split from grinning this wide. It was greatly amusing to see his sister's anger on someone else and he watched as she flounced back to the room Thorin was staying in, slamming the door a second time. He turned back to the others who were staring after her in a mixture of emotions.

"Don't worry, she'll go back to normal soon."

"She'll be the same as she was when she met us?" Bilbo asked.

The man shrugged, "Couldn't say. I have no idea what she was like when you all met."

Dwalin was eyeing the brothers in the same fashion Thorin had been and his eyes stopped on Fili's neck, narrowing. "Is that blood on ya shirt laddie?"

Fili gave a wicked grin and Kili slapped a hand his face.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Bilbo was seen bringing the now dry dress from outside and standing in front of the still closed door. He shuffled his feet, debating whether or not to knock and seeing if Helena was in a better mood. But as he raised his hand, the door was flung open and Helena was staring at him with the robin once again at her shoulder.

"Yes I see it's the hobbit, stop chattering in my ear!"

The bird chirp one more time and fell silent. Helena's eyes softened at the scared look in Bilbo's. "What can I do for you?"

Silently, he held out her dress and she took it from him. Folding it over her arms, she contemplated him for a moment. Helena watched as his hand went to his coat pocket and fiddle with something in there.

"You and I haven't spoken in a while, have we Bilbo." At the shake of his head, she stepped to the side. "Come on, I doubt we will get any privacy out there."

Bilbo stepped inside hesitantly and she shut the door behind her. Helena walked around him, tossing the dress on the large bed before sitting in front the fireplace where her knives were arranged on the rug with a whetstone near them. He edged towards her as she began to stow her weapons back into her bag, he robin hopping around them.

"Why was your dress wet? Fili won't say anything."

Helena paused and looked up at him. "He threw me into the pond after I tried to hit him. Sit."

He gaped at her and dropped into a sitting position. "Why!?"

"Because he wouldn't listen to me." She put the last knife away and set the bag to her side. "Now, I heard you save Thorin. I've heard the basic story of what happened, but I want to hear the details of what happened to you."

Bilbo looked at her curiously before starting in on his tale starting when he was separated from the rest of the company to when Thorin hugged and thanked him. He left out the same detail that he kept hidden from the others, the ring he was once again fingering in his pocket.

Helena was watching him with a keen eye as his story ended and his eyes drifted away from her. A frown came across her face as she watched his fall into a sort of trance and vacant stare. He almost looked hypnotized. She reached over to touch the hand that was partially conceal in his pocket still. As soon as her fingers grazed his skin, a most vicious expression was turned on her and she jerked back.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit shook his head clear and looked at her oddly, seeing how much closer she was. "Sorry, did I ignore you?"

She shook her head and sat back, her eyes flicking once again to the pocket he had removed his hand from. "Do you still have the flower I gave you?"

"Of course!"

He dug into the vest he wore and brought forth a folded piece of cloth. Bilbo handed it to Helena, frowning when she did upon revealing the flower within. Their eyes were met with the golden flower laying innocently on the fabric, the stem was turning black.

"Bilbo, I don't think these flowers were meant to wilt."

"What's happening to it?" The distress at the flower dying was clear in his voice.

Helena pursed her lips and looked at him. "Whatever happened to you or whatever you carry…" she stopped when his hand flew to the waistcoat again. "Is killing it, poisonous if you will. Bilbo, whatever it is…it's dangerous." The hobbit remained silent as she gave back his flower, her head tilted in thought and she said her thoughts aloud. "I wonder where my flower is…"

The chirping of Daemyn once again on her shoulder informed her that there were two waiting for her. Helena stroked his breast in thanks. "Alright Bilbo," she stood and held out a hand to the quiet hobbit at her feet. "I need to change and hopefully find some food."

Bilbo took her hand and went to his feet with little of her help. He nearly jumped when her hand landed on his shoulders. "You are very brave Bilbo, but you don't have to shoulder burdens alone." And with that she led him to the door and showed him out. "I'll be out in a moment."

The rest of the afternoon and evening found Helena searching through Beorn's home for her flower since he wasn't around to ask. Between her searches, she would stop and talk to the different dwarves, completely ignoring Gavin and Fili. Both of whom were still ginning at her. After following her around in attempts to get her to speak to him, Fili sat next to her brother.

"This is her normal?"

"Sorta. She's just annoyed now. Is she nothing like what she was before the Goblin incident?"

"In ways she is, we were threatened more than once in the first days of her arrival."

"Doesn't surprise me, while she will be quiet she is somewhat violent. Again, probably my fault." Fili looked at him in question. "I'll tell you another time, I'm assuming you don't want her angry again if you want her to sleep near you tonight."

The dwarf let out a laugh, "That I do."

"Tell me, how did dwarves come into existence?"

The sudden change of conversation halted Fili's movements. He looked at Gavin who shrugged in return.

"I was wondering if it was a theory like in our world or actual knowledge."

"It is fact, Master Gavin, how we came to being." Thorin stepped in front of them, "Would you like to hear the history of our race?"

"Absolutely."

Thorin settled himself at the table where the both of them were sitting and lit his pipe. "Dwarves were created for the sole purpose for Mahal to pass along his knowledge. He carved seven dwarves from stone, six of whom were paired with their other half, or One. We were made to be strong and unyielding, unwilling to endure the domination of others as well as embodying some of Mahal's values and desires for Middle Earth. However, he did so without the permission of Eru, or Ilúvatar as the elves call him, as it is told that the elves were to be the first of the children created. Mahal was discovered after creating the seventh dwarf by Eru." Thorin paused, seeing his company and Gandalf around the table now with the fire lighting the dark of the home. He saw Helena next to him with her chin perched on the edge of the table, staring at him with interest.

"Eru was said to be furious with Mahal, asking why he was attempting to exceed his power and authority by attempting to create new life. Mahal answered that is was from him that he wanted his own beings to love and to teach. In repentance, he took up his hammer to strike dead the dwarves he had created. When the seven cowered from him, Eru stayed his hand saying he had accepted his offer and granted the dwarves spirits of their own. Not bound to Mahal's life force, only puppets to him but truly alive as they had cowered away, showing they had free will. Eru adopted them and granted them a place amongst his children, but they could not awaken before his own Firstborn race, the Elves. Therefore, Mahal buried the seven Dwarf lords, six with their One's but Durin alone as he had no One. He placed them under the seven mountains of Arda and it was there that they awoke after the beginning and the awakening of the Arda."

Quiet followed his story and only the sound of animals wandering about and the fire crackling was heard. Gandalf cleared his throat, "A finely told story Thorin."

"And Aulë said it was correctly told, for the most part."

Heads turned to Helena when she spoke, everyone forgetting (or not knowing in Gavin's case) she could communicate with the Valar.

"What did I miss?" Thorin asked of her.

"He said nothing important."

The dwarf leader eyed her after that. Gandalf coughed and scraped out his pipe. The others shuffled as they watched the staring contest between Thorin and Helena. Finally he broke contact and addressed the company as whole, "We will leave in the morning. Everyone get some rest." The dwarves and Bilbo dispersed, leaving Thorin, Gavin and Helena at the table. Gavin grabbed the dwarf's arm before he could leave as well.

"I will be joining you."

Thorin looked down at the hand on him before leveling his gaze at the man's face. "For what purpose?"

"You take my sister with you and I will not leave her side, no matter how angry she is with me."

"You do not want part of the company?"

Gavin shrugged, dropping his hand to his side. "I could care less about the gold in the mountain. I can make my own way in life. Right now, my job is to ensure that my family stays alive. So whether by your permission or not, I will be going."

Thorin nodded his head in acceptance. "So be it, we leave after we eat." He slipped to the floor and went to his own bed.

Gavin turned to Helena who was staring at him intently. "What?"

"You don't need to follow me."

"Well I disagree."

She walked around the table to stand at his side, "There's no reason to though. I'm perfectly safe with them."

"I don't care if you were in an impenetrable bubble, you are my only family and I will not leave you."

She worked her way around his arm to hug his midsection and he placed a hand at her back to draw her closer. "I'm not mad at you." She offered softly.

"Could've fooled me."

Helena withdrew from him, "Good night Gavin."

"Sleep well, My Lena."

She slipped away from the table and to the corner she had slept the night before, stopping before the brothers laying on the hay. Kili ignored her while Fili met her eyes with an eyebrow raised. "I'm still annoyed with you."

"You wounded me, shouldn't I be angry with you?"

She glared at him as he smirked her. "I'll injure you further if it happens again."

He held his hands in surrender, still smirking. "Fair enough." There were many interpretations to what she said and Fili was going to pick the one he thought was most obvious…to him. "Are you going to sleep with us or curl up in one of the rafters?"

A glower came across her face and Kili rolled his eyes at his brother. He was enjoying tormenting her way to much, he wouldn't be surprised if she did end up sticking Fili with one of her knives with her current mood. Helena swiftly kicked at Fili's booted feet.

"Move over." Once Fili readjusted himself, Helena laid down next to him with her head on his chest. "And keep your hands to yourself."

"I will if you will."

Kili rolled his eyes yet again. "Will you two shut up and go to sleep?"

It wasn't long after he spoke that the hall was soon filled with different levels of snoring as the company slept in peace.

* * *

Fili was woken with the sense of déjà vu as he heard a bird singing near him. Opening his eyes he saw Helena sitting up, talking to her robin who was sitting on her knees. He groaned, wondering how long the sun had been up. "Why is your bird singing so early?"

"Daemyn is talking to me, thank you. He is telling me of his time spent away from me."

Fili rose up on his elbows and inspected his One. Her hair was starting to come out of the braids he had done in Rivendell. Honestly, it surprised him they had stayed in this long. "You need to have your braids redone."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Your hair isn't any better." Turning her attention back to the robin she added "Gavin can redo my hair." A growl came from behind her and Helena barely had time to blink before she found herself on her back with Fili hovering over her.

"I don't care if he is your brother, no other male is allowed the privilege of braiding your hair unless I am dead."

Helena sucked in her breath as she watched his eyes darken in anger. "And why not?"

"You are mine!"

Feeling her heart speed up, Helena forced herself to glare at him. "I am nobody's object. Now get off of me!" She put her hands to his shoulder to push him off only to have Fili grab her wrists and pin them next to her head. "Do you seriously want me to hurt you?"

Fili lowered his head to press against her neck. "You couldn't hurt me more than going to another man, to have his hands touch your hair."

Helena blinked in surprise at the sorrow present in his voice. "Is this one of those things I haven't learned yet?" She took his silence as a yes and sighed. Bringing her right hand to his head with his hand still on her wrist, Helena stroked his hair. "Then tell me before freaking out on me. I thought it was okay since I have played with Kili's hair."

"He isn't betrothed yet." Fili muttered next to her ear.

"God help that woman."

"Seriously, can you two be quiet and let a dwarf sleep?"

Both of them looked next to them to see a grumpy Kili glaring at them. Helena grinned evilly at the sleepy dwarf. "Daemyn, go peck at him." The robin which had flown to the top of the hay pile when Fili jumped her, dove down to Kili and started attacking his head.

Kili let out a shout as his head was abuse by the small bird as Helena laughed at him. Fili turned to look at his One laughing beneath him, happy once more to see life shining in her eyes. He released her arms and rolled to the other side of her, away from Kili.

"By Mahal lad, some of us are trying to sleep." Gloin shouted from his spot.

"Helena's sent her bird to attack me!"

It was a moment before someone else spoke up. "Thorin, I think the lad may need some more training if he can't fend off a little robin."

Both Helena and Fili leaned forward to see Balin standing next to the dwarf leader who looked exasperated himself. Thorin dragged a hand across his face and sighed as Kili's shouts woke up the rest of the company. At least that was one less thing he had to deal with. "Helena, call off your bird."

"Why? He's just playing." At the look she was given, Helena knew it was a futile try. "Daemyn leave the poor, defenseless dwarf alone." The robin pecked at Kili once more before flying to her and landing on her shoulder with a final chirp.

Thorin shook his head. "Come on, since you are all up let's eat and get going."

Beorn was already in the kitchen area with Gavin and Gandalf as they all filed in, finding a place to sit and grabbing whatever food and drink was available. Beorn was already discussing their departure with Gandalf. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes."

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

Beorn shook his head. "A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf tried to assure him.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Thorin looked to the skin-changer. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. What do you need?"

Thorin and Balin compiled a list with Gandalf of supplies. The company, plus Gavin, hurried through their food as Beorn left the house to ready the ponies and horses. Beorn returned as they finished and began to laden them with food in sacks. He filled the satchels carefully with enough food to last them weeks consisting of nuts, flour, sealed jars of dried fruits, and red earthenware pots of honey, and twice baked cakes. He told them not to worry about water on this side of the forest as there were streams and rivers running throughout but did provide them with waterskins to fill up before entering Mirkwood. It was then he gave them all a grave warning.

"Your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous and difficult. Water is not easy to find there, nor food. The time is not yet come for nuts and nuts are about all that grows there fit for food. In there wild things are dark, queer, and savage. There is one stream there, I know, black and strong which crosses the path. That you should neither drink of, nor bathe in, for I have heard that it carries enchantment and great drowsiness and forgetfulness."

The company took in his dark words with solemn expressions and followed Beorn when he led them out to the ponies and two horses for the full size men with them. The large man stepped over to Helena who had already gotten on her pony and extended his hand to her, revealing to her the two golden flowers she had been searching for. "The dogs informed me you were looking for these yesterday."

Helena took the flowers from him, "Thank you. They are very valuable to me." She tucked one into the laces of her dress and held the other out to Beorn. "Keep this one, they are used as good luck. And don't argue with me." Helena added when the skin-changer went to open his mouth. He evaluated her for a moment before accepting the small flower with his large hand.

"Then it is I who should thank you."

There moment of understanding came to an abrupt end when Gavin started shouting out curses. "Beorn! I swear to all that is Holy that I will use these sheep as food and warmth if you don't call them off!"

Helena struggled to keep her laughter within her as she and Beorn took in the scene away from the horses. Gavin was surrounded by every sheep resident in the skin-changers home, 'Baaing' at him. Beorn himself didn't look too concerned at the threat, as though he had heard the same one all the time.

"They are only saying their good-bye's Master Wolf."

Her eyebrow went up at the monkier as Gavin demanded Beorn get the woolly animals away from him so he could leave. The large man ushered the animals away and Gavin jumped to his horse with a glare at his sister.

Beorn turned back to the company with all of his animals behind him."At the gate of the forest I must ask you to send back my horses and ponies. I wish you speed and my house is always open to you." With those final words, the company plus one kicked their steeds into a gallop and left Beorn and his house of animals behind them. Sounds of bleating and barking sounding after them.

* * *

 _And say good bye to the sheep! I know some of you will miss them, I enjoyed writing them. Took me back in time. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Onward, Ho!_


	7. To Mirkwood

_So this is a shorter chapter due to where I stopped it at._

 **Chapter 7 To Mirkwood**

They rode in silence, galloping wherever the ground was grassy and smooth, with the mountains dark on their left and the line of the river with its trees drawing ever closer. It wasn't until they had put many miles between them and Beorn's home did they slow the horses and begin to talk amongst themselves. The company stopped midday to rest their steeds and pass around food for lunch. Gavin sat with the Durin brothers, watching Helena converse with another dwarf with an axe imbedded in his head. He had no idea what they were saying though, the language they were speaking was one he had never heard. The two were also moving their hands in a way that resembled ASL in his world. He nudged Kili on the shoulder.

"What are they speaking?"

"Hmmm?" Kili looked to where the man was pointing. "Oh, Khuzdul and Inglishmek. Dwarf languages, known only to our race. And Gandalf somehow."

"How does she know it then?"

"Mahal made her an honorary dwarf, gave her the knowledge of our languages. Although oddly not our history or traditions."

"Explains the shortness."

Kili and Fili both laughed. "You should have seen her when she arrived and realized she was short!" Kili managed to say.

"Yelled at Mahal through the ceiling." Fili added, not taking his eyes off of the piece of wood he was whittling.

"She was very relieved to find she had no facial hair, wasn't she brother?"

"Too true. Can't imagine her with any though." The blonde said thoughtfully looking over at his One.

Gavin was stuck somewhere between confused and amused. "Your women have beards?"

"Oh yes, small ones though. Mostly just hair along their jawline." Kili told him.

Gavin also turned his sight to Helena, imagining her with a small beard and a smile crept over his face. She chose that moment to look over at the three and saw them all staring at her in different ways. She narrowed her eyes at them and stopped her conversation with Bifur long enough to present them with the back of her hand, fore and middle finger up, mouthing something at them. Gavin's smile blew into a full grin and he blew a kiss at her.

"What was that?" Kili asked when Helena turned back to her conversation.

"It was an insulting and polite way to tell us to shut up and take a hike."

Thorin called everyone back to their horses and the company continued across the valley at a steady pace until the sun began to set in the west, stopping when the sun lay golden across the land at their backs. They made camp, setting only a small fire for a bit of warmth and light. Thorin set Oin to first watch with Nori second,and Gavin volunteered for the last since he woke up earlier than most.

Fili and Helena took up a spot near the fire, Fili at her back as he undid the braids and brushed her hair with a comb provided by Nori. He didn't ask where it came from, just accepted it with gratitude. Fili quickly braided her back into the same style as before, glad that the silver ornaments hadn't been taken by the goblins. They switched places so Helena could do his hair, although she was either on her knees or standing because of the difference in their sizes.

After Helena clasped his hair back, she hugged him from behind and talked lowly in his ear. "Am I allowed to braid my brother's hair?"

Unbeknownst to her, Fili was conflicted on what to say to her. He had been about to say no because he didn't want her to touch another. But he then realized she had been playing with Kili's hair on more than occasion and it wouldn't be fair to ban her from her brother. That and he wasn't sure she would listen if she was set on doing so, even if it was tradition. He sighed and leaned into her. "Yes, but try to keep your skills within the family."

"Sounds dirty."

He reached up and flicked her nose. "Don't take too long, I'm sure Thorin will want to leave as soon as first light touches the sky." With a squeeze of her arms, Helena released him and he watched her skip over to Gavin.

After a few words, Gavin turned his body slightly so she could see and Helena stood behind him taking the bun out of his hair. The pitch black hair fell past his shoulders, ending between his shoulder blades. Helena was quick as she sectioned off his hair, braiding it efficiently. Three braids were knotted against his scalp, trailing into a regular braids at the back of his head. Gathering up the rest of his loose hair, Helena wound the braids around the thick lock of hair and tied it together near the base of the tail. Gavin reached up to pat and feel his new hairstyle.

"While I can't see it, I'm sure it looks as good as any other time you do my hair."

"Damn right it does."

Gavin smiled at her language. "Return to your dwarf before he comes and kidnaps you back."

Helena snorts at the thought but leaned down to hug him and saying good night before going to where Fili had lain out their bedding for the night.

* * *

Two days past, all the while they saw nothing save grass and flowers and birds and scattered trees, and occasionally small herds of red deer browsing the grass. Beorn had mentioned to them it would take four days to reach the edge of Mirkwood, reaching the forest-gate early on the fourth day. Helena kept an eye on Bilbo who rode ahead of her, watching for behavior such as she had seen a few days before. As others sang or talked or enjoyed the scenery, the hobbit was continuously inserting and removing his hand from his pocket, playing with what she didn't know. But it was during the times he fiddled, she would notice him turning his head and staring to the South as though in a trance.

Helena had sent Daemyn ahead of them to look at the area, checking for Orcs and Goblins. She was making use of her empty time to try and see through his eyes instead of having him fly back and forth repeatedly. So far she had only been able to seen flashes a second at a time. The closer they rode to Mirkwood, the more uneasy her robin became. It wasn't only her that took notice of the land around them. The others soon started to become slightly anxious as the sounds of birds disappeared, the land sloped up, and the deer and rabbits were no longer seen. This all became more prominent on their third day riding and only murmuring was heard along the company line.

Helena was riding in the back next to Fili with Kili and Gavin ahead of them. It was late into the afternoon, almost evening, and they were riding the horses and ponies at a walk so not to exhaust them. Looking at the sun, Helena surmised they would soon be stopping for the day. She watched as the two males in front of her talked, amusing to watch with the height difference, and didn't tune into their words until she heard Kili mentioning her singing to them more than once. Her eyes focused on him as Gavin twisted on his horse to look at her.

"You? You sang them songs?"

"Are you saying my voice is bad?"

"Not in any fashion, I'm more surprised you can remember any songs. It wasn't a strong suit of yours."

Helena shrugged, "It was a gift. A memory full of every song I've ever heard."

Gavin grinned, "Really?"

She gave him a look and answered dryly, "We aren't going to play name that tune right now." He rolled his eyes at her. "Maybe later."

"Would you sing us a song now?" Bombur asked overhearing their conversation.

"I suppose. What would you like to hear?"

"Nickelback."

Helena looked at her brother, "Seriously?"

"Who's that?"

She looked and saw the nearby dwarves looking at her curiously. "It is a group of men who sing and perform songs in our world." Looking back at her brother she ask, "Is there a particular one?"

"Of course. But since I'm sure you won't sing it, pick one you like."

Thinking back to all the songs she had heard by them, deciding on one that reminded her of Gavin. She cleared her throat and gained their full attention.

 _My best friend gave me the best advice_

 _He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

 _Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

 _And try to take the path less traveled by_

 _That first step you take is the longest stride_

 _If today was your last day_

 _And tomorrow was too late_

 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

 _Would you live each moment like your last?_

 _Leave old pictures in the past_

 _Donate every dime you have?_

 _If today was your last day_

 _Against the grain should be a way of life_

 _What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

 _Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

 _So live like you'll never live it twice_

 _Don't take the free ride in your own life_

 _If today was your last day_

 _And tomorrow was too late_

 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

 _Would you live each moment like your last?_

 _Leave old pictures in the past_

 _Donate every dime you have?_

 _Would you call old friends you never see?_

 _Reminisce old memories_

 _Would you forgive your enemies?_

 _Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

 _Swear up and down to God above_

 _That you finally fall in love_

 _If today was your last day_

 _If today was your last day_

 _Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

 _You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

 _Regardless of who you are_

 _So do whatever it takes_

 _Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

 _Let nothin' stand in your way_

 _Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

Claps sounded through the air as the rest of the company had heard her singing. Gavin looked determinedly at her. "We really need to play that came soon."

Helena glared at him. "Not if you are going to choose songs that I think you are."

"No idea what you are talking about."

Fili looked between them. "What is he talking about?"

Sighing, she face Fili after glaring once again at Gavin who had laughed at his question. "There are a large amount of songs from our world that are…about sex." She watched his eyes raise in interest.

"During the weeks you were gone, I came across a song that I think Fili would appreciate. It's sung by a woman and from her perspective." As he opened his mouth again to begin singing, Helena stopped him.

"Sing and I'll gut you."

Gavin grinned wickedly. "You don't like my voice?"

"You can tell me it later."

Fili nudged his pony closer to hers and leaned in. "Do you want to sing me the provocative song yourself **Pundurith**?"

Her face flushed and she cast a quick look to the men in front of her. Seeing them looking forward again, she leaned to him slightly and spoke in a low voice. "Do you want me to bite you again?"

"I would welcome another one of your marks. Would you allow me to bestow one on you?" Fili rumbled in his deep voice to her, relishing in her reddening skin. She sat back up in her seat and ignored him until Thorin called to camp, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

* * *

It was almost noon on the fourth day did they reach the eaves of Mirkwood, and were resting almost beneath the great overhanging boughs of its outer trees. Their trunks were huge and gnarled, the branches twisted and leaves were dark and long. Helena shivered and she felt her feathered friend nestle at the crook of her arm.

Even though they knew where they had arrived, Gandalf announced it. "The Elven Gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

Dwalin hopped off his pony and looked around. "No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side."

Gandalf squinted into the distance, Helena and Bilbo following his gaze. It was Beorn, in his bear-form, watching them from a distant ridge. The wizard turned to the others, "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

Everyone dismounted and began taking their supplies off the ponies and horses. Bilbo approached the forest on foot, Helena not far behind him. He shuffled his large feet, looking disturbed as she felt. "This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" He ask to Gandalf.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf walked past them and followed a path a few feet further into the shadows and approached a plant-covered statue.

Helena kept her eye on him before turning to Bilbo, standing away from her now, reached into his pocket. Her eyes widened when he took out a solid gold ring and turned it over in his finger. Just like when he was with her in Beorn's house, his face blanked and his eyes were in a trance. She shivered as a wind blew from the trees and a voice whispered through her ' _One Ring to rule them all_ '. "Gandalf?"

The wizard didn't hear her whisper however, as he stood in front of the statue apprehensively. He yanked off the covering vines, revealing a painted-on Eye of Sauron. Helena heard Bilbo gasp and saw him shudder, her focus torn between the two as she heard Gandalf mutter "The High Fells. So be it." He turned in a flash and hurried past Helena and Bilbo, shouting to Nori who was just about to finish unsaddling Gandalf's horse.

"Not my horse! I need it."

As he went to his horse, the Company looked around at each other and surprised murmurs rose.

Bilbo stepped towards him, "You're not leaving us?"

Gandalf looked down at him sadly. "I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf glanced at Thorin, and looks at a dejected looking Bilbo. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

Bilbo shifted on his feet, fingers once again in his pocket. "I was going to tell you; I...found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" Gandalf leans forward curiously and suspiciously when Bilbo doesn't answer immediately. "What did you find?"

After staying silent for several more seconds, he finally responded. "My courage," and removed his hand from his pocket.

Gandalf leaned back up and met the scared eyes of Helena behind the hobbit. "Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf turned and closed the distance between him and his horse. He jump, settling himself on its back and brought his horse forward to where Thorin was standing. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. Beware, this is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

He was looking at Helena and Gavin as he said the last part. "I do not know what the forest will hold for you two since you are not of this world. Be cautious."

Bilbo had turned to Dwalin, "Lead us astray? What does that mean?" The tall dwarf shrugged.

Gandalf brings his horse about in the direction he wants and address the company once more. "You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Riding away, he shouted one last warning. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

The company turned towards the forest, the ominous entrance staring at them. Helena found Fili next to her and grabbed his hand. Thorin stepped ahead of everyone to lead the way.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day."

Dwalin stepped up behind him, "Durin's Day. Let's go!"

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin whispered as they entered through the forest-gate.

Once chance to find their way home, Helena thought to herself as she readjusted the grip on her bow. Not much to bet with. Gavin took up walking behind her and tapped her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he asked his question.

"Are all wizards this vague and crazy here, or is Gandalf a special breed?"

The bright ringing of Helena's laughter was something most of the dwarves hung onto as they started down the stone path.

* * *

 _I'm not sure how many chapters will be for them traveling through Mirkwood, I'm hoping for two. Three at most with the third one meeting the elves. Gotta get to Tauriel!_

 **If Today was Your Last Day**


	8. Happenings of Mirkwood

_Here it is guys, Mirkwood. Not to much conversation in this chapter, and I changed some of the book around of course. Thank you everyone who reviewed and read and followed this story. Much love._

 **Chapter 8 Happenings of Mirkwood**

They walked in a single file line, following Thorin along the path into the increasing dimness of the forest. All around them trees grew dark and tall, tangled boughs and matted twigs letting random beams of sunlight through. Skittering was heard around them, along with grunts, scuffling, and scuttling in the undergrowth among the leaves. Bilbo's sharp eyes had caught sight of black squirrels in the trees off the path, just catching a glance as they whisked away once his eyes landed on them.

While Bilbo's eyes were to the ground, Helena's were focused above them. In the limbs looming over their heads were the nastiest cobwebs she had ever seen: dark and dense with thick threads stretching from limb to limb and tree to tree. Looking ahead of her, she saw none reached across the path, but whatever the reason she was unsure. Time seemed to stretched as they traveled through the gray of the forest and Helena wondered what part of the day it was as her stomach was starting to twist in hunger. She kept her thoughts to herself as none of the others spoke, not even Bilbo. And he was a hobbit, used to seven meals a day. If he could go without complaining then so could she.

When the company could no longer see any rays of light to help guide their way, Thorin called for them to stop. Provisions were rationed out, carefully because no one was sure how long they would have to travel through the forest. A small fire was set to ward off the darkness that fell upon them and Thorin set Fili as the first watch. It was on that first night, after Helena fell asleep next to Fili, did she see the Valar she had missed over the last days.

* * *

The cheerful singing of her robin woke her as she knew it had been a few days since such a happy noise had come from the bird. Opening her eyes she green grass, flowers and sunlight and knew instantly where she was once again. Vána appeared at the corner of her eye in the blue dress same as before and extended a hand to bring Helena to her feet.

"Good morning, or evening in your instance."

Helena's eyes watched Daemyn dive around them before bringing her eyes to the woman before her. "Whichever, both, I just wouldn't agree with the 'good' part of the greeting."

"Yes, the Greenwood as it is now is a terrible thing. Full of darkness and danger, sickness that spreads and threatens those who enter its trees." Vána beckoned Helena to her side as she began to walk through the small meadow where they were. "It is something that will not affect you however, nor your brother. You both are from a world more polluted than what lingers in the trees of Mirkwood now, the most you will suffer will be from hunger if your company cannot find their way."

She smiled at the mention of her brother. "I don't know how I can ever thank or repay any of the Valar for sending my brother here, even if he doesn't know how he got here. I had thought none of you were able to bring others in such a short span of time."

"If you recall, we didn't spend as much energy on you as we have in the past. Although bringing him did, I am the only one who has enough energy to speak to you. The others are resting, I nearly had to restrain my husband from coming as he was the one to claim your brother." At Helena's questioning eyes she said "Oromë, a mighty man with a fierce temper. We saw the need in you, the inability to heal by just the hands of your One. You were in need of someone who knew you and the truth of your past, even at the cost of our energy. It isn't something we regret in any way."

They continued their walk in silence, Helena soaking up the sun she hadn't felt for a day and the sounds of nature beckoning her ears. "It seems a bit unfair that I am enjoying the beauty of nature while the others cannot."

"As much as it will pain them, to not experience this is better than experiencing it as their minds will slowly become tired."

"Will we get out of the forest?"

A smile came across the blonde Valar's face. "Yes, although I cannot say how." Vána stopped walking, Helena stopping after a step. "I will not keep you as sleep is something that will become precious to you."

Helena felt a hand in hers and looked down to see Vána pressing two more gold flowers in her hand. "Why two instead of one now?"

"You will need the greater numbers. Keep the dwarves as safe as you can." Vána smiled and moved her hand to Helena's face. "You have gotten stronger, Daughter of the Valar, you are but a few steps away from truly embracing who you are."

Helena smiled back at her, Daemyn settling onto her shoulder as her vision faded into sleep.

* * *

The following days became long and weary as they became sick for the sight of the sun and of the sky and the wind on their faces. Even though the dwarves who were used to tunneling and lived for periods without sunlight, grew sick of the suffocating bleakness they traveled through. The worst of the company however was Bilbo. Being a child of nature, the sickness that infected the forest had soon begun to leach into his bones and mind after the first day and Helena saw it in his eyes the most.

As Vána as told her, Helena and Gavin were the ones with the clearest minds as they listened to the dwarves as they complained of the air clouding their minds. It was something she was both grateful and disheartened about for she still had her brother of sound mind but Fili… He was as almost as bad as the others in their despair about the forest. Every night she would lay with him, holding him tight as though he would disappear from her. She thought back to the first morning they had woken in the forest, the fire which had burned out sometime during the night and sparse streams of sun broke their way through the thickness of the forest above them.

The flowers she had once again received were given to Gavin and Balin, who was still clear of mind to comprehend what she was giving him and her following instructions. Helena forced the dwarves she had given a flower to so far to put theirs in a more secure spot, out of sight and away from danger of being lost. Bilbo's was safe as could be in his pocket, Fili and Kili put theirs inside their boots wrapped in a strip of cloth, Balin tucked his in the inner folds of his robe, and Thorin also folded his into a cloth, however placing his into a bag tied to his belt that Helena frowned towards. Gavin didn't listen to her suggestion at all and laced the stem of the flower to the outside of his bag over his shoulder.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present as she felt a press of a body on her other side she knew to be Kili. While the days were bad, the nights were the worst. It became pitch-dark, so black that none could see anything, not even a hand in front of their own eyes. The company slept huddled together, a ritual Helena had to grow use to quickly as she slept between Fili and either Gavin or Kili. It was in the pure dark of the night when eyes started to appear around them, pairs of yellow or red or green eyes staring at them from a distance. Helena thought them not to be regular animals, but a bug of some sort. And large ones at that based off the size.

They had tried to light a fire for night watches on the first day of pitch darkness, but gave up as it seemed to draw more of the eyes to them and moths of great size that would flap around them. It was then the company would sit and sleep together in the uncanny darkness. As days followed days, ages upon ages to some such as Bilbo, and their provisions were carefully handled. Helena had sent Daemyn away as there was no food for him except that which the company ate. She gave him instructions to fly above the trees, to find them once they were out. But forest around them never seemed to change, going on the same in every direction they looked. In their anxiety about the food supply the dwarves had Kili shoot at the black squirrels and he was only able to bring down one after wasting many an arrow. Even more to their dismay that when they roasted it, the taste proved horrible and no more squirrels were shot.

While the forest didn't cloud her mind like her companions, Helena was starting to feel the drag of malnutrition in her limbs. The food was growing low and the water as well since there were no streams or rivers to gather from. It was in their lost state that the company stumbled across a river blocking their path, running before them with black water. It was a wonder that Beorn's warning stayed in their minds against the damper of the forest and they didn't drink or gather water from the river.

Bilbo was kneeled next to Helena who was studying the water, trying to figure out if it was actually black or just dark from having no sun to shine upon its waters. His eyes caught a shape on the other side of the river and nudged the girl at his side. When her attention was on him, Bilbo pointed to the shape he spotted. "Do you see that?"

Helena squinted and saw the shadowed shape at the other side of the river. "What is it?"

"I think it's a boat." The hobbit told her. He stood up and called to the others, "There is a boat against the far bank!"

Everyone gathered around the two and looked to where he pointed, no one doubting him as they had found his eyes were very sharp. "How far is it?" Asked Thorin.

"I don't think more than twelve yards. Can any of you throw a rope?"

"I doubt it would do any good if the boat is hooked." Gavin said above them all.

"We can't be sure in this light whether it is or not. Fili, can you see the boat well enough that Mr. Baggins is speaking about."

Fili stared off into the darkness, having more of an idea than actual sight of where the boat was Bilbo pointed out. Rope was gathered and tied with a hook at one end of it, Fili took it and adjusted his stance. The hook and rope swung from his hand as he steadied himself to throw it across the stream. His arm was stopped by Helena who came behind him. He felt her hands on his head, moving it to the left a little. "Twelve yards to your left."

Fili flung the hook and it splashed into the water. He heard Bilbo say that it had only fell a couple feet short of the boat. He drew back the rope, careful of the water that clung to it, and readied himself to throw again. With slightly more strength, the hook hit the boat with confirmation by Biblo.

"Carefully draw it back because it is only laying in the boat. Hopefully the hook will catch." And it did, the rope drawing taut and Fili pulled in vain. Kili came behind him to help, followed by Oin and Gloin. With a final tug, the boat came loose and the four fell on their backs in a pile.

At Bilbo's cry, Balin was quick enough to catch the boat before it drifted off with the current. "It was tied after all" said the older dwarf. "Thank Mahal the rope was as strong as it was."

Gavin was helping the dwarves up who had fallen on the bank. He turned and looked at the boat, "Who'll cross first?"

"I shall" said Thorin, "Along with Bilbo, Fili, and Balin. That's as many as the boat will hold at a time. After that will be you, Helena, and Kili; next Oin and Gloin, Dori and Dwalin, then Ori and Nori, Bofur and Bifur, and last Bombur."

"I am always last and I don't like it," Bombur complained. "It's someone else's turn today."

"You should not be so fat. As you are, you must be with the last and lightest boatload."

"There aren't any oars." Bilbo pointed out examining the boat, "How are you going to push the boat back to the far bank?"

Another rope and hook were fashioned together and cast to the other side, catching on branches. At least that is what they assumed. In their designated groups they started to cross the river, the others left on the other side of the water would throw the other rope and hook to the boat and draw it back for the next group. Bombur had one foot on land when the sound of hooves were heard and from the gloom the shape of a flying deer charged into them, bowling them over and cleared the water with a mighty leap. Thorin grab the bow from Kili's hands to shoot at it with a shout but stopped when a cry rose from Bilbo.

"Bombur has fallen in, he's drowning!"

Only the hood of the large dwarf was seen when they ran to the bank. The rope he had a hold on while climbing out of the boat was still tight in his hand and he was quickly brought to shore. Bombur was soaked from hair to boots and was fast asleep with a smile on his face. They sat there for a long while, cursing their luck when the some white deer appeared in the path before them. Before Helena could stop Kili, he snatched up the fallen bow shot off the last of his arrows gifted to him by Beorn as Thorin shouted at him to stop.

A rough sled was constructed to drag Bombur behind them, taking turns in shifts of four. Helena's thoughts were on the deer the entire time, wondering at the graceful creatures that were in the dark forest as it didn't seem logical. But her mind was slow, along with the others for different reasons, and none realize how close to the eastern border they were. Their food became light and Bombur became heavier and four days later the company stumbled upon a section of the forest that was different. Most of the trees were beeches, there was no undergrowth and the shadows weren't as deep. A breath of air passed over them and a wind knocked down leaves to their feet, reminding them that autumn was coming. And still Bombur slept.

It was soon everyone started hearing disquieting laughter, singing accompanying at times. Although it wasn't the sounds of Goblins, the laughter of fair voices was eerie and uncomfortable. Two days later they found the path going downwards and before long they were in a valley filled almost entirely with a mighty growth of oaks.

Thorin swore, "Is there no end to this accursed place? What hour is it?"

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin answered from behind him.

It was decided that someone would climb a tree to see if the edge of the forest could be located. For some reason, this task fell to Bilbo who had the least experience in climbing. Helena had offered as she had climbed trees many times as a child but Fili held her back, his possessiveness over her had grown the further they went into the trees. Therefore she was forced to watch as the hobbit climbed and slip over the branches of the tall tree the dwarves had lifted him into until she couldn't make out his figure anymore. She sat next to her brother and wondered if they would ever get out of this godforsaken forest. While Vána had warned her of hunger, it wasn't enough to prepare her for the mental anguish she was in from it or the others for that matter.

Bilbo landed, or rather fell, to her other side with new scratches on his arms and face. She examined his face, because while he looked miserable his eyes seemed to have cleared slightly. His report made it clear as to why that was. "The forest goes on forever in and we are at the bottom of a wide valley." The dwarves moaned and complained of this fact, ignoring him as he went on to speak of the butterflies he had seen and the wind against his cheek.

That night they ate the last scraps and crumbs of food, awakening in the morning to hunger gnawing at them. Everyone soon realized it was raining and Helena rejoiced in the water that fell on her face. But it only served as a reminder they were out of fresh water and the others tried to catch the water that dripped from the leaves with their mouths. Much to their relief, Bombur chose that moment to wake up. However, he remember nothing that had happened on their journey since they left Bag End. The fat dwarf believed none of their tales of adventures and went on to bemoan the fact he was starving, and then crying when he was informed there was no more food.

"Why did I wake up! I was having such beautiful dreams of walking in a forest much like this one, only lit with torches on the trees and lamps swinging from braches with a great feast going on forever!"

"Can someone shut him up?" Gavin grumbled.

"You will not talk of your dreams as we are already annoyed at having to drag your sleeping body through the woods." Thorin said to the crying dwarf.

They continued on, walking through the day with empty bellies until Balin called out from head of them. "I see a twinkle of light."

Bombur rushed up behind the other dwarf. "It's as if my very dreams are coming true!"

"What good is a feast if we don't come back from it?" Asked Thorin.

"But without it we will not remain alive much longer." Bombur pointed out with Bilbo heartily agreeing next to him. Bombur continued to speak of all the foods he had seen in his dream until his words sent the company further into their madness with the exception of Helena and Gavin who looked on warily. Neither of them were sure of which dwarf was the first to step forward, but when one did the rest followed. All of them leaving the path and plunging into the forest with their minds on food.

"No!" Helena made to run after them but was held back by Gavin's arm wrapped around her waist.

"We can't leave the path!" The man called after the dwarfs while Helena cried out Fili's name.

The two watched as they disappeared and then so did the lights. They stood in the dim of the forest, stunned and waiting to hear the sounds of their company. Nothing came. "What are we to do now?" Helena asked in a small voice.

"We stay here and rest, hopefully they will find their way back."

Unbeknownst to them, when the lights had disappeared it was because one of the dwarfs had found the feast and as if by magic, all lights went out as one and they were lost in complete darkness. They wandered through the forest shouting to each other, realizing when they found one another by touch that two of their party were not with them. Nothing could be done as they were hopelessly lost and had no idea of where the path lay. Kili hugged his brother as Fili went silent after letting out an anguish cry when he realized he had left his One behind of his own free will.

* * *

 _To address one of my reviewers: Damn right Tauriel and Kili will be getting together. I love me a redhead and they did an awesome job adding her into the movie. Evangeline Lily is a wonderful actress._

 _Also, may or may not have a chapter up as usual tomorrow, not feeling so hot lately and this was the last chapter I had prepared to post._


	9. To Meet an Elf King

_Sorry for not doing my usual daily update yesterday everyone. I just wasn't feeling up to it. But here we are, still in Mirkwood. It was a little harder to incorporate the movie and the book together. Ignore the italicized sentences, as soon as my buddy can translate them they will be in Sindarin._

 **Chapter 9 To Meet an Elf King**

Helena wasn't sure how long they had been asleep when the presence of someone hear her woke her up. Keeping her breathing even, she barely lifted her lids to see her and Gavin surrounded by others carrying bows in what she assumed was the dim morning light. She shifted in his arms since he was holding her like a child as they had fallen asleep cuddled in the dark. Helena wondered how to wake him without them noticing, but didn't linger on it as one of the spoke and Gavin shifted and held his breath. She shifted her head slightly to bring her mouth closer to his ear and sighed out one word, 'surrounded.'

It was a moment Gavin had trained her for a few years ago, how to awaken unexpectedly and attack. In a blur of movement, Gavin went to his knees swinging Helena around him bringing his sword up and her pointing her strung bow in front of her. With her eyes fully open she took in the arrows that were pointed at the two of them, her eyes widening further when she saw the pointed ears of their attackers. The Woodland Elves.

 _"_ _Man na athrada godref vîn eryn?"_ [Who are you to travel through our woods?]

Gavin stared at the person talking in front of him. "What did they just say?" He asked back to Helena.

"How would I know, I don't speak Elvish."

"Who are you and what are you doing in this forest?"

Gavin steadied his eyes on the blonde…male? "To get to the other side."

"This isn't the time for chicken jokes" groaned Helena.

 _"Enwenno hain."_ [Disarm them.]

The elves around them stepped forward and the two tensed, bringing their weapons higher. While neither of them knew what was said, they could guess the intention of the elves.

"You are trespassing into the lands of King Thranduil. Hand over your weapons."

"With that tone, I'm tempted to shoot you." Helena told the elf who appeared to be in charge without taking her eyes off of the ones in front of her. "You could ask, or even explain more."

"You are going to be brought before the King to explain why you are attempting to travel through his forest. Give up your weapons, now."

"I wasn't aware it was just his," Gavin said humorously. "And still didn't ask politely."

"We will force your hand if you do not comply."

"If you get our weapons, it won't be without a fight and I can guarantee there will be blood."

Helena readied herself as she wasn't about to be taken prisoner because they got lost. The lead elf called out another order in their language and they were advancing on them again. As she went to loosen the arrow, a voice sounded in her head. **_Go with them, they will provide food and shelter until the dwarves and hobbit are reunited with you._** Helena blinked in surprise, having no idea whose voice was in her mind this time.

"Wait."

Gavin turned his head ever so slightly to see Helena out of the corner of his eye and her hand on his shoulder. She had stood up and lowered her bow. Frowning, he looked at her fully waiting for an explanation. "They won't hurt us." He turned his face back to the elf he assumed was in charge and moved to stand in front of her when he noticed the blonde's eyes were on her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"One of those things?"

"Again, yes."

Gavin scowl deepened as he stuck his sword in the ground. He stood and eyed the elves that came forward and gathered up their weapons and bags. Helena was pressed into his side when one of them stepped closer to them with a length rope. "What do you think you're gonna be doing with that?"

"You are to be restrained until deemed otherwise."

Both of them looked at the blonde elf again. "You just took all of our weapons, and you still think we are dangerous?" Gavin asked incredulously. Not that either of them couldn't hold their own in hand to hand combat, but pointy-ears here didn't know that. He looked down at Helena who had a blank expression on her face. Normally he would have taken charge, being older, but she seemed to know this world better than him so now he looked to her for instruction. Gavin sighed when she nodded her head.

Helena stepped forward to the tall elf and held out her hands. He knelt before her and gently bound her hands together, his eyes wandering to her forehead repeatedly. Once done, she stepped back to Gavin who was having his hands tied by another elf. He crooked a finger at her to stand in front of him when the elf moved away from him. Twisting around to do so, looked up at him wondering what he was going to do.

Gavin dropped to one knee bringing himself face to face with her and looped his bound hands around her back and scooped her up under her butt. Pushing himself up, he adjusted Helena in the crook of his arm as she hooked her own tied hands around his neck. He grinned at her when she offered her own smile. It really was like she was a child again with her size. Gavin turned his attention back to the indifferent elf watching them. "Well, lead on."

* * *

In another part of the forest, while Gavin and Helena had slept and were captured, the rest of the company encountered the lights twice more. And in the second run-in, Bilbo became separated from the dwarves. It was in this, his most miserable of moments, the whispers that ran through his mind were strong. He sat with his back to a tree and tried to think of his far-distant hobbit hole, thoughts on bacon and eggs and toast. His fogged mind was drowning everything out around him, noise and movement, until the touch of something sticky met his skin and his eyes cleared to see a giant spider spinning thread around him.

Bilbo started to struggle, which only resulted in the spider wrapping him up quicker in its webbing. He was getting dragged away on his back and looked around frantically-until he remembered his sword and drew it out. When the spider came to stand over him, Bilbo thrust his sword up through the webbing and into the creature. It squealed and shrieked, limbs and body jerking around his small blade and Bilbo used all of his strength to pull the sword to the side and throwing the spider away from him. And down a tall tree Bilbo noticed as he watched the spider fall into the webbing below.

His hands pulled at the webs and thread covering him frantically as he heard shrieking and hissing around him. Bilbo looked to his left and saw all around him were the dwarves, hanging upside down from various limbs and trees. He heard scuttling and clicking behind him and with wide eyes Bilbo pressed himself against the trunk behind him and closed his eyes wishing the ill creatures away. A hand went to his pocket and felt the ring there, a whisper crossing his mind again. He rolled it in his fingers briefly, considering the gold band, before slipping it on his finger. At once the noises coming from the spiders turned into words, and they were talking about the dwarves!

"It was a sharp struggle, but worth it," said one. "What nasty thick skins they have to be sure, but I'll wager there is good juice inside."

"Aye, they'll make fine eating, when they've hung a bit," said another.

"Don't hang 'em too long," said a third. "They're not as fat as they might be. Been feeding none too well of late, I should guess."

"Kill'em, I say," hissed a fourth; "kill 'em now and hang 'em dead for a while."

"They're dead now, I'll warrant," said the first.

"That they are not. I saw one a-struggling just now. Just coming round again, I should say, after a bee-autiful sleep. I'll show you."

With that one of the fat spiders ran along a rope, till it came to a bundle hanging from a high branch near Bilbo. Bombur I'll bet, thought Bilbo as he inspected the size of the body. A muffled yelp came from it as it was prodded, and a toe shot up and kicked the spider straight and hard. There was life in Bombur still. The enraged spider fell off the branch, only catching itself with its own thread just in time.

"You were quite right, the meat's alive and kicking! I'll soon put an end to that," hissed the angry spider climbing back onto the branch.

The rest of the spiders take up a chant, "Feast! Feast!"

Bilbo, holding his sword in front of him, approached the spiders. He ducked just in time as a spider crawled along a branch above him, going toward the dwarves. Looking to his feet, he picked up a piece of wood and threw it away and to the side, causing all the spiders to look over and rush after the source of noise.

"What is it? What is it? Kill it! Feast! Feast!"

The one spider stays behind and prepares to eat a wrapped and squirming Bombur. "Fat and juicy. Just a little taste." The spider dropped Bombur to the tree trunk, preparing to eat him as Bilbo sneaked up and struck it on its rear with his sword. The spider spun around and hissed, but Bilbo is invisible to its many eyes. Bilbo struck at it again, slicing away a leg and part of its head. He sang out a little rhyme to anger the spider further,

 _"Old fat spider spinning in a tree!_

 _Old fat spider can't see me!_

 _Attercop! Attercop!_

 _Won't you stop,_

 _Stop your spinning and look for me!_

 _Old Tomnoddy, all big body,_

 _Old Tomnoddy can't spy me!_

 _Attercop! Attercop!_

 _Down you drop!_

 _You'll never catch me up your tree!"_

The spider screeched in rage. "Curses! Where is it? Where is it?!"

Bilbo pulled off his ring, revealing himself to the spider in front of him. He gave a little smile before saying "Here!" and thrusting his sword directly into the spider's head.

"It stings! Stings!" It cried as it tried to scramble away.

Bilbo pulled out his sword and the spider, dead, crashed to the ground after meeting many branches on its way down. Delighted, he looked at his sword, "Sting. That's a good name." His attention focused towards where the dwarves are still wrapped and tied up. "Sting."

He used his newly named sword to cut down all the dwarves. They land on the forest floor and proceed to rip off their wrappings, cursing and yelling the entire time. Dwalin was the first to stand and take attendance of the company.

"Where's Thorin?"

* * *

Helena and Gavin looked up at the large doors the elves were leading them to across the bridge into the Woodland Realm. The two story high doors opened, admitting the troupe of elves and their captives into the halls. The two of them inspected the high ceilings of the subterranean cavern built from tree roots and they were led through a maze of raised wooden walkways. They were led by the blonde elf over bridges and steps, drawing closer to a raised platform where a throne sat surrounded by pillars. Climbing the final set of stairs to the throne, their eyes were met by the sight of a tall, platinum blonde elf with a crown of brown twigs and red berries wearing long sweeping robes.

And Thorin.

Helena and Gavin said nothing when they spotted the dwarf king in front of them. Nor when the Elf King's eyes briefly swept over them.

"You and your folk attacked my people three times in their merry making, where are they now?" The King asked with barely an infliction in his voice.

"How am I to know when I am before you? But I expect they are starving, as I am."

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"Looking for food and drink." Thorin answered him dryly.

The pale blue eyes of the Elf King bore down on him before he walked past him to come closer to where Helena and Gavin stood, Thorin remained looking ahead. He stared at them thoughtfully before speaking again, turning back to the dwarf as he did.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." He leaned in closer to Thorin. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." The elf tilted his head in proposition, now standing in front of his throne.

Thorin's scoff was heard in the quiet. "I am listening."

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."

Thorin turned slowly and saw the two other-world folk of his company bound at the edge of the dais and walked toward them a few steps, evaluating their conditions. His eyes lowered and his face set grim in thought. "A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One king to another."

Thorin's eyes were looking at the ground and still facing away from the elf, he spoke. His voice becoming louder and louder with each word. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin spun around and pointed at the stoic elf, now shouting. "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! Imrid amrad ursul!"

Helena cringed at the Khuzdul shouted in the cavern as the elf, now known to them as Thranduil, leapt from his spot and put his face right in front of Thorin's.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north." As he spoke, his face contorted revealing the left side of his face covered with what appeared to be burns and scars of his encounter with dragons. His left eye milky and unseeing. He drew away, his face returning to normal. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him." He added walking back to his throne and motioning to the guards nearby who grabbed Thorin. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait."

Thorin struggled in the grasp of the elves as they dragged him past Helena and Gavin. His eyes meeting hers in anger and desperation, as though asking where the others were. The sadness that reflected in hers was enough for him to stop trying to wrest his arms free as he was pulled down the stairs. The two watched him disappear and the Elf King spoke in elvish from where he stood.

 _"_ _Man gar tog si, Hissaelon. Im ind im pent tov hae Hadhodrim i-pada tre eryn nîn?"_ [Who have you brought now, Hissaelon? I thought I told you to find the other dwarves that crept through my woods.]

 _"_ _Hîr vuin, ion a hest e-ennas si mi garn thîr. Ammen thia thar sin firen mi sâd ias Hadhodrim presta pen ned mereth."_ [My Lord, your son and the captain are out now in their own search party. We came across these humans in the area where the dwarves disturbed one of your gatherings.]

Thranduil stepped closer as one of his guards urged the man closer who was carrying a girl, child or adult he was unsure. He took in their haggard appearance and worn clothes, his eyes catching on the gold flower laced into the female's dress. Recognition bloomed in his mind as he uttered in Sindarin,

 _"_ _Mallen alfrin ned Vána."_ [The golden flowers of Vána.]

Helena's ears perked at Vána's name when he spoke it and followed his eyes to her chest where the flower lay. Looking back up, she saw his gaze now focused on her forehead. On the white stone that adorned her tanned skin. Helena saw the realization on his face and pressed herself closer to Gavin.

"How did you obtain a flower from the land of Valinor?"

"It was given to me."

"By whom?"

She didn't answer right away, looking to Gavin first but saw his focus was set on the elf and face set in stone. "Vána."

Thranduil stepped back and Helena heard an intake of breath from behind her.

"You are a Chosen of the Valar." The awe was apparent on his face although not in his voice. His eyes whipped to the guard who had taken them here. _"_ _Cirith raiph. Si."_ [Untie them. Now.]

The blonde guard who had tied her hands together came forward with a knife and easily sliced their bonds away, although Helena remained in Gavin's arms which wrapped around her more firmly. Noises came from behind them and everyone saw a group of dwarves being escorted in a single file in the direction Thorin was taken along the tree roots that made up the bridges.

"Fili!"

* * *

 _Don't worry people, Tauriel will be appearing in the next chapter. You guys know who you are. I was going to keep going but I already have a scene I want to start the chapter with._


	10. I Could Have Anything in my Trousers

_Not much to say here...hope you all enjoy the chapter. Lots of things going on here._

 _Side note: Shit isn't mine._

 **Chapter 10 I Could be Hiding Anything in my Trousers**

Before:

"Grab a leg!"

The call rang out on the ground as the spiders returned, surrounding them. Bombur was knocked to the forest floor and holding pinchers away from his face in a desperate attempt to not get bitten. Eight dwarves of the company grabbed each of the spider's legs and managed to pull its legs right off its body. The dismembered body of the spider landed on Bombur which he immediately threw to the side.

"Kili!" Fili yelled for his brother as another spider came from behind and grabbed the dark haired dwarf.

Together, the company of dwarves were defeating their spiders and running through the forest, using what weapons they had to kill the spiders jumping down on threads of silk in front of them. Fili raised his swords in preparation to fight, but paused and looked up. Coming through the trees and webs was a blonde Elf, running on the limbs and trunks and swinging down a spider's silk in order to land on it and kill it. He slid on the forest floor under the spider coming at Fili, slicing it in half, and came up kneeling with an arrow nocked in his bow and pointed at him. Several other Mirkwood elves appear around them, drawing arrows and pointing them at the dwarves and the company freezes.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

The dwarves looked around and saw they are completely surrounded and outnumbered. Fili glared up at the Elf threatening him only to whirl around at the sound of his brother's scream.

"Help!"

"Kili!"

The rest of the dwarves spin around to see a spider pulling Kili away by the foot. They all watched as a female Elf with auburn hair came jumping and running through the forest, killing three spiders with her bow and knife. She spun around and killed the spider pulling Kili with an arrow, turning back around to attack another spider behind her as yet another spider rushed toward Kili.

"Throw me your dagger! Quick!" Kili looked frantically between the She-Elf and the creature coming at him.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you're mistaken!" Killing her spider with her knife, she threw it as she came back around and killed the spider that was about to attack Kili.

Kili was looking at her in amazement, not objecting when she escorted him to the rest of the company.

" _Gyrth in yngyl bain_?" [Are the spiders dead?]

" _Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar_." [Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder.]

The blonde elf nodded grimly before addressing the other elves standing by. "Search them."

Unable to fight back, the dwarves stood as they were relieved of their weapons. Fili stood with a smirk on his face as one elf searched him finding two of his knives. The Elf whom had ordered the search pulled a picture frame with two pictures out of Gloin's pocket.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin made to snatch the portraits back.

"Who is this? Your brother?"

"That is my wife!"

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli."

An eyebrow was raised in contempt at Gloin and he handed it back. His icy blue eyes going to the blonde dwarf who was still having his knives removed from him.

Fili sighed when the elf found even some in a secret hidden pocket. At this rate he wasn't going to have any left. He opened his jacket to show the elf searching him that he has no knives left; however, the elf reached around him and found another hidden in his hood.

" _Enwenno hain_!" [Take them!]

The elves moved them into a single file and led the dwarves away. As they began to walk, Bofur turns and whispers to Fili, "Where's Bilbo?"

Fili flicked his eyes about him but didn't see the hobbit. He hadn't given any thought to Bilbo as his mind had been caught up in the fight against the spiders. However as he thought about their lost burglar, his mind wandered to wondering where his One was at. And her brother. His stomach clenched at the thought of them still lost in the woods, paining him further than his hunger.

* * *

Now:

Fili's head jerked up at the sound of Helena yelling his name. He spotted her in time to see her jump from Gavin's hold and fly down the stairs and across the bridges in her graceful way. Even the elves escorting the dwarves were momentarily stunned as the watched the minute girl move like an elf towards them. Every dwarf moved to one side of the bridge to allow Fili to pass to the front of their line, just behind the blonde Elf.

Helena ran over the tree roots with barely a sound and saw the arms of the lead Elf twitch as she neared. Prepared for him to grab her, she feinted a dodge to the left before tumbling under his long legs to avoid his hands. A second later she was picked up by Fili and Helena wrapped her limbs around him, resting her head against his. Everything he felt rushed through her as their breath mingled together, relief and love flowed through her veins along with the pain of their hunger. Their reunion was brief and ruined as a blade touched her neck and Helena heard the voice of the Elf King ringing out a command for whomever was behind her to stand down. Although from the grunt behind her, she wasn't sure it was entirely voluntary. She peered over her shoulder and saw the elf removing his arm from the grasp of Gavin's hands before stepping towards him.

"Legalos! STOP!"

Nobody moved and every eye went to the Elf King descending the steps. His cold voice carrying over the air to where the dwarves, Helena, and Gavin were. "The girl and the man are not to be harmed in any fashion. Take the dwarves to the dungeons and escort the other two to guest chambers of their own."

Helena tightened her hold on Fili. "No! I'm not leaving him!" She didn't see the looks exchanged between the guards and thus was unprepared when hands settled on her upper arms and tried to pull her body away from Fili's. Her arms tighten around his neck as she felt one of his arms hold her firmly while the other went to her boot.

In a blur of moment she had never seen, Fili pulled the slim dagger from her boot and sliced the arm trying to pull her away. A hiss of pain came from the Elf before a fist came from the other side of her and hit Fili's temple, stunning him momentarily. He fell back slightly but kept his hold on her, raising the knife up and growling when an Elf advanced. Helena looked behind him saw the rest of the dwarves being kept in place with aimed arrows and a red head She-Elf now steps behind Fili with an arrow aimed at his head. Her blood ran cold and frantically looked behind her for her brother only to spot him being held at point with several weapons. Any other time it would have amused her to see him pinned down like that.

"Lower your weapon dwarf, and you will live."

Fili stood still at the feminine voice behind him and glanced at Helena's face. Seeing her wide eyes, he assumed there was something pointed at him that would either kill or maim him. Fili lowered his arm and the dagger clattered to the ground. As soon as the sound hit the air, Helena was plucked from his arm with the speed and strength known to the elves. A surprised cry came from her and Fili took a step to rush the Elf holding her, but a sword at his throat stopped him.

"This is an ancient Elvish blade, forged by my kin. It was taken off another dwarf. Where did you get it?"

Fili glared up at the tall Elf, assuming this was King Thranduil his uncle had spoken about. "It was given."

"Hmmm, thieves and liars."

"They aren't lying you blonde twit! Call off your dogs, I don't like to be touched or held!"

Focus was returned to the girl struggling in the arms of an Elf guard as her voice growled out with a panicked tone. Gavin was the first to say something to her.

"For God's sake girl, I know you are smaller but you know how to get out of that hold."

Everyone had time to blink once before Helena gathered her wits and reacted as she was taught. Reaching her right arm to her left, placed her thumb in the crevice of the Elf's elbow and dug in using her fore and middle finger as leverage. The arm dropped from her and Helena slipped enough in the other arm to turn and jammed a one knuckle punch into the sternum, being dropped completely. As the Elf hit the ground, Helena went to run to Fili but was held back by another Elf who grabbed her wrists. Fili growled, still kept in place by the Orcist resting on his skin.

"Give the girl to her companion she came with." Thranduil ordered without looking away from the blonde dwarf. "Hissaelon, take them to their chambers and post guards. Do not harm them."

Helena was thrust at Gavin who scooped her up in his arms again, fury lining his face at the way she was handled. She looked at Fili with sorrow as the Elf forced Gavin to move in the direction they wanted. He held her eyes as he spoke, "I won't leave you again, **Ê** **khî**."

"I know" Helena whispered. Her blue-green eyes met those of King Thranuil, "Varda said I would be safe with you. Obviously Ilúvatar doesn't know what your incompetent ass has been doing as of late. I can't wait to tell him." She watched something flicker across his face before they guided Gavin around a corner.

The dwarves were once again taken across the kingdom and down into its depths in a single file line. Arriving at the dungeons, the dwarves were vocalizing their protests as they were pushed into cells.

"This is not the end of it! You hear me?" Dwalin gruffly threatened behind him.

Gloin yelled at the two pushing him, "Let us out of here!"

Dori huffed at his captor. "Get off me!"

The elf in charge of Fili found another large dagger hidden in his coat as he was about to be thrown into his cell. Fili bared his teeth at the Elf in frustration. Kili saw his brother and addressed the red head female as she was about to shut him in his cell. "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers." He may have been angry about the situation, but there was something about her.

"Or nothing." She gave him a look and haughtily slammed the cell door shut and walked away. Kili placed his hands on the bars and rested his forehead to the metal, looking after her and smiled. He saw the blonde Elf who had ordered them to be taken earlier stopped her on her way out of the prison corridor.

" _I Nogoth amman e tîr gin_? Tauriel?" [Why does the Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?]

" _Ú-dangada_?" [Who can say?] She looked away from him as she spoke the next line, smiling a little. " _E orchal be Nogoth. Pedithig?"_ [He's quite tall for a Dwarf. Do you not think?] She added eyes on his again.

" _Orchal eb vui, mal uvanui en_." [Taller than some, but no less ugly.]

Once the elves left, several of the dwarves began throwing themselves against their cell doors, grunting in their effort until Balin finally yells at them. "Leave it! There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent."

Fili sat down on his stone bed, exhaling sharply. How in Mahal's name was there a way out of this? And where was Thorin?

* * *

Helena and Gavin were escorted to a set of double doors and the Elf pushed on open to reveal a large room. He waved his hand to allow the two entrance first before entering himself. The room was lit with unknown light that exaggerated the high ceilings, the circular room was filled with an assortment of furniture including a large bed, sofa, arm chairs, tables, a desk, and wardrobe. There was a semicircular screen in the far area of the room near the balcony that partially hid a bathing area which included a large tub, mirror, and a vanity table with a bowl and water vase. And a fireplace decorated the right side of the room.

"I will have clothes brought for both of you."

Gavin turned so the both of them could face him. "Why should we accept anything from you?"

The Elf's eyes strayed to Helena once again. "I only wish to have you comfortable. Food will also be sent up along with hot water for a bath."

"You want us comfortable? Well, I want my dwarves not imprisoned unjustly. Are you feeding them as well?" Helena said hotly.

"Of course. King Thranduil treats his prisoners fairly. They will be fed, and wounds treated after they have calmed down." He turned, stopping at the threshold with a hand on the door. "You are not permitted to leave this room without the say of the King. I will position two guards at the doors to ensure your safety and location."

They watched as the door was shut firmly but heard no bar across the door nor a key to lock them in the room. Gavin strode to the doors and tested the one on the left. It opened and he was met by the sight of a decorated sentry staring at him. Shutting the door, he looked at Helena who was still in his arms.

"So, what the hell do we do now?"

"Put me down."

Once on her feet, Helena rushed to the balcony to see how far they were from the ground. To her dismay, it overlooked a chasm of sorts. To her left and right she saw more balconies and spotted more than a few elves. She swore and heard Gavin come from behind her.

"Yeah, we aren't jumping from this. Not to mention we would be spotted in a heartbeat."

Helena pushed away from the railing and went to walk back into the room. Only she ran into something she couldn't see. Falling to her butt, she stared bewildered at the empty space in front of her. The moment she blinked, Bilbo stood before her dirty and covered with webs. He offered a small smile to her.

"How did you do that?!"

Gavin spun to see who she was talking to and saw the smallest member of the group they were traveling with. "Holy shit, it's the bunny."

Bilbo glared up at the man before looking back at Helena and reaching a hand to help her up, ignoring her question. "I followed you all, I wasn't sure where they were going to put you for a guest room and I thought that the dungeons would be easier to look for. What happened to you two?" The concern was evident in his voice.

Shaking her dress around her, Helena ushered him into the room before anyone could see him. "We were captured on the path where you all left us to chase after the food."

Bilbo's face fell. "Fili was devastated when he saw you were left behind. Our minds were so fogged and focused on food we couldn't think of anything else." He hesitated before continuing. "None of them know I'm with the company or even here."

Helena stared at him suspiciously, her eyes narrowing and zooming in on his fingers once again at his pocket. "Bilbo, what do you have?"

"Nothing." The answer was too quick and he knew that she saw he was lying. "It's only a trinket, I promise."

She wasn't appeased. Anything that turned her flower black can't be anything less than evil. Her mind brought forth the memory of a gold ring she had seen before entering the forest. A shudder ran through her as she remembered the feeling of foul words caressing her skin. "Please be careful Bilbo" Helena whispered to him.

A knock came at their door and stopped the conversation. Gavin took that moment to whisper on a bent knee to him. "You need to find the others. Follow the redhead, she will probably know where they are. She seemed to be more in charge than the others." A knock fell to the door again. "Whatever you did to make yourself invisible, do it again and leave when the door opens. Come back as you can, we will save you food."

Bilbo nodded and slipped on the ring when Helena turned away from him being led to the door by Gavin.

He flung the door open and blinked in partial surprise. It was the redhead. This was going to work easier than he thought. "What?"

Her green eyes fell to Helena who was at his side glaring up at her. "I've brought some clothes for the two of you. I had to search through our stored trunks to find some elfling clothing for her." She held out the bundle of clothes as a peace offering.

"What about food? We haven't eaten in days?" Gavin pressed the She-Elf, his eyes glaring at her.

Her eyes flicked to her left and he leaned around the door to see another female elf with brown hair standing with a large tray of food with a calm demeanor. Gavin moved from the door to let them enter, still blocking Helena from them. The redhead placed the clothes on sofa while the other set the food on the table between the chairs. The brunette left quickly without another look. He stared at the remaining Elf with bored eyes, waiting for her to say whatever she was holding back.

"There is a bath hall if you would rather use it instead of taking turns with the one tub. King Thranduil has offered it for your use."

Gavin raised a brow at her and Helena voiced her opinion. "Not if there are others there I'm not."

"There are private rooms as well. And your guard will be there."

Helena's nose scrunched up at the thought of people waiting for her to clean herself up. But she did wonder if the Woodland elves could compare to Rivendell. She looked up at Gavin and saw him waiting for her answer. "Fine. But if I see one pair of eyes, even the door opening to see if we are still breathing, body parts will be lost."

The Elf nodded her head in assent and headed to the door. "Eat and let the guards know when you are done."

"What is your name?" Helena's voice stopped her with her hand on the nob.

"Tauriel, Captain of the Guard."

* * *

A half hour later found Helena and Gavin being led through hallways to the bathing areas. An hour after they arrived and cleaned off days of filth, they were back in the room from earlier. Helena was rather disappointed in the baths of Mirkwood, they were nothing like the elegance of Rivendell. Not that they didn't have their own charm, but she couldn't see outside as there were no windows. What had her saddened the most was she had to take her braids out in order to thoroughly wash her hair and refused to let Gavin near her hair to put it up for her. Only Fili had that right now as she remembered his words. The best Helena could do right now was the braids that usually hung at her temples, replacing the beads and clasps, and tying the length at her back into a simple braid also replacing the clasp Thorin had given her. The two of them now sat side by side on the sofa with nothing to do.

"Not that I've ever been on house arrest, but I feel like this is what it would be like. Utter boredom."

"And it's only been a few hours. Maybe if we annoy them enough we can get them to let us out of here." Helena suggested.

Gavin shrugged and then yawned. "Let's go to sleep first, although I can't imagine what the time is, we haven't been sleeping much since we entered the forest. You mind sharing the bed with me?"

Helena looked over at the monstrosity he called a bed. The thing was bigger than a California King. "We've camped in a tent together, can't say this is much different."

The two dressed in the nightwear provided along with a set of day clothes, crawled into the massive bed and were asleep within minutes.

* * *

In a different chamber, in the couple hours before when Helena and Gavin were eating, Bilbo had followed the She-Elf now known as Tauriel through the kingdom to a room where the Elf King was standing in sleep clothes and robes. He stood behind her in the stairwell waiting for… what he didn't know.

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?"

Tauriel stepped out of the shadows and bowed. "I was coming to report to you."

Thranduil stood in place as he spoke to her. "I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past."

"We cleared the forest as ordered, My Lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur; if we could kill them at their source-" her speech and pacing was cut off as he interrupted her.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task."

Tauriel looked at him, worry clouded in her eyes. "And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure."

Bilbo backed away slowly and Thranduil looked his way when his foot scraped across the ground. His attention returns back to Tauriel as she bowed and started to leave, his words stopping her feet.

"Legolas said you fought well today. He has grown very fond of you."

Tauriel kept her face away from his, shock and embarrassment evident as the smile on her lips. "I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard."

"Perhaps he did once. Now, I'm not so sure."

Thranuil cross the room to pour himself a drink while Tauriel stayed rooted in her spot, looking worried. "I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf."

"No, you are right. I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none."

His cold voice struck Bilbo as he hadn't moved after the Elf King looking in his direction. He could see the anguish on Tauriel's face and he wondered if it was because of her rank or for the loss of love she would never experience. He pressed himself against the wall as she quickly walked passed him and up the stairs. He was right behind her as quietly as possible.

* * *

 _Because rejection isn't done right until you are told by a king your aren't good enough for his son because of your blood. Just to warn, updates will probably not be everyday anymore. It's getting harder to write. But I know you all shall remain faithful!_


	11. After a Week in Mirkwood

_Here we are, I know it's been a couple days and sorry for that. I got stuck on how to write out a certain scene. But anyways, enjoy._

 **Chapter 11 After a Week in Mirkwood**

"You know, I'm not sure that being locked in a room is a suitable substitute for where I was before." Helena didn't have to open her eyes this time to know she wasn't in Mirkwood currently, the scent of flowers tickled her nose and she was pretty sure there weren't any where she was. Rolling her head to the side, she opened her eyes to see Aulë sitting against a tree next to her. Sighing, Helena sat up and scooted herself around so she could look at him full faced.

"It may not be ideal nor what you want, however you are alive and no longer starving. Though I am inclined to agree with you to a point. I would tell you that you cannot make do on your threat to the Elf King in full though **Nâthu amê** ; you cannot speak to Ilúvatar but I can tell you he knows."

"Dammit."

A deep chuckle came from the Valar. "Don't worry, Varda is unhappy with him as well."

"Why was I brought here this time?"

"Vána believed you would like to have your bird with you." And at his words, Daemyn dropped from the sky and landed on her knee, chirping his sadness to her.

Helena cooed at him and stroked a finger along his back to settle his ruffled feathers. "I haven't been able to see or feel him in days."

"The darkness that has fallen over the Wood is an ill one and clouded even your mind in a small way." Aulë looked at her exposed legs from the nightshift riding up. "I am glad to see your mind has been eased about your scars."

She looked down at her legs as well, not having noticed they were bare. "I think I've come to terms with them more here than I ever did in my world. Here, scars such as mine aren't a thing to be hidden but accepted as it is proof I was strong enough to survive."

He smiled at her words. "It fills me with joy that you are able to heal with the presence of my dwarves. Though it seems you have claimed them as your own as well."

A flush came over her face. "W-what do you mean?"

"You have called them 'my dwarves' on more than one occasion. What else would you like to add towards claiming my dwarves as yours?" His smile grew and his eyes twinkled. A hand stroked his beard as he watch her flush grow darker.

"Nothing." Helena muttered trying to compose herself. "Am I receiving more flowers this time?"

"Yes, two more." His hand came from the other side of the tree she couldn't see and came back with said flowers. "You will have to find the dwarves in the dungeons. I am sure the child of Yavanna will find them soon enough."

"Thank you." Helena held them close to her and Daemyn hopped to her shoulder. "I am glad to see you are feeling better." She saw and felt a hand brush against her cheek as her eyes clouded and she fell asleep once more.

* * *

A week fell away from time as the company remained trapped in Mirkwood. The dwarves remained locked in the dungeons, Helena and Gavin as "guests", and Bilbo…well he was still unknown to the elves. He never removed the ring and tried to cling to the shadows. In the days that had passed, Bilbo wandered the vast kingdom and sometimes ventured into the woods when the doors would open for companies of Wood Elves to leave and enter. Helena and Gavin would provide what food they had not eaten when he would reappear in their room which was only once a day to tell them he hadn't found the others yet. The only other food he could snatch was nibbles here and there from the store rooms and his waistcoat becoming awfully loose.

It was after the third day of reporting that he hadn't found them Helena decided that they too would help look. The two were almost bored to tears already, having nothing to do as they were still kept in their room. It wasn't as hard as she had thought to convince the prick of a king to let them out. Helena was straddling the balcony railing when Thranduil entered after she had demanded of their guards she wanted to see him. Her eyes met his and told him that if he forced his imprisonment on her for another minute, she would rather die. The slight widening of his eye betrayed him as he looked to the man sitting in an armchair. Gavin only replied to his inquiring eyes that if she went, so did he. And he was damn certain the Valar wouldn't look kindly on him anymore.

Therefore on the fourth morning of their stay, after eating, Helena and Gavin were wondering the halls peering into rooms and going over random stairs and walkways. On day number eight, they were strolling down a hall with the two elves ten feet behind them. Helena felt a hand grab hers from the side that was empty and knew immediately it was Bilbo.

"It's about lunch time isn't it?"

Gavin rose a brow at her, "Should be yes."

"Hey Heckle and Jeckle," she called back to the elves following them. "Is there a music room in this monstrosity?"

'Heckle' frown at her while 'Jeckle' rolled his eyes. "Yes, down a few more corridors."

"Fantastic. I want to go there and eat."

'Jeckle' moved in front of them and led the way leaving 'Heckle' to guard the rear. Not twenty minutes later, Helena and Gavin were shown into a room filled with a variety of instruments. They stood there momentarily stunned.

"Gotta say, I wasn't expecting a harpsichord." Gavin moved forward to the keyed instrument against the wall. He played a few notes with his right hand. "Sounds tuned."

Helena walked passed him to a Viol resting in a case next to a footstool. "I wasn't expecting so many of them. It's always quiet here." She was lost in thought as her fingers drifted over the strings. A tug at her sleeve brought her attention back and turned to the guards. "I'm assuming it isn't a problem that we eat in here."

'Jeckle' eyed her before nodding. "I will have food sent here." At that, both guards left the room and shut the doors.

Bilbo waited a few moments before pulling off the ring and nearly jumped when he felt Helena's hands on his face. He stared wide eyed at her as she frowned down at him.

"You will stay and eat with us. I can see the weight loss very easily." Helena could also see the haunted look in his eyes.

He nodded and sat himself in a corner on a chair and watched them fiddle with the instruments they had touched upon entering the room. It wasn't long before an Elf maiden opened the door and placed a tray filled with a variety of foods on a table, not seeing Bilbo as he had replaced the ring as soon as the door opened and removed it once it was closed again. The three ate in silence, Helena watching the hobbit like a hawk to be sure he was eating more than they usually saved for him. Once the food was eaten, Helena picked up the Viol and glided the bow across the strings.

"Any luck?" The sounds coming from the strings masking her whispered words for the most part.

Bilbo's eyes darkened as he thought of the dwarves and the misery they had caused him from this adventure. His mind snapped back into focus when Helena said his name. He glanced at his hands where she was looking and saw them rolling the ring between his thumbs and forefingers. Bilbo stuffed it back into his pocket. "I think I may have found a hallway with descending stairs where they might be, it's in a section of this place I haven't searched yet."

Helena hummed at him in thought. "Do not stress yourself Bilbo. While we need to find them, you need to be healthy as well." Her hand guided the bow across the strings in a familiar tune, one that Gavin joined in with the Harpsichord. "Do you remember the lyrics Gavin?"

"Of course, it became one of your favorite songs for some reason."

"Would you like to hear a song Bilbo?" At his nod, Helena sat up straighter and Gavin led her into the introduction of the song.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brother's souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_

Realization hit his eyes as Gavin turned to her as she started the melody on her Viol and joined in singing the words.

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _Calling out father oh stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side high_

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _We should all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

 _Oh, should my people fall then_

 _Surely I'll do the same_

 _Confined in mountain halls_

 _We got too close to the flame_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountains_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns then_

 _My brothers will die_

 _And as the sky is falling down_

 _It crashed into this lonely town_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

Helena saw Bilbo was surprised at the conviction in their voices at the previous verses and stay that as they finished the song.

 _And I see fire_

 _Inside the mountains_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _I see fire (fire)_

 _Oh, you know I saw a city burning out_

 _And I see fire (fire)_

 _Feel the heat upon my skin_

 _And I see fire (fire)_

 _Uhhhhhhhhh_

 _And I see fire_

 _Burn auburn on the mountain side_

Gavin sang the last sentence by himself and turned away from the keys instantly. "That song is about them. How?"

Helena set the Viol aside sadly. "Because this has happened before, although we don't remember it." Her watery eyes pinned Bilbo, "You can't tell the dwarves about this song."

Bilbo nodded quickly, still set back by the intensity of the song. Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a knock and opening of the door. The ring was slipped on instantly as Tauriel came into the room.

"I am going to check on the dwarves, would you like to accompany me?"

* * *

Sheer dumb luck. That was really all the three of them could think as they were led down hallways and bridges deeper into the cavern until they came to a hallway with descending stairs. A tug on Helena's hand had her realizing this was the place Bilbo had told her about. Tauriel led them down flights of stairs that hugged one side of the wall and was open on the other. Cell doors came into view and she stepped aside to allow Helena and Gavin, and Bilbo without her knowledge, to go first. As soon as Helena took the last step, a call from one of the cells had the other dwarves pressing against the bars of their doors.

"My Lady!"

Helena waved to Dori who was in a cell across the way. As she continued past the cells, she said hello to each dwarf that called out to her in some fashion other than her name until she stopped at a cell door hearing a name she was waiting for.

" **Marlûna.** "

"Fili." Helena breathed out the name and pressed herself against the door, reaching her arms between the bars to him.

Fili stepped forward into her embrace as well as he could considering the circumstances. His own arms slipped past the iron and hands cupped her face, "I have missed you."

Helena returned the gesture and place one of her hands to his beard covered cheek, concentrating on what he was feeling. "I'm glad to see they weren't lying to me about feeding you all." There was no pain or hunger present, but through her fingertips came elation and love. And boredom. She let out a slight laugh. "I've missed you too."

"Thranduil has been down here, only once, to ask about the two of you. Said you won't give him your real name." The humor Fili found in that particular situation filled his voice.

She snorted and thought back to when the Elf King had tried to talk to them the day after they arrived.

 _Helena and Gavin were walking side by side, being escorted by their guards to King Thranduil. They found themselves once more on the dais with the Elf King perched on his throne, staring down at them with bored eyes. Those cold eyes settled on Helena who crossed her arms and stared back at him, the challenge clear as day._

 _"I am pleased to see you are cleaner than when we met yesterday." Neither of them said a word as he descend the steps from his chair. Thranduil stopped a few feet away from them with his hands clasped behind his back. "It came to me earlier that we were never properly introduced. What do they call you?"_

 _Helena stared up at him stonily, not replying. The Elf turned his attention to Gavin when he spoke. "Someone's name is a privilege to know and an honor to be given. In light of our treatment, and the dwarves, on our arrival the only thing she would probably give to you is a knife in the leg. However, since you had your minions thoroughly check us again before we came, nothing to worry about there."_

 _"A name is just that, a name. There is nothing special to one unless it is remembered. How about you, is your name a privilege?"_

 _"Not so much."_

 _A moment passed as the two males stared at each other. Thranduil breaking the silence first, "Well?"_

 _"Darth." A smirk came over Gavin's face. "Darth Vader."_

 _A snort sounded from his side and he looked down at Helena, her face still blank despite the noise of amusement. Moving his gaze back to the king who did not look as amused as them. The cold blue eyes left his face to return to Helena's._

 _"Harley Quinn."_

 _Gavin coughed into his hand at the name thrown out and Thranduil whirled away from them. "I doubt those are your true names. You may return to your room." The same guards stepped forward to escort them away. "Have a restful night, hopefully you will be more agreeable tomorrow."_

 _"Somehow I doubt it, but good night to you as well." Helena said to him with a glance at Gavin._

 _"Yes. Good night, sleep tight."_

 _"Don't let the dead bite." At her words Thranduil spun around but she didn't see the slight disbelief on his face as she had already turned around to leave._

"He doesn't deserve to know." Helena told the dwarf whose face she still held adamantly.

Fili chuckled, "Then we won't tell him.' He tugged at the braids hanging next to his hands. "Your hair…" his sentence was interrupted by her robin flittering from under her hair that hung loose against her back, held together only at the end by the silver clasp from Thorin. Fili eyed the bird as it came to rest on his forearm. "Where was he hiding?"

"He came back the first night we arrived. Daemyn has stayed out of sight since then." She leaned into bars further as Fili's hands wove themselves into her mostly unbound hair.

"Your hair is unbraided."

"No one is allowed to touch it except for you, remember?"

His thumbs pressed under her chin, making Helena raise her head further. Fili leaned in and swiped his tongue across her lips, causing her to moan and push against his lips when they covered hers. Their kiss was brief, Helena pulling away just enough that her lips brushed his when she murmured his name.

"Fili."

"What is it, **ê abnâmul ugrur abbad**."

"You smell bad."

Fili pulled back to look at her in disbelief. "Well we can't all have a bath at our disposal. Are you offering to give me one?" He asked leaning back down, hands tight in her hair to keep her looking up.

Helena's face blushed red at the look in his eyes. "No. But I will ask for a bath for all of you. Haven't had a request turned down yet, they want to keep me happy or at least content."

Fili pressed a closed mouth kiss against her lips in thanks. "Have you seen Thorin?" He asked quietly.

"No. He isn't being kept with all of you?" At his dejected head shake, Helena sighed. "He will be found, I promise. We are trying to find a way out, well mostly the bunny."

She saw the confusion in his dark blue eyes before understanding settled. "If you have faith, then so shall I."

* * *

 _Any one who doesn't know that song doesn't need to be reading this story. But go check out Jasmine Thompson's version if no one has heard it, it has a piano accompany the lyrics. And can anyone spot the two line lyric verse I stuck in here?_

 **Nâthu amê-** daughter of mine

 **Marlûna-** love

 **ê abnâmul ugrur abbad-** my beautiful echo


	12. Preparing to Leave

_Still breathing, nobody panic._

 **Chapter 12 Preparing to Leave**

Bilbo did find Thorin as Helena had promised. It wasn't until three days after Tauriel brought them to the dungeons did he stumble across him locked in a cell on a lower dungeon level. By the time he had found him, Thorin's anger at the Elf King had dampened only slightly. In hushed tones they talk of the happenings from the time Thorin had been taken to that moment and the dwarf's heart lifted slightly to hear the hobbit describe how he had freed his company from the spiders. Bilbo's next words lightened his shoulders even more.

"I may have found a way out that doesn't involve the consent or magic of King Thranduil."

Thorin's eyes widened in excitement but Bilbo was hesitant to continue. However the hopeful look on the dwarf's face had him cave into telling how he came about the possible escape route. In his wanderings, Bilbo had come across a wine cellar of sorts occupied by two elves. Hidden under the power of the ring, Bilbo had heard them talk about how the barrels of wine and goods came to and fro from the Woodland and the lake town that was a short distance away. Bilbo told Thorin of a River that flowed under the cellar that could be used to escape as long as no elves were around.

Thorin sat back thoughtfully at the information his burglar had just revealed to him. It could work, providing everything went as it would be planned out. It was then he remembered, "What of Helena and her brother? I passed them when I was sent from Thranduil's throne to be locked up here. Are they in the dungeons as well?"

Bilbo shifted on his feet, nervously looking away. "No… they are being kept in a guest chamber, treated somewhere between honored guests and a prisoner. They are never left alone, even in the bathhouse."

"Why?"

"The Elf King recognized the flower she was wearing and declared her a Chosen of the Valar." Bilbo gave a wry grin. "You will enjoy this next piece, neither her nor Gavin will declare their real names to any of the elves. It has frustrated the King more than not. They either address each other by brother/sister or by some ridiculous made up name."

A hoarse laugh emerged from Thorin, a bit of joy spreading through him at the way the two had managed to gain power over something so small. "And the others? They have said nothing?"

"Not to my knowing. I think they take great pleasure in it as well."

Bilbo stayed only a few more minutes before climbing the stairs up into the main dungeon. He paused by Balin's cell to whisper he had found Thorin safe and in fine health, quietly making his way up stairs and down hallways to the room Helena and Gavin were staying. Having no idea what time it was, Bilbo sat himself in the shadows of the hall to wait for the door to open for whatever reason needed. He wasn't sure how much time had gone by when the sound of many footsteps were coming towards him and the room. Soon two Elf guards came into view and he instantly recognized them as the ones from the music room, and behind them were Helena and Gavin carrying a basket each.

Silently going to his feet, Bilbo crept along the wall to the bedroom door and dashed in after Gavin when he held it open a second longer. He watched as they placed the baskets on the area rug between the couch and fire place, not saying a word.

"Come on Bilbo, I know you are hungry."

The ring was removed and Helena looked him over when he appeared. Sighing, she waved him over to where she was and sat him on the rug next to her. Helena grabbed one of the baskets and plopped it down on the hobbits legs. "Eat."

Surprise took over him as he looked at all the food stuffed inside. "B-but what about you two?"

Gavin sat on the floor with them, back against the sofa, and set the other basket between him and Helena. "We don't need as much nourishment as you Bilbo. Our bodies don't require near the amount of food you do, especially Helena. She eats like a damn bird."

"Hey!"

Bilbo watched as a grape bounced off of Gavin's nose, feeling some weight lifting off his shoulders. He didn't know what it was about these two but whenever he was around them his mind was less crowded, the growing displeasure for the dwarves disappeared, and he even felt the hunger pains diminishing slightly. It was like they were a beacon of light that shone on his foggy existence. Bilbo couldn't imagine what it would have been like lurking around Mirkwood without them here to talk with. The three dug into the food ad silence came over the room, not a word spoken until the last crumb was eaten and the last of the wine sat in their cups. Helena and Gavin sat listening and looking at Bilbo as he went over where he had found Thorin and the escape route he had found.

"There is only one problem though…" Bilbo hesitated, biting his lip. "I don't know how to include you two on the rescue. The assigned guards never leave you alone."

Helena sighed and tugged on her long hair before looking at Gavin who was wearing a thoughtful expression. "When were you thinking of doing this?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. The barrels are scheduled to be dropped sometime tomorrow."

Her eyes were steady on the man she called her brother. Helena could almost see the gears turning in his head as she watched him. "What are you thinking?"

"Several things. How are we to get the keys? What about food and weapons? And do you have a plant called foxglove or poppy here?"

Bilbo's face was falling as Gavin talked and turned to confusion at the mention of the flower. "Yes, they are both flowers. What does it have to do with the other questions?"

"Well at least we've got that going for us, I thought I might have to draw a picture. Depending on the poppy flower, it is usually a sedative of some sorts. Foxglove would cause paralysis, or death. And don't give me that look." Gavin directed his last sentence at Helena. "I'm only suggesting putting someone to sleep, not killing them."

"Uh huh."

"I don't want to kill the elves Helena."

She eyed him up and down, "Hmmm… right." Helena returned her focus to Bilbo as Gavin threw his hands in the air. "But what about the keys, how are you going to get them?"

The hobbit's eyes were flicking between the two when he answered. "The king's butler invited the Chief of Guards to drink with him tomorrow and help clear the barrels."

"Can anything go invisible that you hold?" Gavin asked interrupting him.

"W-well, I-I'm not sure. Don't have anything to hold other than the clothes I wear. Why?"

"If a bag can turn invisible, then you can at least get food provisions. I'm not sure if weapons will be doable…they are larger and make a lot of noise."

"Let just see if he can even carry a bag first. Then we can move on to our other problems." Helena said as she stood up and brushed the food from her dress. "Come on Master Baggins, stand up."

After many experimentations, they learned that a bag could indeed disappear although it had to be attached to his person in some fashion. Like a backpack or satchel across his back. From there, Gavin instructed Bilbo on which foods would be easiest to carry especially if they were going into water and if he could find them, Helena's bag of knives. Upon asking, Gavin found that Bilbo had also discovered where the elves apothecary was located in the underground kingdom and his final piece of instruction was to grab either of the flowers he had spoken of earlier, which ever were available and bring it back that night.

It was midafternoon when the trio were done discussing the plans for the next morning. Bilbo had found out it was just before noon when the two had come back to the room, making the food he had eaten lunch. Helena escorted him to the door with the two baskets in one hand and the other on Bilbo's arm. Setting the baskets down, she placed both hands on his shoulders and scrutinized his face. As they were so close to the elves, she wouldn't speak but her eyes showed the concern for him as a hand brushed his cheek. Bilbo didn't move as she pressed a light kiss to his cheek and stepped away, a hand going to the door handle. He took a deep breath and slipped on the ring once more.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner and before Bilbo returned to the room of Helena and Gavin, another meeting was taking place. Only this one was floors beneath in the dungeons and between Kili and the Elf who had caught his eye.

Sitting in his cell, Kili was inspecting a shiny black stone with an engraving that he held in his hand. Flipping it in the air, he caught it on the back of his hand and repeated the gesture a few times. Tauriel was walking the paths checking on all the prisoners and paused at Kili's cell when she saw him tossing the stone in the air.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?"

Kili stopped and looked up at her from beneath his bangs. "It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed." He quickly held up the stone towards her, causing Tauriel to take a quick step back. She looked at him oddly and began to walk away but was stopped when Kili spoke again, laughter evident in his voice.

"Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token." Kili smiled at her lifting his head completely and Tauriel returned a small smile. "A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise." He told her looking back at the stone he was twisting between his fingers.

"What promise?"

"That I will come back to her. She worries, thinks I'm reckless."

Tauriel watched him with a slightly knowing look. "Are you?"

"Nah." Kili smiled and tossed up his stone again. His fingers fumbled when it came falling back down and the stone escaped his hands, rolling out of his cell. He jumped to his feet as Tauriel stopped the skidding stone with her foot before it can roll into the deep pit outside the cells. She picked it up and inspected it, holding it up to the light that shone in the dungeons. Kili went up to the bars of his cell and hears elves laughing in the distance. "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there."

Tauriel turned to look at him before presenting her back to him and stepping away slightly. "It is Mereth-en-Gilith, the Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away." Kili said pressed lightly against the bars watching the Elf as she turned back to him.

"It is memory, precious and pure." Tauriel walked the few steps back to the cell she had taken while speaking. "Like your promise." She smiled and handed Kili back his stone. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

Kili listen to her talk of the stars, watching her back as she looked up to the direction of the sky and he heard the wistfulness in her voice. A smile tugged at his lips as he decided to tell his own story. "I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky." His eyes stayed on hers as she took a seat on the steps outside of his cell. "We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you..."

In a cell to the right, Fili sat listening to his brother speak of the fire moon remembering well the experience himself. He could barely see the She-Elf Kili was speaking to let alone his brother, but who he could see was the blonde ponce that had captured and insulted them in the forest. He was a few flights of steps above them, hidden in the shadows of an archway watching his brother and the elf with fury written on his face. Fili listen to the story being told but never removed his eyes from the Elf prince that haunted the entrance to the dungeons until he left.

* * *

Hissaelon stood outside of the door the two beings his King had ordered to remain in as special, yet captured, guests deep in thought. He was alone in his musings having sent the other two guards to get some rest as he was sure he wasn't going to get any that night. His mind was unsettled ever since he had found the male and female sleeping on the forest floor and had only gotten worse as they stayed here, refusing to cooperate with Thranduil. It didn't feel right keeping the two under constant watch and armed guard, especially if the girl was sent by the Valar. Hissaelon didn't want to imagine what they thought of how Thranduil treating them in such a manner. He leaned against the opposite wall with his eyes fixed on the double doors, a smile pulling at his mouth as he remember what the girl had taken to call the two day guards who followed them around. He was almost positive that Edwenor and Ningaear weren't all too happy about being named Heckle and Jeckle.

Time passed slowly as his thoughts remained on the two within the room before him. A movement of a shadow to the left of the doorway caught his attention but Hissaelon kept his eyes straight, watching from his peripheral vision. He saw a slip of something, possibly parchment, slide under the door. Not seconds later the door opened and the girl stood next to the open entryway staring at him.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting you to be here…by yourself. Where are the other two we usually have?"

"I gave them the night off, they will return tomorrow at mid-morning." He watched her chew on her lip and turn around slightly as though listening to someone.

"So you will be with us for breakfast?"

"Yes." The hesitation was plain in her features, from what though Hissaelon didn't know. He watched her closely as she spoke again.

"I wish to go to the kitchens tomorrow when the other elves aren't there. I want to make my own breakfast for once."

Hissaelon didn't move. His orders from King Thranduil was to keep her as happy as possible without letting her escape. To the extent the dwarves in the dungeon were given large buckets of hot water and soap to clean themselves when she demanded it the other day. "Will you answer if I ask why?"

She frowned at him, "Because I like to cook once in a while. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. As I said before, I'll be here all night and into the morning. Alert me when you would like to break your fast."

Blue-green eyes squinted at him before she nodded. "Fine" and she slammed the door shut.

Hissaelon would admit one thing to anyone who asked, his life held more entertainment since they had arrived.

* * *

Helena's eyes popped open as she abruptly woke up. She sighed and ran a hand down her face before sitting up. It seemed she was back to the way she use to sleep before she met Fili, only a few hours a night. Helena had no idea what it was about him that made her sleep more at night unless it was because Fili was just Fili. Her One. Someone who always made her feel safe. Something that Gavin had always tried to accomplish but could never quite make her get to that 100% as Fili did, although he did come very close. Helena sighed again before scooting off the gigantic bed and onto the floor. Gavin slept on behind her on his side of the bed and she spotted Bilbo asleep curled up on one of the chairs in front of the fire place.

Walking quieting to the door, she eased it open and saw the same blonde Elf from the night before now standing next to the door. "Morning" she offered him in a quiet voice.

He turned to her, his green eyes sweeping over her figure as much as could be seen. "Good morning. A bit early for you isn't it?"

"I don't sleep much. I don't suppose you know how far into the morning it is do you?"

"Not much past sunrise as a passing comrade told me the sun was rising when he came to report to me. Wasn't that long ago. Is your friend awake?"

"He will be." Helena informed the Elf, "Give us time to dress." When he nodded she shut the door as quietly as she had opened it. Helena was going to get ready first before she woke the other two up as she was very aware of how modest Bilbo was around her still since she was a female.

Making her way to the sectioned off 'bathroom' area, Helena grabbed the clothes she laid out the night before. Once behind the screen, the nightdress provided for her was tossed aside and she donned a dress that had been provided for her by Tauriel with a pair of leggings and the boots her dwarves had made for her. She felt a bit out of sorts without her weapons, but Bilbo was able to retrieve her small bag of knives they had taken from her. He had found the room where all of their weapons were but as they had told him, it was impossible to bring them without being visible. Helena splashed water on her face before securing her hair in its silver fastener.

She walked around the screen and considered the man sleeping on the bed for a moment. With a nod to herself, Helena took a running start and leapt onto the bed and landed not so coincidentally onto Gavin. She felt and heard the air leave his lungs as her slight weight hit him on the stomach. He groaned and opened one eye at her.

"Really? Couldn't think of another way to wake me up."

"Of course I could've, but not all of them were as entertaining as this." She replied with a cheeky smile.

Gavin groaned again. "Fine, go wake up the bunny and let's get this over with. I'm not looking forward to swimming in full attire."

Helena climbed off of him so he could sit up. "No one said you had to be dressed."

"I'm not going into a river naked when I have no idea what lays ahead. For all I know we could have to go over a waterfall, and I'm almost positive I won't be fitting in a barrel like the rest of you."

She watched him go around the screen to change his clothes as she had, cutting the conversation off so she would go wake Bilbo to start their day.

* * *

 _I'm not lying about the Poppy or Foxglove flowers, dangerous stuff there. Same with Morning Glory. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it._


	13. Escaping Mirkwood

_Nothing much to report here. Obviously the updates won't be everyday anymore, but I will let everyone know if it is going to be longer than a few days or if it is going on hiatus for any reason. I hope for one that I will not have to do that but you never know. Anyway, enjoy._

 **Chapter 13 Escaping Mirkwood**

"Okay, we all set?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Shut up and calm down."

"You're no fun."

"We are about to try and escape from a magic elven kingdom. While you have assured me that we will survive this, how you know I'm still not clear on, I'm still a little worried about this set up."

"You planned this out with Bilbo, what are you worried about?"

"A number of things. One being I'm unsure of which poppy flower this is…"

"Gavin!"

"Oh come on. You can't expect me to have it tattooed on me all the herbology I leaned when I was younger? I wouldn't have room for all the ones I have now."

"Umm…Helena, Gavin?"

"What?!"

Both turned to the hobbit who was fidgeting next to them nervously after answering him at the same time. "W-we should get going."

Helena flicked the braid that had fallen into her face out of the way and huffed. "He's right, we don't know what the schedule is for the barrels to be dropped. Bilbo, are you sure you are alright carrying those until we can take them?"

Bilbo adjusted a strap that was over his shoulder and shuffled his feet. He was carrying the bag of food he had collected yesterday and the other that contained extra clothes they had been given. Tucked into the bag of clothes was Helena's knives with the exception of four of them, two each were in the boots of Helena and Gavin. "I'm fine, don't worry. They aren't that heavy."

"Alright then," Gavin clapped his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road. After you two."

Bilbo pulled the ring out of his pocket and exhaled sharply before placing it on and disappearing from sight. Helena led the way to the door, opening it up to present her and Gavin to the Elf still in the same spot from talking to him earlier.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Lead the way Tinkerbell. Omph!" Gavin bent over slightly when Helena's fist hit his side. "What?"

"At least come up with one associated with his gender."

"It would be easier if there was more than one of him, nicknames usually come in pairs or triples."

Hissaelon watched their interaction before turning on his heel and walking down the in the direction of the kitchens. He didn't need to turn around for he heard their footsteps a few seconds after he left following him. Hissaelon looked over his shoulder when he heard the girl call out a question.

"How far are the kitchens?"

"A couple levels down, not far from where the entrance to the dungeons are."

The rest of the trek was made in silence until they reached the kitchens and Helena let out a gasp as Gavin whistled lowly. While the word kitchens was used, it was technically one kitchen. A huge one. Helena stared around wide eyed at the large open room filled with tables, fire pits, equipment, cupboards, pantry's, and various foods hanging or stored all around. And as she had requested, no one was there.

"What would you like to make, My Lady?" Hissaelon inquired of her.

"Hm?" Her eyes eventually made their way to his and blinked. "Oh! Well, tea first. Would you like some?"

Gavin had already gone over to a low fire that was burning and found a kettle style pot to boil water and placed it on a turn hook over the fire once he saw it was filled with water already. He turned to see Helena explaining how to make tea to the Elf who was listening intently. Did they seriously not have tea leaves here? "Sister?"

Helena stopped her lecture and looked at Gavin. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Our guard here has never had tea, doesn't even know where it is kept."

"You're kidding."

"Does it look like I am?"

Hissaelon looked between the two before offering up some information. "There is a cabinet with a variety of herbs and spices if you are interested, you said something about flavors correct?" The girl smiled brilliantly at him and he gestured to a cabinet high off the ground for her but eye level to him. Taking the few steps over, Hissaelon dragged a chair and placed it in front of said cabinet so the girl could reach what she needed.

"Where are the cups located?" Gavin asked, beckoning the Elf over when he was looked towards. "Come on, it has to be ready when the water is heated."

Together, the man and elf set up three small three large cups and at a small table and gathered an arrangement of food which was set in the middle of the table. Helena brought several earthen jars over and began questioning Hissaelon on his taste preferences to build his tea. He was informed it wouldn't be traditional as she couldn't find the actual tea leaves, but the flavor would be worth the loss. It felt oddly domesticated as he sat there, watching the girl deposit what looked to be random ingredients into the large cups. The man came back from the fire with the water pot and carefully poured the scalding liquid into the cups. Different smells hit Hissaelon once the steam reached his nose although the only one he could make out was a citrus of some sort. Cooking was never his strong suit.

After it sat for a few minutes, she reached for the large cup in front of her with a cloth in her other hand. "Watch." And he did as she carefully poured the still steaming liquid through the cloth into her smaller cup and gave the cloth to the man who repeated the action on his own drink. Hissaelon accepted the wet cloth gingerly and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"It isn't going to bite you. Maybe just burn you."

He frowned at her and focused on his own drink. Cautiously he held the cloth the same way the other two did and poured his drink as well, watching the now colored water pour into his cup. The girl to his right clapped her hands at his accomplishment not spilling a drop.

"Cheers!" She lifted her cup and took a sip, sighing in relish.

Hissaelon lifted his cup up also, breathing in the aroma before taking a sip. The taste of lemon and flowers burst open on his tongue with a hint of bitterness hidden by the bright taste. His pleased and shocked expression was very clear to Helena who nudged some food in his direction.

"Eat. I can't imagine you've had anything since last night." She took some fruit and cheeses from the center of the table and place them next to her cup while Gavin grabbed dried meats and a chunk of bread. "What is your name?"

The Elf looked at them, some surprise leaking through his body. "Will I know your names if I tell you mine?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn." Bofur called out from his cell.

Ori was slumped in his cell, "We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?"

Bilbo came around the corner in front of Fili's cell. "Not stuck in here, you're not!" Fili and the other dwarves jump up in surprise and he hastily tucked his Ring into his pocket. "And it is also a bit past sunrise."

Balin laughed and looked from his cell. "Bilbo!"

As the dwarves exclaim in surprise, Bilbo was waving his hands at them. "Shhh! There are guards nearby!" He unlocked Fili's cell and let him out, smiling at him as he gestured behind him. He then proceeded to let all the dwarves out of their various cells as they chuckled gleefully at their good fortune.

"Thorin!" Balin spotted the dark haired dwarf with his nephew and another round of cries went up from the dwarves as they swarmed around each other to greet their leader and Bilbo hissed at them to be quiet. He looked to one of the flights of steps and saw some of the dwarves start walking in a certain direction.

"The stairs. You first. Ori!"

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Bilbo led the dwarves through the Woodland Realm, whispering indistinctly. They sneak through the halls of the Woodland Realm and eventually found themselves in a wine cellar. There were two elves sound asleep around a table, with several empty bottles of wine in front of them. Bilbo led them further in, "This way."

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili whispered loudly.

Bofur looked at the hobbit in disbelief. "You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"I almost think that is a crack at your intelligence, don't you think Gavin?"

As one the company whirled around and saw their two missing companions they had only seen once since being locked in the King's cellar. Fili pushed forward to the front of the group to catch Helena as she ran at him when her eyes caught his movement. His hands sunk into her mostly unbound hair, avoiding her reclaimed bow and arrows, holding her close as Helena wrapped her arms around his waist.

Gavin walked around them and over to the two passed out elves. He knelt down and flicked one of them on the forehead. "Huh, wasn't expecting it to work as well as it did."

"What to work?"

He glanced over at Kili, "Oh we drugged them. Well Bilbo got these two some time ago and we took out our guard." Gavin held a hand over the nose and mouth of the same Elf he flicked. "See Helena, I told you they wouldn't die."

"Like we know their physiology idiot. For all we could have known it acted as an aphrodisiac to their species." Helena said loud enough for him to hear her. She lifted her head and looked at Fili's face, inspecting him as he was doing to her. "You smell better."

Fili reached up and tugged the dangling jewel of the earring he had made for her, causing her to yelp.

"Shhh!" Bofur frantically hissed at them with a wary look to the elves.

"Don't worry, they shouldn't wake up for a while…I think." Gavin look down and saw the dwarves staring at him dubiously, the hobbit had his head in his hands, and Helena rolled her eyes.

Bilbo shook his head and gathered his wits. Or tried to with this lot. "This way." He brought them further down into a large room in which several barrels were stacked sideways down the middle of the room. "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!"

Dwalin stared at the barrels and then the hobbit. "Are ya mad?! They'll find us!"

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!"

"Do as he says!" Thorin ordered after considering Bilbo for a moment.

Each of the dwarves climbed into a barrel, Helena in her own as there wasn't enough room in with Fili. Well there was, but no room to counter an attack if one occurred. Bilbo walked along, counting to make sure all the dwarves have been accounted for as Gavin stood off to the side.

Bofur poked his head out. "What do we do now?"

All the dwarves stick their heads out of their barrels and watched Bilbo as he walked toward a lever in the ground. He gave a small smile, "Hold your breath."

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?"

Bilbo pulled the lever and the part of the floor that the barrels were on started to tilt downward into an opening; the barrels roll out the opening and falling several feet into a river that ran beneath the Woodland Realm. Yells were heard as they fell and the barrels made loud thumping noises. Gavin watched all of this with amusement and then dismay as the elves sleeping around the table stir and begin to wake up. Bilbo triumphantly looked around and then realized the trap door was now shut. He look up at the tall man in horror as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Didn't think of that, did we?"

Both of them turned to the stairwell as footsteps were heard and Gavin recognized the voice of the redhead elf who had given them the clothes. He heard the shout of "Tolo hi!" echo down and looked over at Bilbo frantically running back and forth, stomping the ground, trying to make the floor tip again. Gavin rolled his eyes and grab the bags before dragging Bilbo to the side of the trap floor where the dwarves rolled off. The weight of them both caused the plank to move again and dropped them into the river below where the others were waiting in their barrels. Gavin pushed the hobbit onto one of the barrels containing a dwarf with unusual hair, and kicked his way over to Helena.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin offered with obvious gratitude. "Come on, let's go."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Helena muttered to Gavin who grinned at her and tossed the bags into her barrel as she was the lightest of all of them. Except for maybe Bilbo.

The company paddle with their hands as the river pulled their barrels along. Looking up, Helena saw elves rushing along passages in the Woodland Realm. When they emerged into the sunlight, Thorin saw a waterfall right in front of them and cried out behind him.

"Hold on!"

The barrels containing everybody plunged through the rapids, the cold water splashing around and in their barrels. As they floated swiftly down the raging river, Legolas emerged from a gateway followed by other elves spotted them floating away.

" _Holo in-annon_!" [Shut the gate!]

As the dwarves round a corner in the river, they heard the sound of a horn and saw the guardpost built above the river. There were heavily armored elves standing guard and upon hearing the horn, they stood to attention. One of them pulled a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river. The company in their barrels came to an abrupt stop at the gate, unable to float further and Thorin banged his fist upon the thick metal.

"No!"

The barrels pile into each other and the elven guards drew their swords. Their advancement was stopped when one was suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow. Several growling orcs swarm over the guardpost, killing the elves as multitudes of orcs run in from the bushes. The largest one was pale as Azog and shouted an order, pointing in their direction.

"Gorid! Zib! Goridug!" _(_ _Slay them all!)_

The orcs began throwing themselves at the dwarves in their barrels. Bilbo manages to kill one with Sting, and Dwalin elbows another in the face. Helena raised her longest knives in defense even though she was under the stone bridge way. She couldn't see where Gavin was through the barrels and frantically tried to raise herself up to try and spot him. At her right, she saw Kili look up and climb out of his barrel. Helena watched as he ran up the stairs toward the lever they had seen the Elf pull to close the gate. Unarmed, he ducked under the sword of an orc and ran up the stairs.

"Kili!"

Dwalin, who had managed to grab a sword from one of the elves or orcs, threw it to Kili who then fights his way to the top of the stairs. As Kili fought an orc, another one leapt up from behind him with a spear to stab him. Fili turned in time to see the orc and threw a short sword he had taken from an orc and killed the one sneaking up on his brother, allowing Kili to fight his own opponent and kill it. As Kili reached for the lever, an arrow flew through the air and landed in Kili thigh, stopping him short.

"Kili!" Fili screamed for his brother as he fell to the ground panting after grasping for the lever.

Helena looked at Fili in fear, thinking the worst as Thorin at her back also uttered out Kili's name.

Kili looked up to see and orc on the platform above coming at him, but an arrow suddenly flies into its head and he whip his head to the right seeing Tauriel running through the bushes. She shot another orc coming at him and killed other with her knife, her red hair whipping about her as she spun around.

"Gor'-ash! Gor golginul! " _(Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!)_

At the ordered shouts of the pale orc, several of the orcs turn their attention to the elf and rush at Tauriel. From the bushes at the side of the advancing orcs, Legolas and other elves appeared and started shooting them down. As Tauriel, Legolas, and the other elves fought the orcs, Kili struggled to his feet and pulled the lever, dropping his body weight on it with his arms. He fell to the ground again as the gate opened and let others in their barrels through. Kili laid on his back as searing pain coursed up his leg. He felt a hand at his shoulder and saw Helena's brother above him.

"Come on, no time to sleep."

With Gavin's help, Kili rolled to the side where his brother was waiting with some other dwarves, holding onto the barrels and stones. Kili slid and pushed himself from the bridge and into his waiting barrel below, the arrow snapping off his leg. He sagged against the side of his barrel in pain as the dwarves let go of the terrain and the rushing water sent the remaining dwarves and Bilbo plunging over the waterfall and down the rushing river.

In the river, the company struggled to remain in their barrels and gasped for air as they were tossed in the wild waters. On either side of the banks, orcs chased and shot arrows at them. One orc leapt at Thorin and he managed to kill it with a sword he grabbed earlier. Tauriel, Legolas, and the other elves jump over the gateway and run after the orcs chasing the dwarves, shooting them down. Gavin was right behind them with slightly less grace carrying two orc swords. An orc jumped from an overhanging tree branch toward Balin, but Thorin throws his sword and pinned the orc to the tree. When it dropped its weapon, Thorin catches it while floating beneath him and throws back to Bombur, who throws it to Nori, who throws it to Fili, who kills an orc with it. When one jumped onto Dwalin barrel and the dwarf head-butt it off and stole its axe. The dwarves spotted a low-hanging tree branch stretched across the river in front of them with several orcs on it.

"Cut the log!" Thorin yelled over the noise of the river.

As he floated under the log, Thorin hit it with his sword, then Bofur with his acquired weapon, and Dwalin who is right behind him hit the branch with his axe, breaking it and causing the orcs on it to fall into the river. Helena barely managed to not get hit by a falling orc and Bilbo was finally able to climb atop a floating barrel.

"Bombur!"

Dwalin threw his axe to Bombur, who kills an orc that had just jumped onto his barrel. The Orc's spear ends up pinning it to an overhanging tree branch and the other end of the spear caught onto Bombur's barrel, catapulting him through the air and onto the riverbank, where the barrel rolls and tramples multitudes of orcs. Helena watched as her barrel spun around in the water as Bombur's barrel flipped through the air to the other side of the river, where it trampled more orcs. Eventually, his barrel came to a stop and orcs surround it. However, Bombur kicked out the bottom and his arms burst through the sides holding axes. He then started spinning rapidly with the axes extended, mowing down all the orcs around him. Bombur ran toward the river, tossing his axe to one of the floating dwarves, then gracefully jumps into an empty barrel.

Legolas, Tauriel, and the other elves caught up to the dwarves and orcs with Gavin behind them fighting his way through as well. He watched as the Elf Prince he had met once leap over the river and land with a foot on the heads of two dwarves. From this vantage point, he was able to shoot orcs on either riverbank. As the elf shot orcs from the river and the others from the banks and trees, Gavin was able cut down the creatures as he chased the company down the river. He watched as the blonde Elf stepped on the heads of the dwarves, kindly overstepping Helena, and jumped on the riverside to fight the orcs that were there. While the elf was preoccupied fighting the last orc, another one ran up behind him and raised its sword to kill him. But before Gavin had a chance to yell a warning, Thorin, from his barrel in the river, heaved his sword from behind his head with both hands and managed to land the sword in the chest of the orc that was behind the Elf.

Gavin stood there as the barrels floated away and spying one that was lagging, he waved to the Elf who had spotted him and dove into the water and latched onto the bobbing barrel, praying this swim wouldn't kill him. He was able to look back and see the red head watching the departing dwarves with an orc on his knees at her feet before the water took him around a bend.

* * *

 _Just around the river bend!_


	14. The Bargeman

_I wrote a good portion of this while sucking down a root beer float and having my cat stare intensely at me._

 **Chapter 14 The Bargeman**

"I think I'm going to be sick." Helena moaned from her barrel.

Fili looked over at his One with his hand holding onto the side of her container. He didn't blame her for saying that, between the smell of the apples from the casks and the motion of the river, he was feeling a little queasy himself. The river had finally calmed down, and the company was now paddling along in their barrels with their hands. Fili looked around at everyone else in the bobbing barrels, counting off to make sure everyone was there. He saw Gavin coming up to them, kicking his way along with a barrel in front of him.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin called back from his spot at the head of the group.

Balin twisted around the best he could to look about. "Not that I can see."

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said loudly, sounding optimistic.

Thorin looked around as well, "Not for long; we've lost the current. Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!"

They all begin to paddle to the riverbank towards a slab of rock jutting out a bit into the river. Fili rolled out of his barrel as soon as his and Helena's hit solid ground and she scrambled out of her as quickly as possible. Both of them worshipping the stone that they were laying on silently. Her hand found his and their fingers curled around each other's. A shadow fell across their heads, causing both of them to open their eyes and look up. Gavin was standing there as drenched they were looking at Helena expectantly.

"Are the bags still intact?"

She huffed and sat up, letting go of Fili's hand in the process. Rolling herself back to the barrel that was still shored, Helena pulled out her bow and arrows and the two bags he had tossed in with her before their waterpark ride. She threw the bags up at him and flopped back down by Fili, her head landing on his chest. It didn't last longer than a few seconds as the three of them heard a hiss near them and saw Kili struggling further up the rocks holding his leg in pain.

Gavin grabbed Helena to stand her up as Fili shot to his feet and ran over to his brother. His hands hovered over the wound as Bofur sat near them looking at Kili in concern.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili tried to assure his brother.

Helena came up to the brunette's other side and knelt to inspect the wound herself. "Gavin?" The tattooed man crouched down next to her and peered at the injury as well. "What do you think?"

"I think he needs to get the arrowhead out."

All of them looked over to Thorin when they heard his order of "On your feet."

Fili was the one to speak up for them. "Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding."

"There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving." They all heard the bark in his voice.

"To where?" Balin inquired, gesturing around them.

Bilbo stepped forward, "To the mountain; we're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around."

Dwalin scoffed at the hobbit. "The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves. Mostly." He added spotting Helena with her weapons.

A frustrated outbreath left Thorin. "Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes."

Oin joined the group around Kili and they made way for the healer to bind his leg. The others took the opportunity to sit down and catch their breath, wring their clothes out and empty their boots of water. Unbeknownst to them, a man was sneaking up over the pile of rocks and aimed an arrow at Ori who was by the riverbank alone. As everyone began to realize the man standing over them armed, they jumped up and Dwalin moved in front of Ori holding a thick branch. He raised the branch, beginning to charge the man and arrow embedded itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin's hands. Kili got to his feet and raised a rock to throw, but it was shot out of his grasp.

With another arrow pointed at the group, the man spoke to them. "Do it again, and you're dead."

"I could say the same to you."

* * *

Helena was crouched to the man's left with her own arrow pointed at him, apart from the group of dwarves. She had only left a few minutes ago with Gavin to change into the mostly dry clothes that had been in one of the two bags, feeling only slightly bad about not having any extras for her dwarves. What she hadn't expected upon returning was them being held at the point of a weapon by a man whose face was darkened by the sun at his back. Helena could feel the eyes of the company looking between her and the man. His arm drew back slightly causing her to do the same, ready to let loosen her arrow the moment he did.

Thorin looked at the girl pointing a bow half the size of the one pointed at them and moved his stare to a movement behind the man. Almost as quick as an Elf, he saw Gavin dart forward and point the two knives he held against the skin of the man's neck and side. "I dare you to try."

The bow was lowered slightly and Balin, who is standing near the edge of the group, looks around him and saw a barge floating in the river. He approached the man slowly with his hands held in the air. "Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin gave a slight wave of his hand at Gavin who raised his pierced brow and lowered his knives, taking a step back.

Bard lowered his bow completely and looked at the dwarf curiously. Helena lowered hers as well, but kept her hand ready. "What of it?"

Fili walked over to Helena with one eye on the Laketown man. She had changed into another dress that clung to her wet skin. "I don't suppose you have any spare clothes for me?"

She grinned up at him, "I don't think you will fit into one of my dresses, my **kidhuzur upndar**."

He took another step, crowding her personal space. "Parts of me could."

Helena snorted and leaned against him, resting her cheek against his chest as she watched Balin talk to the bowman. She squinted when the man turned on his heel and walked back to his barge. Letting out a whistled melody, Helena waiting still leaning into Fili until she heard an answering twill and saw Daemyn diving out of the sky to land on her shoulder. He sang to her and pulled at her hair with his beak.

"Where were you hiding him this time?"

"I told him to leave Mirkwood last night and to catch up to us if we escaped completely." Helena said looking up at Fili with her chin now resting on his damp clothes. "Come on, I think we are following him." She grabbed his hand and led him to where Gavin was waiting for them with Kili who was leaning against him. They followed the others to see the man climbing aboard his barge.

After he set his bow and arrow to the side, he grabbed one of the barrels. "What makes you think I will help you?"

Balin stepped forward, being the best negotiator of them. "Those boots have seen better days." He watched as the empty barrels were loaded onto the barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

Pausing to load another barrel, the man looked at Balin. "A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty."

He stopped completely this time, sadness apparent in his eyes. "Aye. She was."

Balin's pleasant smile faded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He was interrupted by Dwalin whispering loudly to Thorin. "Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" The bowman asked looking the fierce dwarf over.

"What's it to ya?"

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

Balin answered before his brother could open his mouth again. "We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Simple merchants, you say?"

Thorin stepped up next to Balin. "We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?"

He turned away, looking at the barrels and examining the various dents and nicks they received during the fight with the orcs. His hands ran over the splintered wood as he gave a reply. "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Saying that, he boarded his barge and tossed a rope to Balin.

Thorin nudged and mouthed to Balin "Offer him more."

The white haired dwarf took another step forward. "I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler."

"For which we will pay double."

The suspicious look he was thrown spoke volumes as the man's dark eyes looked over the group. His eyes rested on the petite young woman next to the blonde dwarf and the man who had held him at knife point. She was watching a robin perched on her raised hand, listening to it sing. He looked back to the dwarf who was playing diplomat. With a curt nod, he moved from the barge entrance and the company hurried aboard.

Helena settled herself a few feet from where the man took up position to steer the barge, Fili on one side with Gavin and Kili on the other. She saw Bilbo walk over to him and speak lowly, offering a smile before walking away to the other side where the rest of the dwarves were. A tug on her dress had her looking to her right where Kili had a fist attached to her skirt.

"I haven't heard o-one of your s-stories in a while." He gritted out through the pain in his leg.

Ignoring the amused look Gavin was giving her, Helena turned slightly to face Kili better and leaned her back into Fili's side. Daemyn was once again perched on her shoulder trying to find more warmth under her hair. She didn't say anything while trying to pick a story from the ones she remembered. "Have you ever heard of the Golden Goose?" At the negative shake of his dark head, Helena started her story. "There was once a man who had three sons, the youngest of whom was called the Simpleton. He was laughed at and despised and neglected on all occasions…"

Helena wove the story of the third son who was generous to a little gray man whereas his brothers weren't and was rewarded with a golden goose. Kili's eyes remained focused on her as her arms told the story with her words of the people who became stuck to the young man carrying the goose and how he made the stern princess laugh. She could feel Fili chuckle when she spoke of the three trials Simpleton had to prove in order to win the princess as his bride.

"And the wedding was celebrated, and after the King's death, the Simpleton inherited the Kingdom, and lived very happily ever after with his wife." Helena finished her story, unaware that the bargeman was listening to her also as he paddled them across the lake. Looking around, she noticed it was very foggy and the barge was pushing aside ice floating on the water.

"Do all of the fairytales from where you are from always end happily?"

Before Helena had a chance to answer, Bofur was shouting from his spot on the other end of the barge.

"Watch out!"

A large stone structure emerged from the fog and the man expertly poled the barge between the rock formations, which they noticed to be ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin accused.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin growled to Thorin.

Bilbo answered looking just a bit angry. "Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard."

Bofur looked over at him curiously. "How do you know?"

"Uh, I asked him."

Helena held back her laughter at the obviousness in the statement and heard Dwalin say to Thorin "I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him."

Balin stepped into the conversation. "We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets."

The dwarves began pulling out their money and valuables. Dwalin whispers to Thorin, "How do we know he won't betray us?"

"We don't."

Balin, who was counting the money, looks up at Thorin. "There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short."

Thorin shrugged his shoulders and moved his gaze to another dwarf. "Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have."

Gloin looked offended at the words said to him. "Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-"

Gloin stops talking when he realizes that all the others have slowly stood up and are looking at something in the distance. "Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it."

Helena and Gavin looked in the distance at the mountain peak the dwarves were staring at in longing as Gloin handed Balin a sack of coins he had secretly withheld before. Bilbo coughed to get the dwarves attention and gestures his head toward Bard, who was approaching their end of the barge.

Bard held out his hand, "The money, quick, give it to me."

Thorin looked at him stonily, "We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before."

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

They saw his eyes look passed and above them and they turned see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance. The dark structures sent a shiver down Helena's spine and looking up she saw Gavin's forehead furrowed in thought. Turning her eyes to Bard, she saw him getting the other dwarves and Bilbo back into the barrels. He walked back over to where they were and looked down between Kili and Fili.

"The two of you need to get in the barrels, quickly."

"What about me?" Helena asked.

Bard switched his dark gaze to her, then to Gavin and back to her. "While I am not sure if you are a dwarf or not, you don't look like one and he won't fit in a barrel." He added gesturing to Gavin. "There will be less questions that I found a brother and sister escaping in a river from orcs than I would with just one man. Although you will need to cover up your head." His eyes lingered on the stone in her forehead.

"I'm wondering if this thing is more trouble than it's worth." Helena grumbled to herself. Holding onto Fili's hand, she focused on him and what he was feeling. Tugging at his hand, she brought his attention from the man to herself. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Fili cocked his head at her. He looked down at their joined hands, flicking his blue eyes to the stone and then to her eyes. Helena nodded and smiled at him. "Will you check for me?" He asked his One, not sure if her apprehension towards touching others had improved in the time they were imprisoned.

Helena bit her lip and looked over at Bard who shifted nervously on his feet at the docks coming into view. "Gavin, help Kili into a barrel please. Fili will join in a moment." She waited until Gavin walked away before releasing Fili's hand and holding her own out to Bard. "May I have your hand?" She was given a suspicious look at the nervousness in her voice before he presented his calloused hand to her. Helena grabbed the larger hand with both of hers and concentrated on the man. Slowly, she began to feel his emotions trickle through her hands. He was cold, and tired. Weary and nervous of what he about to do, worry for his children if the dwarves were found. Her eyes almost bore into his hand as she searched for any ill will towards them. Helena let go after a minute and stepped away, "You are a good man Bard. Even though you aren't fond of dwarves, you are willing to help us for the aid we needed." Helena grabbed Fili's hand again and dragged him over to an empty barrels.

Fili gripped her hand tightly as she led him away. He was nervous about this whole situation, him hiding and her out in the open. Even if Gavin was with her, it went against everything he was taught. He jumped into the barrel and turned around to face his One. "Please be careful **ê abnâmul ugrur abbad**."

"I will. Stop worrying so much." She smoothed down the front of his shirt and smiled. "My protective **kidhuzur upndar**." Helena saw and felt his hands grab her head, thumbs at her cheeks and fingers under her ears against her neck. Fili lowered his head as she raised hers to meet his mouth midway, his chapped lips moved against hers and Helena wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. When Fili slipped his tongue into her mouth she jolted at the sensation and moaned, tugging at his long hair. A cough at their side broke them apart and Helena glared up at Gavin who was smirking at her. Fili dropped his hands to her waist as her arms unwound from his neck.

"Come on now, he needs to be hidden."

"Go away." Helena kept her glare on him as he walked away to where Bard had taken up his position steering again. Turning back to Fili, her heart skipped a beat at the dark color of his eyes staring at her. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her stone and Helena's hands flew to the top of the barrel as his emotions rushed her and made her legs weak. "That's not fair" she breathed out.

Fili chuckled and gave her a brief kiss on the lips before dropping down into the barrel. The fierce glare she was giving him was dulled slightly by the color change in her eyes and drooping eyelids. She disappeared from his sight and he felt the vibrations of her light footsteps through the wood of the barge and his hiding spot.

Helena plopped herself onto Gavin's thigh where he motioned her to and sat still as he wound a length of cloth around the crown of her head, covering the Valar stone completely. Once he was done, she pulled her long hair over her shoulder and quickly braided it, replacing the silver clasp at the bottom. Helena caught Bard's eyes repeatedly going to her figure and frowning. "Do you have a question?"

"Are you a dwarf?" No evasion there.

"Yes and no, not born but blessed as one."

"How old are you then?"

Helena smiled at him, "I am 24 in the race of man and 78 in dwarf years."

Bard didn't try and hide his surprise or the inspection he gave over her face and body. "For the sake of this situation, I would suggest a different age. You don't look bigger than a child."

"She acts like one too," Gavin quickly wrapped his arms around her knowing she would elbow him.

After struggling to free her arms for a minute, Helena gave up and sat still. Gavin loosened his arms and she leaned into his chest, watching as Daemyn flew above them circling the barge.

* * *

 **kidhuzur upndar** \- golden lion

 **ê abnâmul ugrur abbad** \- my beautiful echo


	15. Entering Laketown

_Sorry, I know it took longer for this chapter but I just couldn't get the beginning of it written the way I wanted. But here we are. Thank you everyone for reading and leaving reviews and/or adding this story to a list. Enjoy._

 _Also,_ _ **Tsubaki800** I'm positive she was just trying to get me to leave because when I came back from the restroom I found my cat with her head in my glass trying to lick at my float. _

**Chapter 15 Entering Laketown**

Bard stopped his barge at a dock just outside the city and hopped off, tying a rope to a post before walking up to speak to a man. Helena and Gavin were left sitting together slightly away from the barrels still while they watched Bard negotiate with the man many feet away. At least that was what both of them assumed. They could hear the dwarves whispering and Helena whistled for Daemyn who flew immediately over to her. She spoke lowly to the bird and the robin flew the short distance to sit on the barge railing where the barrels were. Helena turned all of her focus to the bird and his senses to hear what the dwarves and Bilbo were saying.

"Shh, what's he doing?" Dwalin hissed.

"He's talking to someone." There was a pause and Helena recognized Bilbo's voice. "And he's...pointing right at us!" Another pause. "Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin's rough voice sounded from another barrel.

"That villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin, yet again. Always assuming the worse.

Helena was whispering the conversation to Gavin who was watching Bard still and found it amusing to hear the speculations of the dwarves and hobbit about the man. He choked back a laugh at what was being brought to the barge and nudged Helena to get her attention. Both watched as other barrels were brought over by a few of the dock workers and immediately Helena covered her mouth with her hand, turning away while Gavin assumed a neutral expression.

Dead fish. The rest of the company was being covered in them to conceal their presence in order to get into Laketown. Bard climbed aboard his barge, untied the rope, and pushed away from the dock with a nod towards the men who loaded the fish. Once they were a distance away, Helena let out a snort of laughter as she looked at the barrels. She could hear the dwarves muttering underneath the fish.

Bard kicked the barrel closest to him when he started to hear their words. "Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." He steered the barge forward to the entrance of the town.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard." A man had stepped out from a doorway and waved to them.

Bard brought the boat up to the gatekeeper's office and gave a grim smile. "Morning, Percy."

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard handed the gatekeeper some papers.

"You and me both." Percy looked past Bard and spied the other man and a young looking girl perched on his leg. "Who are they?"

"Travelers, found them in the river. Their caravan was attacked by orcs." Bard kept his eyes steady on the gatekeepers as he looked at them curiously.

"Always one to help out others. Give me a minute." Percy took the papers into his office to stamp them and Bard looked around warily. "Here we are. All in order." He held out the papers, but a man suddenly stepped out of the shadows and snatched the documents.

"Not so fast."

Helena looked the newcomer over and a shiver ran down her spine. She wouldn't need to touch him to see what kind of person he was; the look on his face as he read the papers and moved onto the barrels of fish, then landing on her and Gavin made her feel disgusted.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" The pallid man threw Bard's papers to the wind and approached the boat with some soldiers behind him. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." He picked up one of the fish from a barrel and held it up to Bard. He didn't see Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been. "Or a ferryman. Who exactly are these vagabonds?"

"That's none of your business."

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

Bard kept his gaze steady on the darkly dressed man, not looking to his silent passengers. "Just weary travelers who lost all of their possessions."

"Who have no business here as they carry nothing of importance to provide our town."

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!"

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid threw the fish he was holding into the water and turned to command the soldiers. "Empty the barrels over the side."

The soldiers, led by one who Helena assumed to be their captain, move to comply. "You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on."

The soldiers began tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the canal. Unable to sit quietly anymore, Helena jumped up and ran to where the soldiers were and placed herself towards the front of the barrel they were dumping and pushed against the rim. "Stop!"

To her surprise the soldiers did and blinked at her looking slightly shocked. Her actions gained the attention of all the men at the town entrance and earned a low groan from Gavin. Helena felt a flush creep across her skin and ducked her head. Steps were heard crossing the boat and a hand landed on her head as she was pressed into Gavin's side.

"Please, don't mind my sister. She simply wanted to tell you that these fish were paid for by me with what little money we have, food such as this shouldn't go to waste."

Bard added in his own words to convince Alfrid not to dump the rest of the fish. "Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce."

"That's not my problem." The disgusting man sneered at them and Helena tightened her grip on Gavin's tunic where her hands were now.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard and Alfrid stared at each other intensely for a few seconds and Alfrid raised his hand to the soldiers who were starting to tip the barrel over the edge again.

"Stop." Alfrid walked as the soldiers walked away and stepped up to Bard, crowding his space. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last."

Percy looked between those on the barge to Alfrid before calling out "Raise the gate!"

A large portcullis that was blocking the channel was raised and Bard began to pole his barge through. As he passed the gate, Alfrid turns around and shouts to him. "The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard called up to him and Helena stuck her tongue out at him when he looked at her.

Bard guided his barge through the channels of the town that was resident in the middle of the lake. Gavin and Helena looked up and around the buildings they passed seeing how poor and ramshackle the houses and stores were. The barge glided up to a dock and after looking around, Bard knocked over one of the barrels not waiting to see the dwarf falling out along with a pile of fish. He continued knocking over barrels as Helena and Gavin helped them up. When he reached for another barrel, Dwalin pokes his head up through the fish.

"Get yer hands off me."

The remaining dwarves and Bilbo struggled out of their barrels, looking greasy and slimy from the fish. The dock keeper looks on in shock as he took in the emerging dwarves aboard the barge. Bard approaches him and slips him a coin. "You didn't see them, they were never here." He started to walk away but leaned back towards the man. "The fish you can have for nothing." Bard walked away this time, beckoning his hand behind him. "Stay close."

With everyone lined up behind him pressed against a shop wall, Bard looks around the corner. "Follow me."

As he stepped away to lead them, Bilbo looked around at the bustling marketplace. "What is this place?"

Thorin stopped next to the hobbit. "This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men." He told him as he followed Bard with Dwalin right behind him.

Helena tapped Bilbo on the shoulder to get him going and they followed the trail of dwarves with Gavin at the tail. She stayed at his side even though she wanted to rush over to Fili, regardless of the fact he now stunk of fish. Ahead of them, Bard was gentling ushering the dwarves and Bilbo along telling them to keep their heads down as the town folk watched and stared at them as they passed. Everyone's head jerks up and stops when a guard yelled at them to halt.

"Come on, move." Thorin order harshly pulling at Dwalin.

Over the sounds of the market, Helena could hear "In the name of the Master of Laketown I said halt". Gavin took pity on her and lifted Helena onto his hip after watching her try and crane her neck to see what was going on. When they turned back to the dwarves, they saw them running through the crowd and into a shop with a guard after them. Bard came over and pulled them back around the corner of a shop.

"We can't leave them!" Helena said frantically.

Bard looked at her and then to Gavin, with a jerk of his head he led them to another shop just in time to see the dwarves attacking their chasers. Balin and Thorin both delivered a solid hit to one guard while Fili and Kili trip another with a rope who Ori knocked out with a broom, Nori swung a cast iron pan and Dwalin knocked the last out with his fist. Bard, Gavin, and Helena watched it all happen in surprise and worry as the unconscious guards were drug out of sight. All around the shop stall were town folk whispering at the commotion. At once the voices stopped and everyone walked away, pretending everything was normal and Bard looked around a post to see the Captain of the Master's soldier's standing not far away with four more guards.

"What's going on here?"

Bard pulled the two of them further back as the Captain ordered no one to leave. Helena saw the dwarves grasping the household weapons they had used and glance at one another. As the soldier walked closer inspecting the surroundings, Bard looked at them and whispered "Act normal. Follow my lead." He straightened up and strode around the corner, Gavin right behind him still holding Helena.

They stepped right in front of the soldiers and Bard looked them over pretending to be surprised. "Braga. Sorry."

"You. What are you up to Bard?" Braga's eyes roved over the bargeman and then to Gavin and Helena.

"Me? Nothing, I'm looking for nothing."

A groan was heard followed by the crash of a pot and Braga glared at the three of them before pushing his way past them. He walked into the shop just as the fallen guards were being covered up by shop goods to keep them out of sight. Helena stifled a giggle as she had seen what the town's people were doing to help the dwarves.

"Hey Braga," Bard called softly gaining the attention of the Captain and his two passengers. "Your wife would look lovely in this." He held up sleeveless top that was more than likely underwear.

Braga took two steps towards Bard. "What do you know of my wife?"

Bard, keeping his face innocent, let the top drop to one hand. "I know her as well as any man in this town."

The undershirt was snatched from his hand and thrown to the side. Braga shouldered Bard as he passed him and the bargeman let out a sigh of relief. He turned to see the man and girl who were with the dwarves staring at him in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

The dwarves reappeared at his words and they crept out of the shop and along the walls of other stalls and houses in the town, none of the residents bothering to stop them when they were spotted. Bard held out an arm before they could turn another corner and Thorin saw a young boy running up to them.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched."

Bard looked at Thorin and sighed wearily. He eyed the dwarves and hobbit in line behind him with a considering eye. "How well are your folk against cold water?"

Bard and his son walk to their home with Helena and Gavin in tow. As they walked, a fisherman in a boat sees them and dropped his eyepatch over one eye, then knocks with his staff on a wall nearby. Upon this signal, two boys ran from the wall and one knocked over a contraption which causes a hammer to hit a bell. At this signal, another man lights a match to light his pipe. He turns and looks at two men in a fishing boat right next to Bard's house and they nod, switching their poles to the opposite sides of the boat. They do this just as the group arrived at Bard's house and were about to enter through the door. Just before entering, Bard tossed an apple to one of the fisherman.

"You can tell the Master that I'm done for the day."

He ducked under the door frame and shut the door. He nodded to Gavin and stepped into the room fully. A little girl ran over to them followed by a girl who looked to be in her teens. Both of them hugged Bard and he held them close.

"Da! Where have you been?"

"Father! There you are. I was worried."

Bard handed his bag to the oldest girl, "Here's something to eat. Bain, get them in."

Bard pulled the curtain aside from the window near him and looked outside. Gavin set Helena on the ground and shrugged off the bags he was carrying. His eyes were on the eldest daughter as she was emptying out the sack her father had handed off to her. He walked over and set one of the bags in front of her. She looked up at him startled at his presence.

"It is filled with food, fruit and dried meat mostly. Hopefully not too damaged." Gavin told the girl softly looking into her wide eyes. He was granted a small smile which he returned. Their attention was pulled away from each other as Dwalin's voice trickled up the staircase.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off."

Gavin and the three girls went to the railing that overlooked the downstairs platform and bathroom in time to see Bard's son pointing up the stairs and Dwalin making his appearance soaking wet.

"Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Bard's eldest daughter asked.

"Will they bring us luck?"

Helena couldn't contain her laughter at all at the innocent question the little girl had delivered. The sound of which caught the attention of Fili who was helping Kili climb out of the hole. With the help of Gloin, Fili was able to get Kili out and up the stairs and onto a bench. Oin quickly came over to inspect the young dwarrow's upper leg and Fili turned to his One who was watching him with laughing eyes. Uncaring of how he looked or how soaked he was, Fili went over and looked down at her.

"Does something amuse you, **ê khî**?" She shook her head and pressed her lips together to try and conceal the smile that threatened to show. Fili took another step forward and she fell back to avoid him touching her. They continued this much to the amusement of others until Helena hit a wall behind. Her eyes had widened as Fili took yet another step, barely an inch from her.

"No, Fili, I'm dry. And clean…er than you."

Fili braced his hands on either side of her head, still not touching her. "I only would like a hug from you."

"You're wet." She had her hands planted on his chest to try and keep his clothes from nearing her.

"I could make you the same." He whispered in her ear leaning in close. Fili watched the skin of her neck turn red and felt her hands shake. He took her lapse in attention to grab her close and swing her around, ignoring her shrieks as water soaked into her dress. Laughter was heard from him and some of the other dwarves as they watched Fili hold a struggling Helena as she spluttered about the water making her cold.

Bard sighed at his guests and looked to his children who were watching in bewilderment. "Bain, Sigrid. Find some clothes and blankets for our guests while their clothes dry by the fire." The two rushed off while his youngest, Tilda, continued to stare at the dwarves who had come up the toilet with a sense of wonder on her small face.

Helena grabbed at Fili's long hair and pulled, "Put me down or I will kick you somewhere painful."

He grinned at her. "You wouldn't do that, what if you need it later." He watched as her face turned pink. One of his arms was across her back and the other under her butt pressing her body against his.

"Now." She hissed at him and tugged his hair again, making his scalp sting.

"Alright **Pundurith**." Fili could see her bristle and was once again reminded of the nickname he gave her. He let her slide down his chest, relishing in the sound of her breathe catching. Upon releasing her, his eyes darkened as he watched her step back and shake out her dress.

Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephew. A blanket appeared over his shoulder and he turned to see the man's son standing behind him. "Thank you." However, instead of covering himself Thorin walked up behind Helena and wrapped the coarse blanket around her shoulders, folding it over the front of her. Reaching past her, Thorin smacked Fili upside his head.

"Ow!"

"There was no need to make her as miserable as the rest of us."

Fili only shrugged, not looking admonished at all. Sigrid walked over to them with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She was only a little taller than the dwarves occupying her home so the distance wasn't so great when she looked down to them. "I found one of my old dresses if you would like to change."

Helena smiled at the girl in gratitude. "I would very much love to change." Holding the corners of the blanket, she accepted the clothes and held them carefully so they wouldn't become wet.

"Come, you can change in our room." Sigrid led Helena away from the dwarves who were starting to discard their damp clothes in the living room in front of the fire. They climbed the staircase and entered into one of three rooms on the second level. "Just come down whenever you are ready, I'm going to be setting out food."

"Thank you…"

"Sigrid."

"Thank you Sigrid." Helena smiled and tilted her head at the girl. "You know, your name has a special meaning where I come from. Would you like to know?" The girl looked curiously at her but nodded. "It means victory, wisdom, and beautiful." She watched as Sigrid turn red with embarrassment. "A wonderful name to have I think."

"What is your name?"

Helena turned back at the soft question. "Helena. It means shining light, or bright one."

"I think your name is lovelier."

The two shared a smile and Sigrid left to allow her to dress. Helena turned her back to the door and removed her wet clothes, leaving her smalls on as they would dry quickly. She laid the borrowed clothes on the bed spread out and looked over everything. There was a lot of pieces to a woman's outfit here. Helena's concentration was so deep she didn't hear the door open nor notice someone walking up behind her until hands settled at her waist and a nose brushed her neck, making her jump and almost shriek until she recognized the chuckle at her back.

* * *

 _I would just like to put this out there, this story will not have any smut beyond foreplay until they are married._


	16. Fili and Helena

_This was going to be up a few hours ago but I'm an idiot and didn't save it correctly resulting in have to rewrite half of the chapter. Something I dislike doing intensely. But here it is, I am warning that there is smut in this chapter and if you don't like it, skip halfway-ish down._

 **Chapter 16 Fili and Helena**

"Fili! What the hell?" Helena tried to turn around but his hands kept her place as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. "I'm not d-dressed, what are y-you doing up h-here." Her voice stuttered as she felt his lips make contact with her skin and her body stiffened slightly, something Fili noticed immediately.

"I wanted my hug." Fili raised his head and set his chin on her shoulder. "And some time alone with you. It feels like months since I've been able to hold you properly."

"Properly would usually entitle clothes."

"Fine, proper for me."

Helena turned her head to her left to see Fili and bumped his head with hers. "You're impossible."

"You would miss me if I wasn't here."

She let out a suffering sigh, "Unfortunately that is probably true."

Fili flexed his fingers at her side and smirked when she jolted. "Are you ticklish?"

"No."

The answer came out to quick and Helena didn't have any time to prepare herself for the assault his fingers made to her sides. She squirmed in his hold and giggles were spilling out as her nerves became more sensitive making Fili's moustache braids and beard tickle the skin at her shoulder. Finally jerking herself free, Helena fell onto the bed in front of her gasping for air. She was turned from her side to her back and Fili was straddling her hip with his hands brace on the bed. He leaned in close, his wavy blonde hair falling around their faces.

"Do I get my hug yet?"

Helena tried to shift under him. "I don't think you deserve one."

Fili sat up, keeping most of his weight off of her. A devious glint lit up his eyes and a smirk appeared once again. His hands hovered over her side and Helena's eyes widened again. "Are you sure?"

"Fili, no wait…" her words were cut off by the laughter that drew out of her as Fili's hands ghosted over her skin at her sides, stomach, and ribs.

He stopped after a minute and stared down at his soon to be wife, her skin flushed from laughing and chest heaving from trying to breathe correctly. His eyes roved over her upper body taking in her scars, tattoos, and tanned skin that he really wanted to taste. Fili moved his eyes up to Helena's and saw her looking at him through half closed eyelids. Moving slowly in fear of frightening her, Fili lowered himself and place his forearms on either side of her head careful not to lay on her braid. With her still watching him, he placed his head against hers and her body immediately arched into his. The head wrapping had fallen off while he had been tickling her, leaving the stone completely visible. Her eyelids fell the rest of the way, hiding the darkening color, and her breathing picked up as well as Fili's.

The on slant of emotions was too much for her and Helena jerked her head to the side. Quickly crossing her arms around Fili's neck, she brought him further down so she could bite his lips. He growled and slipped an arm under her back, with his hand at her head and pressed her closer to him as he returned the bite before kissing her fully. Fili slipped his tongue into her mouth and pressed his growing erection against her lower body, causing Helena to whimper and tighten her hold on him. He could feel her breasts brush at his chest every time she arched into him as they kissed each other breathless. It was when his free hand moved from above her head to her chest did Helena start to come back to earth, especially when his fingers slipped under her breast band.

"Fili." His name barely made it out as a whisper as she tried to stop kissing him. Her body shuddered when his fingers grazed her nipple. "Fili, stop. Please." Helena grabbed his hair and pulled his head away from hers. Her breath caught at the sight of his normally deep blue eyes now a dark gray-blue staring at her clouded with lust.

"What is it, **ê abnâmul ugrur abbad**?" His voice had deepened slightly and was husky, almost causing Helena to forget why she had pulled him away.

"Surely you had a-another reason to see m-me other than to molest a h-hug out of me?" Her voice catching and stumbling over words as his eyes focused on her mouth and licking his own lips.

"There was, but this seemed more important." He tried to lean down and kiss her again but she turned her head away. Fili's head cleared a little and he watched his One carefully. "Did I go too far?"

Helena shook her head the best she could. "No, it isn't you. It's me."

Fili swung himself off of her and in one fluid motion had them in reverse positions, him sitting on the edge of the bed and Helena straddling his lap. Her arms had remained around his neck and her hands gripped his shirt as she was settled atop a certain part of hardened anatomy. Helena gasped and leaned in closer, her cheek pressed against Fili's as her breath hit his ear hotly in rapid bursts.

"The other reason I came was to check and see if you had any wounds." His hands ran up and down her back, to her sides, and down her legs. "Of which I see or feel none."

Helena leaned back slightly, trying to keep her attention on his words. "That's because I have none. Something I could have told you."

"I prefer to check myself. Doesn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes."

"Or hands."

Fili chuckled, the vibrations hitting Helena pleasantly. He leaned towards her ear this time, "If I had an extra set of hands **Marlûna** , you wouldn't be trying to distract me right now."

"Are you saying you couldn't with your current two hands?"

"You stopped me, remember?" Fili licked up her neck and nipped her earlobe.

Her back arched as heat flooded through her at the bite he placed on her skin. Her hands took up a death grip on the tunic Fili wore. Her glazed eyes saw the dress she had been given and remembered she only wore her underwear. "How is it you've seen me close to naked more than once and I haven't even seen you shirtless."

He smirked against her neck. "You never asked. Would you like me to undress **Marlûna**?"

"Just the top."

Fili pulled back and she dropped her arms from him, causing her to sit fully on his lap and putting pressure on the hardness hidden in his breeches. His movements faltered at the sensation and the shirt was off and over his head in a second. Helena placed her hands on his pecs and dragged her fingernails down his skin and through the wiry hair that covered his chest.

" **Pundurith**."

Helena hummed at him as her fingers ran lightly over his stomach, feeling the muscles clench. Her hands ran back up the expanse of his skin, taking in every scar and halting when her eyes caught sight of teeth marks at his shoulder near his neck. She flicked her eyes to him and saw his were closed. Helena leaned to the side and licked the scar before nipping it lightly. His hands flew to her butt and pressed her closer. "I-I didn't know I left such a s-scar."

"It is normal among dwarves to mark their Ones in a way, although not usually in this fashion. And normally it is after they are married with some sort of jewelry with their brand."

"Does it disgust you?" Her small fingers traces the scarred teeth marks.

Fili chuckled. "Not in any way." He breathed into her ear, "I would mark you the same way if you would permit me."

It felt like her heart couldn't beat any faster and was unable to provide her with enough oxygen to breathe. "What if I gave you another one?"

"I wouldn't stop you. Do you want to bare my mark as I wear yours?"

"Yes."

The answer came out breathless and Fili surged forward, taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Helena responded eagerly and one hand grabbed his hair while her other was braced against his shoulder. He pulled back and licked her swollen lips, taking in her hooded eyes. In a flash and without warning, Fili latched his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder. Helena let out a cry of ecstasy before biting down on his unmarked shoulder, tasting hints of blood. His hands gripped her butt and began to rock her against him and he thrust upwards into her. Fili growled and bit down harder as he could already feel his body climbing towards his completion but was determined to bring his One to hers first. Helena whimpered and dug her teeth further into his flesh as she let him control her body. He began moving her faster against him, so close to relief even though his member was trapped in his pants. Fili could feel her body start to spasm and he flipped her onto the bed on her back once more without disengaging their mouths and began to thrust against her body harder and faster than before.

Helena reached her peak first and managed to bite down even harder, her right arm wrapped around his shoulder to keep him in place with her other tangled in his hair. Her body shook and she lost her breath as pin pricks of light exploded behind her eyes and her scream was muffled to his skin. She could feel Fili's movements becoming more sporadic as he thrust against her a few more times extending her orgasm even more as she felt his teeth dig in further as she had done. When he came, his body jerk harshly against hers in rapid thrusts before he fell partially onto her. Helena tucked her head into the crook of Fili's neck and she felt him lave at where he had placed his bite mark. She assumed she was bleeding the same as him as she too lifted her head to lick at his wound. Their heavy breathing resonated around the small room as they laid there coming down from their high.

"God I hope this isn't the little girl's bed." She felt Fili chuckle and smiled herself as he rolled to his side, taking her with him.

" **Men lananubukhs menu**." Fili whispered to her before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Helena wasn't sure how long they had lain there, Fili with his head resting on her stomach tracing the burn scars on her leg while she played with his hair. No one had come to disturb them which she thought was rather odd but didn't think of it further when Fili said it was probably because of Thorin. Helena twisted one of his braids around her finger, examining the new bite mark she had placed on his broad shoulder. It was a deeper than the other one and mostly likely would never fade. Her own mark was throbbing, repeatedly reminding her of what had transpired. Helena combed her fingers through his golden locks as the span of Fili's hand ran up and over her thigh, the intimacy not bothering her in the slightest. She was in a situation that hadn't been possible in her mind before with all of her issues with people touching her.

Fili was inspecting the skin his hand was caressing, noting everything about his One he hadn't before when she had been this unclothed. He trialed his hand up her leg, over her hip, and resting at her side where the extensive burn ended. Shifting his head to look over her stomach more, he spotted a peculiar scar on her belly button. Lifting his head completely with her hand still in his hair, Fili inspected the tiny holes decorating the skin and pressed the tip of his fore finger against the marked skin. He felt her muscles clench as she shifted under his touch. "What is this scar from?"

"A piercing."

His head tilted back to look at her, "You pierced your stomach? Why?"

"Because I could, and wanted one."

"Why don't you have it anymore?"

"I took it out and it healed over. I was going to have it redone but never did."

Fili pulled himself up the bed to lay next to her fully, his hand going to the earrings he had made for her. "If you do, I can make you another gift like this one." His fingers tugged at the dangling chain.

Helena hummed in pleasure, "I'm tempted to take you up on that offer. I love the gifts you have given me."

"Would you like another right now?" He saw the curiosity in her eyes and Fili rose from the bed, walking over to the door where a table sat. Picking up a small cloth wrapped bundle, he turned to see Helena sitting on the edge of the bed peering at what he was holding. Returning to the bed, Fili kneeled at her feet and placed the gift on her lap. "Do you remember the courting traditions Balin wrote out for you?"

"Three gifts have to be made by the courting dwarf and present to the female he is courting and after the third is accepted they will put a braid in each other's hair to signify they are officially engaged."

He gave her an enormous smile at her retained knowledge. "It is up to you whether this is to be considered a third gift or not. The beads I placed in your hair were not made specifically for you, however they were made for my One to show she is protected by the Durin line. Then the earring made in Rivendell and now this." Fili nudged the bundle on her lap.

Helena smiled at his nervousness that began to show as he spoke. Picking up her gift, she gently unraveled the slightly damp cloth until something fell out into her hand. A gasp fell from her and lips remained parted in surprise at the delicate looking comb sitting in her open palm. It was carved from a pale wood, each of the teeth were the same size and shape to her eyes and on the shaft was her flower she had given them with at each end and her robin in the middle. "How…When were you able to make this?"

Fili looked at her stunned expression with pride. "I started it at Beorn's and Bilbo snuck me a tool to finish it while we sat in our cells."

She was unable to tear her eyes away from the comb as her eyes began to well up and Helena fell forward and onto Fili, causing him to almost fall with her in his lap until he steadied himself with one hand as the other arm went around her waist. "I don't care what anyone else says, I accept this as my third courting gift." The arm tightened around her and she felt the tension leave his body. "Will you braid my hair for me?"

The question met Fili's ears slightly muffled. "Of course, I need to put a new braid in to show we are engaged now." His hand slid across her cooling skin, "However I think you should get dressed first."

A wet sounding snort came from her and Helena pulled back, her arm rubbing against the new mark on his body causing his eyes to flare. She stood and looked at the clothes on the bed, frowning. "Do I need to wear all of it?"

Fili came up to her side, pressing a kiss to the section of her skin that was red and swollen. "You could probably get away with just the main parts."

A sigh fell from her, "I miss my clothes. I'm so tired of dresses."

He thought back to the clothes she wore on the first part of their journey. Her outfits had covered her almost completely from neck to toes, even her head at times. "We will figure something out later."

"Well I can't fight in a dress Fili."

Her words made him freeze. While he hadn't forgotten they were on a quest, somehow the fact that she was going to be facing the dragon with them had. Fili let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and took the comb from Helena's hand. "I promise, it will be sorted out. Now, get dressed."

Helena stepped away from him and picked up the main part of the dress and frowned at it, wondering if it would even fit her. It looked like a jumper from her world, almost similar to what the little girl was wearing. Setting it down, she picked up the long sleeve shirt and slipped it over her head. It fit her arms and waist but was too tight at the chest, constricting her breath. Frowning once again, Helena popped out the buttons to right below her chest and sighed in relief. She donned the jumper-like dress and was very happy to discover that it was bigger than the shirt by a little bit and was just tight enough around her torso not to show off the loosened shirt. The apron and underskirts were left on the bed although the stockings were put on along with her boots that Fili hadn't gotten wet and she turn to him, spreading her arms. "How do I look?"

"Like a young lady from the race of man."

She stopped at the tone in his voice and observed at his face, seeing sadness on him. "I may have been born of man, but I was blessed as a dwarf and that is what I am now." Helena walked over to him and cupped his face. "I won't leave you."

Fili's eyes softened at her words and he dragged her closer to hug her to him. They stood in each other's embrace for a few minutes before he led her over to a stool and sat her down. Her hair was deftly unbraided and Helena closed her eyes as he dragged the come through her hair. She was unaware of how long she sat there, enjoying the attention lavished on her until her earring was tugged again. Helena opened her eyes, tilting her head back and smiling at Fili who was watching her in amusement. "Are you done already?"

"Yes, but I don't see a mirror in here so you can only feel what your hair looks like for right now."

Of which Helena did right away. Starting from the right side of her head, the hair was half French braided following the line of her hair down the left side and swerving off towards the back where it met the silver clasp. The same braid was on the other side of her head starting at her ear and twisted upward to meet the other in the clasp. Her same two braids that matched Fili's were hanging at her ears with the beads and clasps he had given to her ages ago. Pulling the length of her hair over her shoulder, she noted the fishtail he had braided. Helena went to her feet and pushed Fili in her previous spot.

She returned the gesture of releasing his hair from its confinements and combing the tangles out gently. Helena replaced the braids and beads to their previous sections before starting her own. She hesitated briefly as she only knew more feminine braids but brushed her worry aside when she remembered Dori's hairstyle. Pulling back the top section of his hair, she began a six strand braid adding more hair to the strands every twist. The clasp he normally wore was set at the end to keep the braid together and Helena leaned against is back with her arms around his shoulders.

"I liked you better without a shirt."

Deep laughter shook Fili and in turn herself. "I could say the same about you."

Helena stepped back and allowed Fili to stand, "We should go back down, hopefully Sigrid was able to keep some food safe for us."

"I'm sure your brother help her **Marlûna**."

He ignored her curious look and instead picked up her discarded dress to hang in front of the fire with the other clothes. Fili held out a hand to her and escorted her from the room and down to the next level where they stopped at the base of the stairs, both taken back by the scene in front of them.

* * *

 _There you go you lechers. ;-) It isn't real graphic...no need to change the rating right?_


	17. While They Were Upstairs

_This was going to be up last night but my computer update itself and erase my story back to chapter 14 of book two, deleting the work I had done over the past week. So I had to rewrite this chapter which SUCKS. Anywho, enjoy. Thank you everyone for reading my story._

 **Chapter 17 While They Were Upstairs**

The dwarves and Bilbo changed into the spare clothes provided by Bard and his son, hanging their sodden clothes to dry around the house. Gavin was sitting at the table in the kitchen entertaining Tilda with her back to the males changing in the room behind her. Her wide eyes were focused intently on his hands which were making a gold coin disappear and reappear. She would grab his hand and frown at it as she inspected the appendage trying to figure out where the coin kept disappearing. Sigrid descended the stairs and joined the pair in the kitchen, immediately sorting through the food brought back. Gavin was splitting his attention between entertaining the little girl, watching her older sister, and the dwarves in front of him, constantly checking to see if was safe to ease up on distracting Tilda with what little magic tricks he knew. It was in one of his perusals of the room he noticed Fili heading up the stairs with barely a backwards glance. Gavin made to stand but a hand at his shoulder stopped him and he looked to the side to see Thorin also looking at the visible stairs.

"He is only going to check on her well-being."

"She is changing, he can wait until she comes back down."

Thorin sighed and dropped his hand. "He needs reassurance that Helena is unharmed and healthy, and time alone with her. What do you know of a dwarf's One?"

Gavin's dark eyes left Thorin's face to look at Tilda, giving her the coin he had been playing with now that all the males had changed. He watched her turn the gold over repeatedly with her face furrowed in concentration, smiling as she reminded him of Helena when she was younger. "Next to nothing, only what I was told by my sister or your nephews."

The dwarf leader crossed his arms, eyes darting to Bard and Bain who were watching them from their spot on the other side of the room. "They are stilling in the courting stages of their relationship, nearing the engagement stage. Dwarves are especially protective and possessive when it comes to their One's during the beginning stages of a relationship, a separation like the ones Fili and Helena keep experiencing will have an effect on them. Being locked away in the Woodland Realm harmed Fili in ways that only someone who has found their other half can relate to, the mental anguish that comes with being unable to assure themselves that their One is whole and hale."

"Helena is just fine though, she is in no pain. Physically or mentally."

"That is because she wasn't born a dwarf, she doesn't truly understand or know what our race experiences during certain situations. Not to say Helena hasn't felt the separation of her and Fili, but that she may not have realized it for what it is yet."

Gavin narrowed his eyes at the dwarf. "And the reason you are allowing him to see her while she is dressing."

"For the reason I stated before: he needs to reassure himself that she is here and healthy." Thorin didn't move as the man leaned in closer, with barely a few inches between them.

"Do you know of her past?"

"Parts of it, some of which was discussed due to laws and traditions of marrying into a royal line. Fili knows the laws of marriage and will not break them." Thorin saw the look he was thrown. "My nephew will not do anything that she doesn't consent to nor will he if she asks. He would rather hurt himself than ever bring harm to his One."

A clatter stole their attention away from the conversation and focused on Sigrid who had set a platter before the two of them with their portions of food. Her eyes lingered on Gavin before looking to Tilda and acquiring her help to pass out the rest of the rations of food the rest of the men in the room. Gavin watched her walk away before returning his attention to Thorin. "You are not worried that he will do anything?"

"No. Fili is a Durin, honorable and prideful as any dwarf. Besides, do you really believe that if he wouldn't listen we wouldn't have heard something by now? Helena is a very capable fighter." Thorin stopped at the look of pride on the man's face. "Something I am now sure she received from her brother."

Gavin smiled and opened his mouth to speak, a muffled feminine cry sounded from above their heads. His smile fell into a thin lipped look of anger and he surged to his feet. Once again, a hand was on his arm stopping his progress. Gavin turned his furious gaze to Thorin who didn't flinch but gave a stern look of his own. Jerking his arm away, he headed to the stairs again only to be stopped this time by multiple dwarves standing in his path.

"Move."

"Sorry lad, I'm afraid we cannot." Balin told the man braving his rising fury. "Sit and eat, he isn't harming her."

His lip curled into a snarl and took another step forward. Thorin moved into his path as well and looked up at him with a stony expression. "I don't care if that is what you think, he shouldn't be in there with her alone at all."

"Do you not recognize the sound Master Gavin?"

He didn't look away from the dwarf king to the other dwarf who had spoken. "I don't care what type it is, now move."

"You trained her therefore you would know what a cry of distress or pain sounds like." Thorin pointed out, his eyes flicking to the man's fists that were clenching and unclenching. "If my nephew has done something unscrupulous…" His words were interrupted by dust falling from the ceiling where they had been at the table previously followed by a soft thump. Thorin braced himself as Gavin moved to charge at them and his kin behind him rush forward to stop him. The man hit the wood planks of the floor with a solid sound with four dwarves on top of him while he struggled to get up. Thorin looked over where Bard stood with his son and smiled apologetically at the look of annoyance and amusement at the current situation. The two females were by the fireplace watching with wide eyes as the members of his company subdued the warrior. Stepping forward, he continued what he was saying before. "If he is doing something that goes against our traditions and honor, then he will face the appropriate punishment. Not only from us, but by you as her only family. I give my word."

Gavin stopped struggling and looked at the dark-haired king. His lips were still thinned in anger and head slightly cloudy from the need to beat his fist against the dwarf's head Helena called her fiancée. He began to regulate his breathing to calm down and let his muscles relax. Thorin waved his hand and the dwarves climbed off of him, allowing him to sit up and flex the feeling back into his body. "But I'm not allowed to harm him, am I?"

"That will be decided."

More dust fell from the ceiling in rapid spurts. Tilda looked up at her sister, "Is our house falling apart?"

Sigrid pursed her lips to keep from laughing as her hands rested on her shoulders. Her eyes fell to the man on the floor again, watching him glare at the dwarf that seemed to be in charge. "Of course not. Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"Why don't you go play with your dolls?"

The little girl sighed and walk away to sit on the floor near the fire, holding a worn doll but not playing with it. The dwarf company moved away from the stairway entrance and returned to the spots they were occupying before the spectacle. Bard came forward and extended an arm to the man still sitting on the floor of his home. His hand was scrutinized before it was grasped and Bard helped the man to his feet.

"Would you really harm the dwarf of your sister?"

Gavin shook out his clothes, "I was raised a different way than what other men are from where we come from. Older traditions in our society that are used still here it appears. I don't want her taken advantage of because she needs to be comforted. If need be, yes I would."

"Violence rarely solves our problems."

He looked at Bard with a raised brow. "That may be true in a lot of situations but not one like this if he has done something." Gavin looked over at Sigrid who was sitting at the table with two portions of food, looking at the stairs expectantly. "What if it was your daughter whose suitor was in this position with her, what would you do?"

Bard look at his daughter and then to Gavin, "I cannot honestly say I wouldn't resort to hitting him." He watched as the man stared at his daughter for a moment longer. "As long as he hadn't harmed her or crossed the line, another punishment can be permitted."

Gavin snorted and took leave of the conversation. He returned to his former spot at the table and proceeded to eat the food he had been given earlier. Thorin came up to his side again and pulled some of the dried meat off the patter and the two of them watched the stairwell and the dwarves resting in front of them. Gavin found his eyes were pulled to the little girl whose attention was now on Dwalin, staring at his arms intently making the warrior very obviously uncomfortable. He smirked as Tilda scooted herself over to the dwarf sitting on the floor inch by inch and Dwalin watching her progress warily. He wasn't the only one watching them he noticed for Bofur had not so subtly nudge Nori and jerked his head to the human girl and their companion. She finally stopped her scooting now in front of Dwalin and her eyes were moving over his exposed skin.

She was looking at the dwarf's tattoos that lines his skin in blue ink. Gavin cocked his head slightly wondering if tattoos were a novelty here or were brand marks of some sort. He took another bite of bread as he watched the increasingly uncomfortable dwarf fidgeted at being stared at so much by a human girl as Bofur and Nori snickered with each other. Gavin nearly choked on his food when the young girl asked Dwalin a question.

"Did someone draw on you?"

He wasn't the only one coughing to cover up laughter at the bewildered look on the fierce dwarf's face. The rest of the house occupants minus two were either smiling or trying not to laugh as Dwalin just stared at the expectant look Tilda was giving him. Dwalin cleared his throat and cleared his expression.

"I spose ya could say that lassie. But they dinna wash off."

Tilda's eyes widened. "And your ma and pa weren't angry at you?"

More snorts of laugher were heard and Dwalin's cheeks turned slightly pink. "They dinna mind."

Her eyes didn't reduce in size as she stared at him in amazement. Tilda dropped her doll and grabbed the battle worn hand, yanking the dwarf forward and began to chatter questions at him. Everyone look on in amusement while she talked and Dwalin slowly answered her questions about the ink adorning his skin. Gavin moved his gaze from the pair to Sigrid who was at his side with the two plates in front of her.

"Are you guarding the food?"

The teen girl jerked at the unexpected question, a light flush spreading over her face as she met his dark eyes. "I-I was saving food for Helena and the other dwarf."

"Have you eaten though?" At the negative shake of her head, Gavin pushed the tray of food over to her. "Eat."

Sigrid timidly picked up a hunk of bread and an apple from the pile. She nibbled on the bread, as she watched him watching her eat out of the corner of his eye. He had stopped eating when he pushed the food to her and didn't seem to have any intention of starting again until she ate her fill. Sigrid saw her father also watching her eat, his eyes going between her and the man at her side. She lowered her head and focused on the apple she now was starting to eat. Her eyes raised as he asked her another question.

"Are tattoos rare here?"

She frowned at him, eyes looking him over before darting to the dwarf her sister was now sitting on and back to him. "I am not sure, I've never left Laketown. But there are no men here with markings such as those. Do you have similar marks on you?"

Gavin smirked at the question. "In a sense I suppose, although mine are of an entirely different nature." At her curious look he pushed the sleeve of his shirt up to expose his right forearm. He heard a gasp from her and thin fingers reached out to brush the brightly inked skin of his arm. A shiver ran over his skin at her touch as she ran her fingertips to see if there was a difference in texture on his skin. "Where my sister and I come from, there are numerous people with different styles of tattoos."

"How much of your skin is covered?" As soon as the question was asked, Sigrid turned a bright red and stuttered out an apology. When she went to jerk her hand away, Gavin snatched it with a smirk.

"I am not completely covered, but I do have a fair share of tattoos. Even my sister has some."

Sigrid tried to pull her hand away, becoming successful on the fourth try. "She is a very nice person."

He smiled at her, "Yes she is. A light in my life."

"She told me that is what her name meant. Shining light."

"It is, she chose it herself." Sigrid gave him a questioning look that he shook his head at, "You will have to ask her for that story. Did she tell you what your name meant?"

"Yes. She said it means victory, wisdom, and beautiful."

Gavin hummed in approval. "It suites you I think. She would know best, name meanings are a hobby of hers."

"What does your name mean?"

"You want my first and middle name or just my first?"

"Why do you have two names?"

A laugh escaped from Gavin at the question. "It is a tradition, I suppose, from where we come from. My name is Gavin Caine DuBois. Gavin means White Hawk, Caine means Son of the Fighter, and DuBois is my family name. It means woodcutter."

Sigrid was staring at him in fascination, about to ask another question when a robin landed before her and snatched up some of her bread crumbs. She frowned down at the bird wondering where it had come from.

"His name is Daemyn." Gavin offered, "He is Helena's bird."

The robin chirped and flew away in the direction of the stairs. The house fell silent as footsteps were heard coming down the wooden steps. Gavin stood up and braced his hands on the table, waiting for them to appear. Thorin stood next to his side, prepared to stop him should he choose to attack his nephew. Everyone was staring at the stairway entrance with the exception of Tilda who was still in Dwalin's lap now playing with her doll. Helena and Fili appeared and stopped immediately at the sight of every eyes on them as their eyes took in everyone and stopping on Dwalin with Tilda holding a doll of his own.

* * *

 _There we go, hope everyone liked how I wrote out the sisters. Tilda was adorable in the movie and I wanted to extend upon it._


	18. We Could Hear You

_I'm so sorry but I couldn't update the story! FFN wouldn't let me sign on since the night of the 31, something about a 503 error. I was seriously about to cry if I couldn't get back on here. Had to send support a few emails. I did find out something interesting in my time away though, my cat enjoys watching The Emperor's New Grove as much as I do. Has anyone else ever wonder what happens to the guy assisting Izma since she trades them out every ten years or so? Enjoy the story, again sorry for the wait._

Nothing is mine.

 **Chapter 18 We Could Hear You**

While Bard was nervous a fight might break out in his home, he was entirely too amused at his unexpected guests staring at each other. He looked at all of the faces in view of him stopping on the hobbit who was huddled in the corner, barely able to keep his eyes open. Bard frowned at his pale pallor and nudged his son, "Give the hobbit another blanket."

All of this happened in under a minute, from the time the footsteps were heard to Bain placing another blanket on Bilbo. The silence that reigned over everyone was broken when Helena spoke still staring at Dwalin and Tilda, ignoring Daemyn when he sat on her shoulder.

"Are you playing dolls?" The incredulity was more than obvious in her voice, something Bard couldn't blame her for.

"He provided a viable distraction for her," Dori said sternly.

Helena cocked her head at him, "From what?"

"Our ceiling was making noises and dust was falling everywhere." Tilda piped up, trying to engage Dwalin to play with her again. "Sigrid says our house isn't falling apart but I don't believe her."

It barely took a few seconds for Fili and Helena to realize what the little girl was talking about and everyone knew exactly when they did. Helena blushed and looked away trying to pull her hand from Fili's tight hold while he grinned wolfishly at her. The dwarves were stuck between amused and frustrated, not paying attention to anything other than the two youngsters at the stairs. Thorin was slightly annoyed by his nephew actions, he wasn't sure what went on upstairs nor did he really want to know. He was more worried about what Gavin might do. When his mind went to the man, so did his eyes just in time to see the expression change but didn't move fast enough.

Gavin jumped over the table avoiding Thorin's hand, earning a gasp from Sigrid as he avoided hitting her with his feet. He dodged around the other dwarves to Fili, not registering Kili shout his brother's name in warning just before Gavin wrapped his hand around Fili's shirt and slammed him against the wall with his other arm pressed against his throat. Helena stumbled forward when her hand was pulled and then released when Fili grabbed onto the arms that held him. Daemyn gave a shriek as he flew from her shoulder to a rafter above them. Every dwarf jumped to their feet and stepped towards the man snarling at Fili but Helena was at his side first as she was closest with Thorin a few feet away.

"Gavin stop it!" She pulled at his arm that was grasping Fili's tunic but did little good from her short stature.

"What did you do with her?" Gavin growled his face close to the dwarf's.

"Nothing."

"Liar! We could hear you."

Helena stopped trying to pull at Gavin's arm and turned bright red, her eyes impossibly wide as she looked at the others behind them. Thorin gave a slight nod when her eyes met his and clasped his hands together behind his back. Fili peered up at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes in thought, a smile tugging at his mouth. Gavin saw it and slammed the dwarf against the wall again.

"While I understand why you are angry, you don't need to destroy my home to avenge your sister's innocence."

Balin and Thorin exchanged a look at Bard's words but stayed silent, allowing Helena to try and calm down her brother. As it was, only five in the room knew of her past and none were about to correct the bowman's assumption. Helena stared at Gavin in disbelief. She had known for years he was protective of her but this was an entirely new experience. Then again she hadn't had any boyfriends or many male friends so it was possible she just never got the chance to see this side of him. As flattering as this should be in some context, Helena was more than frustrated with him and herself. She could still feel the burn of the blood remaining in her cheeks from the revelation that everyone had heard them. From where she stood, she could see Fili staring at Gavin with a slight glower.

"I swear on my life, I didn't touch her in the way you are thinking."

"I don't believe you."

Helena pulled at his arm again. "Dammit Gavin, we didn't have sex! Why are you acting this way?"

"Because it came to my attention earlier that he never even asked permission to court you. Never talked to me about his intentions towards you clearly." He growled in response, never taking his eyes away from Fili who quirked an eyebrow at him. "I warned you years ago what would happen if you ever found someone to share your life with."

She dropped her hands, "That's it? You're upset that he didn't approach with his intentions as you were taught by your father? My God Gavin, in our…land that is a custom almost completely forgotten! Not to mention he received permission from someone else."

"I don't care, I warned you when I adopted you as my sister. No one will approach you without permission or harm you while I am alive." Gavin paused recalling the last thing she said. "What do you mean someone else permitted him to court you?"

"He isn't taking advantage of me!" Helena nearly shrieked at him. "And the Valar who claimed me as his own child was the one who made Fili my One and I his, if he hurts me he would only be hurting himself. Fili literally met his maker and was given 'the talk' instead of you. I was alone! I didn't think I was ever going to see you again and I accepted that!" She almost screamed her last sentence at him.

Gavin lessened the pressure of his arm against Fili's neck and looked down at the woman he called his sister. Her eyes were red and starting to tear up as she stared back up at him. He looked back at the dwarf in his hold. Gavin considered him in the quiet of the room, everyone waiting for the next move. Fili hadn't lifted a lift against him other than to hold himself up while Gavin had him captured against the wood. And he was more than positive that Fili could have hurt him at least once but didn't for the sake of Helena. The dwarf's blue eyes had moved from him to Helena and the softening of his face was subtle but obvious to him. "Do you swear you won't ever hurt her nor touch her until you are married?"

"I would rather die than ever harm her intentionally." Fili swore steadfastly. "But I cannot promise the other." Gavin returned the pressure to his windpipe and Fili struggled to breathe.

Helena picked up a broom that was a few feet away and slammed the wooden rod into Gavin's back. He grunted and lightened his hold enough for her to hear Fili suck in air. "Let him go or I will use what you taught me against you."

Thorin spoke up now, unwilling to let this go on any longer. "Master Gavin, I explained this to you before. At this stage they cannot be separated as you would like. What my nephew meant was that he will not take her to bed before marriage. Unless you want to cause your sister pain, you do not have a choice in the matter, something like this may happen again if our lives are threatened. It is our way of reassuring ourselves that our One is alive, it cannot be avoided."

The fury that had been rolling off Gavin almost completely disappeared at the information. Fili watched the man pull away slightly but still held him off the floor. The wrinkle in Gavin's brow and the sadness in his eyes were what kept Fili from landing a blow to the man. He understood where the worry and protective nature came from after learning more and more of Helena's past and current problems. "As I said before, I would rather die. I would never take advantage of my One that would harm her in any fashion. When she says 'stop' or 'no', I do as she says. I will do nothing that she doesn't permit." He said low enough for just Gavin to hear.

Gavin's shoulders slumped minutely and Helena knew whatever Fili had said convinced him of his intentions towards her. He slowly lowered the blonde haired dwarf to the floor and stepped away for Helena to hug Fili. He watched as she threaded her fingers in Fili's hair and bury her face into his shoulder as his hands held her to him by the waist. Gavin left the two standing there and went out the door into the cool afternoon air. He sat down on the porch/walkway in front of the door and dangled his legs over the edge, crossing his arms over a beam on the railing. It wasn't long before the door opened again and someone stepped out behind him. A body dropped down beside him and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of skirt being folded around slim legs. Gavin tilted his head to the left and looked at Sigrid who was staring into the distance, her head perched on her laced fingers resting on the beam of wood. He returned his gaze to the houses before him again as they sat in silence.

Gavin was the first to break the comfortable quiet, talking softly. "I found her when she was nine, on the street late at night, when I was fourteen. She was looking for her dad and had gotten lost. My little sister was with me at the time and ran up to her, striking up a conversation as though they had met before. Helena just stood there, not moving and looking like a startled deer. My sister had gotten her to reveal her name and dragged her over to where I was waiting and introduced us. Helena was smaller than her even though they were the same age and very dirty, like she had been rolling around on the ground." He sighed and ran a hand over his face feeling very weary. "We took her to our family school and fed her, my sister made her change clothes and take a shower. It took a while, but I managed to get her to tell me why she was out so late and by herself. I had never seen someone so unruffled after mentioning that her mother was probably worried about her. It wasn't until I took her home did I understand why. She had been gone for a night and part of a day but wasn't missed at all, her mother barely looked at her. I left the location of our school and home with her in case she decided to go wandering again. Helena remained in contact, appearing without notice all the time and became friends with my sister becoming a permanent fixture in our lives."

"When did you decide to make her your sister?"

He rubbed his hands together to ward off the cold biting at them. "Not much longer after we met, maybe six months. The only person in her life that cared about her she couldn't find."

Sigrid didn't say anything for a minute, thinking on her next question. "What of your other sister? Where is she?"

"She died, twelve years ago."

Sigrid place a hand on his arm and glanced at her home behind them. "I can't imagine losing my sister or brother." She brought her eyes back and stopped at his when she saw him looking at her. "What was her name?"

"Felicity Grace. It means Happiness and Charm, of which she had more than enough to share."

The hand fell from his arm and took up its prior position beneath her chin. They sat outside, no longer talking, until he noticed she was starting to shiver. Gavin pulled his legs up and spun up into a standing position, reaching his hand down to Sigrid helping her stand.

Helena heard the door slam, reopen, and shut once more in a quieter fashion. She didn't move from her spot in Fili's arms, glad that neither he nor her brother had decided to come to actual blows. Or that Gavin was going to try and separate them. They ignored everyone in the house until she heard Khudzul being spoken behind her. She lifted her head to see Bifur not five feet away studying their hair, along with the rest of the dwarves.

"Aye, congratulations on your engagement." Bofur said, reiterating what his cousin said in Westron for the other who didn't understand their secret language. "Is that what you were celebrating?"

It was a repeat of earlier with Helena blushing hotly and Fili grinning at them, holding her closer to him. Thorin came up to him and clasped him on the shoulder, offering a slight smile to him. Bain spoke up from the other side of the room from next to Bilbo. "How did you know they were engaged?"

Ori, ever the scholar, was the one to launch into an explanation about the stages of courting and traditions in the dwarf culture. He was closing in on the marriage when a loud sneeze stopped him and everyone turned to the hobbit huddled beneath the blankets covering him. Only his face was visible and it was pale and sweaty, only the tip of his nose and apples of his cheeks had color and were slightly red. Helena rushed over to her friend, feeling horrible she hadn't noticed Bilbo becoming sick before. She pulled away the blankets covering him so she could get a better look at him and Oin appeared at her side to examine Bilbo. He was shivering and sneezing intermittently while Helena sat near him and Oin checked him over.

"Seems to be a simple cold. Hobbits aren't as hardy as dwarves and the swim through the lake aggravated the sickness. Nothing some rest and remedies can't cure." Oin pushed himself up from the ground and searched for Bard. "Do you have an herb cabinet?"

Bard looked at his son and jerked his head. Oin followed the boy into the kitchen and Helena wrapped Bilbo back up in the blankets. She brushed his curls away from his forehead while biting back a smile at the image he presented. While he looked pale and miserable, he was also sniffling like a child and his eyes were wide and glassy staring at her uncomprehendingly. He reminded her of a four year old she took care of once, although hoping he wouldn't puke or throw temper tantrums as the kid did. While Oin prepared his herbal concoction, the other dwarves gathered the clothes hanging around the house now that they were dry and separated them into appropriate piles, giving the clothes back to the rightful owners. Nori hung up Helena's dress that had been dropped before Gavin had Fili pinned to the wall. Dwalin sat back on the ground as Tilda was pulling at his hand to play with her again and Fili joined Helena with Bilbo, listening to the story of a girl the size of a thumb.

Oin reappeared above them with a cup that made Helena's nose wrinkle. "What is that?"

"An herbal remedy my apprentice back in the Blue Mountains created. Very strong."

"Yeah, I can smell it."

The dwarf gave her a look that clearly said 'shut up'. "Medicinal tonics aren't meant to smell like flowers Milady."

"Melli managed that one." Dwalin called from his spot. "I canna remember a more foul mixture in me life."

Bilbo was now looking at the cup in horror. "It can't be that bad, right?" His stuffed nose making his voice nasally.

"Aye it is, I swear that woman purposely added somethin' in it ta torture those who got sick."

Oin glared at the tattooed warrior but refrain from saying anything threateningly in front of the little girl. "The worse it taste, Master Dwalin, the more effective it is. And Master Bilbo, from the sounds of it, your nose is so stuffed that you probably won't be able to smell or taste it." He held the cup out for him to take.

Looking at the offered cup cautiously, Bilbo took it and peered into its contents. The healer was right on one part, he couldn't smell the drink. He took a tentative sip and discovered that his taste buds were still working slightly and the flavor rolling over his tongue made his stomach recoil and body shudder. Bilbo looked up at Oin in desperation, "Do I have to drink this?"

Helena choked back a laugh at his face thinking he was probably unaware of the picture he presented. Bilbo's eyes were wide and hopeful with his lower lip jutted out slightly. She didn't think he could look any closer to a child if he tried. Helena almost lost it when Fili whispered in her ear.

"Reminds me of Kili when he was younger, always using puppy eyes to get out of doing something."

She elbowed him with a cough to cover up a partially escaped laugh. "Hold your breath and try and swallow the drink in one go, it will be over in a few seconds."

The door opened behind everyone, Gavin and Sigrid walking in on Helena trying to coax the hobbit to take his medicine. "Bribe him."

"What?"

Gavin rubbed his hands and said it again, "Bribe him. Use to work on Helena when she was younger." He strode over to Bilbo and crouched down eye level with him. "Take it and I will provide a delicious dinner when you can taste your food again. Enough to fill up your hobbit stomach."

"Promise?"

"As long as you take all the medicine you are told."

Bilbo gave the cup in his hands a glare, now causing multiple muffled laughs to sound at his pursed lips and narrowed eyes. Taking a deep breath, he knocked back the cup and quickly drank the tonic. The cup was thrown to the ground as he sputtered trying to keep down the concoction. Sigrid rushed over with a cup of water to help him wash it down. Helena ruffled Bilbo's hair and smiled at Gavin gratefully.

"He will fall asleep soon" Oin informed the room in general.

"It is about dinner time if anyone would like to eat." Sigrid announced a little louder than normal.

"If?" Gloin threw her a look, "We are always hungry lass…"

"But we wouldn't want to eat you out of your pantry." Balin told her with a smile.

Gavin frowned in thought, remembering the fish that had hidden the dwarves and hobbit in the barrels. "I will be right back, let me see what I can get."

Bard turned to the odd man, "What do you plan on doing to provide us with more food."

"Don't worry, I won't compromise your family." Gavin groaned getting to his feet, "I'll be right back. Helena where is the bag with our stuff." She pointed at the door where she had dropped it upon entering. He went over and picked it up, opening the top and pulling out one of her knives. "You might not get this one back."

She stared at him blandly, probably already knowing what he was thinking. "As long as it gets us more food I can live with that. Do you remember the way?"

"Yes." Gavin replace the bag and put a hand on the door knob, "I'll be back soon." Once more he left the Bard's home, only with nobody running after him and both Helena and Sigrid looking nervously at the door.

* * *

 _There will be another chapter tomorrow! I promise._


	19. Spending the Night

_Here you are as promised. I'm on a roll, there might even be another chapter up tomorrow morning._

 **Chapter 19 Spending the Night**

Bilbo had been lain down with a pillow in the corner of the living near the fire after he had fallen asleep not long after Gavin left. Helena was constantly stealing glances at the door waiting for him to walk back through. The knife he had taken wasn't one of her best, but it was still a superior blade. She couldn't help but worry about him since she didn't know what he was up to outside of the walls of Bard's home. Helena decided to occupy herself to stay distracted and went to the kitchen were Sigrid was standing.

"Do you need help with anything?"

The teenager jumped and whirled around. "Oh, I didn't hear you walk up."

Helena smiled slightly, "I am very light on my feet. Can I help with something?"

Sigrid pondered at her for a moment before glancing around the kitchen. "I was thinking about taking inventory of our food. I know pa will be worried about our supplies tomorrow with everyone here."

A frown fell Helena's face as she looked around at the company sitting and talking to each other. There were a lot of them. "I don't want us to eat your family out of house and home, especially with winter right around the corner. We will find a way to replenish your stock before we leave, I promise." She finished with a smile at the girl who returned the gesture.

Sigrid looked her over curiously,"Can you write?"

"Of course, just not in the same fancy fashion as the rest of the middle earth." Helena tilted her head at Sigrid, "Do you?"

She shook her head, "There is no school here for such a thing. And our ma died after Tilda was born. My pa tried to teach me and Bain but there is little time in the day he is with us." The sadness and embarrassment was clear as day on her face.

Helena nodded her head, already thinking about how she could help the girl. Should they survive the dragon. "Well I shall be happy to provide my services. What are we doing?"

Sigrid's face lit up and began chattering away about writing down everything that was stored in the house for food, an easier task now that it could all be written down. Helena borrowed a pieced of charcoal and parchment from Bain and sat down at the table to write down everything Sigrid was spouting off to her. More than once she had to stop the girl as she talked faster and faster like a boulder on a downward slope. The task was almost complete when Gavin returned, bursting through the door without quiet ceremony carrying a large oil slick bag.

Gavin carried the bag over to the table and offered it with both hands. "Fish for our stay."

Bard went over to the kitchen area as well, staring at the wet bag. "How did you get so much?"

Placing the sack full of fish on the stretch of counter Sigrid pointed at, he answered their host. "The knife I took with me was of very good quality. It can be sold for more gold than I got for fish." Gavin took the rag offered to him and wiped off his hands.

"You shouldn't be trading your weapons for food."

Gavin turned his attention to Thorin, "It wasn't her best knife so don't worry. We have a few other items we can trade instead when more food is needed. Would you like me to clean them?" He asked now looking at Sigrid. She shook her head and picked up a curved kitchen knife.

"Supper will be ready in an hour or so."

The dismissal was clear and the males left the kitchen leaving Helena at the table watching Sigrid in amusement.

True to her word, everyone was sitting down eating smoked fish and bread as the sun was setting over the lake. Thorin was the last to finish his food after making sure the rest of his company had their share. He sat at a window looking out over the tops of the houses and spots a wooden tower not far away. Atop the tower is a windlass, a giant cross-bow type weapon with four arms. Shock overtook him as he whispered "A Dwarvish Wind-Lance."

Gavin, who was sipping a hot drink from a mug, looks at the wind-lance in the last light of day. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Balin came to stand by their side. "He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came."

Thorin turned away sadly, remembering that day as Balin told part of the tale. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made." Balin had garnered the attention of the others with his story. "His store was running low when Girion made his last stand. The last black arrow bounced off the dragon's chest…" He was interrupted by Thorin pushing away from the window sill and sighed heavily at his words.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different."

Bard approached the dwarf leader. "You speak as if you were there."

"All dwarves know the tale."

Bain stood next to his father, "Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

Dwalin chuckled darkly. "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothin' more."

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin demanded of Bard who was staring down at him.

"Wait here." He disappeared down the same steps the dwarves had come up after their swim.

Thorin and Balin were joined by Fili, Kili, and Dwalin. Thorin looked around before speaking. "Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn."

"Durin's Day falls in just under a fortnight. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin put a lot of emphasis on the 'must' in his words.

"And if we do not?" Kili asked. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

Fili looked over at Helena quickly who was playing with Tilda and her robin. "Then this quest has been for nothing."

They quieted as footsteps were heard on the stairs and Bard returned, laying a package on the table as the dwarves stand around it. He loosened the wrappings and revealed a couple of hand-made weapons. The dwarves looked at them in shock, then pick up a few of the weapons and looked at them in disgust. Helena stood up, leaving Tilda playing with Daemyn, and joined them at the table. She met Gavin's eyes after he looked over what lay on the table.

Thorin turned over one of the weapons in his hands. "What is this?"

Bard straightened, "Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon."

Kili held his up, "And this?"

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

Thorin and Dwalin shared a disgusted look and Gloin made his dissatisfaction made known.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur threw his weapon back on the table and the other dwarves follow suit.

"You won't find better outside the city armory." Bard informed the outraged dwarves. "All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

Helena caught the look Thorin and Dwalin gave each other out of the corners of their eyes and narrowed her own eyes at them.

"Thorin." Bard's head jerked over to Balin when he said the name. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard stepped to block the door.

Dwalin growled at the man. "What did ya say!?"

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. If you wish to leave soon, please wait another day for the watch to relax."

Upon hearing this, the dwarves settled down once more. Kili leaned on one of the wood support beams, pain crawling up his leg and intensifying as time passed. He slowly slid down the pole and sat on the couch next to it. Wincing, he examined the bandage on his leg while making sure no one is looking. He didn't see a pair of eyes watching him in concern.

It was declared time to sleep by Thorin and Bard not long after the argument and Bain offered up his room to sleep with his sisters and it was given to Fili, Helena, and Gavin since it was a smaller room. Kili stayed on the couch and stretched out, his uncle on the floor next to him. The rest of the dwarves found places to sleep around the living room, leaving Bilbo where he was near the low fire. Bard left for his room but sleep eluded him for a long time as he tried to place the name Thorin that itched at a memory in the back of his mind.

In Bain's room, Fili and Helena took the narrow bed while Gavin stretched out on the floor next to it since it was the only way to accommodate his long body. Fili was soon asleep on his back with Helena draped across his side, her head on his shoulder and her hand resting on the mark she had given him. Sleep didn't come easily for her as it did usually when she slept with him, her mind was still in a state of unrest from the fight earlier. She hadn't spoken to Gavin since then which was more than unusual for them. Carefully rolling over to her other side with Fili's arm wrapped around her, Helena looked over the edge of the bed. By the light of the moon, she saw Gavin's eyes were open and looking at her. They watched each other, not breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Helena sighed lightly. "Hi."

A smile twitched on Gavin's lips. "As eloquent as ever" he whispered back to her.

"Are you mad at me?"

Gavin rose up on his elbows to bring himself closer to her. "How could I ever be mad at you? Annoyed at times, but never angry. I can't even be disappointed by you." Bracing his weight on his right arm, he brought his left hand to her face and traced his thumb over her brow. "I do however worry more about you than anyone I will ever know."

She gave him a watery smile. "I doubt that, what if you ever have daughters?"

"God forbid."

Helena let out a snort and grabbed his hand with hers. She could feel the love he had for her and the ever present worry. "I love you."

A full smile graced his face, "And I you."

Behind Helena, Fili shifted and curled around her body with his other arm coming around her waist and dragging her closer to him. Helena squeaked and Gavin's hand fell from her face. His eyes crinkled in laughter, "Doesn't like to share does he?"

"Not really," she said poking the arm at her waist.

"Something you two can share."

She glared at him the best she could seeing as how she was being used as a teddy bear. Still near the edge of the bed, Helena dropped her right arm over the side with the crook of her elbow at the curve of the mattress. Gavin dropped back to the blanket and pillow on the floor and laced his fingers with hers. He stayed awake until he felt her fingers slacken and breathing deepen, only then allowing himself to relax and fall asleep himself.

* * *

Fili woke with the sun on his face which was resting on the pillow above Helena's head. He lifted his head slightly to see if her eyes were still closed and they were. His left arm was under the pillow beneath their heads and the other around her waist, Fili stretched his limbs the best he could from how he was laying. This resulted in Helena shifting and pressing herself into his body making him acutely aware of the condition a certain part of his anatomy was in. His hand wandered from her stomach to the curve at her side and over her hip, retracing the route up to her chest where he rested his hand. Lifting his head, Fili leaned down to nose at her neck trying to move the collar of the shirt. When it didn't work, he removed his hand from her breast and pulled the shirt aside to reveal his healing teeth impressions which he licked and then placed an open mouth kiss against.

Helena moaned and stir at the sensation, not fully awake yet. Her head pressed further into the pillow and exposed her neck and shoulder even more. Fili felt a wicked grin creep on his face as he continued to nip along her neck. Very carefully, he removed his arm from under the pillow dropping her head down even further. She didn't stay that way though as Fili lifted her head slightly with his right hand and replaced her head on his forearm which had his body propped up now. He returned his mouth to her neck, causing her to shift again at his kisses and slipped his fingers under the replaced head wrap and dragged them across the stone. The effect was immediate and Helena moaned loudly and arched away from him, pressing her butt further into his groin causing Fili to groan into her skin. She woke up with a gasp and stuttered his name.

Fili didn't answer her, only moved his hand back to her hip to hold her in place as he pressed into her and nipped at the curve of her neck. Her breath was starting to come out in short gasps as sensations of lust from both of them rolled over her, attacking her senses. Neither of them noticed the door opening nor the man at the door until he spoke.

"Just because I can accept that you are her One, doesn't mean I won't run you through and leave you injured enough to keep you from such activities."

Fili moved his hand from her head at the first words Gavin spoke and glared up at him. "I doubt she would approve."

"A good thing that I rarely seek approval."

Helena's eyes opened at his reply after regaining her bearings from Fili's assault on her senses. "What do you want Gavin?" She asked tiredly.

"Thought you might want to eat at some point. It's mid-morning and everyone else is awake now, probably eating the rest of the food while I stand here."

She groaned and tried to sit up only to be stopped by Fili's hand and arm. Helena looked over her shoulder to see him grinning at her predicament. "Are you going to let me up?"

"Maybe."

"You have to the count of three. One."

"Or you'll do what?"

"Two." Fili raised an eyebrow at her while Gavin watched them in anticipation. "Three." He didn't release her but tightened his grip unsure of what she was going to try. He was unprepared for her elbow to drive itself into the side of his abdomen and knocked the air out of him. A snort of laughter came from Gavin and Helena brought her arm up again. "I'm hungry, are you going to let go now?"

Fili did as she asked and moved his arms off of her, one hand going to his side where a bruise was more than likely forming. He threw another glare at the man who was trying not to laugh at his put off expression. Helena stood from the bed and shook out her dress trying to remove the wrinkles, Fili sitting up behind her. "We'll be down in a minute. I don't suppose you could try and save us some food."

Gavin ran an eye over the two of them. "One minute."

They watched him leave and once the footsteps were not heard anymore, Fili snatched Helena by the waist and place her on his lap, her arms flailing briefly at the loss of balance. "That wasn't very nice **Marlûna**."

"Neither was you trying to antagonize me." She tried to squirm out of his lap but his arms held her fast.

"I only wished for a proper good morning before you ran off."

"Your idea of proper is different from mine."

Fili smirked at her, "I'll persuade you to my ways eventually."

Helena stopped wriggling to look at him. "And what is your idea of a proper morning greeting?

He didn't say anything, his hand dragging along her clothes up her back coming to a rest at the base of her neck. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the look in his eyes as his face closed in on hers. He swiped his tongue across her lips causing her mouth to fall open and Fili pressed his mouth to hers. Helena moaned and looped her arms around his neck. The kiss didn't last long, but the passion from it left her chest heaving when Fili pulled away. She looked at him through half closed eyes.

"I doubt that is your morning greeting to others."

A laugh rumbled in his chest, "No. But is mine for you." He placed a light kiss on her lips, "Good morning **ê abnâmul ugrur abbad**."

"Very good morning." She went to lean up to meet him again but was stopped when a bread roll bounced off the side of Fili's head.

Both turned to see Thorin standing in the doorway this time looking at them disapprovingly. "I thought it might be better if I came instead of your brother Helena. He seems to be becoming slightly annoyed with you Fili. We heard him muttering threats about your well-being when he returned downstairs."

Fili dropped his arms allowing Helena to stand once more and sat at the edge of bed. "We were only trading morning greetings Uncle."

The look thrown at him told Fili that Thorin knew exactly what he was doing. Sighing, he accepted his boots Helena was holding out to him and she sat down next to him with her own boots. Thorin didn't leave the entrance until they were ready and walking towards him, the roll he had thrown at Fili clutched in Helena's hand. The trio enter the first level one after another and Helena and Fili were struck with a sense of deja-vu when met with several pair of eyes greeting their arrival.

"Why are we being stared at now?"

Dwalin chuckled. "It's not you bein' looked at lassie, but Fili. The lad's never slept late, 'cept when he was a dwarfling."

Fili threw the warrior a rude gesture and tugged Helena over to the table where two places of food sat with Sigrid playing guard again with Gavin at her side. Despite the fact almost the entire company was technically hiding from the people, more the Master, of the town, the morning felt almost normal to everyone. Food was eaten, jokes were told, plans devised… the last was brought to Helena's attention when she let her eyes wander around the house and spotted Thorin and Dwalin sitting by themselves whispering furtively.

After eating her fill, Helena went over to where Bilbo and Kili were sitting on the couch. Oin was with them bent over Kili's leg cleaning his wound while Bilbo was glaring at a cup she assumed held the same tonic as yesterday. She dragged a chair closer and placed it in front of them, curling her legs up under her and rearranging the skirt around her. "You have to drink that." Bilbo looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever been given and bit her cheek to keep from smiling. It wouldn't do any good to laugh so instead she gave him a stern look.

"But I'm already feeling better." The declaration was punctuated with a sniffle.

"Be that as it may, you are still sick which means taking medicine." To her left Kili cursed as Oin smeared some poultice on his leg.

"I can taste it more now. Absolutely revolting."

"Well it is either take the medicine and the cold will leave in a few day's time Master Bilbo, or not drink it and remain sick for days." Oin told him without looking up.

"Not to mention you won't get the dinner promised to you."

The thought of not getting his delicious fish dinner horrified the hobbit and anyone could see it. He quickly downed the concoction, choking on the taste and snatched the piece of fruit Helena held out to him to get rid of the taste. Oin finished wrapping Kili's leg and stood, sending Helena a grateful look since he had been arguing with the Hobbit before she had come down.

"Don't suppose you could tell us another story **nan'ith**?"

Helena looked over at Kili and scrutinized his appearance, noting his tan skin had slightly paled. "Of course. What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Something without a sappy happily ever after ending."

Her lips twitched, "I haven't told that many of them."

Gavin came up behind the two on the couch. "Tell them about the coat of many colors."

"Why that one?"

"Why not?"

Her eyes narrowed on him, wondering if there was another motive behind his choice of story. "Fine." Helena adjusted herself in a more comfortable position, Kili and Bilbo watching her and waiting. "This is the story about a young man named Joseph. His father's name is Jacob, and they lived in Canaan from where his grandfather was from…" The story was a long one, full of names and places no one but she and Gavin had heard before. Her tale soon garnered the attention of everyone in the house as they gathered around her. When Helena wrapped up the story, she noticed many looks of contemplation on the faces of the dwarves.

"Is that a true story?"

All attention turned to Bain at his question who flushed under everyone's stare. Helena smiled at him, "I'm not quite sure. Some say it is from a long time ago, others say it is just a fable meant to impart wisdom." She looked at the two sick members of their party, both looking tired. "Why don't you two rest, I need to change anyway. Does anyone know where my dress is from yesterday?" She asked the room at large as Fili helped her stand. Nori came over and handed the now dry dress to her. Helena smiled her thanks and wove her way around everyone and up the stairs

Fili made to follow her but was stopped by his Uncle's hand on his arm. "Thorin…"

"She doesn't need your help to dress."

At the mention of Thorin's name again, Bard frown deeply and left the house to his porch. He stood leaning on the banister mumbling to himself, trying to recall where he'd heard the name 'Thorin' before. His body jolted when the name clicked and he whirled around, looking at the Lonely Mountain in the distance. The door opened and Bain stuck his head out.

"Da?"

Bard pointed to the inside of the house. "Don't let them leave." He hurried down the steps and into the town.

* * *

 _King James Bible, great story. Next up, we all get to meet the Master._


	20. The Master

_Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, lost my motivation a little. Can't figure out what direction I want to take this in._

 **Chapter 20 The Master**

Bard quickly made his way through the docks and streets of Laketown, coming to a halt in front of one particular shop. The store keeper looked up in surprise to see him standing out of breath, watching as his eyes darted around the shop. "Hello, Bard. What're you after?" The merchant stepped back as Bard rushed past him to a table filled with tapestries and begins rifling through them.

"There was a tapestry, an old one; where's it gone?"

"What tapestry you talking about?"

Another tapestry was shoved aside and Bard tugged a worn length of woven clothe out from under the others. "This one." He unrolled it onto another table. Stitched onto the royal blue background in gold and black were the names of the members of the Line of Durin. Behind him, outside the shop, the voce of a woman carries to him talking about the dwarves that were seen earlier, speaking to some other town's people.

"There were dwarves, I tell you. Appeared out of nowhere. Full beards, fierce eyes; I've never seen the like."

Another joined the conversation, a fisherman leaning in, "What are dwarves doing in these parts?"

"It's the prophecy."

The woman and fisherman turned to the old man who had spoken. "Prophecy?"

"The prophecy of Durin's folk."

Bard traces through the lineage on the tapestry as he listened, finding the last entry. Thorin. He looked up, his face contorted in deep thought and mumbles to himself. "The prophecy...prophecy." All around him the people of Laketown joined the talk about the dwarves and the word spreads.

"The old tales will come true."

"Vast halls of treasure!"

"Can it really be true? Has the lord of silver fountains returned?"

Through the myriad of voices, the last phrase he heard jolted Bard's memory and a recitation falls from a memory, a prophecy he told to himself.

 _"The lord of silver fountains,_

 _The king of carven stone,_

 _The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own,_

 _And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return,_

 _But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn."_

He looked up to the mountain in the distance, the realization of who the dwarf was that was hiding in his home. Dropping the tapestry, Bard ignored the shopkeeper as he passed him leaving the shop. He weaved a path through the gossiping town folk and continued to wander the planked walkways of Laketown before finding himself in one of a few taverns in the small town. He sat at the counter, the barkeep setting a pint in front of him, and stayed lost in his thoughts about the prophecy and Durin tapestry declaring Thorin was here to reclaim his mountain. Bard wasn't sure how long he had sat there since he hadn't drank much of the given ale when the words he had heard in the shop reached his ears. The same whispers surrounded him and grew louder, jerking him from his reverie. His hands slammed on the bar, the stool he had been sitting on fell back from his abrupt leap to his feet, the noise barely effected the gossiping persons around him. He had to stop them. The conviction at that particular thought had Bard running past the patrons and through the town to his house, noticing the sun was setting and casting an orange glow on the lake.

Bard threw the door open and his son was immediately at his side. "Da! I tried to stop them-"

"How long have they been gone!?"

Bain lowered his head and then looked behind him, Bard following his son's eyes. The man he had allowed passage on his barge sat on one of the chairs with his legs crossed in front of him. "Given that you all don't have a clock, I'm assuming the left no more than an hour ago."

"Why are you still here then?"

"I am not part of the company technically, I followed them for a different reason." Gavin moved his eyes to the stairs where Bard heard voices growing louder and his eldest daughter and Helena stepped into the mostly empty room. Both of them looked around confused at the lack of dwarves.

"Where are they?" Helena demanded of the men in general.

Bard, Bain, and Gavin all sent each other looks but before one could speak, a slightly nasally voiced came from one of the corners in the living room. "They left to get weapons from the armory. Planned on coming back to, to, t- Achoo!" Bilbo sneezed violently and sniffled.

Helena felt her mouth twitch in amusement that struggled through the anger that was taking over her emotions. She looked at Gavin who was also watching the hobbit. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Well it was either stop them, in which I was severely outnumber, or wait here with you two for them to come back."

Bard interrupted their conversation, "How did you not know they left?"

"I was upstairs with Sigrid searching through old clothes." She gritted out and her hands clenched at her side. "He left without saying a word."

"I made him. They were debating about your usefulness to obtain weapons and I refused to let you be a part of that in case they were captured." The look on his face told her that he wasn't bothered at all by his decision.

"Da." Everyone turned to Tilda who was peering out one of the windows. "Why is everyone at the Master's House?"

Helena ran over to the same window yanking the curtain fully to the side. She saw a least a dozen torches amid the gathering of the town folk that had gathers in front of a home towards the middle of town. "They were caught." The words fell from her in despair. Dashing from the window, Helena threw her quiver over her back and picked up her bow before running out the front door, Gavin right behind her with a few knives tucked into his person.

Bard turned to his kids with a pointed finger, "Don't leave."

The three arrived at the mob surrounding the dwarves as the Master stepped out pulling on his coat. Gavin pushed his way through the crowd with Helena right at his back and stopped when he reached the front of the crowd, Helena ducking under him to stand at his front. She looked at the fat, balding man dressed in fine clothes with a sneer as his beady eyes surveyed the dwarves.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The guard Helena recognized as Braga had his hand holding Dori in place. "We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire."

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then."

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Helena bared her teeth and snarled at the pale, sniveling man she remembered from the town entrance. Gavin held her by the shoulders, not allowing her to run and defend her dwarves.

Turned out she didn't have to as Dwalin wretched himself away from one of the gaurds and stepped forward. "Hold yer tongue. You dinna know ta whom ya speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" At his words, Thorin steps forward and the crowd murmurs in amazement.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." He paused at the whispers of shock and recognition. Thorin turned to face the people of Laketown, spying Gavin and Helena to his left. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North." The people surround them nodded and murmured in agreement. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

Helena's eyebrows raised at his passionate speech, the people around them cheering and clapping. The Master was looking on she noticed, his face calculating. A deep voice called out over the crowd and everyone turned as Bard strode forward as the crowd parted around him and stood just a few feet from Gavin and Helena.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

Thorin listened to the now anxious whispers. "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" He smiled grimly as the people once again shouted in excitement and applauded. Thorin saw the Master looking on, smiling and nodding at this turn of events.

Bard move forward closer to the dwarves and face the people of his town. "All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Everyone quieted down and shook their heads sadly. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!" At a shouted 'No!' he continued. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" At the last words, Bard had turned back to the dwarves, he and Thorin staring at each other angrily, the crowd becoming louder.

The Master descended another step of his house. "Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master pointed accusingly at Bard and the crowd began to clamor. As Bard looked away ashamed, Thorin stared at him in shock and anger.

Gavin's hands tightened on her skin and Helena knew that he was becoming as angry and agitated as her. Alfrid, she finally remembered his name, moved closer to the group and to Bard. "It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark."

Bard looked around as the crowd yelled angrily at him, seeing the two he had ran after glaring at Alfrid. He strode forward and lowly spoke to Thorin in earnest. "You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!"

"I have the only right." Thorin turned and faces the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" The people quietly watch in anticipation and Thorin to another step closer to the smarmy man. "What say you?"

The Master appeared to think for several seconds and then smiled, pointing his finger at Thorin. "I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!" He opened his arms in welcome and the crowd erupts in cheers.

Thorin climbed up a few steps and turned to face the audience; the people hugging each other in excitement and joy. Thorin and Bard stared at each other silently before Bard shook his head and turned to walk away. He stopped where Helena and Gavin were still standing quietly among the celebrating town people. "My home is open if you two would like to return at any time."

Helena shook off Gavin's hands and picked up one of Bard's. "Thank you, for everything." Bard nodded and slipped through the crowd back to his home. She tried to watch him leave, but from her height and position it was a little difficult. "We need to get Bilbo."

"And we will, after we figure our lodgings for the night."

Nodding at his words, she looked back at the dwarves and saw all of them facing the Master as he spoke to Thorin with Alfrid. The guards who had captured them were standing away from them now with their swords sheathed. Helena's eyes narrowed on Fili who was standing next to Thorin listening to the discussion. She stalked forward, her focus on only one dwarf but gained the attention of the two men in charge of the town who stopped talked when they saw her advancing.

Thorin turned his head slightly and slapped a hand against his nephews arm. Fili looked at him in confusion but followed his uncle's eyes and saw his One coming to them. He didn't register the anger on her face until she was much closer and confusion settled once again over him. The emotion didn't stay long though since Helena took the end of her bow in both hands and swung it at him. Fili barely had time to duck away as Thorin stopped the weapons course with one of his hands.

"Guards! Arrest her!" Alfrid shouted pointing a finger at her.

"No!" Thorin and Fili both yelled at the same time and moved into defensive positions around her. "She is only upset." Thorin informed the Master.

"And what reason would that be?"

"You left me." The Master and Alfrid looked at the girl who growled out the answer, trying to wrest the bow from the dwarfs grasp.

"I was coming back, didn't your brother tell you?"

"No, someone else did. That doesn't negate the fact that YOU didn't tell me." Helena kicked out a foot and caught Fili's shin. He cursed and staggered back.

Gavin had been silently standing in the background while watching came forward. "My good men," he spoke to two in charge. "She is just angry as Thorin said. They are engaged."

Two red eyebrows shot up on the pale skin of the Master at those words. "Engaged? She doesn't look to be past ten years of age!"

"She's part dwarf." Gavin answered dryly ignoring the look Thorin threw at him. It wasn't like they were hiding anymore, why pretend she was a child when she clearly couldn't pretend to be one. He looked to where Helena had given up trying to get her bow back and was trapped in Fili's arms who was whispering in her ear. "Thorin, were are we to stay the night?"

The Master cleared his throat and stared pointedly at his first in command. Alfrid spoke up in an oily voice, "You and your company are more than welcome to stay in the Master's guest house for as long as needed."

Thorin traded looks with Balin and Dwalin before nodding in agreement. "Thank you."

* * *

 _Obviously they will be here for a few days._


	21. First Night as Guests

_Hey hey hey! This chapter is something of a filler, them settling in for the night. Many thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed previously. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

 **Chapter 21 First Night as Guests**

The guest house the company was offered was adjacent to the Master home. Alfrid led them on a brief tour with Captain Braga, pointing out the direction of the kitchen, bathrooms, sitting areas, and the six bedrooms of varying sizes. Not a word was said to the men from anyone until Thorin nodded in acceptance and Balin thanked them for their hospitality. Once the door was shut, everyone relaxed and fell into a chair or onto the floor in relief.

"We should figure out sleeping arrangements, it is getting late." Balin murmured to Thorin.

He looked around the room, wondering at the arrangements himself when he noticed they were missing someone. "Where is our burglar?"

"We left him at Bard's until we knew what was going on. I'm going to go get him know that we have another place to stay." Gavin said from his spot leaning against a post.

Thorin nodded and watched the man leave, spotting a guard trailing after him. He frowned at the action but refrained from doing or saying anything since he knew by now Gavin could handle himself and probably knew he was being followed. He returned his gaze to the company and started assigning bunkmates for the length of their stay, keeping relatives together.

Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur.

Dori, Nori, and Ori.

Oin and Gloin.

Balin and Dwalin.

Kili, Gavin, and Bilbo.

He gave Fili and Helena a room together despite the look Balin gave him. While it may not be within proper traditions, Thorin knew it would be fruitless to try and separate them. They all knew that sleep came sparsely when they weren't together. He could only hope her brother wouldn't be too angry. Thorin's eyes went to his dark haired nephew who was sitting in a chair with a hand bracing his head as Oin poked and prodded the wound on his leg.

"Thorin."

Said dwarf looked to his right at Balin. "Yes?"

"Where do you plan on sleeping lad?"

Silence followed the question. He hadn't thought about a bed for himself, the comfort of his company coming first. "I will stay down here in one of the chairs."

The bushy white eyebrows on Balin's face rose up at the answer. "Nonsense. You will sleep in a room with us, we will take the one with the largest bed. It wouldn't be the first time we would have shared space."

He didn't say anything and stared at his advisor for a moment. He gave a brisk nod and left Balin to Bombur's side, intending to discuss dinner for the night but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Thorin stopped mid-step and eyes swung over to Dwalin who hefted a chair and hid on the other side of the door. He saw Helena step to the side partially hiding herself behind a pillar armed once again with her bow. Looking back at the door, Thorin jerked his head at Balin who had his hand waiting at the handle. A genial smile graced his face and Balin opened the door, everyone else tensing behind him. In the doorway stood two young maids laden with large baskets and no guard near them. Balin frowned at the sight.

"How can I help you this night madams?"

The younger looking female blushed as the elder answered. "The Master ordered us to stock the kitchens here for it has been sometime since there have been guests."

At the mention of food the company relaxed slightly, Dwalin setting the chair down and looking around the edge of the door. "Come in then! Bombur, lead these nice lasses to the kitchen." Balin held the door open wider and the girls stepped into the house, eyeing the dwarves a little warily. Bombur bounced over and flapped his arms to get their attention and led them away. Balin made to shut the door when he heard a voice call out.

"Hold the door!"

Everyone craned their necks to the door way to see Gavin jogging up the steps with Bilbo in his arms and Sigrid trying to keep up with him carrying a couple of bags. They slowed coming through the entrance, Gavin setting an unsteady Bilbo to his feet and Sigrid hovering at the threshold looking unsure of what to be doing. Helena plopped her bow into Fili's hands and quickly made her way over to the swaying hobbit. She led him by his shoulders to the same couch Kili was on with Oin attending his leg still and sat Bilbo gently down, assessing his pale skin and drooping eyes. His cold didn't seem to be getting better which was unusual in Helena mind. She frowned at his hand that immediately went to his vest pocket.

The ring.

Her frown deepened at the thought of the jewelry that was turning the golden Valar flower black. Or had been, she hadn't seen his since they left Beorn's home. Footsteps behind her gained her attention and the two maids were crossing the sitting room to make a quick exit, the older one seemingly dragging the younger. Balin opened the door for them asking if they could thank the Master for his kindness and them for bringing food to them in the cold. Helena saw Sigrid still by the front door now talking to Gavin, having passed him the bags she had carried for him. He had set them to the side and was speaking to her quietly trying to press something into her hand. With a glance down at Bilbo again, Helena walked over to where they were standing leaving the hobbit in Oin's capable hands.

"I can't take this, it is too much!"

Helena heard the low exclamation from Sigrid as she came closer. "Can't take what?"

The girl blushed and Gavin sighed. "I'm trying to give her and her family restitution for the clothes and food we ate. She won't take anything."

"What are you trying to give her?" Gavin moved his hand to reveal a small pouch of coins. "How much?"

"It's only 15 coins."

Helena gave him a sardonic look. "That is a lot to them Gavin, people here aren't exactly rolling in riches if you haven't noticed."

"Exactly why she should take them. It isn't like we will need the money soon."

Looking at the still blushing girl now with her head lowered, Helena took the small pouch from him. "This isn't payment Sigrid. It is a gift from one friend to another, to not accept it will be an insult."

Unbeknownst to the three, they were being listened to by Balin and Thorin who were both impressed and curious about the transaction, more on where the money had come from. Sigrid lifted her head, looking at Helena and then to Gavin. Her hand grasped the leather money bag and let out a defeated sigh.

"Thank you."

"No, it is us who should thank you."

They turned to see Thorin and Balin near them. Thorin came forward and continued. "Your father didn't have to help us nor did your family need to let us partake in the food meant for yourselves."

Sigrid flushed again and stuttered out 'Your Welcome' looking at her hands holding the bag. Helena smiled at her and looked up to her brother. He was watching the young girl with an intrigued expression, one she had never seen on him before while looking at a female. Her eyes darted between the two coming to her own conclusion about how the two thought about the other.

"It is getting late Sigrid, you should head home." Helena told the teenager.

She nodded and walked around them to the door and Dwalin held it open for her. Gavin rushed after her, "I will walk her home as I promised her father." His eyes met with Helena's who winked at his statement. He rolled his eyes at her and placed a hand on Sigrid's shoulder, steering her forward. The door was shut firmly behind them and Dwalin took up stance in front of it to open it when Gavin would return.

With the winter air finally cut off, Gloin stroked the fire he had started and threw in another log. The warmth of the fire slowing filled the room and those who were in the room huddled more into their chairs relishing the rising warmth. Bofur had disappeared into the kitchen where his brother was and Bifur trailed behind him looking for something to entertain his hands. Thorin sat near Kili, watching him as he was close to falling asleep. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Fili and Helena whispering to each other. Thorin watched as the frustration grew on his nephew's face before Fili grabbed Helena and drag her from the room and up the stairs where the rooms were. He barely heard the foots steps above them nor the subsequent sound of the door shutting and wondered how far he had taken her.

* * *

As soon as the door shut, Helena pinched at the arm that held hers and jerked away when the hold loosed. "You have no right to manhandle me!"

"You are acting like a child." Fili answered her with a blank face.

"Me? Who's the one that snuck off without saying a word?"

"Your brother told me to leave without you!"

"And because you are so obedient when it comes to what he says, you listened with no complaint. Bullshit." The last word sparked confusion in Fili's eyes which Helena ignored. The two stood facing each other, Helena with her hands clench at her sides and Fili blocking the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I did so out of respect for him."

"So you have no respect for me."

"That isn't what I said."

"You implied it! Not a word was said to me about this idiotic plan I'm assuming Thorin and Dwalin created. Obviously there is no respect or trust for me in this company."

Fili stared down at his One as she stepped closer, anger rolling off her at her misconception of their intentions. "If you would have known about it, would you have stayed at Bard's home?"

"Of course not."

"That is exactly why it was decided that you weren't going to be told, they were worried about your safety if we were captured."

"I've been captured before in case you don't remember."

"That was the reasoning. You know how protective dwarves are of their women." Fili watched as her shoulder's tensed further and quicker than he could blink, her hands shot out and shoved him into the door. He stumbled into the wood at her strength as she took a step forward.

"So because I am female I am considered a liability? Who decided that?"

Hesitation. "Your brother."

Helena narrowed her eyes, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

She growled and swung a fist to hit him in the chest. Fili was ready this time and caught her hand, switching their position and pushed Helena into the door, grabbing her other hand when it came up to hit him. He trapped her arms at her side, sliding a leg between hers and pressing against her to hold her eye level to him. Helena struggled in his grasp and tried to push against him to escape. "You're right, I lied." Her wriggling subsided slightly. "I said you weren't going to come with us to obtain the weapons. You are always in constant danger with us, especially with the dragon looming in the distance. I would never choose to purposely place you in harm's way as I have promised." He leaned his face into her left should and nuzzled the spot where he knew his mark to be with his nose. Fili felt more tension leave her body at his confession. "It is bad enough that I have to contend with the idea of you fighting the dragon with us, but I know what could happen with that beast. But I don't know what the race of men would have done if they discovered how special you were, especially if they hadn't taken kindly to us as they have today."

Helena stared at the bent head at her left in though. She laid a cheek on his head and sighed. "You could have simply told me or asked."

"Would you have listened?"

"Probably not," she said again. "But I guess we'll never find out." Fili lifted his head to look Helena in the eyes as she spoke again. "Don't you recall me yelling at Gandalf for trying to make decisions for me?"

A smirk flitted across his face, "That I do. Don't I get leeway for thinking about your safety?"

"I'll think about it." She told him as he leaned in closer.

"Am I forgiven?"

Helena felt her heart rate pick up at the warmth of his breath across her lips. "I'll think about it."

Fili smirked and laid a kiss on her mouth, his moustache and beard tickling her skin as his tongue push between her lips. Helena moaned and opened her mouth further, kissing him back. When she tugged her arms still trapped in his hands, Fili let go and relocated his hands to her waist to hold her better as her hands immediately went to his hair. They stayed in that position, Fili pressing Helena against the door kissing the breath from their lungs. Helena turned her head to the side and gasped for air, Fili trailing his mouth across her jaw and down her neck.

She pulled at his hair in weak attempts to pull him away. "Fili."

"Hm?" A nip was placed at the middle of her neck.

"St-stop."

He lifted his head to look her in the eyes, his thumbs stroking at her sides. "Is something wrong?"

Some of her conviction was lost as Helena slowly fell at the emotions while staring into his eyes. She carefully moved her hands so their skin wouldn't touch. "We need to talk," the last word stuttered out when Fili pushed his leg against her more firmly. "You l-lied to me."

Fili inched his face closer to hers again, eyes lowered on her mouth as she talked. "Will you forgive me for that as well, since I was only thinking of keeping you safe?"

"I don't like being lied to." Helena tried to keep her focus on talking to him and not be distracted by his deep, murmuring words.

"Would you still be mad at me if I told you it wasn't my idea?" He lifted his eyes finally back to hers and saw the confusion. "Gavin suggest it be his idea so you wouldn't be mad at me, not that it did any good. And you still found out."

Some of Helena's anger returned when she heard his confession. That bastard knew better. Her body tensed up as her ire grew, her hands tightening in Fili's long hair. A mouth pressed against hers and moved, coaxing her to return the kiss. She felt herself slowly melt into Fili's embrace and cursed at herself when her anger dissipated. Damn him for being her weakness.

* * *

Gavin had returned to find his sister and Fili missing from the group who were eating a simple fare in front of the fire. Thorin had informed him that they had left earlier to talk, presumably a couple fight about something. He had moved a chair to face the direction Thorin told him they left in and waited for them to appear while eating. "You haven't heard any noise from them?"

"Should we have?" Dori asked him.

"If she was mad about something, you might've heard a crash or screaming from her. She can get vocal when upset. Obviously whatever they needed to talk about wasn't anything bad."

"If they are talking at all." The words were spoken lowly but caught the attention of Gavin and he glared at Thorin who in turn sighed.

"Bofur." The hatted dwarf looked over at their leader. "Go find them, they need to eat."

He looked between Thorin and Gavin a moment before setting his plate to the side and standing. Bofur could feel the eyes of everyone watching him as he left the room to search for the missing members of their party. He climbed the stairs and wandered down the hall with the bedrooms peering in each one for the couple. Arriving at the last door on the left, Bofur's hand froze at the handle as he heard a moan behind him from the only other door he hadn't check yet. Quietly, he slid over the few feet on the wood and smirked when he heard the heavy breathing. He almost didn't want to interrupt them. But…

*Bang*

He thumped his fist on the solid wood and laughed when he heard a curse and a shriek from the other side of the door. "Let's go lovebirds, Bombur's already handed out food." The door flung open to reveal a glaring Fili and Helena flattening the skirt of her outfit, both of them breathing heavily. "Come on, surely you don't want your One to go hungry."

"I wasn't as it didn't appear that she was hungry for food at the moment."

Helena blushed at Fili's words and the second laugh that came from Bofur. She pinched the underside of Fili's arm through his shirt and he yelped at the pain, dropping his arm from where it was holding the door open. "Thank you Bofur, I am hungry." She looked over her should at Fili who was rubbing the sore section of his arm and eyeing her waist/butt area. "For food."

At her insistent tone, Fili drug his eyes up her body, over her face, and to Bofur. "Of course, let's go eat." He caught the disgruntled look on her face as she faced forward again and led the way back downstairs. Bofur was now chuckling quietly and slapped a hand on his back in comradery.

When the three returned, no one said a word about the disappearance or length thereof. Bombur gave Helena and Fili a plate each with a smile and waddled away to the kitchen, Bofur and Bifur leaving with him again with what was left of their own food. Helena steadily ignored Gavin while she ate sitting next to Fili and Dwalin and the man raised an eyebrow at Thorin who shrugged. Dori left to inspect the rooms upstairs to settle the final bedroom arrangements, coming back down as everyone finished the last of their food and drink, speaking to Thorin quietly about the placements of everybody. Bofur and Bifur had to drag Bombur from the kitchen at Dori's call and everyone filed up the stairs after the older dwarf.

Thorin was right about one thing, Gavin appeared less than please about Fili and Helena in a room by themselves. But seeing the look on her face as she shut the last door on the right behind them, he was sure she couldn't care less what her brother thought.

And at the moment, she really didn't.

* * *

 _Although they will be here for a period of time, I will probably gloss over a fair amount of it... maybe. I have some scenes in mind that I want to get to before they leave Laketown._


	22. In the Morning

_I had planned on getting to a specific scene for this chapter but it didn't happen. Next chapter, I'll get there. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and reading of my story, my love to you all. And I would like to point out something I completely forgot about. In chapter two I mentioned points for anyone recognizing the movie references I made._

 _ **Outofthisworldgal-** while you were right about the Tarzan reference, I'm afraid since you had to look it up you receive none. I offer no consolation prizes._

 ** _ThatOtherWriterGirl-_** _you got most of the references I've placed in here. I'm assuming you were honest and knew them off hand. And yes I do love my disney. As for point or prize, let me know what you would like. I can sneak in a minor character in your honor if you would like._

 ** _Calenithlon-_** _You are in a league of your own, I've got you covered._

 **Chapter 22 In the Morning**

Her dad told her once that when she found the person to spend the rest of her life with, to never go to bed angry with them. Whether or not it was anger on one side or both. Helena woke up the next morning with his words in her mind, wondering if annoyance was categorized for the same situation. The sun had barely risen and she was just as agitated as when she fell asleep next to Fili. Speaking of, Helena looked down at her waist to find his arm once again wrapped around her. It seemed no matter how they fell asleep, they woke up in almost the same position. She ran her fingers down the exposed part of his arm and contemplated if the reason he always wrapped himself around her in his sleep was subconscious or not. Like his waking fear of losing her traveled into his sleeping mind and that's why he held onto her tightly. Helena felt his low breathing ruffle the little hairs on her head since she had taken the head wrap off last night after entering the room. Tilting her head up and to the side, she tried to look at Fili but could only see part of his face. Reaching a hand up, Helena's fingers found one of his braids and twirled it around her finger while she thought.

During all of her fidgeting, Fili had barely moved making it clear he was still trying to recover from the time they spent in Mirkwood. A bit of guilt snuck into her mind at that thought. She and Gavin were treated a lot kinder than the dwarves in the company, allowed the comforts and some freedoms that guests of the Woodland Realm were given. Helena dropped her hand from his hair and replaced it over the hand at her stomach, snuggling closer into Fili's warmth and under the blanket. The house was more solid than Bard's but that didn't stop the fall morning cold from creeping through the walls. Her eyes glanced at the small fireplace in the corner of the room. Coincidently they were assigned the same room he had pulled her into yesterday and was the smallest of the six in the house. Biting her lip, Helena wondered whether or not to light a small fire to warm the room. It wasn't particularly necessary since dwarves could withstand the cold better and the one behind her was almost like a furnace for her. But she didn't want to be stuck in bed while she was awake.

Wrapping her hand around Fili's, Helena lift his arm gently to experiment how asleep he was. Surprisingly he didn't move at all. With her other hand she pulled the blanket free and held it up to slip her legs out. Helena scooted to the edge of the bed and lightly set his arm down, freezing when he murmured her name and shifted. Resisting the urge to express her amusement at the child-like sight he presented, she reached past him having to stretch out on her toes and grabbed the other pillow behind him. Fili relaxed slightly as she slid the pillow under his arm and pulled it against him. It was becoming harder not to laugh as he cuddled into the pillows and mattress but the cold air nipping at her bare skin exposed from the shift she wore stopped the laughter from showing itself. Helena quietly and quickly dressed in the dress the Ri brothers made for her back at Beorn's as it was the simpler than the ones Sigrid gave her. Grabbing her boots, she slipped out the room and shut the door behind her as quietly as it could. Thankfully the wood didn't creak too horribly as she made her way down the hall and stairs to the living area they had all occupied last night.

Upon entering the room, Helena was surprised to find she wasn't the only one awake this early in the day. Bilbo was barely visible huddled under a blanket that almost covered him head to toe next to the dying embers in the large fireplace. Either the hobbit was deep in thought or she moved that swiftly across the floor because when Helena laid a hand on his shoulder Bilbo about jumped a foot in the air. The blanket fell off his shoulders and he stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Good morning Bilbo."

"M-morning."

Helena frowned at him then at the glowing embers. "Why didn't you restart a fire?"

"D-didn't want to w-waste wood until t-the o-others were a-awake."

"That's no excuse for you to freeze while fighting off a cold. Besides, it isn't our firewood and I'm sure the dwarves wouldn't have an issue resorting to breaking furniture like they did in Rivendell." That got a shaky smile from the shivering hobbit and Helena set her boots to the side before throwing some kindling and log into the bricked area, setting it up as Gloin showed her. She located a flint on the mantle and was proud to spark a fire to life within a few minutes. Helena settled on the ground next to Bilbo who had replaced the blanket back around him. "You don't seem to have gotten better."

His red-rimmed eyes looked at her from a pale face. "Appears I've caught a fierce cold."

"I'm not sure if that is the only problem." At his confused look Helena elaborated. "I think something is aggravating your sickness and keeping you from getting better."

"Like what?"

Helena kept a steady stare pinned on Bilbo "The ring you acquired."

Bilbo stiffened. "How could a simple ring cause me to be ill?"

"I told you before Bilbo, whatever you are carrying is poisonous. More than likely making you sicker than you would have gotten." Helena paused preparing herself for what might come next. "I think you should set it aside until you are better." She watched as his eyes darkened and his arms shift under the blanket.

"You want it for yourself!"

With those words Bilbo launched at her and Helena allowed herself to fall back. She grabbed his clawed hands and rolled him under her body, pinning him to the floor. The hobbit thrashed under her and hissed nonsense, Helena knew that if she hadn't known about the new accessory she would have thought he was delusional with fever. Which also might be inflicting him as well. Taking a chance, she released one of his hands and cracked her hand smartly across his cheek and instantly Bilbo stopped struggling. Helena released his other hand and sat back trying to keep her weight mostly off his stomach.

"Are you back with reality?"

His large eyes blinked at her as his mind partially returned to normal. A sob came forth as he choked on his breath and a tear rolled down his face. "Oh Valar, I'm so sorry Helena. I don't know why I attacked you. Fili will kill me."

"No he won't cause I don't plan on telling him. You are sick Bilbo, it's that simple. Well sorta. I am going to take that ring from you until you are completely recovered from your cold."

He nodded looking depressed and pulled the gold ring from his vest pocket and held it out to her. Helena looked at the simple jewelry slightly disgusted. Placing the excess cloth of her sleeve in her hand, she took it from him and smiled. "Don't worry Bilbo, we will have you fixed in a jiffy."

"What's a jiffy?"

Helena laughed, "It's a way of saying very quickly from where we are from." Next to them the fire was fully blazing around the log and Helena climbed off the hobbit and helped him sit up, tucking the blanket around him with one hand. "I'm going to look in the kitchen to see what the Master of the Town provided for food. Maybe I'll make something special." Bilbo smiled miserably at her before turning his attention to the fire and watched the flames flick about. She went to the door she had seen the Ur family come from last night and found the kitchen. Helena hadn't paid much attention to the Master right hand man last night as he creeped her out.

After searching through the food, Helena came to the conclusion there was no bread anywhere. She stood in the middle of the kitchen with crossed arms and tapping foot, thinking about what to do about that particular situation. Bread with breakfast was a thing for these dwarves, for every meal actually. It was a skill she had never acquire in her life, baking being the one of the least top priorities to learn since she couldn't eat bread before. Maybe the market had a bakery or someone that sold bread. Looking out the window, Helena saw the sun had fully woken up and was shining over the town. It was a good possibility. Nodding to herself Helena made the decision to go see if there was bread somewhere to be sold at the town market.

She turned the ring over in her palm that was still resting on the cloth of her dress. But first…where to put Bilbo's odd trinket. Spying a jar on the far counter she went over and picked it up and inspected it in her other hand. It was smaller so she could hide it away somewhere for the time being. Plucking the top off, the ring was dropped inside with a clatter and the lid replaced. Looking around the kitchen Helena wondered at a hiding spot for the jar. Somewhere it wouldn't be easily accessible…

Ah ha. There. She set the jar down to bring a chair over a corner of the kitchen where the rafters met. Helena had to stand on the very tips of her toes leaning the chair against the wall to reach the spot but that convinced her more that he would have a harder time getting to it until she could relocate later. Replacing the chair and dusting her hands off, Helena strode back out to the living area to where she dropped her boots next to Bilbo earlier and sat next to him again to put them on. "I'm going to run to the market and see if there is any bread being sold or a bakery."

"Shouldn't you have someone with you?"

Helena gave him a bland look and stood up. "I doubt there is any trouble to get into at dawn in this town. And I won't be gone long, hopefully I'll back before the others wake up." She went to where the bags were left last night from Sigrid and drew one opened that contained the clothes the teenager gave her. From the pile she pulled the only cloak out and tied it around her shoulders then took out a head scarf and wrapped it around the top of her head hiding her stone. Which was becoming more than tedious hiding it away. She looked at the knives that sat nestled in the other bag, contemplating to take them. Her leather bracers and sheaths were long lost and Helena had no belts to hook them onto, her current outfit didn't really have hiding spots for weapons without assistance. The reality was she could only carry one and in her hand. The flap of the clothing bag was yanked shut and she snagged a few coins from the bag holding her knives before standing and looking over at Bilbo who was watching her. "I'll be back soon."

Bilbo opened his mouth to protest but Helena breezed out the door into the frigid morning air. He stared at the solid door after her and nearly jumped in surprise when it opened again and in flew the robin that always followed Helena around.

* * *

There weren't many people out as Helena strolled along the wooden streets of the town towards the market Bard had brought them through when they had arrived. She was lost in her thoughts as her feet walked her to the direction she wanted. Daemyn had greeted her as soon as she had walked outside with several scolding chirps about leaving him behind at Bard's house. Helena had suppressed giggles at the outraged robin and allowed him to finish, stroking the breast of the bird to calm him down. Apologizing to the little avian, she asked him to stay inside the house with the others and watch over Bilbo to make sure he stayed away from where she had hid the ring. The long suffering look she received from the bird had her pressing her lips together to stop the laugh threatening to escape. It wasn't so much a physical look but more of a mental one. The door was opened again and Daemyn chirped at her once more before flying inside.

Her eyes blinked a few times as Helena realized she had arrived at the edge of a line of shops. Adjusting her grip on the knife hidden under her long sleeve and shifted the gold in her other hand, she took a deep breath and started down the market alleyway. Those who were in attendance, watched her progress. Either recognizing her from Bard's arrival or last night when she met up with the dwarves. Thankfully none of them stopped her or said anything as Helena made her way leisurely through, glancing at the various stalls as she passed. Stopping at a cross section, she looked either way and bit her lip.

"Did you need help?"

Helena looked ahead and to her right to see the woman who helped hide the town guards after her dwarves had knocked them out. "Is there a bakery or somewhere I can buy bread here?"

"Not a bakery exactly. But there is a spot you can buy some down the way. Would you like me to show you?"

"I don't want to take you away from your shop."

The woman waved her worries away with a flap of her hand. "It's no trouble. Percy!" The shout met the ears of an older man who looked over at them. "Mind watchin' my stuff for a few minutes? The young lady needs some direction." With a grunt, Percy turned his chair around and reseated himself with both shops in view. "Thank you. Now come along."

Helena hurried after the woman's long strides who slowed down when she noticed her companion was struggling to keep up. The spot that was spoken about was to the left and around the corner, the smell of bread reaching their noses before their eyes caught sight. "Can you find your way back from here?"

Tearing her eyes from the bread she looked up at the older woman. "Yes, thank you for showing me the way hear."

"No trouble at all. A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be out wandering by herself anyway. Where are the dwarves you came with?"

"Sleeping. I wanted to surprise them with breakfast."

That brought a smile to her face and she patted the top of Helena's head, thinking she was a child. "If you need any more help while here, my name is Hilda. I'm at my shop almost every day should you need to find me."

Giving Hilda a smile, Helena thanked her again and watched her walk away. Taking a deep breath, she entered the sheltered shop and heard a bell ring above her head. A young boy made an appearance behind the counter stocked with different baked goods in the middle of the rest of the stores inventory and stared at her in question. Helena smiled and walked over to him. "How much can I get for three gold coins?"

The boy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "A-about half the stock."

"Oh." Helena frowned at the coins. She really needed to learn the currency here. "How about one?" The boy went on to tell her various combinations of bread she could buy with just the one coin. Her frown remained during his speech but lightened as together they decided on which breads she wanted. At the end of it all, there was a fair amount of bread and Helena looked at it in contemplation. "Do you have a basket I could buy from you?"

The boy produced a long, flat styled basket she had seen before in movies that usually held flowers. He loaded her bread up in it and looked at her in worry. "Are ya sure you can carry this?"

Smiling brightly at the boy, Helena picked it up with easily sliding her knife under one of the loaves and adjusted her grip to both hands. "Not a problem. What is your name?"

"Niles."

"Well Niles, I am thankful for your help." Helena place two coins into the boy's hand.

"I-I can't take this!"

"Payment for the bread, basket, and your time. I won't take it back so just say thank you and I'll be on my way."

"Th-thank y-you."

With another smile, Helena left the shop and walked the path back to the guest house. Partway there she froze in the middle of a mostly empty street way at what she spotted ahead of her.

Elves. Looking right at her.

* * *

 _I've got to figure out the time line for them in Lake town or it will last several chapters and the dwarves need to be on their way. Even if I didn't mention any of the other of my reviewers above, I still greatly appreciate all of you and look forward to seeing what you write every time._


	23. We Need to Talk

_Came home from work yesterday and was NOT greeted by my kitten as she usually does. So there I was calling for her checking all of her hiding spots and I hear the most pitiful meow in my life. Kept calling her and hearing her cries to find she had trapped herself in my closet. One of those with sliding doors. She had squeezed between the two doors and couldn't figure out how to get back out. Needless to say I will be leaving my closet door cracked because I don't trust her now. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 23 We Need to Talk**

Her right foot slipped back as she saw the recognition come across their faces. Another step was taken. Sindarin reached her ears and although Helena didn't know what they said, their hands going to their swords had her spinning around and running. She could hear the shouts from the elves and looked back to see some of the towns people purposely getting in their way and picked up speed, hugging her basket to her the best she could. Helena ducked around the passing patrons and took a corner at the same speed, crashing into a body larger than herself.

"What are you running from?"

Helena looked up to see Hilda holding her by the shoulders and taking in her flustered appearance. "Please hide me" she begged of the woman.

Hilda jerked her head up at the sound of Elvish sound nearby and frowned. The pleading look on the girl's face made the decision for her. "Come." Taking the basket from Helena and hooking it in the crook of her arm, Hilda took one of her hands and pulled Helena along behind her.

They wove a path through back alleys and shops, not one person stopping them and they crept along staying out of sight. Once out of the market, Hilda continued to lead Helena through the town as quickly as she could since there wasn't much coverage to offer spots to hide. They came to a stop at the edge of the houses that lined the town square in front of the Master home and the guest house they were staying. Helena had only offered where she was sleeping and Hilda took the direction from there. Hilda frowned at the empty square at looked down at the girl behind her.

"I don't know why you are running from elves, but I assume it is because of the dwarves." A nod in affirmation was given. "In all honesty, I'm surprised they didn't find us. Being elves and all. Stay here, I'll bring the bread to the house and come back for you." With a squeeze to the smaller hand she held, Hilda let go and grasped the basket handle with both hands and walked the distance to the guest house.

Helena only looked around the corner once to see the woman walking away. She dropped to her butt and hid her face behind her hands. Why couldn't anything be simple? Gavin was going to kill her when he found out. A noise sounded from her right and Helena's hand tightened, only then did she remember her knife was in the basket. Lifting her head to peer through her fingers, she saw an Elf appear at her side with his sword pointed at her throat. That was if the Elf didn't kill her first. She slowly stood up, the tip of the sword not wavering from its spot as it followed her movements.

"I see you lived through the river and the Orcs. Tell me, did any of the dwarves survive as well?"

"I hardly see how that is any of your business."

The blonde Elf looked at her with an expressionless face. "King Thranduil was…upset when it was discovered you had escaped with the dwarves. Could almost say he was worried about the slip of a girl sent by the Valar. He will be pleased to know you are alive."

Her body tensed at his words. "I have no intention of going back to those woods."

The sword lowered a little. "You left without by way of the King."

"And that means I'm supposed to return?"

"You shouldn't have been able to leave at all." His sword lowered more and an arm reached out towards her.

She made to take a step back to avoid the hand of the Elf but was saved by her robin dive bombing out of the air and attacking the face of the Elf. Surprised lined his elegant face at the flurry of feathers rushing his head and small talons trying to scratch at him. Helena did nothing for a moment but blink at her unexpected savior, but came back to reality and pivoted on her heel to run to the house. She was stopped by Gavin barreling around the corner and without stopping, snapped a fist into the face of the Elf, Daemyn flying clear of the incoming appendage, and kneeing him in the stomach. When he fell to the ground coughing, Gavin hit him again on the head causing the Elf to lose consciousness. Once again, Helena could only stare at the events going on as she was frozen in surprise. She was snatched up by the waist and Gavin sprinted back to the house, jumping the stairs three at a time and flung their bodies into the house with the door slamming behind them with Daemyn flying in behind them with his wings folded at his side and flew to the mantle.

Helena was set to the ground and was immediately wrapped in another pair of arms she assumed was Fili. She saw Hilda standing wide eyed by the door, staring at all of the dwarves in the room. Turning her head, Helena looked at the dwarves she could see at the moment and saw none of them looked pleased with her. Balin gave her a pointed look before setting his gaze on the other woman in the room.

"On behalf of our company, I would like to thank you for looking out for our Princess. We are in your favor."

Hilda was sure her eyes couldn't widen any further at the dwarf's words. Princess? She looked at the petite girl who was now caught in a glaring contest with the man who had ran out after she had informed them that elves were trying to find the girl they were traveling with. Never before had she seen a person run so fast. "It isn't that big of a deal." She assured them. A rotund dwarf appeared at her side and tugged at the basket which Hilda handed over without hesitation. He disappeared through a door and the white bearded dwarf who has spoken to her was at her elbow turning her back to the door.

"I sincerely apologize for being abrupt but there are family matters to discuss. Would you like an escort back to your stall?"

"N-no I can get back alone." The door opened and Hilda was gently pushed into outside.

"If you are sure. Thank you again." And she was left staring at the solid wood that closed for a minute before leaving.

Once the human woman left, all eyes once again flew to Helena and saw her flushed with Fili's head tucked into the side of neck. Balin frowned at the sight and met Thorin's eyes. His King's mouth was set in a grim line when he looked back to the couple. They both knew something was off, his possessiveness over Helena was quickly surpassing the normal timeline that One's usually went through.

"Fili."

The blonde dwarf barely lift his head at his Uncle's commanding voice, his mouth still pressed lightly against Helena's skin. "What?"

Eyebrows shot up at the tone behind the word. "Oin needs to look her over, you can let go of her."

The glare Thorin received was intense and resulted in a brief contest as the two stared at each other. Fili finally dropped his arms and stepped back, Helena's hand immediately flying up to cover her neck. Thorin caught the eyes of Gloin, flicked them to Fili and back again. Gloin nodded in understanding and subtly moved closer. "Fili, we need to talk."

"I'm not going anywhere."

With a jerk of Thorin's head, Gloin snatched Fili's arms and held them behind his back. Surprise lit his face before anger took over and he started struggling. Helena lurched forward to help him but Gavin was quicker and grabbed her. He had seen the small exchange between the dwarves and was one reason he held Helena back as she screamed at him and them. Gloin dragged the fighting young dwarrow to the kitchen with Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin following him, the door was firmly shut behind them after Bombur was nudged out. Helena was kicking out her legs and arms trying to free herself, failing since Gavin had been the one to teach her every escape tactic she knew. The company left in the room looked on in interest not wanting to involve themselves in any way.

"We will be back later."

Those words said, Gavin carried the still struggling Helena up the stairs and the sound of a shutting door was heard. Eyes followed them until they were out of sight, then moved to the kitchen door where voices were heard and then everyone glanced at each other. Bilbo sniffled and look at Kili who had returned his gaze to the kitchen door with worry. Not that he blamed him as his gaze looked above them to the ceiling. He had no idea what was going on but if Thorin had separated the two, Bilbo didn't take it as a good sign.

* * *

"Let me out!"

Gavin leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "No."

Helena stood in front of him with her feet firmly planted apart and her fists clenched at her side. "Why not?"

"Because they apparently need to have a talk with Fili, one that doesn't need your involvement at the moment. And you and I need to have a talk as well."

"Whatever they have to say to him can be said to me?"

"No they don't. You forget Helena, you weren't born a dwarf. While you may understand their languages and learned about their culture, you aren't a full dwarf." He saw the beginning stages of tears in her eyes. "There are certain things about them that you and I do not know, and may never understand completely. It is just a fact. I'm sure Thorin or Balin will talk to you after they are through with Fili"

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and squared her jaw. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Not even close. We need to talk about you running off without telling or taking anyone."

Her jaw dropped, "I went to the market!"

"In a town that was ready to kill your dwarves last night! And you were mad at Fili and myself for them doing something similar last night."

"I went to buy bread, not steal the town's weapon supply. And I told Bilbo."

"Regardless, you left without someone. You told one of the two people among us who is sick, that hardly counts. Your fiancé was running around the house looking for you like a new mother had lost her baby. What you did made everyone worry and fear for you."

"Why is everyone treating me like a child?! I've been an adult for years and have taken care of myself for longer."

"Because you are acting like one. Helena, you were attacked." Gavin pushed himself off the door and stepped closer to her.

"How was I to know Elves would be here? Nothing had happened before they saw me."

"That's the point, you didn't know! You were taught to be prepared for any situation."

"In our world, not here where magic and dragons exist! I don't know what to be prepared for anymore." The last words dropped in volume. "I'm not sure what to expect anymore."

"Neither do I. Hell I was dropped off here without so much of a warning. I don't know what is going on and I still question if it is real at times. What I do know is that some of this feels familiar, almost like déjà vu but I am sure I've never fought a dragon." Her tears were starting to spill over her lashes. "What is going on here?"

Helena could feel the hot, wet path of her tears down her cheeks. Her lip quivered slightly and she fell to her knees. "I don't know much either." Gavin dropped to one knee before her and placed a hand at her cheek, wiping away her tears. "All I know is that this has all happened before and I was sent back to change the ending. Sent on an adventure that I know nothing about other than I have to keep the line of Durin alive."

"How is this possible?"

She launched into an abbreviated story of how she met the Valar, how this was a story that was fiction in their world, how and why people were taken from their world and put in this one, and told him why he was brought here. Tears still escaped her eyes as Helena talked. Gavin had resituated himself and was sitting cross legged now watching her with a solemn expression.

"We knew the story before didn't we?" It was a rhetorical question but Helena answered with a nod anyway. He looked at her and saw the sorrow written on her face. "Fili died before didn't he? All three of them did." Tears started running down her face rapidly and Gavin scooped her up and sat her on his lap. "Do you know how?" He felt her shake her head against his chest. Gavin stroked a hand down her back and rocked from side to side. "I will help you, we won't let them die. I am glad that they kidnapped me, there was no reason for you to do this alone." They sat together until Helena's tears wore her out and she fell asleep on him.

* * *

Fili growled and bared his teeth at his Uncle who stared at him in interest. "Let him go Gloin."

The burly dwarf dropped his hold and Fili rushed at Thorin only to be shoved back. He tried again and once again stumbled back from the strength of his Uncle's push. The difference the second time was the collar at his back was yanked and Fili found himself in a chair.

"Calm down or I will tie you to the chair."

The threat of harm was seen in Fili's eyes, something none of them had ever seen directed at Thorin before. "Gloin, what was your courtship with Thoa like? How quickly did it accelerate?"

Gloin looked between the two Durin's. "Courting lasted nine months, the engagement about two months. We were married just over a year after meeting. Was there a specific detail you needed to know?"

"How intimate were you with your wife before you were wed."

His eyes widened slightly. "Only to the degree of kisses here and there and the occasional hug. We were never left alone for long."

Thorin stroked his short beard and stared at his nephew who was still glaring at him with his hands fisted on his thighs. He moved his thoughtful gaze to Balin and Dwalin, "Something in wrong."

Balin rested his hands on his stomach, a habit when he was thinking. "Of a sort yes, but you can't compare their courtship to others Thorin. There is almost nothing usual about theirs except for the exchanging of gifts and braids."

"What do ya think it is Thorin?" Dwalin asked.

"I'm not sure…it is almost as if he is," Thorin trailed off and looked Balin in the eyes. "Obsessed."

"Thorin, gold sickness runs in your blood but it's never manifested in any other way."

"How are we to know? I've never met my One, and my father and grandfather lost their One's before their time."

Thinking they were distracted with talking, Fili took a chance and ran for the door. He was stopped to soon by a hand at his back and thrown back into the chair. Gloin, he had forgotten he was there. Thorin stood directly in front of him and Fili snarled at him.

"Once more and I really will have you tied to the chair." Thorin contemplated his nephew for a moment. "I've never seen a dwarf this possessive over his One before, perhaps the conditions surrounding your courtship affected this. Perhaps not. Maybe we should separate them for a time."

Fili growled and tried to jump out of the chair at Thorin but Gloins hands on his shoulder kept him seated. "You can't do that!"

"You can't Thorin" Balin agreed. "It is too late now. As you said yourself, it will only cause them pain now and until they are wed to be separated."

"This isn't normal, we all agree ta that, but ya canna keep them apart." Dwalin sided with his brother.

"You try and keep us apart, I will leave this quest with her and not return."

Silence reigned over the room at Fili's declaration. "I doubt you could leave Kili behind." At Fili's slumped shoulders Thorin sighed. "Fili, you have come too close to breaking our laws and tradition with Helena. I fear that you will bed her before your wedding. Just because we've lost our home doesn't mean we should throw away our proprieties."

"I would never do anything to ruin her honor or mine." His tone had calmed down slightly at Thorin's reveal worries.

"True as that may seem, I have already permitted the two of you more allowances than I should have. You two shouldn't be sleeping in the same room. But," Thorin held up a hand to stop Fili from speaking when he opened his mouth, "I let it slide and gave permission because all of us know that neither of you sleep well when parted. Are you calm enough to accept conditions for me to allow this to continue?" No movement came from Fili while he thought it over. At a jerky nod Thorin started listing his conditions. "I will allow you just once more to reassure your mind that Helena is safe as you have in the past. Having your One threatened isn't something to take lightly. But after that, you two aren't to be alone anymore with the exception of sleeping. When by yourselves, you will do and allow NOTHING to happen outside of holding her. If you do, one of us will start sleeping in your room. I don't truly want to keep you apart but you are a Prince, Fili. There are expectations for us. Do you accept everything I have said?"

"Are you telling me I cannot kiss her anymore?"

"Not if it will lead to where it usually does. I'm confident in your self-control though. Do I need to add that to the conditions as well?"

"No!"

Fili sounded horrified and Thorin felt a smile twitch on his face and heard Dwalin chuckle behind him. "The rules are simple enough Fili, and it isn't much longer until you will be married. You just have to wait until Dis arrives. Now let's allow Bombur back in, I'm sure he's itching to make breakfast."

The five dwarves left the kitchen and Fili immediately tried to seek out Helena but saw neither her nor Gavin. Ori informed them that they had gone upstairs after he had been pulled into the kitchen and Fili started towards the steps. Balin stopped him, telling him to wait since they were more than likely talking themselves. Fili sat in a chair and stared at the stairwell and Bombur rushed into the kitchen with Bofur after him again to make sure he didn't eat more than he should while preparing. Time ticked by slowly and finally footsteps were heard, Fili jumping to his feet as Gavin came into view with a hand braced on the frame.

"She is sleeping."

Fili ran to the stairs, stopping when Gavin didn't move out of his way. The man looked at Thorin who nodded and moved aside to allow the dwarf up to the bedrooms. Gavin kept his dark eyes on Thorin, "Are you sure about that?"

"He has been talked to and warned about his behavior. Why is she sleeping?"

"Emotionally exhausted."

Upstairs, Fili opened the door peered inside to see Helena curled up in a ball near the middle of the bed on her right side. He frowned knowing that particular position only came from when she was upset and had cried. Entering the room he shut the door softly and went over to the bed where he looked down at her and saw indeed there were tear tracks dried on her skin. He ran a finger over the mark he had just placed on her neck earlier before they had been separated. When she sighed and pressed against his hand, Fili jerked back remembering his Uncle's words. Just one more time before any of his actions would get him in trouble. Fili toed off his boots and crawled into bed behind her, folding his body around hers and pulling her as close as he could. He could wait until she woke.

* * *

 _The next chapter will hold a bunch of time skips, I plan on having them leave Laketown in Ch 25._


	24. The Talks Continue

_Welcome back everyone! Not much to say today. Enjoy the read!_

 **Chapter 24 The Talks Continue**

Helena didn't stay asleep for long, her empty stomach making itself known and woke her up. The light hunger pains had her opening her eyes and blinking the confusion away at how she was back in bed. A hand ran across her stomach and Helena became aware of the body behind her, not questioning who it was since only one person would get this close to her while she slept.

"Your stomach rumbled a few minutes ago."

The words were mumbled next to her ear and she moved to lay on her back, Fili propped on his elbow at her side. "Should I be worried that you are always here when I wake up?"

"It is something you should grow accustom to **Marlûna,** for I plan to be next to you every morning until we die."

"Cheerful thought. How was the talk with your uncle?"

Under her casual tone, Fili detected the worry. Not that he could blame her, he had been dragged from the room forcefully and not without yelling more than one threat. Fili took up one of her braids and fiddled with the bead at the end of it, rolling it between his fingers. "They are worried about me, about us."

"In what way?" Her eyes roved over Fili's face as his own watched his fingers.

"Thorin and Balin fear that the Gold Sickness that runs through our blood has affected me."

She frowned at that, "Why would they think that? You haven't coveted or even wanted to deal with any gold since I met you."

"Uncle thinks it twisted into something else."

Her smaller hand covered his and Fili raised his eyes to finally meet hers. "What do you mean?"

"They've never seen a pair of One's act as we have before. They fear that the possessiveness I show towards you and the rage when separated from you are signs that the Gold Sickness has shown itself and focused on you. Thorin worries that I will break our laws and not honor tradition by waiting until our wedding to bed you. He wanted to keep us apart…" His words were stopped when he was pushed onto his back and Helena gracefully planted herself on his stomach with a leg on either side of him.

"I would've broken his arm if he tried." Fili quirked a smile at her. Leaning forward with her forearms on his upper chest, Helena traced her fingers over his beard covered jawline with her blue/green eyes capturing his blue ones. "I think they forget, I can feel everything about you." Fingers brushed through the facial hair and the pads of her fingers rested on the skin above the beard line. "Your deep love and constant worry for me, immense pride and honor, strong guilt for things you shouldn't be, the ever present hunger for food…" His laugh jostled her body at the last one, Fili's hands coming to rest on her thighs. "And I can always feel your pure want for me. Whether it is lust or companionship. I have no fear in me when it comes to you because I know you will never hurt me. Any harmful intent in you has always been aimed at someone else. I love you Fili, I love the fact you are so possessive over me. Don't you remember me calling you selfish before?" Her arms moved downwards, her hands dragging over his body with her eyes following them and came to rest where she had bitten him on both shoulders. "I am glad that you are that way, it means I can be myself and be just as selfish with you. I never thought I would feel safe with anyone other than my brother. That I wouldn't ever be able to get married because I couldn't stand the thought of a man touching me. You changed that."

Fili stared at Helena even though she wasn't looking up to see him. Her fingers were lightly kneading at his shoulders, one scarred and one healing. His right hand left her leg and brought it to her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze. With the same hand he pulled her gently closer until her arms slipped down next to his head and her mouth was hovering over his. " **Kurduluh**. **Men lananubukhs menu**." This time, Helena was the one to initiate their kiss. She poured all of her emotions into it and Fili responded by moving his hand to the nape of her neck and pressing her closer, Helena's upper body stretched out across his. In one smooth move, Fili flipped them over and pressed her into the mattress with his arm still around her with the hand at her nape and the other keeping a leg at his waist with an upward trailing hand. He pulled his mouth away from her by the barest of distances. "I need to tell you what I promise Thorin."

Her arms that were now crossed behind his neck with hands in his fair hair and tried to tug him back down. Helena lifted her head and spoke against his lips, "Unless it was about you not allowed to be near me anymore, we can talk later."

"It is in a sense." Fili tried to stay focused on his Uncles words, he really tried. "I need to tell you…" Teeth bit at his lower lip and he inhaled sharply. "Helena…"

"I can feel the turmoil in your mind Fili, you can tell me after you feel better."

"You need to eat."

"So do you, and we will. Later." Helena lifted her head to shut him up with another kiss. Fili didn't protest any further and did as she wanted, putting all of his attention on her and calming his mind.

* * *

Downstairs, Gavin drummed his fingers against the arm of a chair as he stared off into space. God he was bored. And by the looks of it the dwarves weren't doing much better, split off into groups and talking or doing the same as he was and just waiting. With the exception of Ori who had his head stuck in a book. Gavin's hands were itching to do something, it had been many days since he had properly gone through his routines but there wasn't much room in the house to do so. Maybe the Laketown Master would let them use a training hall or something. That thought led him to thinking about weapons and the fact none of them had any outside of Helena's bow and knives they managed to keep hold of in the adventure. Letting his head roll back Gavin looked up at the ceiling and wondered how much longer they were going to be up there. From what he knew none of them had eaten and the rest of them had finished a bit ago. Turning his head to the side he looked at Thorin upside down and wondered if he thought about their weapon situation.

Above the din of conversation and crackling fire, footsteps were heard and one by one everyone stopped and watched the stairs entrance. Helena was the first one through and halted after a few paces away from the steps, Fili right behind her. Both of them were slightly disheveled with swollen lips and were watching them as they were watching them. Gavin caught sight of the hickey on her neck that had bruise spectacularly.

"Are we going to do this every time we come down together?"

"Only when we know you have done something." Kili called out from his spot on the couch where his leg was elevated.

Fili's hand sat on Helena's shoulder with his fingers tangled in the dangle of her earring. "Don't be jealous because you don't have anyone to snuggle with."

"Never had that problem before." Kili muttered to himself and crossed his arms.

Helena opened her mouth to retort but the growling of her stomach stopped any words that were about to be said. Her skin flushed in embarrassment at the sound and many chuckles were heard around the room. Daemyn flew from his spot on Bilbo's knee to Helena's unoccupied shoulder and chirped out a melody to her. "Don't suppose any food was saved for us?"

Thorin stood and waved a hand for them to follow him. Entering the kitchen with Fili and Helena, Balin and Gavin following, Bombur was pulled away from the stove by Bifur and tugged out the door with the gruff dwarf talking in Khuzdul to his cousin. Waving his hand again only this time towards food that was plated for them on the table, he sat at the head of the small table with the couple at his left and Balin and Gavin to his right. He looked on in interest as food was swapped around, more dried fruit making its way to Helena's plate and the majority of her bread going to Fili's. After a few minutes of eating, Thorin decided to speak.

"Did Fili tell you of the conditions that were agreed upon?" A glare was level at him and Gavin felt a sparkle of amusement at the anger behind her unique eyes.

"He did and I will tell you the same thing I told him. Try and keep us apart and you'll be fighting a dragon with one good arm. You couldn't have included me in that conversation since, you know, I KNOW WHAT HE IS FEELING?!" Her last words were shouted and Fili placed a hand at her waist as she had started to stand. The robin jumped at her shoulder and twilled angrily.

"Calm down."

Her piercing eyes left Thorin's at Fili's soft words and sat back down returning to the food her hand was crushing. Fili's hand tugged her closer until she was pressed against him, either to calm her down or to keep her from attacking Thorin Gavin was unsure.

"What conditions were those?" Gavin's eye's flicking between the dwarf king and Helena.

"Ground rules for the rest of their engagement."

Although the answer was simple, he didn't think it was since Helena's face was stony and staring at her food not eating anymore. He nudged her foot making her look up and signed to her the only sign language he knew from their land, the alphabet. ' _Talk later.'_ She nodded and picked up a small piece of her remaining bread and popped it into her mouth. The three dwarves looked confused at his hand gestures that could be compared to their own hand language but none choose to say anything.

"I would like you and Fili to accompany Balin and myself to talk with the Master. Since Fili is my heir and you are going to be married, I want you to learn how to talk politics. When we reclaim the mountain, Balin will be fully educating you on dwarven laws. You've already gotten a head start but it doesn't hurt to continue the education. Especially with your temper."

"As if you are the epitome of calm."

Thorin gave her an arched look but didn't answer the taunt. "You two should change clothes after eating and then we can go see the Master. And I would find something to hide those." He looked pointedly at her neck and shoulders.

Her hand went to her shoulder at Fili's mark in understanding but was confused at the word 'those'. Helena noticed his eyes were on her neck more specifically and her hand moved upward. "What are you talking about?" She looked at Gavin first who only smirked and then to Fili who wasn't facing her. "What did you do?"

Gavin tipped his chair back to the wall behind him where a polished silver ornament hung and handed it to her. With his other hand he tapped a specific spot on his neck. Holding the silver up at an angle, Helena saw a blurred image of her neck and the discolored skin. The decoration clattered to the table and her mouth fell open. Her accusing eyes turned on Fili, "You gave me a hickey!" Once again the three dwarves looked confused again this time by the word she used. Gavin cleared it up by coughing out 'love bite' under his breath. "How am I supposed cover this up?"

Fili looked completely unapologetic and was only staring intently at her neck, causing her to start flushing. Balin broke the awkward silence that was growing with a cough of his own.

"Perhaps young Ori can lend you his scarf. Or Bofur."

"Eat first, then change. We will leave afterwards." Thorin stood and gave Balin a pointed look who remained seated in front of the two. Gavin stood as well and followed him out of the kitchen.

"I would like to come as well."

"Why?"

"Extra security."

Judging by the look on Thorin's face, he didn't completely believe him but nodded anyways. In no time, Helena and Fili were fed and ushered upstairs by Balin with Bofur behind him carrying the sack of clothes Sigrid left behind. Must of been listening behind the door Gavin thought to himself. The man and dwarf waited patiently for them to return downstairs by the door, the remaining dwarves and hobbit scattered among the living area. All of them knew nothing could be done until Thorin returned from his talk. The four appeared with Bofur in the lead and Helena at the tail. She was pushed in front of them by Balin for Thorin to inspect her appearance.

Helena wore the clothes that had once belong to the human girl and weren't in horrible condition, just a bit worn. The dark purple overdress was sleeveless, long, and laced in the front from her chest to mid stomach with a square neckline and thick straps. The underdress was cream colored and made from a lighter material with long sleeves and skirt. He saw her normal boot poking out from under the seam of the skirts. The cloak she had worn earlier had a new feature, a slit on either side of her where her arms were and kept the lining of the cloak covering her shoulders. What really caught Thorin's attention was the ribbon wrapped around her throat and tied into an intricate bow, covering the bruise completely. The head wrap was back around her head covering the stone and her long braid draped over her shoulder and her crossed arms. By the glower on her face, she wasn't happy with her current outfit.

"You look uncomfortable."

"Was that an offer to trade outfits?"

Thorin let a small smile show and he looked over Fili and Balin who had straightened out their clothes and groomed their hair, the robin who had followed them was perched on Fili's shoulder. Looking up at Gavin and seeing the bland expression, Thorin didn't bother with asking him to clean up. "Okay, let's go. Helena, leave your bird behind." She offered him a glare and turned to stroke the breast of the robin, who flew off to Bilbo at her whispered words. The five left the guest house and walked the short distance to the Master's house.

They were greeted by a guard who eyed them with suspicion even though he knew who they were. Thorin took the lead and spoke to the soldier, "We would like to speak with the Master."

"He is at feast right now."

"It's only lunch."

"He is with guests."

Thorin raised a regal brow. "Which is what we are as well. Now make haste and let us have no more words, or your Master may have something to say to you."

Eyeing them once more, the guard moved aside and opened the door. "Follow me then."

He led them down halls to a room where a long table sat past the doors with the Master at the head and four elves next to him, two on either side. As soon as their presence was notice, three of the four elves jumped to their feet. One spoke loudly as he accused the group at the foot of the table.

"These are prisoners of our king that have escaped, wandering vagabond dwarves that could not give any good account of themselves, sneaking through the woods and molesting our people!"

Helena and Gavin immediately recognized all four elves, especially the one that was shouting at them.

"Is this true?" Asked the Master. As a matter of fact he thought it far more likely than the return of the King under the Mountain, if any such person had ever existed.

"It is true that we were wrongfully waylaid by the Elvenking and imprisoned without cause as we journeyed back to our own land," answered Thorin. "But lock nor bar may hinder the homecoming spoke of old. Nor is this town in the Wood-elves' realm. I speak to the Master of the town of the Men of the Lake, not to the raft-men of the king."

Then the Master hesitated and looked from one to the other. The Elvenking was very powerful in those parts and the Master wished for no enmity with him. And he had already welcomed the dwarves and accepted that Thorin, son of Thrain, had returned to claim his mountain. Before he could speak, the girl stepped forward to the dark-haired dwarf side and pinned her eyes on the still seated Elf.

"I thought you were higher up on the guard than a raft-man or foot soldier, Hissaelon."

The Elf stood and leaned forward on the table to get a clearer look at her. "Punishment for being drugged on duty."

A smirk flashed across her face before addressing the other elves. "Heckle, Jeckle, you two get into trouble as well?"

The last pair who hadn't spoken yet didn't answer her. Hissaelon sighed at her nicknames for them. "Their names are Remalis and Elhael, respectively. And yes they did."

"Hmmm." Helena looked to her side up at Thorin through her lashes and felt Gavin move closer on her other side. "And the bruised one who tried to hold me at sword point?"

Pale blonde eyebrows shot up at her words and Hissaelon looked at the soldier. "Seregrith. You held her at sword point?"

"I never touched her."

"No, but you tried and threatened me. Something my family doesn't take lightly."

"Sit down, the three of you. Now." They sat at their superior's orders with noticeable resentment. "Apologies My Lady. I was not told that when asking about his wounds. Who inflicted them?"

Helena's eyes went to her left side where Gavin stood and Hissaelon understood. The Master had sat through the exchange without a word, thinking over what could be done to keep the kindness of the Elvenking and still get the gold from Erebor.

"What can I do for the dwarves of Erebor today?"

"We would like to acquire weapons to train and use against the dragon. And a room to train in during our duration here. We will give back or replace what is given."

The Master nodded, his double chin wiggling. "Of course!" He clapped his hands and Alfrid emerged from the shadows. "Find Captain Braga and do what has been asked."

"My pleasure."

"My lady." Hissaelon stopped the departure of the party with his call. Helena glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Would you return with us? I apologize for the actions of my guards, but the battlefield isn't for someone of your status."

Helena turned slightly and gave him a smile. "My dear Elf, that is exactly why I am here though. Thank you for thinking of my safety." She turned back around and the five of them followed Alfrid out the double doors leaving behind the four elves and a confused Master.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Captain Braga in the armory and then looking over an old training room for their use. Thorin declared it adequate for their use and Balin thanked the Captain, the man left them in the empty room looking around. It was midafternoon by then and the five of them were quite hungry. Balin suggested to have the rest of the day to rest and recover and start tomorrow morning after they had eaten. Taking in the words of his advisor, Thorin nodded in agreement and they returned to the guest house where everyone was waiting for them. It was announce that weapons were acquired along with space to exercise and a small cheer went up among the dwarves who were more of the warrior type. Eyes rested on Kili, Bilbo, Ori, and Oin who were in the corner of the room separated from the rest. Bilbo was already looking much better Helena noted while Kili looked similar to a kicked puppy with his arms crossed over his chest. Probably because Oin was lecturing him about not being able to partake in the training tomorrow. Ori sat across from them with his book still seemingly without a care in the world.

After hooking her cloak on a peg, she walked over to the group with Fili at her back. Helena stood at the back of the couch and leaned over placing her cheek on Kili's head and arms around his shoulders with her hands resting on his folded arms. "How are you feeling **Khumel**?"

"Frustrated. Apparently I am an invalid."

"You need time to heal a wound Kili." She could feel the tension in his muscles from his displeasure and looked at Fili who appeared just as amused as she felt. Kili was probably pouting. "Would you like to me to tell a story?"

The eager nod of his head dislodged were Helena's head was resting on his and straighten up, walking around the couch to seat herself on Kili's other side. Fili had beaten her to the empty spot and she rose a brow at him in question. He simply smiled at her and Helena sighed, a smile creeping over her face when Fili grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She ended up seated across his legs with an arm around her waist as he leaned into the pillows at his back. Her robin still sat content with Bilbo as Helena started her tale of The Little Mermaid, choosing to tell them the original tale since it was a bit more interesting than the Disney version. While she spun the tale, food was passed to those who had missed lunch and Helena continued her story through bites of food. After the tale was told, everyone had gathered around her again and Bofur was the one to beg another story from her. Helena laughed and met the eyes of her brother. Who knew dwarves would've enjoyed such stories as much as they did. The rest of the day was spent with Helena and Gavin telling and sharing tales together or in turn, and even a bit of singing was done for certain stories. It was late when Thorin announced that they should turn in since training was to take place early tomorrow. Fili was on the receiving end of a warning look from Thorin as he and Helena stood. She didn't see it as her back was to him but felt Fili stiffen and smiled up at him curiously. He shook his head and returned her smile leading her to the stairs ahead of everyone else.

* * *

 _I know I said this would be a time lapse chapter, but I forgot about wanting to put in the elves in this chapter. Next one will be skipping over the time they have left, swear._

 **-love**

 **-my heart. I love you.**

 **-youth of youths**


	25. Last Week at Laketown

_Alright, alright, alright. Last day in Laketown, technically. The boat will be leaving tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the story. Keep it alive! On a side note, anyone know what caffeine does to a cat? Keep finding her with her nose in my tea._

 **Chapter 25 Last Week at Laketown**

The next morning, Thorin announced to everyone while eating that they would be leaving in a week's time. His eyes had lingered on Kili when he said this although the young dwarf didn't notice. The ensuing days were filled with long hours of training and sharpening the weapons the Master had given them to take to the mountain. Even Ori was forced to participate for a portion each day by Dwalin, much to the distress of Dori who insisted that there was no need for him to train. However Balin, the ever negotiator, assured the worried dwarf that Ori wouldn't be harm but he needed to learn more defense than his slingshot since they were going against a dragon. Although Dori calmed down and stopped shouting at Dwalin, he was a constant present and refused to participate while Ori was and immediately rushing over to his youngest brother and fussing over him when they were done.

It was a constant source of amusement and irritation for the rest of the company. More of the amusement came from a certain part of the company including Fili, Kili, Helena, Bilbo, Bofur and Nori. Helena asked why Nori didn't do anything to help either brother and was told that it was for that exact reason that he stay out of the way. With Dori acting as a mother hen to Ori, Nori was left to his own devices as he liked. She had rolled her eyes at him and returned her attention to Bilbo who was with her brother training with his small sword now that his cold was over. It had gotten a lot better after the ring was taken away and he was almost completely better the second morning of their exercises. When Gavin had offered to teach him some more maneuvers, Bilbo had eagerly accepted and looked to Helena pressing his hand to his vest pocket. She had given the ring back to him later that day and still wasn't sure if it was a bad idea that she hadn't thrown it into the Lake.

 _Bilbo followed her into the kitchen after everyone had eaten dinner and was smoking their pipes in front of the fire relaxing. He watched as she stood on the top of a chair precariously leaning against a wall and pull down a chair from a hidden corner. It was easy to see that she had taken measures to make sure he wouldn't find the ring while sick. Helena gracefully hopped down and set the chair back to its previous spot before walking over to where he stood. The jar was cradled between her two hands and appeared so nervous a blind man would have noticed._

 _"To be honest Bilbo, I don't want to give this back to you. I almost threw it into the water."_

 _"But why?"_

 _Thumbs caressed the container in thought. "It's evil, I can feel it even without touching."_

 _"Don't be silly, it is just a magic ring."_

 _"Magic can be used for evil Mr. Baggins. Please, be careful. I care for you like family, I don't want anything to harm you."_

 _Bilbo went forward and covered the top of the jar with his hands causing Helena to look him in the eye. "If anything were to hurt me at this point, it will probably be the sharp teeth or fire of the dragon we are about to go against." He lifted the lid off and pulled the ring out, tucking it away into his pocket._

 _Helena opened her mouth to say something else but the kitchen door was pushed open to reveal Fili looking at them curiously._

Nothing was said about her and Bilbo being alone in the kitchen and Helena was glad that Fili trusted Bilbo alone with her, it spoke volumes about what he thought of the hobbit. Now three days later, she was sitting with Kili at the ending of the large room everyone was in inspecting the arrows that had been provided for them. With the loss of his bow to the Woodland Elves, Kili was allowed to use hers while another was being created for him. Not that he knew, Helena had commissioned it in secret with Gavin and right now Kili thought he was going to use hers while she used a sword. It was early in the afternoon when the fatigue she had felt all morning had caught up with her. Helena excused herself and stood, a hand at her lower back that was aching. Her exit was noticed by more than one person aside from Kili, only one of them having an inkling of why she was leaving. She walked back to the guest slowly and collapse in one of the chairs, too tired to climb the stairs. Curled up in one of the larger loungers where Thorin found her when he came to check on her.

 _"Thorin stepped into the house and shut the door quietly behind him. His royal blue eyes took in the first floor of the house that he could see finding Helena propped up against the arm of a sofa chair, sleeping with her dress tucked around her legs. Her situated body didn't strike him as particularly comfortable but she was a lot smaller than himself. However sleeping in her bed might be a better idea if any of the others decided to come back. Walking over to her side, Thorin shook her shoulder slightly. A testament to how tired she was showed in the lack of attack as she normally did when someone other than Fili woke her. A hand rubbed against her face and a bleary eye looked up at him._

 _"Thorin?"_

 _He frowned at her hoarse voice. "Are you sick? Did you catch the hobbit's cold?"_

 _"I don't think so, I'm just tired."_

 _"Perhaps you should sleep upstairs. Come, let me help you up." He extended his hands and Helena placed her sleep warmed hands in his. Thorin pulled her up and kept her steady as she tried to shake the sleep from her limbs enough to walk. From his height, he was able to look over her shoulder and spotted a stain on the fabric where she had been laying. "Turn around."_

 _His command had Helena giving him a quizzical look but did as he said. Unbeknownst to her, there was a red stain on the back of her dress. Thorin sighed and moved her back around to face him, knowing this was about to become uncomforable. "I'm about to ask you something personal, are you fine with that?" She nodded still slightly confused and sleepy. Thorin shifted on his feet somewhat awkward. "What are the symptoms of your woman's bleed?"_

 _Red bloomed on her cheeks at the questions and her eyes widened. Hesitantly, Helena gave him the answer. "I get tired, sore back, muscle cramps…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened further and her hands flew from his to pull at the skirt she wore._

 _Thorin looked at her horrified expression, frantic movements, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Helena, calm down. When was the last time you had one?" Her lips were pressed together in embarrassment and refused to answer him. "I have a sister and know more about this than most of the company we travel with. Tell me."_

 _Helena's eyes moved away in thought, "About seven months."_

 _"Right before you joined us." She nodded. "Is this normal in your world?"_

 _"Sometimes. However it is more common for people who experience more stress than others."_

 _"You have had more than your share of stressful events." Thorin admitted. "Let's go upstairs now, I'll find you some rags and draw you a bath."_

 _"N-no, you don't have to do that." She tried to protest as the dwarf king ushered her to the stairs._

 _"As I said before I have a sister, Dis, and have gone through anything that might seem embarrassing to you right now. Or would you prefer me to get someone else?" She shook her head violently turning red again. "Then go grab new clothing and return down here to the first bathroom."_

 _Oin had made an appearance in the short time Helena was upstairs and Thorin told the worried dwarf what was going on and the healer gave him an herb from the kitchen to put in the bath to ease her pain. Thorin thanked him and made him leave before she came downstairs. He had water over the fire already in the bath room, waiting for her when she made her reappearance. She stood in the doorway with clean clothes bundled in her arms and watched Thorin as he set up a screen around the tub._

 _He stayed with her the entire time, after pouring the steaming water in over the herbs and adding cold water to cool it off, next to the door on a footstool with his back to her. Even after asking and demanding him to leave, Thorin showed off his dwarfish stubbornness and told her to get over herself. He told her to get into the water and relax, he planned on staying for the duration and keeping her company in case she fell asleep again and were to drown. Something she was glad for later. Thorin entertained her with stories from years ago when Fili and Kili were dwarflings and the mischief the two of them wrought in the halls of Ered Luin. Her laughter rang through the house and was what the company came back to when hunger got the best of them._

Helena couldn't have been more thankful that none of the company said anything to her even though she was sure that one by one they all became aware of her situation. Gavin was the first to give her a look and then smirk before quietly offering to find her some chocolate. She had glared at him because of course the irritating ass had known immediately what was wrong with her having spent years in her company. What Thorin had done for her, as embarrassing as it was at the time, elevated him in her mind further than before. It was obvious he was more than used to taking care of sick…well she didn't want to say children, but from the stories he had told her it seemed an appropriate word. At one point, Helena was tempted to compare his behavior to a bedside doctor: professional and caring. Fili seemed more than ecstatic she had warmed up more to his uncle, never minding the fact he had been in the room with her when she bathed. Apparently it was something he had done with his sister when she was younger and with them also, although with Fili and Kili being boys Thorin didn't turn his back on them.

It was almost unbelievable the she hadn't noticed before that the past seven months had gone by without her normal monthly. Not that she was complaining, just thinking about it and what had happened before made Helena shiver in disgust. It was now the last day before they were to stay, leaving early the next morning with fanfare courtesy of the Master of Laketown and the dwarves had commandeered a vast amount of mead and food to commence a celebration of sorts for their last night there. Helena's eyes drifted over to Kili who had kept getting steadily paler as the days passed.

 _A sigh fell from Kili from where he sat next to her that morning. The sound getting her attention, Helena looked at him. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I fear Uncle may leave me behind."_

 _"Why would he do that?"_

 _Kili gave her a look that told her he wasn't stupid. "I've seen how he stares at me sometimes, evaluating how I'm healing. To which I'm not, not near how I should've been."_

 _"I doubt Fili would allow you to be left behind_ _ **Nadadith**_ _." Helena leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his, leaning her head on his shoulder._

 _"I hope Thorin won't either."_

She had watched Thorin the rest of the morning and into the afternoon at intervals and saw indeed that he was watching Kili closely without being too obvious. However she wasn't the only one to notice as she met the gaze of Balin in one of her surveillance sessions. Feeling a little useless at the moment with nothing to do, Helena left her spot next to Fili who was speaking to Dwalin. What about she had lost track of since she hadn't involved herself into the conversation. Wandering into the kitchen, she met with the sight of Bifur yanking something away from Bombur which Helena only assumed was food. Bofur sat nearby with his feet propped up smoking his pipe and not involving himself between his brother and cousin. What stopped her more was the sight of Daemyn perched on his hat, nestled in as though it were his nest.

"You stole my bird."

Bofur exhaled before answering. "Hardly, more like my hat was seized for his use. Little bugger's been up there for a while. Guess the cold finally got to him."

Helena nodded, it actually was the reason. "Is there anything I can help with? There is nothing for me to do since Thorin told us not to train anymore today."

"Oi, Bombur." The fat dwarf stopped trying to wrest the food from Bifur's grasp and looked at his brother. "The young lady would like to help you."

Bombur's eyes lit up and clapped his hands together. Forgetting about his previous mission, he ran to her and ushered her to his previous station where that evening's food was being prepped. Bifur and Bofur came to stand near them as Helena was steadily questioned about what she could and couldn't do in the kitchen.

* * *

Gavin sat in the corner of the large living room watching the dwarves in yet another drinking contest of who would drink their cup the fastest. These beings outdrank anyone he had ever met before. He almost mourned at the thought of not being able to bet on their drinking abilities with a group of people, say a frat house. He could've raked in a fortune had such a thing existed here.

"Almost reminds you of every college movie we've seen."

A smile jumped to his face seeing Helena in front of him. She had sent her bird away earlier knowing it was going to get loud, which Gavin now conceded was a good idea. "I was just thinking something similar. Where did your robin fly off?"

Helena came to his side and watched the dwarves as well who were all slamming their mugs to the tables next to them. "He is at Bard's oddly enough, playing with Tilda." Amusement colored her voice. "And according to Bilbo, they did the same thing at his house."

"Maybe it's a tradition we have yet to know about."

"I'm actually waiting for them to start the singing and dancing."

Her words were overheard by Gloin who roared in agreement. "The lass is right! We need music."

"But there are no instruments here." Bilbo informed them quietly.

Bofur slapped him on the shoulder, "Never's stopped us before. Come on lads, let's find some instruments."

Bilbo, Helena, and Gavin were left where they were as half of the dwarves scoured the house for anything that could be used and the other half shuffling the furniture around. At one point, Bilbo was physically picked up and moved by Dwalin. The poor hobbit did nothing but blink in surprise and gape with his mouth hanging open. Helena rescued him and pulled him to where they were safely tucked out of the way of the impromptu mission the company was on. Pot, wooden spoons, clothing wash rack, tea pots…the list went on of random items that had been gathered and now sat at the edge of the circle created by the furniture.

"Can't say they aren't efficient."

Helena snorted and slapped Gavin on the arm. Not that he was wrong. " **Mamahdûna**!" Her attention was drawn to Kili who was flopped onto his usual couch and was waving her over. Before reaching him, her path was obstructed by Fili who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Would you like to dance with me again **Pundurith**?"

That name was beginning to grow on her and Helena was almost positive Fili knew. "Maybe, but the only dance I know that you do is too slow."

A grin split his face, "Which is why we will teach you one of ours!"

"Oh this oughta be good."

"Shut up Gavin."

"Is it a fast one? Took me forever to teach her slow dances."

Fili looked over her shoulder at him. "I believe all of our dances are of a faster tempo. You taught her how to dance?"

"Only more formal dances." Gavin looked to the right of them at the other dwarves who were picking out their own 'instruments' to play. "Mind if I sing a song then? I promise it is a fast one and the beat is easy to pick up."

Twisting around slightly, Helena narrowed her eyes at him. "What song?"

"Don't worry, you know it."

The smile he gave her didn't reassure the sentence in any manner. Gavin pushed himself to his feet and went over to the dwarves to show them the tempo of the song he was going to sing. Helena looked back at Fili went she felt his hands creep lower and settle on her butt.

"You just want to dance so you can grope me."

"I could do that without coercing a dance out of you." He said lowly leaning closer to her. Fili barely touched his lips to hers when Kili's voice pulled them apart.

"Uncle, they're doing it again!"

A growl left Fili as he glared at his brother. "I swear to Mahal, when you meet your one I will interrupt you as often as possible." Kili only gave his brother a cheeky grin.

"Alright." Clapping his hands together, Gavin brought all of the attention to himself. "Do you need to show her the steps?"

More than one dwarf grinned at the thought. "I think she will be fine." Fili said grinning down at Helena who narrowed her eyes again.

"Let's do this." At his words Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Nori, and Balin struck up the rhythm Gavin taught them and he started to sing.

 _While in the merry month of May, from me home I started_

 _Left the girls of Tuam nearly brokenhearted_

 _Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother_

 _Drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother_

 _Then off to reap the corn and leave where I was born_

 _Cut a stout blackthorn to banish ghosts_

 _And goblin' brand new pair of brogues to rattle o'er the bogs_

 _And frighten all the dogs on the rocky road to Dublin'_

 _One, two, three four, five_

 _Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road_

 _And all the way to Dublin', whack-fol-la-de-da_

 _In Mullingar that night, I rested, limbs so weary_

 _Started by daylight, next mornin' light and airy_

 _Took a drop of the pure to keep me heart from sinking_

 _That's the paddy's cure when there he's on for drinking_

 _To see the lassies smile laughing all the while_

 _At my curious style, 'twould set your heart a-bubblin'_

 _Asked if was I hired, and wages I required_

 _Till I was almost tired over the rocky road to Dublin'_

 _One, two, three, four, five…_

The dwarves that didn't have their hands occupied clapped and stomped their feet along with the words as Fili spun Helena around the circle showing her maneuvers and footwork that left her breathless and laughing for the duration of the song. At the last line of the song, which Gavin shouted and dwarves took the cue that it was the end, they stomped their feet in one last pattern and Fili pulled one of the moves she had taught him and spun her back into his arms where she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I daresay the lass makes an excellent dwarf. No hesitation whatsoever." Cheers went up at Gloin's words and more mead was passed around. "Do you have any more songs Master Gavin?"

"Oh I have plenty. Although I'm not sure that you can dance to all of them."

"Let us find out then. Drink up lad for you shall regale us with your songs."

With a pointed look at Helena, Gavin gulped down half of his drink. "Helena, you know all the songs you've heard right? Sing with me."

"I'm a little trapped." Which she was in a sense, Fili had sat down and had a tight hold on her with one arm and a mug in the other hand.

"Doesn't mean you can't sing."

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

Gavin began to hum the first words of a song and she caught onto it immediately.

 _Meet me tonight and I'll buy the first round,_

 _I know a little place that you might not have found;_

 _It looks down on the city from the underground,_

 _This is our station in the heart of town._

Helena whistled the tune and Gavin struck up a beat with two wooden spoons he had taken onto a large pot at his feet. The rest soon grabbed the rhythm and joined.

 _Leave the weather at the door, leave the rush out on the street,_

 _Let down your jewels, take the weight off your tired feet;_

 _Draw up a chair, strike up a little craic,_

 _If you've had a lousy day, take the monkey off your back…_

During the song, the first four lines were repeated three times more. The dwarves caught onto the words and the last two times it was sung the room nearly shook from their booming voices. Once again cheers and applause went up at the end of the song. 'Another' was shouted from one of the dwarves but Gavin couldn't tell who said it as his mug was refilled again.

"One more and then I demand to hear songs from you all." Shouts of encouragement went up and he thought of another song.

 _Well, I came into a scolding wife a few short years ago_

 _And ever since I lead a life of misery and woe_

 _My wife she is a tyrant around the room and in_

 _Ah, she'd sell me to the devil for a galss or two of gin_

 _Sure I'll get up and go to work as mild as any man_

 _And she'll get up and dress herself and go and have her dram_

 _And if I chance to say a word, it's well I know my doom_

 _She'll follow me with the fire shovel up and down the room_

 _And if the devil'd take her I'd thank him for his pain_

 _I swear to God I'll hang me self If I get married again_

 _And if the devil'd take her I'd thank him for his pain_

 _Oh, I swear to God I'll hang me self if I get married again..._

Once again the lyrics were grasped quickly and Helena was once again dragged into a dance, this time by Thorin. From Gavin's whistling in between lines got them to pick up their homemade instruments again and go along with his singing. Helena was laughing again as she tried to keep up with the dwarf king. Thorin brought her back in front of Fili as the song ended and bowed to her to which she responded with a kiss to his cheek.

The singing and celebration went on into the night with them not heeding any thought that they could be heard by the townspeople. Their journey started in the morning where they may face potential death and nothing was going to stop them from enjoying the last few hours of frivolity.

* * *

 _So I think this is my longest chapter, thanks to the songs. Which are:_

 _Rocky Road of Dublin -_ Dubliners ( _You may recognize this song from Sherlock Holmes with RDJ_ )

 _Our Station_ \- Spirit of the West

 _Scolding Wife_ \- Great Big Sea

 _Yes I'm using Irish song. They fit in very well I thought._

 **Nadadith** \- Little brother

 **Mamahdûna** \- She who is Blessed

 **Pundurith** \- Kitten


	26. Leaving Laketown

_Okay, this is my longest chapter so far. Fun times. Enjoy the reading, let me know what you think._

 **Chapter 26 Leaving Laketown**

The scent of grass and flower filled her senses and Helena opened her eyes slowly with a smile. "I thought I would have to wait for the seasons to change before I smelt spring again." A deep laugh met her ears and she caught sight of Aulë crouching in front of her. He held out a hand and Helena was pulled to her feet when she placed her hand in his. His large arms swept her into a hug which she returned gladly.

" **Nâthu amê**. I have missed you."

"Why haven't you come to see me? It's been ages."

Aulë released her from his hug and stepped back. He grabbed her chin lightly and looked her over, his black eyes tracing her face and down her neck to her shoulder. "You haven't needed us as you have grown stronger and established the connection you needed with your One."

Helena blushed at his words. "You don't think it's unusual? How we…connected?"

"Not at all. You were meant for each other, complimenting personalities and minds. It wouldn't do for you two to be Ones and not get along. I do find it highly amusing that you were angered by the kissed bruise young Fili placed upon your neck but not the bite."

Her pinked skin deepened to red. "I wasn't angry, annoyed maybe. I can't properly hide a spot that high on my neck." The hand dropped from her chin to her shoulder and he led her to the ever present pond. "Will he always be like that when I am in danger?"

"I cannot say. You are in more danger than most of the Ones that have lived and he is responding to that."

Arriving at the water's edge, Helena gathered the skirt of her outfit and tied it into a knot allowing her to wade in the pond. Aulë sat on the grass out of the way while she kicked her feet in the cool water pacing back and forth. "So what is going to happen this time that you wanted to see me?"

He gave her an admonishing and amused look, "I am not allowed to tell you."

"Never hurts to keep asking."

This brought another laugh from the Valar. "This is true."

Helena bunched her dress under her knees and bent down to play with the fish who had come to investigate her. "Can you say anything?"

"You are nearing the end of your journey."

"The dragon." Silence met her answer and Helena lifted her head to look at Aulë. "That's not the end is it?"

"No, there will an event afterwards that will decide the future of Erebor and the line of Durin. It will be the reason we brought you here."

"Will they die?"

Her whispered question set Aulë's mouth in a grim line. "We have already promised not to let your One die."

"But what about Kili and Thorin? They are family!" Her voice was slowly raising in octaves and was now standing again.

"I know what happened before, but not what will happen now. You have changed the course of the path taken and now…" Aulë saw the tears start to gather in her eyes. The Valar went to his feet and waded into the water where Helena stood and held her head in his hands. "I know you have found a family here and I am sorry that I do not know what will happen for sure anymore. But we did promise you that we would do what we could to assist you. Does the company you travel with still have the Valar flowers that were given to you?"

"I think so, the ones who received them at least."

"I am giving you the rest that you need. They have to be wearing them."

Helena met his coal black eyes with her miserable now green ones. "I thought they were just good luck charms."

"They are, but that is only one of their duties. Please, **ê bunumsi u'zagh** , it will help you and them for what is to come." She nodded with widened eyes and Aulë hugged her once again. Helena clung to him now even more fearful for the future than she was before, knowing that Smaug wasn't the end of their journey. They stood in the water until she relaxed and he led her out of the pond back to the spot she had woken. There stood Vána in her blonde unbound hair and flowing dress covered in flowered that matched the ones littering the meadow. In her hands were a small bundle of gold flowers.

"Hello Daughter." At Helena's tilted questioning face, Vána laughed lightly. "Aulë isn't the only one who adopted you as family, my flower."

Helena rushed the woman who held her arms open who transferred the flowers to one hand as her arms wrapped around the girl clinging to her midsection. When Helena finally loosened her arms and stepped back, Vána could see the embarrassment written on her face. "There is no shame in acting the way you did. It has been a long time since I have received a hug such as that one and it fills me with joy." She gave a smile which Helena returned, full of her own joy she was now feeling from the Valar Queen's words. "Here are the last of the flowers we can give to you since this will probably be the last time you will be brought here until your quest is over."

Her hands froze in the middle of taking the gold bouquet from the hand in front of her. "What do you mean?" Helena spun to Aulë who stood slightly behind her. "I won't see either of you again?"

"We can no longer interfere after this. Do not distress little warrior, we will still be able to speak to you. You just can no longer be brought here until everything is over."

The joy Helena had been feeling washed away from her. "How long will that be though?"

"We don't know." Helena's attention returned to Vána who picked up her hand and pressed the flowers into it, waiting for her fingers to curl around the stems. "We will see each other again, so don't fret. As Aulë said, we can still speak with you so know that you will not be left alone, no matter what may come."

Helena looked down at her hand and counted the stems she held. "There are more here than I need for the dwarves."

"We were given permission to grant you extra for the others you have come to care about outside your company. The skin-changer is one such example." Aulë told her now standing in front of her at Vána's side.

Her mind immediately went to Bard and his family. "Thank you." Two different hands met with either side of her face and her eyes looked between the two Valar.

"Take care, Daughter of the Valar."

A smile crept onto her lips as her eyes closed, fading into sleep.

* * *

Back in the guest house, her eyes shot open and it took a minute for Helena to remember where she was. On the floor. In the living room. Back in Laketown.

Well, not on the floor exactly. Fili's chest moved under her cheek as he snored slightly from the drink induced sleep. Her left hand laid next to her head clutching the bundle of flowers, the fragrance tickling her nose. Carefully moving the blanket aside that covered the both of them, Helena crawled to her feet and went to the nearest window to see the sun had started to rise. She separated four flowers from the bunch, set the others aside, and tied them together with a length of string she cut from the curtain where she stood. Focusing on Daemyn, Helena felt him sleeping still and nudged his conscious with hers. The robin woke up with a chirp that she heard in her head. While hunting down a writing implement and a scrap of parchment Helena asked her bird to fly back to the guest house.

Only a few minutes later Daemyn appeared at the window Helena was looking out and pecked at the glass. She shivered at the cold air upon opening the window and was quick to shut it, her robin hopping on the ledge and shaking the cold from his feathers. "Do you mind going back into the cold to Bard's again?" The answering chirps were quiet and to the point, he would as long as it resulted in him staying somewhere warm afterwards. Helena smiled at him and held out the flowers with a small piece of parchment tucked into the string. "Can you carry this?"

Daemyn flew to her open palm where the package rested and grabbed stems on either side of the tie, flapping his wings to lift into flight. He did so without any troubles and Helena briefly wondered if the Valar gifted the robin with extra strength when they gifted him to her. She opened the window and sent him into the cold again to Bard's home and instructed him to meet them at the pier when they were to leave the town later. Shutting the window, Helena watched as Daemyn disappeared from her sight around the corner of the house. Sighing she went back to where Fili was still sleeping and smiled at the surrounding company who were all passed out in various positions, including Gavin and Bilbo. Lifting the side of the blanket, she slid back next to Fili and as soon as she pressed against him laying her upper body partially on his, arms came around her and his nose pressed into her hair.

"You're cold."

The muttered words made Helena wonder if he was awake or sleep talking. "Then warm me up."

Her whispered response garnered a reaction of Fili turning onto his side making her head land on the cushion that Fili had snatched from the couch last night and was eye level with his chin, his arms pulling her closer and tangling his legs with hers. His breathing evened out once more and she couldn't help the small laugh the escaped her. Pulling the blanket to cover them some more, Helena snuggled closer to her dwarf tangling her fingers into his hair that fell over his neck and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Fili and Helena both jolted awake at the booted foot that stomped next to their heads. Both looked up to see Thorin looking down at them.

"Time to wake up, we need to be leaving soon."

A groan came from Fili as his uncle walked away to wake the others. Helena looked at him in amusement. "Drank too much last night?"

"There's no such thing for a dwarf."

"I beg to differ with that statement."

A grin appeared on his face. "You like to beg?" His eyes pinned her down and Helena merely arched an eyebrow at him.

"Something you won't be finding out today." Fili's face came closer to her in attempt to give her a kiss which she blocked with her hand. "Your breath is horrible from last night, I won't kiss you unless you've at least chewed on a mint leaf." His eyes crinkled in amusement and Helena felt his tongue swipe across her palm. "Fili! What are you, a dwarfling?" Her hand moved to his shirt to wipe off the spit and Fili took the opportunity to place a swift kiss on her lips.

"I win."

She looked at his triumphant expression, "That was your morning kiss then."

Fili's jaw dropped and Helena used his distraction to escape his arms. "You can't be serious!"

Helena ignored him and went over to Dori who was beckoning her over to where he and Ori stood leaving Fili to mope on the floor. At least until Dwalin smacked him on the head. "Yes?"

"We have a gift for you My Lady. Meant to give it to you last night, but seems we forgot in the festivities."

Smiling at Dori, Helena shook her head. "It's fine. I wasn't expecting one anyways. What is it?"

Ori stepped forward and presented a bundle of clothes to her. At her confused look Dori elaborated on their gift. "Fili told us how much you missed your clothes from when we started this journey so we decided to make you something similar. Can't go fighting a dragon in a dress now."

Picking up the top piece of clothing, it fell out into a pair of legging pants that were cinched in at the waist and legs with ties. Folding them over her arm, Helena continued picking up the pieces of the outfit becoming more amazed as each article. A chemise had been cut and sown into a shirt that could tuck into the pants, a dress was cut up the sides to the hip and the sleeves cut off with buttons down the front. The cloak she had cut sleeve holes into days prior had been sown and adjusted around the shoulders. Helena blinked at the thoughtfulness of the brothers yet again making her clothes to make her comfortable.

Gavin came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go change?" He pushed her lightly towards the stairs as he spoke. With the clothes over her arm, he watched her disappeared to the second floor and turned to the two dwarves. "How did you know her sizes?"

"We worked from the clothes we knew fit her, hopefully the pants fit though. Had nothing to work from with those." Dori answered the towering man.

"Although I'm sure she will do the same when she regains her speech, I would like to thank you for making her that outfit. Your time was already being taking up and you still set time aside for a project."

"Didn't do any harm for us so don't worry about it."

With a wave of his hand, Dori ended the conversation and joined the others in gathering the weapons and provisions for the remaining journey to the mountain. Gavin watched as all of them milled around layering on clothing and strapping swords to their sides and saw how Kili was walked around, subtly not allowed to do much work. Seeing everyone distracted, including Fili, Gavin headed up the stairs himself after grabbing a few spare knife holsters he had found. Arriving at the room where Helena and Fili had been sharing he knocked and opened the door at the sound of admittance. She was dressed in the pants and shirt which fit her very well and was in the process of slipping the altered dress over her head.

"Seems they did a good job."

Helena tugged the fabric around her waist and adjusted the skirt pieces. "I might have to steal them away to make my clothes all the time."

"I doubt that is what their jobs actually are My Lena."

She smiled at the use of her nickname and buttoned the front of her outfit. "I'm sure I could change their mind. Was there something you wanted to ask?"

Gavin sat on the bed near her. "Is Kili healthy enough to go to the mountain? From the looks of it, the wound hasn't gotten better and I would say he's getting worse."

"I don't know." Her quiet response filled the room and she sat next to him. Reaching under the pillows, she pulled out the bow that had been made for him. "I don't think he would be left behind."

"But if Thorin does so, Fili won't leave him."

"And I won't leave Fili."

Silence overtook the air, Gavin looked at her as she stared at the bow in her hands. "I won't leave you either."

She frowned and looked up. "I think you might have to."

"And why is that?"

"If this does happen, I would be safe here with Fili. But I worry about Thorin, and Bilbo. This Gold Sickness they've talked about seems to be a dangerous mind infection, I'm worried about what will happen when he looks upon all the gold in the mountain if the dragon is slayed."

"You think I can survive a dragon? Such confidence in me is nice to hear."

Her small shoulder nudge his arm at his attempt at humor. "I have faith that you would find a way out if the dwarves didn't. I think all of them would live as well."

"So you would want me to leave you here, with Fili if Kili is told to stay, and babysit your soon to be family?"

"Yes."

Gavin laid an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. "If that is what you want, although I feel as if I'm breaking an oath."

"I would be safer here so you shouldn't feel guilty."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes before Gavin removed his arm and stood. "Come, they are probably about to leave." He pulled her up and helped strap the leather holsters around her wrist, inserting the knives that sat on by the bedside and taking the rest for himself since she had her bow.

As it turned out he was right and the company was waiting for them near the house entrance. Helena presented the bow to Kili who eyes widen and he looked it over with child-like glee. Walking over to the window where her flowers sat on a small table, she gave the remaining dwarves a flower each and instructed loudly that by any circumstances were they to be removed. She also made sure that all of the others still had theirs, being shown where their own flower was located on their person. Thorin traced a finger over the soft petal hidden under his jacket when Helena came to him. Her eyes looked him over and placed a hand over his, he could see the look of concentration and it only took a second to realize she was reading him. When she stepped away with a smile, Thorin glanced over at his blond nephew who only shrugged. Calling everyone to attention he made his way to the door, smacking Kili on the head as he passed, the young dwarf having to be pushed towards the door as he was so distracted.

Upon opening the door, the company was greeted with a line of guards and were escorted to the docks where the whole town was gathered and the Master was also walking to a nearby spot where a podium stood. As the boat was loaded, Helena looked around at the company frowning as she realized something. She pulled on Bilbo's sleeve to get his attention. "We are missing someone."

The hobbit looked around as well and turned to Thorin. "You do know we're one short; where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." The dwarf tossed a bag to Balin who added his thoughts.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays."

The company began to climb into the boats and Thorin puts a hand to Kili's chest and stopped him from boarding. "Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down."

Helena's eyes shot to Gavin, it was happening and Kili just smiled thinking Thorin was joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No."

Fili, who was on the boat next to Gavin, turned and looked at Thorin and Kili. Helena bit her lip from where she stood on the pier.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." His voice broke slightly at the thought of being left behind.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin laid his hand on Kili's shoulder and smiled at him, but Kili just looked shocked and betrayed. Thorin boarded the boat as Kili turned away and Oin climbed out of the boat to the youngest prince's side.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded."

Fili pulled at Thorin's arm. "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" His eyes briefly went to where Oin was examining Kili who was trying to pull away from him.

"Fili."

"I will carry him, if I must!" The conviction and hurt in his voice stung Helena and she knelt at Kili's side who looked at her in sorrow.

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin."

Fili looked at Kili and Helena, stepping out of the boat and Thorin tried to stop him.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili wretched his arm away from Thorin and joined the three at the pier.

Helena gave Gavin a meaningful look from where she was and he nodded his head in understanding. She mouthed their normal parting words she hadn't said to him in months. 'To say goodbye means leaving forever.' A sardonic smile was given to her along with the normal response, 'To say we'll meet later means I'll see you again.'

The musicians of the town struck up a tune as the Master stepped up to the platform and started to deliver a speech that almost everyone in the company ignored. His ending words followed the departing dwarves, "...Bring good fortune to all!" He smiled and waved to the dwarves in the boat as they pulled into the canal and began to paddle away. Kili looked on miserably from the dock as the dwarves in the boats smile, wave, and bow at the cheering people.

Helena nearly jumped out of her skin when Bofur appeared at her side out of breath and watching as the company paddled away. He looked at them in surprise as Fili and Oin lifted Kili to his feet.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?"

Kili moaned in pain and started to fall over, Fili catching his arm and Helena with her hands at his chest.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili frantically called his brother. Oin tried yet again to examine him.

"We need to get him medicine. And a place to stay again." Helena thought out loud taking in Kili's pale and sweaty skin.

Bofur looks around at the departing townspeople. "The Master has already left though, maybe we could catch up and ask him." He hooked one of Kili's arms around his shoulders and Fili took the other one. Together the five of them chased after the Master and his armed escort as fast as they could. They found him right outside of his home.

Helena was the first to call out to them. "Please, please wait!" The Master and Alfrid turned around as they pushed through the guards.

"Please, we need your help. My brother is sick." Fili pleaded from where he stood holding Kili up.

"Sick! Is he infectious? Get- get out! Don't come any closer!" A clothe was raised to cover his mouth as the Master stammered anxiously.

Oin stepped closer with his horn in his ear. "Please, we need medicine."

Alfrid sneered at them, "Do I look like an apothecary? Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick dwarves." Oin fell a step back and Helena glared at them in disgust. "Be gone with you, clear off."

Both men turned away continuing up the stairs and the guards started shoving the dwarves away. Helena hissed as one reached towards her and she pointed one of her daggers that had been hidden up her sleeves at him. "Touch me and I'll make you wish you were never born." The man dropped his hand and Oin came to her side gently guiding her away.

"Where are we to go now?" Bofur asked.

"Bard's. Hopefully he will help us." Helena took the lead and the four dwarves followed behind her.

* * *

 _ATTENTION! I picked up a second job so I can no longer guarantee when I will be able to post. But in no way am I abandoning this story, I like it far too much._

 **Nâthu amê** \- Daughter of Mine

 **ê bunumsi u'zagh** \- roughly means My Beautiful Warrior


	27. Orcs and Healing Kili

_I would just like to take a moment to say that I have rearranged the scenes and timeline to suit my needs and it will differ from the movie. There will probably be no more scenes from the cook since there is hardly any pages left and I don't see any parts I want to use. So enjoy, let me know what you think._

 **Chapter 27 Orcs and Healing Kili**

Bofur traded places with Oin and took lead up the stairs to Bard's home. The door was opened seconds after the dwarf banged upon the wood and Bard stared at the dwarves on his doorstep. "No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." He tried to slam the door shut, but Bofur stopped it with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick. He's very sick."

Bard looks at them again and noticed Kili being supported by Oin and Fili looking extremely sick. Bard hesitated to let them in but caught sight of the lone female dwarf that was with the company and sighed. He opened the door further and waved them inside. Glancing outside one last time, Bard shut the door and took in his new guests. Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain were all sitting at the table when they arrived and were looking at them questioningly.

"Sigrid, show them to the bed down here."

The teen nodded and stood, walking around the table to a corner of the first floor none of them had paid much attention to previously. Tucked up next to a window was a bed big enough for a man thus having plenty of room for Kili to be placed on and examined. Tilda came over to the group quietly and watched as Kili laid there moaning and straining in pain.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Helena looked from the brunet dwarf to the little girl who was eye level with her, holding the robin in her hands. "I'm not sure." She traced a finger down the top of Daemyn's feathered head, "I'm glad you made friends with one another." From Helena's peripheral vision she saw Sigrid standing next to them and plainly had something to ask. "Something on your mind?"

The girl fidgeted briefly. "Where is the rest of your company?"

The actual question she wanted to ask was masked in politeness and Helena saw through it. "They went on ahead, I'm sure Gavin is sorry he was unable to say good bye to you before leaving." She watched as the teen blushed and looked away, allowing her to go back to Kili and Fili's side. Helena was stopped as soon as she turned by Bard.

"I need to talk to you."

Bard escorted her to a chair and took one opposite of her. From there, he began to with two questions: who she was and what the gold flowers were for. With a patient smile, Helena summarized her tale of how she came to Middle Earth and why she was sent which led into why the flowers were so special. At one point in her story, Bard's three children came and sat around them listening intently while the dwarves occupied the corner. Even while she talked, Helena kept her attention partially on Kili and what was happening. At the end of her story Helena spoke to Bard about the importance that the Valar stressed upon her about the blossoms and how to be sure they were worn until everything was over. The man picked up the subtle hint that the dragon wasn't the end of their venture and frowned at her.

Sigrid stood and gathered the flowers that had been sent earlier still tied together and separated them, wrapping each in a piece of cloth from her scraps of fabric she used for sewing. Not even Bain protested at the thought of carrying a girlish item on his person despite his age. Once Helena was satisfied, she gave Bard a nod and rejoined the dwarves taking a seat next to Fili where they all stayed for the day and into the evening. Kili's condition was deteriorating at a more rapid rate and after dinner, at dusk, his pain overcame his body and was unable to stay silent any longer.

"Ah! Ugh! Argh!" Kili's moan were verging onto screams and Bofur came rushing over with a bowl filled hot water thanks to Sigrid.

Fili looked desperately at Oin, "Can you not do something?"

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." The healer answered trying to hold Kili's leg down with one hand while holding his horn in the other.

Bard went to the kitchen searched through his bag of medicines, pulling out different herbs and vials. "I have nightshade, feverfew…"

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Oin and Bofur looked at the man before meeting each other's eyes.

"Pigs? Weed? Right." Bofur pointed at Kili, "Don't move." Bofur ran out of the house without a backwards glance in search of pigs and Kingsfoil.

* * *

Bilbo watched Thorin who was standing at the bow of the boat looking intently at the shore in the distance. The dwarf king hadn't spoken and barely moved a muscle after their departure from Laketown and it made the hobbit nervous. He fingered the gold ring in his pocket out of habit and glanced over at Gavin who was rowing the other boat with Gloin. The fact he had left Helena behind in the town of man had Bilbo confused since Gavin had sworn more than once that he would never leave her. It made Bilbo wonder if they suspected this would happen and planned out their actions beforehand. Gavin must have felt his eyes for he looked over and pinned him with dark eyes before moving to Thorin and then forward once again, focusing on his strokes.

The sun was high in the sky when their boats finally met the sands of the land and everyone climbed out of the boats with sounds of relief and stretched before gathering their supplies and sorting everything out to carry. Balin stood next to Thorin, trying to convince him they shouldn't travel at nighttime.

"We don't know how the land has changed, nor the animals that now roam the hills Thorin. There is no guarantee we will be safe. We still have another two days until Durin's Day, it won't hurt to just travel a little further today and reach the mountain tomorrow evening."

Thorin was staring at the mountain that loomed in the close distance. Anyone could see the blatant want in his face, the need to carry on to his childhood home. Dwalin came up to the two of them, "I agree with Balin, we should wait." Thorin didn't look back at them.

"We walk until the sun sets and will leave when it rises."

He went back to where the packs were on the ground and grabbed one, heaving it on his shoulder and starting trekking his way up the shore. The others rushed to pick up the rest of the baggage but Bilbo lingered looking back at the town that stood gray in the distance. Gavin came up next to him and placed a heavy hand on his head.

"They will be fine, Kili just needs longer to heal."

"I can't help but worry."

"You aren't the only one" the hand fell from his head and Gavin turned to walk away. "I'm sure they are just as worried about us. Come along Master Bunny, don't want to be left behind."

Bilbo glowered at the man tearing his eyes away from the town. He grabbed the last bag and adjusted it over his shoulder, taking one last look behind him before following the company into the hills.

* * *

The sun was setting when Bofur had run out the door and the day had fully become nighttime. Sigrid stood on the porch in front of the door looking over the town and walkways to catch sight of the dwarf running around looking for a weed. Hearing a noise, she leaned over the balcony "Is that you Bofur?" Helena had told her the dwarf's name when Sigrid had announced she was going to wait for him outside just in case. She looked around for him, not knowing that the noise had come from behind her and was a group of Orcs creeping on the roofs of the neighboring houses. As Sigrid turned to walk back inside, an Orc drops on the balcony as she stood in the open entryway. She screamed and tried to slam the door shut but the Orc stopped it with his sword. Hearing the screams Bard, Bain, Tilda, and the dwarves jump up. Helena was already standing and whirled around to see the Orc force his way into the house.

Bofur hurried toward Bard's house finally having found the weed when an Orcs leapt at him from above. When the Orc swung its axe, Bofur fell backward and dropped the Kingsfoil. Trying to crawl away, Bofur's legs were grabbed by the Orc and was pulled back, then thrown onto a table which tipped over from the weight and sudden collision and caused Bofur to roll backwards and away. The Orc raised its sword to cut Bofur down but an arrow skewered through its chest and it fell over dead. Waiting only a moment to make sure the Orc didn't move, Bofur scrambled to his feet and continued as fast as he could to Bard's home.

The side door of the house near Oin was kicked down and Orc stomped in snarling. The healer threw a stack of plates at its head as another Orc broke through the roof and fell into the house. The first Orc at the door took a swing at Sigrid who dodged his attempt to cut her down. A knife flew past her head to the Orc and she fell backwards onto the table benches. Sliding under the table, she pulled the bench sideways next to her as a shield and saw the Orc advance to where Helena was who had thrown the knife only to be tackled and shoved into the wall by Fili. Another Orc falls in through the roof and Tilda, who was standing next to the table next to Bain, threw a plate at it.

"Sigrid!"

At her father's yell she pulled her younger sister under the table as well. "Get down!" Tilda curled up slightly and Sigrid covered her the best she could with her body.

An Orc advanced to Bain and Bard, Bain acting first and pushed the bench at its legs, pushing it back. Bard grabbed the end of the bench and threw it up, hitting the Orc in the head and knocking it out. Helena looked up at the noises from the roof and more orcs came through, and one approaching Kili who was still lying in bed trying to make sense of the battle through his fever. She ran over to him while Fili was thrown to the floor by the Orc he was grappling with. Her path was blocked by another Orc who brought his sword at her head and Helena ducked, her eyes catching sight of another Orc next to the table where the girls were hiding.

The Orc flipped over the table and the girls screamed trying to move away from the creature. Bard and Bain yanked the Orc back and Oin jumped in front of the girls as another advanced on them. Another Orc leaps to the balcony in front of the house and disappeared as quickly as it came when Tauriel appeared at its side and stabbed it in the throat with one of her knives. She pulls out her other knife holding it front of her as she advanced in the house, taking in the scene and where the Orcs were. Her knives met the backs and necks of the Orcs teaming against Fili and Helena and made her way through the house killing the creatures. Legolas jumped in through one of the holes in the roof and only took a second to look around before joining in and killing the Orcs that were still coming through the roof.

An Orc approached the bed where Kili was half laying on and grabbed him by the wounded leg. Kili screamed in pain, bringing attention to himself and Tauriel threw her knife, the blade plunging into the Orc's neck. Legolas and Tauriel continued to slay Orcs left and right, Helena and Fili dodging the actions of the Elves and came to where Bain stood with Bard next to the table blocking the paths of the Orcs. As ran towards them, Fili grabbed Bain and forced him down as Helena stabbed it in the side. She ducked out of the way as Tauriel twirled and sliced its throat. Bard shoved the creature away that almost fell onto Helena and pushed her to where Fili and Bain were.

"Kili!"

Fili jerked his head to the side at Helena's yell and saw his brother stabbing an Orc with an elf knife that had stumbled to his bed in its fight with Tauriel. Kili fell after the Orc did and landed on the floor howling in pain and only two people in the room saw the worried and shocked look Tauriel was giving him.

One Orc fled from the house and the sounds of Black Speech were heard in the air. The remaining Orcs retreated from the house, Legolas still killing them as they tried to leave killing two where he stood on the porch. He saw the Orcs running off and watched their progress, spotting the one he thought to be the leader. Behind him, his ears picked up the human boy's words.

You killed them all."

Legolas strode back to the door, "There are others. Tauriel, come." He turned around as quickly as he had spoken and left the destroyed house.

Tauriel, who had been looking after Kili, looked up and stared at the Elf Prince waiting in the doorway outside. Kili was still on the ground, Oin examining him when Fili and Helena fell to his side.

"We're losing him!" The elder dwarf looked up at the she-elf in distress who looked stunned, looking between Kili and Legolas.

"Tauriel."

Legolas looked at her for a moment longer and then left the doorway completely. Tauriel remained standing, staring at the dwarves at her feet for a moment after Legolas jumped over the balcony. She looked away and headed to the front door to follow her Prince but as she reached the frame Kili moaned in pain and Tauriel pause with her hand on the wood and her eyes returned to the dark haired dwarf. A noise came from in front of her and she grabbed her blades in a ready stance. Coming up the stairs was Bofur running up with Kingsfoil tightly clutched in his hand. She sheathed her knives and grabs the leaves from his hand, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Athelas."

Bofur watched as the Elf examined the plant reverently and she whispered the word again. "What are you doin'?"

She raised her forest green eyes to the dwarf and smiled. "I'm going to save him." Her red hair flew around her as she rushed back inside.

Bofur followed and saw the destruction, gaping at the condition of the man's home. His astonishment barely lasted as he saw Oin and Fili trying to carry a squirming Kili to the table Bard had set to rights and Bain helping his sister's to find a bowl for water. He rushed over and lifted Kili at the middle and together the three of them place him on the table, Fili climbing up to hold his brother's head still. Oin went to Kili's legs and Bofur stayed at his middle, the three of them trying to hold down the youngest dwarf to the table.

Near them, Tauriel washed and tore apart the Kingsfoil in a tub of water held by Tilda. Helena was on Kili's other side next to Fili when the Elf approached with the bowl of water and examined Kili's wound. Seeing how black and festered it is, Tauriel looked away in worry meeting the eyes of Fili and then Helena. "Hold him down." As the others look on, Tauriel closed her eyes and began to chant in Elvish while kneading and crushing the soaked Kingsfoil in her hand. Pressing it to Kili's wound, silvery words floated around them and Kili started to scream and thrash in pain.

" _Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth._ " [May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death.]

Sigrid jumped over to the table and grabbed one of kicking legs. "Tilda!" The younger girl came running and held down the other leg with Bain at her side to help her. Bard watched from his spot on the other side of Fili where he was cradling his brother's head. He grabbed an arm that lashed out and saw Helena do the same with the other one.

Tauriel continues chanting, eyes closed and focusing all of her attention to the wound. Fili looked at her hands and then to her face strangely while Oin listened staring up at the Elf in amazement through his fairly dented hearing trumpet. Kili began to calm, his mind hearing Tauriel's voice in its repeating chant. His glassy eyes watched her as his breathing slowed and her voice became an echo to his ears, only him seeing the soft glow encompass her like a star.

Helena watched as Kili's face smoothed out from the anguished wrinkles the pain had created as he continued to stare at the Elf as though he had seen an angel. Might not be too far from reality with his fever, she thought to herself. His muscles relaxed and she saw Fili look at her, his eyes flicking to her stone and then to Kili. Understanding what he wanted without asking, Helena place a hand to the young dwarf's cheek and focused on him. While there was still pain, she could feel the healing powers of the Elves through the clouded emotions. Near the surface though, was the reverence and want for the she-elf that was healing him. Removing her hand, Helena nodded and smiled at Fili.

"He'll be fine."

The fact that the Elf was Kili's other half and neither of them were that aware of it was something she wasn't about to announce to them.

* * *

 _Ta da!_


	28. The Hidden Door

_We are nearing the end of the second movie. Got a lengthy chapter here and I hope everyone enjoys it. To my guest reviewer for Ch 27, I'm glad that this story is a good part of your day. I wish I had the time to update it everyday as I did when I began, this chapter took almost three days to write. Any questions or topics can be sent to my PM box._

 **Chapter 28 The Hidden Door**

That night at Bard's house, Kili remained on the table while the others picked up the house putting the place back into some semblance of order. Thankfully the roof the Orcs had destroyed was only in a section leaving the second level mostly intact. Bard was on the roof with Bain patching up the holes the best they could with the light of a single lamp. Fili, Bofur, and Oin were picking up the furniture, or piling pieces of what used to be, while Sigrid and Tilda cleaned up the dishes and food that had been thrown around. The only two not cleaning were Helena and Tauriel who were at the table by Kili's side, the she-elf was cleaning his wound while Helena sat on a bench with her fingers lightly touching his hand to check on his condition constantly.

It was late when Kili finally opened his eyes slightly and looked to the side where Tauriel stood. Fili and Oin were in the kitchen waiting for water to boil while the dwarf healer was quietly talking to Fili about the wonders of Elf medicine he had never seen before. Bard's kids had been sent to bed not long ago and the man had joined them, not wanting to leave them after such an attack. Daemyn, who had stayed away from the house when it was attacked, had followed the youngest girl upstairs with Helena's permission to give her comfort. From what Helena had heard above them, they were all in Bard's room. Her fingers were still touching his hand with her head was laying on the table when Kili spoke with in a hoarse voice.

"Tauriel."

Helena lifted her head a bit and the Elf turned her attention to Kili's face from where her hands were checking the bandage. "Lie still."

A tired sigh left the young dwarf as he struggled to talk. "You cannot be her."

Tauriel looked at him in confusion, her eyes briefly meeting Helena's who gave her a small smile.

"She is far away. Sh- She is far, far away from me, and she walks in starlight in another world." His unfocused eyes had move to the ceiling above as though to look at the night sky could not be seen. "It was just a dream."

Kili slowly raised his hand and entwined his fingers with Tauriel's. Without touching Kili, Helena would've had to been blind and dumb to not see the effect they had on each other. Tauriel's breath hitched as she slid her fingers against the dwarf's.

"Do you think she could have loved me?"

No answer came as Tauriel stayed silent for a few moments, and when she opened her mouth to speak Kili had fallen back asleep. His hand dropped from her's and his head rolled to the side on the bag of walnuts he was resting on. Tauriel laid a worried hand on Kili's brow and Helena smiled at the action.

"Don't worry, he is just tired. The pain in nothing compared to what he was feeling before."

Fili had come up behind her at her reassurance and placed his chin on her shoulder. "You are tired."

She returned the statement, "As are you."

"Come, Oin has ordered us to sleep."

Helena allowed herself to be led from the table to the stairs, looking back once to see Oin next to the Elf checking on Kili's condition himself. Fili nudged her up the stairs and they entered Bain's room that had been offered to them once again. As soon as the door shut, Fili had Helena tightly hugged to his body with his head pressed against the side of her head. Her arms wrapped around his waist and held him just as tightly with her face tucked into his neck. His hands started to travel and she was lifted up suddenly by her waist making her move her arms to Fili's shoulders as he walked to the bed, sitting down with her on his lap. Her legs landed on either side of his with her hands tangled in his mused hair and his hands kept her in place as he leaned in to kiss her. Helena sucked in her breath before his mouth landed on hers and stole it away, sneaking his tongue between her lips and causing her to press closer to him. Fili gripped her hips hard enough she could feel the bruises his fingers were going to leave and whimpered into their kiss. When he started to push up against her, Helena tried to pull away and only partially succeeded. "What about Thorin's rules?"

"He can threaten me all he wants if he finds out but I won't let you go, not after what happened today."

"But…"

Fili flipped their positions and pushed her into the bed laying between her legs. He grabbed her hands that moved to push against his chest and laced their fingers together, trapping her arms next to her head. He lowered his head and kissed her again, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth making her whimper again and return the dominating kiss. Fili's mouth left hers after a few minutes and traced a path across her jaw and down her neck struggling not to mark her again.

"F-Fili…"

He brought his head back up to look her in the eyes feeling her chest rapidly rising and falling against his, her pupils blown wide almost blocking out the unique coloring. Fili rubbed his large nose to her smaller one and adjusted his position on her, squeezing her hands before leaning his forehead to hers. Helena gasped and a shudder shook her frame as she arched against Fili, making it his turn to breathe heavily as he felt all of her body line with his. Through the haze of arousal that clouded her mind, Helena felt another feeling needling at her. More specifically at a certain part of her body and it was growing in pain the longer Fili kept in contact with her stone. She tried to bring herself back to earth and focus on the pain growing in her side. Arching her back, Helena wrapped her legs at his hips and used all of her strength to switch places. Fili was stunned enough to loosen his grip on her hands which she snatched away and pushed his oversized shirt up his torso.

"You could've asked if you wanted me to undress."

Trying to regulate her heavy breathing, Helena glared at him and ran a hand on his skin up to the left side of his ribs and put the barest amount of pressure on the area. He hissed and his stomach muscles clenched in pain. Her hands ran over his chest and sides with feather light touches that did nothing to calm him down as he tried very hard not to throw his One down again. It was obvious she was upset he had been hurt and hadn't said anything. Hooking his hands around the backs of her thighs, Fili waited until she was done with her exploration and inspection of the wounds the Orcs had inflicted during the attack.

"They are only bruises."

She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't tell me though."

"I barely noticed them **Marlûna**. Don't be upset." His hands dragged up her legs and settled at her hips. She shifted slightly from where she sat right above a certain part of his anatomy that was still semi-hard, despite the pain Helena had brought to the surface. "Do I get a kiss for each wound I received? It might make the pain disappear faster." He watched her pursed lips twitch and her arms uncross.

"Don't move."

Fili watched on as she bent over, her braid falling over her shoulder and her hands once again on the bare skin of his lower torso. His grip tightened on her hips at the first butterfly kiss placed on his skin, now knowing this was going to be a long night and he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

The next day came swiftly and the other part of the company that traveled the wild were climbing the foothills of the mountain. Thorin stopped suddenly near midday as he recognized the landscape and ran atop an embankment overlooking a valley. As the others join him, they looked at the other end of the valley and saw the ruins of Dale.

Bilbo was the first to speak as he had no idea where they were. "What is this place?"

"It was once the city of Dale." Balin informed the hobbit. "Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug."

"We need to find the hidden door, the last day of fall is tomorrow." Thorin turned from where he stood at the edge of the bluff and pushed his way through everyone.

"Wait...is this the overlook?" Bilbo looked between Thorin and Balin, "Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we-"

Thorin interrupted him abruptly, "Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own." He continued to walk away, "Come." The other dwarves follow him leaving Bilbo looking back at the city, conflicted.

"May as well follow Bilbo, we don't know this land as they do and we shouldn't linger just in case."

Bilbo turned his attention to Gavin who was also taking a last look at the destroyed city of man. They left the overlook and joined the group of dwarves who were making their way down and around the foothills.

The sun was near setting when they reached the base of the mountain and Thorin appeared more than agitated at the prospect of waiting another day to find the hidden door to his home. Balin was at his side trying to calm the other dwarf since the door wouldn't even be visible to them until tomorrow, of which they had an entire day to search for the hidden staircase and find their way. It would do no good for them to try and start tonight when almost nothing could be seen in a short hour. Thorin finally conceded to the white haired dwarf and started barking out orders for setting up camp before seating himself against the stone of the mountain and brooded to himself, everyone staying out of his way.

Gavin was looking in the direction of Laketown when Bilbo sought him out with his eyes. While the town couldn't be seen, Bilbo wasn't surprised the man knew what direction the town was. He seemed to have another sense when it came to where his sister was located. When he turned and saw the hobbit staring at him, Gavin smiled and sat on the ground patting a spot next to him. Bilbo joined him and together they watched as the dwarves set up camp, lighting a small fire and passing around dinner rations. As they ate, Bilbo couldn't help but stare up at the mountain that contained the city of Erebor and the dragon he was to steal from. As his thoughts became darker, the taste of bread turned to dirt in his mouth and his hand went once again to his pocket where the ring lay in wait.

* * *

Earlier that same day in Laketown, the occupants of Bard's home waited a good portion of the morning for the neighbors or soldiers to come and knock on the door inquiring about the noises from last night. Or even the Orc bodies that had been thrown over into the water. But none came and no one left the house just in case. Tauriel was found sleeping at the table with her head next to Kili's hand that morning and Oin in the bed that was downstairs. Kili had woken up after everyone else and was more coherent than the night before, almost back to normal in Helena eyes. She would have to see if Elvish magic could be learned.

"Please?"

The word was long and drawn out and was starting to grind on Helena's nerves as it wasn't the first one said. Her eyes stared down Kili who was in one of the living room chairs that had survived the attack with Oin at his leg inspecting the nearly closed wound in wonder. Tauriel had disappeared upstairs to sleep some more and was still missing even though it was passed lunch time. Helena suspected she was avoiding them, or someone.

"I am not giving you a bow to practice with, especially in Bard's home."

"I need to make sure the poison didn't affect my skills."

"What skills?"

Kili adopted an insulted expression and Fili snorted at his back. " **Nadadith** , you can practice when we leave along the way to the mountain."

Helena looked at him gratefully and turned her attention to Tilda who was staring intently at the stairs. She knew that the little girl wanted to get her hands on Tauriel as she had Dwalin and Helena was more than intrigued to see how the Elf would react. There was only so much entertaining her robin could provide for the little girl. Something hit her arm and Helena looked down at a walnut rolling away and then to Kili. "Seriously?"

"How about you telling another story?"

"I think I liked you better when you were sick, you didn't bother me as you are now."

A muffled laugh came from the kitchen where Bard, Bain, and Bofur were but neither Kili nor Helena looked in their direction. "We're stuck here until Oin says it is okay for me to walk to the mountain with you all, Mahal knows how long that will be. I only suggest a story since it would entertain them as well as me."

She looked Kili over after he spoke, Fili and Oin watching her and waiting for her next words. "Alright." Leaving her spot by the window, Helena dragged the wooden chair she was sitting over to him and set it down perpendicular to his and Daemyn flew to her shoulder. As soon as she settled down, Sigrid and Tilda joined the group sitting on the floor as did the three males that were in the kitchen. "What would you like the story to be about?"

"A long one."

"Fighting"

"Magic!"

Helena looked at Bain and Tilda in surprise when they answered her after Kili, especially Bain since he was about seventeen years of age. Picking up the end of her braid, she fiddled with the tied-off curls thinking of a story with the three demands she received. She smiled as one of her favorite stories from her own childhood popped to the surface. "Okay, I have one. There isn't only one part to this story however, there are seven. Each with its own story that intertwines with the others. The story is set in the realm of Narnia, a fantasy world of magic, mythical beasts, and talking animals where the adventures of various children who play central roles in the unfolding history of that world. All the children are from the different world, magically transported to Narnia, where they are called upon by the lion Aslan to protect Narnia from evil and restore the throne to its rightful line…"

While she may not remember the exact dialogue of the books, her description and story weaving held the attention of everyone in the room. It was when Helena was telling how Digory and Polly met Jadis that Tauriel made her appearance for the first time since leaving and sat away from the group listening to Helena's fantastic tale. The only break that she took was when it was dinner time and Helena insisted that everyone was to eat and stretch if they wanted to hear the last of the first story. Never had she seen someone move so fast at an ultimatum than when Tilda jumped up and half dragged her older sister to the kitchen to gather food. Fili took up the spot at her feet and her hands found their way into his hair as they watched Tauriel look over Kili's leg without expression while the young dwarf stared at her with stars in his eyes. Immediately after everyone had eaten, all eyes were on her including Bard's.

It was late into the evening when Helena finished the story of The Magician's Nephew and there hadn't been one interruption. However when she announce that was all of the first story, questions erupted in the air from Bard's children and Kili. Laughing, she waved her hands and said it was time for bed and her throat hurt from speaking at such length. Bard agreed and pointed to the stairs, Sigrid herding her younger sister up the stairs despite the protest and Bain trailed behind them. Bidding the other's good night, Bard joined his children upstairs.

Helena watched as Tauriel and Oin hover near Kili as he limped to the bed he had previously slept in before the attack. She smiled as the Elf's hands fluttered around the bedding trying to be discreet while tucking the bedding around Kili. Setting her chin on top of Fili's head, she crossed her arms on his chest and squeezed his fingers as his hand came up to hold hers.

* * *

It was the first sun light of Durin's Day and Thorin had been awake for an hour prior, waiting impatiently for the time to wake up the rest of the present company at the time he said he would. As soon as the sun was halfway over the hills, he nodded to Dwalin who had the last watch of the night and together they woke up everyone in some less than gentle ways. That was until Dwalin reached Gavin and he had his eyes open glaring at the rugged dwarf daring him to kick his legs, or those of Bilbo who slept next to him, as he had done to the others. The warrior shrugged and walked off leaving the man to wake the hobbit in his own way.

It was nearing midday and no pathway had been discovered to the secret entrance that they sought. Thorin stood with his sword in the ground and breathed heavily. "Anything?"

Dwalin was the one to call back, "Nothing!"

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin looked back up to the mountain in frustration.

Bilbo, who walking around a bit aimlessly, spotted a massive statue of a dwarf carved into the side of the mountain. Looking closely, he notices a set of stairs built into the statue hidden in the details of the carved robe. "Up here!"

Thorin ran over followed closely by the others. "You have keen eyes, Master Baggins."

Together, they painstakingly make their way up the steep and treacherous steps helping one another up the large stone steps. Walking over the shaft of the axe and up the shoulder of whatever dwarf they were climbing, they found themselves in a little rock-walled clearing on the side of the mountain. Thorin ran onto the large ledge to the wall beyond.

"This must be it. The hidden door." He was joined by the remaining dwarves and Bilbo, Gavin taking up the tail and standing at the edge of the clearing. Thorin turned back around and held up the key to the others, "Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" The dwarves cheered, Bilbo and Gavin looking on in interest.

Dwalin stepped forward, "Right. We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." He began exploring the walls of the clearing with his fingers, looking for a keyhole.

Thorin walked to the edge of the clearing and looked out at the setting sun. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Gavin watched from his spot as Thorin looked at the wall trying to figure out what the light hitting the wall means. The sun was sinking lower and lower on the horizon and no changes came to the wall. "Nori!" He called to the thief in a frantic voice.

The dwarf ran to the wall and started tapping it in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to a cup held against the wall. Meanwhile, Dwalin strains and pushes against the wall and the line of sunlight climbed the mountain. Bilbo looked on worried at the dwarves trying to open the stone wall that was suppose to be a doorway. "We're losing the light." Thorin's desperate voice filled the air and Dwalin started to kick at the wall.

"Come on!"

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping." Nori move up, around, and over the wall with his cup trying to hear a difference in sound.

"I can't find it...it's not here! It's not here."

"Break it down!"

At Thorin's shouted words, Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur smash at the wall with their weapons with almost no effect.

Thorin roared in frustration. "Come on!"

Balin stepped forward, "It's no good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force by the powerful magic on it."

The dwarves hitting the door dropped their weapons in tiredness and disappointment. They all watched as the sun disappeared behind distant mountains. Thorin stumbled to the wall and examined the old map, "No!" He read the inscription aloud, "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says."

Bilbo thinned his lips at the sorrow in the dwarf king's voice. He cast a look out of the corner of his eye to Gavin who sat against the stone watching them.

"What did we miss?" Thorin walked up to Balin while the others muttered in despair. He repeated his question, earnestly and tearfully. "What did we miss, Balin?"

"We've lost the light." He shook his head, "There's no more to be done. We had but one chance."

The dwarves bowed their heads in hopelessness and turned back towards the stairs.

"Come away; it's...it's over."

Bilbo turned left and right as the dwarves passed him. "Wait a minute!" He met the grief filled eyes of Thorin, looking at him beseechingly. "Where are they going? You can't give up now!" But the dwarf turned away, holding up the key looking at it before dropping it to the ground where it clattered on the rocks. "Thorin...you can't give up now."

The map was thrust at Bilbo's chest and Thorin walked past him, joining the other dwarves descending down the stairs. Bilbo stood in the clearing gaping at where the others had disappeared and turned his gaze to Gavin. The man had remained while the others left.

"What does the map say?"

Bilbo recited the riddle from the map, gesturing with his hands. "Stand by the grey stone..." He goes to stand next to the grey wall, "When the thrush knocks..." He looked around saw no thrush anywhere. "The setting sun...and the last light of Durin's Day will shine. Hmm. The last light. Last light…"

He turned away from the wall, thinking hard and muttering to himself. Bilbo returned his sight to Gavin who wasn't looking at him but up at the darkened sky. With a thought, he looks up and saw the clouds moving aside to reveal the bright moon. He looked at it in wonder and saw that it illuminates the clearing. Hearing a noise, Bilbo turned back and saw a thrush hitting a snail against the grey wall and the moonlight hits the wall. As the thrush flies away, Bilbo laughed with relief and delight, pointing at the wall.

"The last light!"

The moonlight traced over the wall and illuminated a keyhole in the rock. Bilbo gasped in surprise, looking back at Gavin who had stepped forward to the wall also surprised. "The keyhole! Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!" He yelled out to the dwarves and waved his arm with the map at the moon. Hearing no response, Bilbo peered over the edge of the clearing at the stairs but saw no sign of the dwarves. Spinning in place, he surveyed the ground at his feet, "Where's the- Where's the key? Where's the- it was here…but it was here, it was here! It was just…"

During his frantic search, Gavin also looked at the rocky terrain for the key and lurched forward when Bilbo's next step hit the key and it went flying from the clearing. Both of their breathes caught as they watched it bounce and skid across the ground and just before it went over the side of the mountain, a boot stomp down on the string and stopped it. Thorin looked at them and Bilbo sighed in relief, watching as Thorin slowly reached down and picked it up, reexamining the key. The other dwarves stepped up beside him, all smiled in relief and pride at Bilbo.

Thorin insert the key into the keyhole and turned it; mechanisms were heard turning behind the rock and Thorin pushed the wall. A previously unseen door opened into the mountain opening into a tunnel that went into the mountain. The dwarves look on it awe as Thorin stood on the threshold.

"Erebor."

Balin followed him to the door, "Thorin…" He choked up and Thorin puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I know these walls…these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light." As he spoke, Thorin ran his hands over the walls lost in memory.

Balin stepped into the tunnel, "I remember."

The rest of the Company slowly and reverently enters the mountain, Gavin having to duck through the shorter doorway. Inside, Nori pointed at a carving in the wall above the door. It showed the throne of Erebor with the Arkenstone above it sending out rays of light in all directions. Gloin read aloud the inscription on the carving.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."

Bilbo and Gavin looked at the carving in interest and curiosity. Balin took it upon himself to explain it to them. "The throne of the king."

"Oh. And what's that above it?" Bilbo asked.

"The Arkenstone."

He looked to the man towering at his side who shrugged. "Arkenstone….And what's that?"

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here."

Two pairs of eyes flew to the dwarf king, showing different emotions. One weary and resolute while the second was narrowed in disbelief and skepticism.

* * *

 _I'm thinking two more chapters...maybe. We shall see. Also, while The Magician's Nephew didn't come out until 5-6 years after The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe it is technically the prologue to the books telling about how Narnia came to be. And if you haven't read any or all of the 7 books, get off this story and go do so. They are very good books._


	29. O Smaug the Stupendous

_Don't panic! I am still alive. Haven't had a day off in over two weeks so yeah, I'm a little tired and have literally been trying to finish this chapter for a week in between jobs. I will reiterate a previous point: I will never abandon or put this story on hiatus. If it should happen that a next chapter isn't posted, I'm either dead or in the hospital without use of my hands for a period of time. In which I would post a note somehow. This story shall be finished! It is my mission. So anywho, enjoy this chapter._

 **Chapter 29 O Smaug the Stupendous**

Balin walked with Bilbo further into the tunnel leading to the interior of the mountain.

"You want me to find a jewel?" Incredulity took over Bilbo's face and Balin sighed.

"A large white jewel, yes."

"That's it? Only," the hobbit paused and shuffled his feet. "I imagine there's quite a few down there."

"There is only one Arkenstone. You'll know it when you see it."

"Alright."

Balin nodded once and began to walk back down the tunnel where the secret entrance was, pausing not far from Bilbo. "In truth, lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to, there's no dishonor in turning back."

Bilbo smiled at the dwarf. "No Balin, I promised I would do this and I think I must try."

He looked at Bilbo and then chuckled appreciatively. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that?"

"The courage of Hobbits. Go now with as much luck as you can muster."

That brought a wane smile to Bilbo's face and they nodded at each other, Bilbo proceeding down the tunnel while Balin turns back towards the door. However, the dwarf stopped again and called out to the hobbit.

"Oh, and Bilbo...if there is, in fact, a live dragon down there, don't waken it."

Worry took over his expression and Bilbo nodded again. He walked a few more steps, then turned back to ask a question but Balin had already disappeared around the corner. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo silently crept toward Smaug's lair. He didn't know how long or far he had walked, his feet carrying him in and over tunnels and bridges that crisscrossed the enormous dwarf kingdom. Finally Bilbo stepped through a large doorway and found himself in another massive hall, the difference with this one was the soft gold glow that seemed to light up the darkness.

"Hello?"

He knocked quietly on the wall beside him, the sound intensifying loudly as it echoes and Bilbo jumped pressing himself against the wall in shock. When there was no reaction to the noise, he took another step out onto the elevated walkway.

"You're not at home. Not at home. Good. Good, good, good."

Bilbo kept walking down the stairs and came to an abrupt halt with his mouth hanging open in shock. Set before him in the cavern below were mountains of gold, jewels, weapons, cups, and all sorts of treasure piled dozens of feet high all throughout the immensely massive hall. He stood there staring for who knew how long trying to process the amount of treasure that looked like rolling gold hills and how he was supposed to look through it all. Carefully, Bilbo climbed down the stairs and tried to walk atop the treasure without making the metal clink. However, and not for the lack of trying, the coins and jewels beneath his feet shifted and the noise resonated throughout the hall.

Heaving a sigh, Bilbo began his search at a nearby pile. He shifted through gold coins and chests of trinkets looking for the Arkenstone. Picking up a large white jewel, he examined it turning it over in his hands and holding it up in the dim light. Deciding it wasn't the stone, he carelessly threw it aside and immediately jumped at the loud clatter when it landed on the river of gold. Bilbo looked around him, feelings of hopelessness and frustration taking hold of his mind.

"Arkenstone, Arkenstone...a large, white jewel. Very helpful."

He was surrounded by so much treasure that it would be impossible for him to find one particular jewel out of all of it. Apparently, such a fact had slipped the minds of the dwarves when they had recruited him for this task. Turning to his left, Bilbo started to climb up a mountain of gold. A few feet up, he picked up a golden cup and his action started a small avalanche of coins. Bilbo looked up at the waterfall of coins and watched as they fell away, revealing Smaug's closed, sleeping eye. Bilbo scrambled away and jumped behind a nearby stone pillar in fright. He didn't move and barely breathed in his fear that he had woke up the great sky wyrm. However, all was silent and it seemed like Smaug was still asleep. Bilbo released a sigh and suddenly a loud snort echoed making the treasure around the dragon's nose to fall away revealing the large snout. His breathing quickened to panting as Bilbo slowly tried to make his way down the pile of gold, but stopped short when he realized that buried in a large circle, exactly where he was standing, was Smaug's body and he watched as all the gold along the enormous body began to ripple as the dragon woke.

Taking a few steps back, Bilbo paused and went to one knee as Smaug rose his head, eyes still closed. He began to slowly take steps away from the great head and the moment Bilbo saw the lid begin to crack open he dove behind a pile of gold. Lying flat on the mountain of coins, Bilbo was just able to see the yellow eye looking around at its surroundings. Had anyone been watching Bilbo at that exact moment, they would've seen the look of realization and then resignation with his following actions.

The hobbit reached into the folds of the borrowed coat and drew out the ring that was entwined with the golden flower Helena had insisted he keep on him. Pulling the two apart, he examined the darkening blossom. The gold was no longer bright as the sun but a tarnished yellow and the flowers were wilting with the stem almost completely grey. Bilbo carefully placed the fragile looking flower back into the coat and stared at the gold ring he held in his hands for several seconds. Behind him, he heard more coins trickle and looked up to see Smaug raising his head completely from his hiding spot. By the time the dragon had partially risen his snout, Bilbo had hastily put on the ring and disappeared from sight.

Now invisible, Bilbo stood up carefully as his vision was slight affect by the ring. He watched Smaug sniff the air and then growl.

"Well, thief, I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?"

As Smaug said this, he moved his head back and forth around the place where Bilbo was standing hidden from sight. The great beast had taken a few steps forward when it had spoken and Bilbo had to duck to avoid being knocked over and discovered. He stood back up and watched as the long, scaled tail whipped around a pillar and Smaug turned his head back to where he was.

"Where are you?"

Taking a few unsteady, deep breathes Bilbo tried to keep his calm and failed miserably. Panic overtook him and he ran down the side of treasure created mountain, leaving a trail in his invisible path as the coins are dislodged from his sliding run away from dragon. Smaug growled again and gave chase to the hobbit, sliding on his belly rapidly following him the coins flinging and splashing off his hide like water. Bilbo slid behind an emerald green stone pillar just as Smaug rose from the coins fluidly and speaking in a hissing, rumbling voice.

"Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light." From where he was hidden, Bilbo watched Smaug look in the opposite direction before his eyes landing exactly where he was standing. The dragon smoothly moved over the gold and around the pillar where Bilbo was pressed into an enclave. As it went around, Bilbo took two tentative steps to peer around the corner and nearly yelled in surprise at the ancient voice at his back. "Mmm, there is something about you, something you carry. Something made of gold, but far more...PRECIOUSSSSS." Smaug said this with his head right in front of Bilbo's hiding place as he tried to back over and away but hit the stone once again. When the word "Precious" was spoken and drug out in a deliberate way, it reverberate in Bilbo's head over and over and he tried to shake away the gripping feeling of control when an eye on fire lit up his mind causing him to be in mental pain. The ring was ripped off subconsciously right in front of Smaug's eye and Bilbo stared at the ring first in horror, gasping, then staring wide eyed at the beast directly in his face.

"There you are, thief in the shadows."

Struggling to level his breathing, Bilbo nodded and then shook his head, his mind trying to think of something to say to the beast whose teeth were the same size as himself. "I did not come to steal from you, O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you really were as great as the old tales say." He hunched over slightly and whimpered at the released growl, moving back slightly when Smaug shift backwards. "I did not believe them."

With a rumble, Smaug retreated around the pillar; his body shifting the gold as he stomped and glided several yards away from Bilbo who had taken a few steps away from his hiding spot to look upon the great dragon. Great wings were spread back, claws digging into the coins below; his neck and tail were stretched to show off their serpentine appearance and Bilbo craned his neck up to stare at the yellow eyes glaring down at him.

"And, do you now?!"

Bilbo gulped and nodded slightly. "Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, O Smaug the Stupendous." His words stutter slightly as Smaug lowered his head.

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" The sentences was a whisper compared to the exclamation before.

"No- no, no."

"No, indeed." Smaug dropped to a crouch and lowly prowled towards the hobbit. "You seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you, and where do you come from, may I ask?"

He was now a few short yards from Bilbo who opened his mouth to answer but turned to his right when a glitter of light caught his eye. Forgetting to answer the dragon for a moment, he realized what he was looking at was the Arkenstone. A small, white gem glowing with an unnatural light, buried under one layer of coins peeking out through the gold.

Trying to drag his eyes away Bilbo stuttered out an answer. "I- I come from under the hill," his eyes finally dragging away from the king's jewel.

"Underhill?" The massive head swerved closer in question.

Bilbo nodded rapidly, sneaking a peek at the Arkenstone trying to gauge the distance from where he stood. "And under hills and over hills my path has led. And, and, through the air. I am he who walks unseen."

Smaug walked away briefly when he spoke and craned his neck back around. "Impressive. What else do you claim to be?" His head snaked forward until his teeth were inches from Bilbo's face, hissing and exhaling at him.

"I am...luck-wearer." He fanned a hand to try and rid of the smell from Smaug's breath. "Riddle-maker." Bilbo's shoulders relaxed slightly as the dragon back away.

"Lovely titles; go on."

"Barrel-rider."

Once again, the razor sharp teeth were at his face. "Barrels? Now that is interesting." Smaug clawed his way backwards and around the pillars and gold. Bilbo moved to follow his path. "And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?"

Putting on his best befuddled expression, Bilbo leaned forward to answer the hissed questions. "Dw- Dwarves? No, no, no dwarves here. You've got that all wrong."

"Oh, I don't think so, barrel-rider. They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside."

Seeing the beast turn his attention to one of the many doorways, Bilbo crept over to where the Arkenstone was laying. He stopped feet short of where it was when Smaug's attention returned to him. "Truly, you are mistaken, O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of calamities."

"You have nice manners...for a thief and a liar!" His head jabbed forward from the shadows that haunted the hall and Bilbo froze completely. "I know the smell and taste of dwarf. No one better. It is the gold! They are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh."

While Smaug talked, Bilbo inched his way over to the stone and just as he was near enough to grab it, Smaug stomped forward and his claws knocked the Arkenstone away. His head jerked as it bounced down the mountain of gold and Bilbo ran after it with Smaug hot on his heels.

"Did you think I did not know this day would come, when a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?!" His enormous body slammed into one of the mammoth stone pillars as Bilbo tripped and rolled down the coins, landing over an edge and became buried in gold. The pillar fell and when it landed to the ground, it caused reverberations throughout the mountain and across the lands to Laketown.

* * *

The company of dwarves awaiting at the entrance stumbled and stood at the ground shaking beneath their feet. Gavin looked directly at the entrance.

Dori's eyes followed the man's before looking to Balin. "Was that an earthquake?"

Balin had been looking over the land when the question was asked. "That, my lad" he paused and looked behind him to the others. "...was a dragon."

Thorin looked around worried before he met the eyes of Balin and as one, everyone watched the entrance for some time afterwards for their burglar to reappear.

* * *

The vibration traveled across the water and shook all of the buildings in Laketown. Everyone in Bard's home looked to the ceiling before looking to one another as dust fell from above their heads.

Sigrid stepped away from the counter where she was with Tilda. "Da?"

Bain looked out of a window from where he stood. "It's coming from the mountain."

Fili left Kili and Helena's company to approach Bard. "You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here." Tauriel stood near them and watched silently.

Bard looked at the dwarf, his face showing frightened trepidation at the mere thought. "And go where? There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?"

"No, darling." Bard looked down at his youngest daughter who was biting her lip in fright.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." Her child's voice held such certainty it sent a shiver through more than one person in the house.

He looked at his children worriedly for a moment and then reaches up and pulls down a rod that hung from the ceiling in the kitchen which held various herbs. It was a black arrow, the last one. Fili's eyes widen as he cast his eyes at the man. It was the last of the three that Girion had in Dale and here it was, hidden as a drying rack for plants. Bard's children looked at the arrow in shock. "Not if I kill it first." The man looked to Helena and then Fili, "Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

The simple, confident assurance was all he needed and Bard beckoned Bain to follow him, Tauriel holding the two girls back as their father and brother left the house.

Bard and Bain snuck through the streets of Laketown, Bard holding the arrow and checking around corners for any of the town guards. He beckoned his son forward, "Alright" and they stuck close to the walls as they continued through the town.

"A black arrow? Why did you never tell me?"

"Because you did not need to know." He didn't need to look behind him to see the hurt that came across the youth's face. He pulled Bain down behind a low wall as soldiers pass by and Bard puts his arm on Bain's shoulder and indicates the tower with the dwarvish wind-lance on top. "Listen to me carefully: I need you to distract the guards. Once I'm at the top of the tower, I'll set the arrow to the bow."

He was interrupted when Braga and the other soldiers spotted the two of them. "There he is! Bard! After him!"

"Quickly! Down there! Go!" Bard pulled at the arm of his son and they ran from the soldiers.

"Stop him!"

Bard and Bain ran through shops and docks, knocking over various items that were in their way. The soldiers continued to follow yelling "Stop him". The shopkeepers yelled angrily at both parties as they rushed through. When they put some distance in front of the guards, Bard stopped Bain and handed him the black arrow and grabbed him by the shoulders to hold his attention.

"Bain! Bain. Keep it safe. Don't let anyone find it. I'll deal with them."

The teen held the arrow close, "I won't leave you!"

"Go!" Bard shoved his son away and Bain ran off. As he turned back around, Bard stood face to face with Braga who had just caught up to him. "Braga."

"You are under arrest."

"On what charge?"

A smirk came over the Captain, "Any charge the Master chooses."

Bard turns and looked around him. Seeing that he was surrounded, Bard then turned back and smiled at Braga. Suddenly and without warning, he punched the soldier in the face and ducked when another came at him. He fought his way through a few more of the soldiers before turning completely around and running back through the shops and alleys. Unbeknownst to him, Bain saw the soldiers chase his father from a few docks away and jumps into a boat, hiding the arrow beneath some ropes and fishing gear and climbing back out before running off.

As the bargeman ran through the town; he leapt across a channel using boats as stepping stones. He used his momentum to push the last boat sliding several feet across the water until he could step onto the opposite bank. One of the soldiers tried to follow him and slipped, falling out of a boat into the icy water. Bard ran down an alley and a foot was suddenly stuck out of a doorway and Bard tripped over it, not noticing the appendage and falling into a pile of wood. As he sat up trying to clear his head, Alfrid stepped forward followed by the Master. While Bard struggled to get up, the Master lifted a wooden pole and slammed the rod against the side of Bard's head, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

A roar was heard through the tunnels and echoed out into the clearing where part of the company stood waiting. The dwarves began to whisper amongst themselves, Ori's young voice reaching above the others.

"What about Bilbo?"

Thorin turned away, "Give him more time."

Gavin's eyes flashed and Balin stepped in front of him towards Thorin. "Trying to do what? To be killed?"

The dark-haired dwarf spun around. "You're afraid."

Balin paused for a moment, looking back at Gavin and then stepped up to Thorin. "Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for YOU. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather." The growl was heard in his tone along with something unidentifiable and dark eyes were narrowed at the dwarf.

"You're not yourself." Balin drew himself up as Thorin advanced on him. "The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-"

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar."

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." The look of disgust was evident in Balin's features.

Thorin didn't reply, only turned to look out into the night only to be stopped by a sword nearly resting on his neck. Gavin stood with his feet braced apart and a dark glower upon his face. "I told Helena that I would watch over you but as of right now, I feel the need to break that promise as you are no longer that person. At this moment, there is someone else who needs my attention far more than you since he is the one risking his life to retrieve _your_ birthright."

Without another word, he dropped the sword and pushed passed the others to the secret doorway. None made a move to stop him as Gavin ducked through the short entrance and disappeared into the dim tunnel. All eyes returned to Thorin who barely looked after the man for a second and then stared out into the darkness of the night.

* * *

 _So the next chapter is probably going to be a seriously long one unless I decide to split it in half. I'll decide when I finish it. But until then, I hope everyone had a nice read and a good day._


	30. Authors Note

I would just like to announce and verify that I am **NOT** abandoning this story. I was working two jobs, of which I quit one because of the health issues. I had literally no time to work on this story between the two jobs and sleeping. The next chapter will be up this Sunday at the latest. Thank you to all of my readers who have hung in there and to the reviewers who left reviews with concerns. Much love to you all and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Kali


	31. Fighting Smaug, Part I

_If anyone read my Author's Note in the previous "chapter" you will know why it took so long to post. But again, thank you to everyone who remain faithful that I wouldn't abandon this story. Sad to say I think it has been a month since I posted a chapter. This chapter is shorter but I wanted to get something up and I had planned on splitting the last part up anyways._

 **Chapter 30 Fighting Smaug, Part I**

Gavin crept through the stone hallways, staying close to any walls and pillars that were available to provide him cover. Not knowing what direction to take, he simply descended the stairs and walkways lower and lower into the mountain kingdom. In the back of his mind, Gavin took brief seconds to appreciate the beauty and skill of the dwarves and the kingdom they had carved out of the earth. Rumbling met his ears and it took him a moment to realize that the sound was words being spoken, but with the carved caverns around him the echo made it impossible to know what was being said. Taking another step forward, Gavin continued down another set of stairs, into a hallway, and stopped at the archway that present itself to a large hall of some sort that shone gold. Immediately the words being spoken were clear as day and Gavin heard the sound of shifting metals mixed in with the speech.

"It's Oakenshield. That filthy dwarvish usurper! He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?"

His muscles tense and hand gripping the sword tightly, Gavin crept forward down the final sets of stairs into the great room and froze at the bottom when he was presented with the scene before him. A beast, dragon from what the dwarves were going on about, that was taller than some of the buildings from his world was circling an odd looking structure and Gavin could just barely spot Bilbo hiding beneath it looking in the opposite direction of the dragon. Whereas the dragon's voice he could hear stories up, Bilbo's could only just be heard.

"No, no, no. I don't know what you're talking about."

Bilbo started to sneak over in the direction he was looking but was forced to hide behind a pillar as Smaug looks beneath the structure. Gavin kept his eyes trained on the small being, unsure of what he could do to help the hobbit. It wasn't like he was trained to kill a dragon, they weren't real in his world and any information that existed wasn't guaranteed to be accurate or hold any grain of truth. He remained where he stood, out of the way and barely out of sight as he stared at Bilbo hoping to get his attention.

"Don't bother denying it. I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not. Oakenshield's quest will fail. The darkness is coming, it will spread to every corner of the land." The massive dragon moved again and lowered his snout to the treasure before speaking again. "You have been used, thief in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing."

"No. No. No, you're lying!"

Watching as Bilbo shook his head in denial Gavin couldn't help but be unsure of his conviction. The exiled king wasn't the same as before, something he could tell even though they hadn't been in the same company for long. Seeing Bilbo looking around as the dragon climb on top of the structure, Gavin waved his sword gently in view of the hobbit hoping to catch his attention as the beast spoke again.

"What did he promise you? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it."

Bilbo did in fact see the flash of metal as he turned his head to the right. He briefly froze when he saw the head of Helena's brother watching him and Smaug talk. He shook his head at the man and lift his head to listen as Smaug clawed over the structure above him and then sought out the Arkenstone lying a few feet away from a pillar on the opposite side of whatever he was hiding under. Flicking his eyes to Gavin, Bilbo shook his head slightly and took a deep breath. He ran across the metal treasure hiding the floor beneath his feet.

Gavin watched unable to help as the dragon turned in time to see Bilbo run out and the long, spiked tail whipped across the coins sending Bilbo, the Arkenstone, and gold flying. Bilbo tumbled and hit against a pillar making Gavin wince in sympathy. He stepped forward from his hiding spot to help Bilbo but the dragon swept passed him making Gavin press up against the stone wall to avoid being hit by wing or tail.

"My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings are a hurricane!"

Moving forward again, Gavin met the eyes of Bilbo and as he went to take a step, the hobbit shook his head. He watch as the tiny being stared up at the beast with wide eyes that seemed to widen even further as the orbs flickered over the breast of the creature as it sat on its haunches with wings spread. He almost missed the whispers of Bilbo he spoke so low.

"So it is true. The black arrow found its mark."

A dark eyebrow rose at the statement and Gavin tried to move the best he could from his hiding spot to see the missing scale he had heard about in Bard's home. However, whereas Gavin had heard Bilbo, it seemed the dragon had only partly heard him. The enormous head whipped back to the hobbit.

"What did you say?"

Bilbo scrambled to his feet and stuttered for another sentence. "Uh, uh, I was just saying your reputation precedes you, oh Smaug the tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth."

As he spoke, Gavin watched as he slowly backed up until he stood in what was probably the only bare spot in the hall free of coins and the dragon, Smaug, faced Bilbo who was looking down and gazing at a softly glowing stone lying a few feet away from him. Both man and hobbit stared at the stone that Thorin so craved and sought after that he had risked lives. Smaug spoke yet again and gained their attention.

"I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad." Smaug retreated his head from Bilbo's space and pulled back a distance. They watched as his chest began to light up from the flames gathering and he tilted his head slightly. "But I think not. I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief, how do you choose to die?"

Smaug's head struck forward, jaws open, as if to eat Bilbo and Gavin stepped out fully from the shadows intending on running to the hobbit. However, Bilbo put on his ring and disappeared causing Gavin to skid to a halt on the coins and Smaug's jaws to close on empty space. Angrily, he raised his giant head roaring and the glow from his chest travels up his neck and Smaug bellowed out a massive wall of flames over the area Bilbo had been standing. Gavin froze where he was so not to attract the attention of the fire breather and frantically searched for movement from the invisible hobbit. He noticed slight shifts in the coins coming at his and was unprepared for a small body slamming into his legs. They both fell and garnered the attention of the dragon.

"Well, well, well, you've brought a child of man with you, thief. Did the dwarf scum send you in as well?" The two remained on the coins and bottom steps as Smaug breathed in, his chest still glowing. "But you don't smell like a normal man. No matter, you won't live long enough for it to matter."

Gavin was the first up and he grasped for Bilbo's invisible arm. "Get on my back." Not so gently, Gavin half threw the hobbit onto his back and he felt small legs and arms wrap around his body. He ran away and up the same stairs he had come from, unknowing that Bilbo had exhaustedly pulled off the ring and had become visible again. They could hear Smaug raging about below them, blowing fire and destroying pillars. His roars echoed through the mountain walls and out into the air into the distance.

He couldn't remember another time he had ever been so glad to be in shape as he raced up the stairs, jumping a few steps at a time. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the enclosed hallway they had come through which had revealed the room full of treasure. Gavin tapped Bilbo on the leg, "Can you walk?" The question came out in pants from him running up the stairs. He felt Bilbo unwrap himself and climb down his person. Nudging the hobbit in front of him, they climbed the stairs quickly and stopped suddenly when they came face to face with Thorin at the top in the overhang. Flames lit up the walls of the tunnels and Thorin looked down into the mountain as the treasure shone from the fire Smaug was breathing. Both Gavin and Thorin spoke at the same time.

"You decide his life was worth something?"

"You're alive!"

Bilbo cast a look up at the man who had helped him before turning back to Thorin. "Not for much longer!"

"Did you find the Arkenstone?"

Gavin and Bilbo looked at the dwarf in disbelief. "The dragon's coming!" Bilbo said harshly waving a hand behind him.

Thorin moved to stand in front of the doorway completely. "The Arkenstone!"

They stood there at the entrance to the tunnel for several seconds, just looking at each other. Thorin spoke again, his question a lot softer and quieter.

"Did you find it?"

"No. We have to get out."

Bilbo tried to enter the tunnel by slipping around the broad dwarf but Thorin swings his sword across and blocked the entrance. He pressed the blade against Bilbo just enough to make him stumble back into Gavin and they looked down at the sword still pointed at his chest.

"Thorin. Thorin!"

His voice didn't seem to reach Thorin's ears as he stepped forward, forcing Bilbo to try and step back which resulted in Gavin moving in front of the hobbit and placing himself in front of the sword. Bilbo's eyes were wide with fear while Thorin's was like steel and blank of emotion as he stared up at the man now at the point of his weapon. Suddenly, Bilbo looked off to the side and Thorin, hearing a sound in that direction, turned his head to the side to see Smaug approaching over the mountain of treasure. Smaug hissed and snarled as his eyes narrowed in on Thorin, recognizing the dwarf. The remaining dwarves that had been waiting on the cliff ran out of the tunnel, weapons raised and yelling as they surrounded the three on the overpass. Smaug roared and rushed at them over the mountains of treasure, his chest and neck glowing orange.

"You will burn!"

Just as Smaug bellowed fire at them, the dwarves and Bilbo turn and jumped off and down the staircase. Tumbling down piles of treasure, they landed near an entrance to another tunnel which they run into.

Gavin pulled the hobbit to his feet, "Come on, Bilbo!"

Behind them, Smaug lifted his head and roared, breathing fire in all directions. Thorin was the last one in the door and was pushed in by the force of the flames. The flames licked at his back as he thrashed in the doorway and he ran to the other end of the tunnel. He came rolling through the doorway at the feet of the company with the back of his coat on fire, Thorin twisted to get the coat off and Dwalin stomped on the coat before kicking it away. Jumping back up, Thorin looked around for a brief second, looking back to his normal self.

"Come on."

With Smaug roaring at their backs, they run through tunnels, rooms, and stairs covered in dust. Thorin led them onto another hanging path and stopped as they all heard hissing. Smaug appeared climbing over another part of the kingdom, his claws carving into the stone, chuckling darkly at them.

"Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide."

* * *

 _In no way am I going to guarantee when I will be able to post another chapter. But seriously, I will never abandon this series. I have too much planned for these characters. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	32. Part II

_Hello oooh everyone! How is everyone doing? It's been a few months and just to warn this is only a partial, the other half will be up tonight to tomorrow. And see, I'm still alive._

 **Chapter 31**

Everybody in Bard's home jumped again, this time not just from the ground shaking, but also from the distant roar they could hear. Helena felt a shiver run down her spine and looked to where Sigrid had been peering through the curtain trying to spot the two male members of her family. Their eyes met for a moment before the sounds of footsteps pounded up the stairs outside the door. All eyes swung to the entrance and Bain fell through the door, scrambling to his feet and slamming the door. Everyone watched him still as he threw himself against the wood as though to block anyone from coming in.

"Where is your father, lad?" Oin took a step closer to the teen boy, his hearing instrument in his ear.

Bain took a few more deep breaths to slow his breathing before answering the dwarf and everyone else watching him. "Captain Braga arrested him."

Sigrid and Tilda gasped and ran to their brother, hugging him close as the other looked on in interest. Helena was the one to speak up next as she stepped from Fili's side. "The man who stopped us in the market place?"

"Yes."

"What was he arrested for?"

"I don't know."

The sadness and shame in his voice spoke in volumes what he did not say in words. Helena met the eyes of Tauriel and together they shared a look that the dwarves recognized. They all need to get out of here, because of the dragon and the Master of the Town. There was no guarantee for safety if they stayed in the house and town between the two threats to their wellbeing. Once again, Helena was the one to speak and made the announcement.

"Pack up everything you will need to survive, we are leaving."

"We can't leave without our Da!" Tilda shouted out from her position hugging her brother's waist.

Fili stepped over towards the young girl. "If we can help it, we will find a way to free him." He cast his eyes to Helena who in turn looked at the She-Elf, they knew there was a slim chance of getting to Bard before the dragon came. "Come on, let us help you pack what is needed."

* * *

In Erebor, everything is quiet and dark. Footsteps are barely heard as the dwarves emerged out of a tunnel and approached a stone bridge over a chasm. Thorin raises his hand to stop and quiet the group. "Shh. Shh."

Dori whispered/called to the others behind him with a subsequent, "Quiet."

As they neared the foot of the bridge, Thorin peered around the edge of the tunnel looking for any sign of Smaug. As silence hung over the kingdom still, the dwarves began to whisper to one another.

"We've given him the slip."

Dwalin countered Dori, "No, he's too cunning for that."

Bilbo pulled at Thorin, "So where to now?"

"The western guardroom. There may be a way out."

"It's too high." Balin interjected. "There's no chance that way."

"It's our only chance. We have to try."

Thorin waved them forward and quietly they tiptoed across the bridge, looking all about. Suddenly, a coin falls to the floor right in front of Bilbo and rang out loudly. The company froze and looked at Bilbo who frantically checks his jacket to see if some coin had been stuck in a fold. Shaking his head that it wasn't him, Gavin looked up in time to see another coin fall by his head and the others turned their attention upwards upon hearing another coin fall. Above their head was Smaug crawling over the stone pillars and bridges just above them, looking for them. Coins continued to fall from chest and arms from where they were embedded after years of sleeping on them. With his eyes still on Smaug, Thorin motioned for them to keep moving forward.

With stealth that Gavin was sure was unique to these dwarves, they traveled through the halls, bridges, and stairs until they ran through a hall and emerged into a large room. Gavin tapped Balin on the shoulder, "What is this place?"

"The western guardroom, the last exit from this place."

Thorin looked over his shoulder at them, "Stay close."

Not any steps further, everyone stopped abruptly when the guardroom came into full view. It looked as though a landslide or something had blocked the exit, trapping the dwarves from the past in the room to die, leaving behind a room full of rotted, dust and cobweb covered corpses.

Dwalin dropped the edge of his weapon to the ground, "That's it, then. There's no way out."

The company looked around in despair and sadness, Balin separating himself and speaking the last option most of them knew about. "The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope. We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days."

"No." Thorin shook his head. "I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death." Agreements rose at Dwalin's words.

"Not if we split up."

Balin sighed. "Thorin, we'll never make it."

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon." He looked at the members of his company that stood before him. "If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together."

A plan was hatched and shortly everyone departed in groups to different directions. Thorin, Bilbo, Gavin, and Balin run out onto the bridge from earlier. The four skidded around the corner and over a bridge at Thorin's yell of "This way!"

A booming sounded from nearby, and Smaug appeared in front of them. As the dragon started to lunge at them, another sound grabbed his attention from behind. Dori, Ori, and Bombur were running on another bridge and yelling to distract Smaug. Dori keeps up the commotion by shouting "Behind you!".

Smaug looked at them as though trying to make a decision and then lunges toward them, making the dwarves turn and run. As Smaug chases the second group, the first group continue across the bridge. Suddenly, the third group, Dwalin and Nori, run across another bridge and yell to distract Smaug. Dwalin's voice boomed across the air, "Hey you! Here!"

His shouting made Smaug turn and leaped at them. They ran off the bridge and into a tunnel just before Smaug's claw lands where they were. The fourth group, Gloin and Bifur, use this chance to run across a bridge and make it into a tunnel as well. With a roar of anger, Smaug blows fire after them in a rapid arc all around him and into all the tunnels. His fire causes the stones beneath Gloin and Bifur to glow in heat and the dwarves ran from the hot stones until they reached a cliff and leap into the air, landing in large troughs which they slid down. They landed in the buckets of a large hanging conveyor belt system used in the past for mining. There they remained as still as they could, waiting a moment before continuing.

Balin, Thorin, Gavin, and Bilbo ran through a large hallway and Balin turned into a side tunnel with Gavin behind him, but Thorin continued forward with Bilbo at his heels.

"It's this way! This way! Come on!" Balin calls out to Bilbo. The hobbit stopped in his tracks to see the man and dwarf in a side entrance and called out to Thorin who was still running ahead.

Thorin stopped and turned to go back to the others, but skids to a stop with his arms up. The other three turned their eyes behind them and they all see Smaug at the end of the hallway. Thorin yelled to Bilbo to follow Balin and Gavin dodges forward and snagged the hobbit by the waist. Balin moved to the side to allow the two into the side tunnel as Smaug's chest glowed orange and unleashed his fire throughout the hall. Thorin turned again and ran towards the direction he was going before and leapt into the air, falling into a deep pit. He grabbed onto a chain with a bucket at the end of it and caught himself just as Smaug started to claw his way into the pit and tunnel as well, snapping at Thorin on the descending chain.

Dwalin appear at the mouth of the pit. "Thorin!" He smashed his axe into the machinery holding the chain Thorin was clinging to, stopping abruptly. A strange game of cat and mouse began as Thorin dodged Smaug when the chain he was on swooped up and almost hit the beast. Large teeth threatened the exiled king as he danced in the air on chains, landing on Smaug's snout. Thorin leapt to the side and grabbed another chain just as Smaug turned to bite him. His movements were stopped by the falling machinery strikes him in the face curtesy of Nori who was at the top of the pit. The thief hit another machine and its gears spun rapidly, pulling Thorin on his chain upward. Smaug roared and blew smoke straight up the pit after him. Thorin managed to reach the top and threw himself on a ledge just as the fire erupted beside him. He stumbles over to Nori and pulled at his arm, "Go! Go!"

Thorin and Nori ran through narrow slits between tall, stone pillars and join the members of the company that were in the mountain. The others were standing in front of several massive dwarf furnaces, each at least 10 yards high.

"The plan's not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin kicked on of them and the sound echoed in the chamber.

Balin sighed and looked at Thorin. "He's right; there's no fire hot enough to set them ablaze."

Gavin and Bilbo look at the furnaces that were all dark, with no sign of fire within. A sight neither of them had seen before. Thorin turned back towards the pit he had just came from.

"Have we not?" All eyes went to the raven haired dwarf as he walked towards the sounds of Smaug. "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!"

They all saw Smaug's claw emerge from the pit, his body following it as his breathing rumbled against the stone. Gavin stepped over to Bilbo as Thorin continued to taunt him.

"You have grown slow and fat in your dotage." A loud snarl followed the words as Smaug glared at the dwarf in anger. "Slug."

Smaug roared and began to advance, making Thorin hide behind a pillar and yelled to the others to do the same. "Take cover. Go!" They all rush behind pillars just as Smaug unleashes his flame at them. The fire goes past the pillars and reaches all the way to the furnaces. The dwarves, Gavin, and Bilbo yell from the pain, heat, and pressure even though they not in the direct path of the fire, the pillars could only provide so much protection. As Smaug stopped, fire suddenly came out of the bottoms of the furnaces, and they began to glow and work. Smaug growls in confusion and anger. The dwarves ran from the pillars as Smaug began battering at them with his head and they began to bend under the creature's tremendous strength.

"Bombur! Get those bellows working. Go!" Thorin yelled at the rotund dwarf.

"Alright!" He ran and leapt onto a chain next to a forge. The chain slid down with his weight, and he landed on the handle of a massive bellows.

Thorin turned to see the latticework continuing to bend from Smaug's bashing. "Bilbo! Up there, on my mark, pull that lever." He pointed Bilbo toward a lever high up on a mound, and he ran towards it with Gavin right behind him. The dwarves ran toward the forges as the latticework began to break and Thorin grabbed Balin. "Balin, can you still make some flash-flame?"

"Aye. It'll only take a jiffy." Thorin released his arm and Balin grabbed some of the other dwarves to help him. "Come on!"

As Balin ran off, Dwalin looks at the latticework, which was bending dangerously from Smaug's blows. "We don't have a jiffy." At his words and under the force of Smaug's onslaught, the latticework finally gave way and fell to the ground. Smaug stormed into the furnace room, looking around and growling.

* * *

In a storage room nearby, Balin and the other dwarves frantically mix together various powders into jars to make flash-flame bombs.

"Where's the sulfur?"

Dori gave the white haired dwarf a curious look. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Balin chuckled as he poured a vial of powder into empty jars and dropped some small ball into each jar.

Dori grabbed some of the jars, "Come on!"

* * *

Bilbo clambered up the last steps and reached the lever mounted high on a tower as Smaug began walking toward him. Smaug raised his head to look at Bilbo and Gavin, then to the side and saw Thorin standing there. He turned and snarled at Thorin, and Thorin yells to Bilbo. "Now!"

Bilbo jumps into the air and pulls down on the lever just as Smaug lunged toward Thorin. Huge jets of water burst out of carved faces in the wall behind Bilbo and slam into Smaug, knocking him off balance and quenching the flames he was beginning to blow at Thorin. Smaug slid into the side of a furnace from the force of the water, and the glow in his chest disappeared. Roaring in rage, Smaug flaps into the air and began to thrash about madly. The jets of water cause a watermill to begin turning some gears, which causes the various rope conveyor belts to begin operating.

* * *

 _I know it isn't much but hopefully you all liked it. Till later, have a good day people._


	33. Part III

_Sorry I'm late and this is a short one._

 **Chapter 32**

As the molten gold ran beneath Smaug out of his sight as he struggled in the metal chains and buckets he was tangled in from trying to attack Gloin and Bifur. Thorin turns from the dragon and ran, shouting over his shoulder at the other dwarves, "Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!"

Gavin pushed Bilbo down and threw himself on top of the hobbit as one of the heavy metal buckets sailed at them as Smaug thrashed in his entanglement. Keeping their heads covered as bits of the wall next to them shower down, they saw Thorin grab a wheelbarrow and dodged Smaug's claws before throwing the barrow into the river of gold and jump into it. The mound beneath the man and hobbit cracked as the fire-breather freed himself and stomped across the ground after Thorin. Both watched as Thorin sailed safely through a small entrance and Smaug stomped and roared, causing the mound to collapse underneath them. Tucking Bilbo against his body, Gavin rolled them away from the scattering debris and to their feet in time to see that they had captured the beast's attention. Gavin picked Bilbo up like a child at Smaug's snarl and took two steps backwards, trying to find the best escape route. But as he moved, Smaug started his pursuit and Thorin yelled at them from his wheelbarrow.

"Keep going! Run!"

Gavin turned and took off running with the dragon right behind him. Still holding Bilbo, he jumped onto a large stone slide with Smaug right behind him; demolishing stone structures as he slid after them. Thorin watched the dragon disappear before returning his attention to where the wheelbarrow was floating and saw the drop coming up. As the trough came to the edge, Thorin leapt from it and grabbed onto a chain that hung in the air, watching as the molten gold poured into a large stone mold below.

Bilbo was dropped to his feet and shoved ahead as they ran through a doorway and into a massive hall adorned with banners hundreds of feet tall. He continued to look behind him to see where Smaug was as he could hear the crashes of stone and rocks and constantly spotting Gavin running mostly backwards with his sword in his hand raised at his side. Not a hundred feet into the hall, the wall with the doorway exploded as Smaug crashed through, causing Bilbo and Gavin to run and duck frantically from the flying rocks. The banners fall from the walls and fell right onto the two fleeing from the dragon. Smaug reared back and stomped on the ground, roaring.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider?"

Gavin crawled over to Bilbo and pressed him to the ground as he peaked out from the edge of the banner.

"You have come from Laketown. There is-" his massive head swung back in forth as he spoke "-is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows!" Smaug was now talking more to himself, and his voice breaks in both anger and fear when he mentions the black arrows. "Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit."

As Smaug turned around, his tail lashing about and Bilbo moved the banner a little further, gasping. "Oh, no." He scrambled out from under the banner and Gavin's hand, yelling at Smaug. "This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Laketown."

Hearing the shouts, Smaug stopped, turning toward Bilbo who was running after him. "You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." He turned once more and strode off down the hall. Suddenly, a voice sounded from one end of the hall, where there is a massive stone structure that looks roughly like a dwarf. "Here, you witless worm!"

Smaug stopped in his tracks. He turned towards Thorin, snarling and squinting in anger. "You."

From atop the stone structure Thorin glared down at the beast. "I am taking back what you stole."

Growling, Smaug slowly stalked towards Thorin. "You would take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain." His head was now level with Thorin; Bilbo and Gavin watched from the adjoining hall.

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge." Unseen by Smaug, there were chains attached to various places on the back of the stone dwarf structure Thorin is standing on, and the ends of these chains were held by the other dwarves. As Thorin spoke, Smaug's chest and neck glowed with fire, and Thorin slowly reached up towards a rope above him. Just as Smaug opened his mouth, Thorin yelled something in Khuzdul that Gavin nor Bilbo could make out. Thorin yanked on the rope and a pin behind the stone falls out, releasing heavy wooden bands and chains that had been wrapped tightly around the stone. Smaug reared his head in confusion and the other dwarves pull mightily on their chains, and more pins similar to the first are pulled out of the stone. The stone structure, which is now revealed to be the mold into which the liquid gold from earlier poured into, falls apart and reveals a massive statue of a dwarf king, made entirely out of solid gold. Thorin swung away on a rope to escape the falling rocks. Smaug looked at the golden statue, which is even larger than him, in awe and desire. As he approached it, his mouth opens slightly in greed.

Suddenly, the gold around the statue's eyes warps and then explodes into liquid; the gold in the statue had not yet fully solidified, and the entire statue collapsed and exploded into burning hot liquid. Smaug roared in anger as the statue melts and scrabbled backwards to escape the gold. Gavin pulled Bilbo to his feet and pulled him to the nearest alcove away from the incoming melted gold. However, the dragon couldn't move fast enough and the tidal wave of gold hit him and knocked him over. As he roared, Smaug was entirely smothered and drowned in the gold, which filled the entire hall in a layer several feet deep. When the gold settled, and no sign of Smaug was seen. The dwarves began to smile in joy, but suddenly the surface of the golden lake exploded as Smaug leapt out. He was entirely covered in gold, and he screamed in anger and pain.

"Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge! I will show you REVENGE!" As the dwarves, Gavin, and Bilbo look on in shock, Smaug ran down the hallway and took off in flight. Every other being in the dwarf kingdom staggered as the dragon smashed his way out of the front entrance of Erebor. Bilbo threw off Gavin's hand once again and ran through the halls outside and climbed up some of the ruins. Looking up to the sky at Smaug as the beast spun causing the remaining gold on him to fall off in a golden shimmer. He swooped off toward Laketown and Bilbo fell to his knees as Gavin came up behind him, out of breath as well.

As Smaug soared through the air towards Laketown, his voice rung through the air. "I am fire. I am...DEATH!"

Watching him fly away, Bilbo despairingly pants and looks on in shock. "What have we done?"

* * *

 _And I will have the next book up as soon as possible. Loves._


End file.
